OneShots B&B
by RizzlesGirl4
Summary: Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay awhile, make footprints on our hearts and we are never, ever the same. Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship united forever in love. B&B OneShots Complete Fluff..Fluff..Fluff!
1. What A Tiny Figurine Pig Can Do

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ What A Tiny Figurine Pig Can Do ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Booth walked up the stairs to the balcony of the lab where he saw Bones sitting alone on a couch hunched over.

"Vodka?" he asked as soon as he reached her.

She chuckles. "Water, but it's on the rocks." She gives Booth a smile and stares down at her feet.

Booth returns his charm smile. "You know Bones, I'm not sure you rasp the basic theory of about getting drunk. But aye, what you need to do is order a shot of hard liquor from a bartender called shaky and ask him to leave the bottle on the bar." He pulls out a chair and sits next to her.

"I'm fine Booth." She tells him hoping he wouldn't catch the sad tone in her voice. "I'm sitting here thinking about it and I'm fine." She tells him again, though this time she doesn't even know is she believes herself.

Booth just stares at her in disbelief and raises his eyebrows. "Okay, all that I'm getting from you here Bones is that you're fine."

Brennan stares at him and picks up the photo of Sarah Coscof, with a sad expression on her face; she looks at the picture. "He murdered Sarah, and he was about to kill Helen, why should I feel upset about shooting him? You know if I was going to be upset, which I'm not..." She told him her voice steady hoping he would catch it again that she was fine. "it would be, because Epps thinks he beat us, so." She looked up to Booth again trying to draw the strength from him to stay strong, as she could already feel the tears in her eyes and they threatened to fall. Booth looked at her, he knew how hard this case was for her, and he knew it the moment she told him to take Angela into her office to talk to Sarah's dad.

"He didn't." He stated.

"No."

"You're upset because you think he beat us." Brennan who was looking down at her shoes looked up; hurt in her eyes.

"And you know what. He did." Bones looked up at him surprised.

"Beat us?" She asked him not really understanding where he was getting at.

"Yeah." Booth said with a shake of his head.

"But you just said he didn't." Bones stated.

"Well I changed my mind."

"What in the last three seconds?" Bones who was still confused asked him slightly annoyed. Booth who was trying to get Bones to understand what he was saying didn't really know if he should say what he was about to say but he had to get her to understand.

"You know you're afraid that Epps turned you into him; into a killer." He stated her could see the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to take her into his arms but he knew she had to hear what he had to say. "You have to come to grips with the fact that you killed another human being. Because when you kill someone, you know there is a cost." Bones could hear the slight sadness in his voice but didn't interrupt him. "This deep cost." Booth could see the tears starting to rise in Bones' eyes. She understood now, but he still continued explaining. "I know. I've done it."

Bones couldn't look him in the eye because she was afraid that if she did the emotions she was trying to keep at bay would come out into the open and he would think she was weak and she wasn't. "I did the right thing." She stated. Trying to make herself believe that she did the right thing more then she tried to make Booth believe that. She was afraid that he would think less of her now that she killed someone. That he wouldn't see her as the Bones he knew. Somewhere during this case she grew closer to him, now she understood what he felt like every time he had to kill someone when he was a sniper back in his army days. But she still couldn't suppress the feeling that she thought he would think less of her until now. He was sitting here with her, explaining that she indeed did the right thing, because if she didn't shoot him, he would have defiantly killed Booth. And her mind worked in nano seconds; when she saw him standing over Booth with a pipe she couldn't see her life without Booth.

"I know..." He could see the tears running down her cheeks. "I was there."

Brennan looked down at the picture of Sarah; seeing that her tears landed on the picture. "Now look what I did." She sniffed.

Booth jumped straight in. "It doesn't matter. "

"It does, it matters." The tears where now rolling freely down her cheeks Booth had the urge to take her in his arms but that would be un-partner like behaviour.

"I've got something for you." He moved his hand to the back of his pants.

"A bottle of hard liquor?" Bones said using sarcasm.

"The next best thing." He pulled out a little figurine pig. Holding it up into his hand he held it in front of her, he moved in closer so their faces were merely inches apart. "Meet, Jasper." He said with a hint of joy. Booth gave her his best charm smile and she couldn't do anything but return it. She laughed and picked up the pig. "You're going to be okay." Booth smiled at her again inching closer.

"Yeah." Bones said in merely a whisper still eyes the pig. When she looked up and into those deep brown eyes she felt something inside of her awaken; she couldn't put her finger on it but it felt good and she just stared at him.

"Defiantly." Booth said still inching closer so that their noses we almost touching. Bones inched closer as well, and the moment their lips brushed against each other it was like fireworks went off.

Booth pulled away slightly to see if Bones wasn't going to slap him for what they just did. But he saw something in her eyes. Was it love? Or maybe desire? He didn't know but he knew that he wanted to feel her lips against his again and leaned in closer again; he soon found that Bones had other plans. She pulled on his shirt and pulled him half on top of her on the couch before meeting his lips again.

When their lips met for the second time, Booth didn't hesitated and deepened the kiss; a soft moan escaping him. It stared out slow and gently but it wasn't long before he felt her lips part and could feel her tongue caressing his bottom lip. Then before either of them knew their mouths where working in sync creating the perfect rhythm and only when the need of air became too much they pulled away. Breathing heavily they looked at each other; Booth could see Bones still had tears in her eyes and he didn't know why.

"What is it Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked worried, pulling back a bit to look at her face.

"I'm fine Booth, it's just..." She could feel the tears coming up again and hid her face into the croak of his neck and whispered. "Thanks Booth, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." Booth could feel her body shake a bit as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, its okay Bones, I'm here I will never leave you. Shh it's okay." He held onto her rocking her back and forth. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled back and looked at each other. "You okay?" Booth asked her again.

"I am now." She gave him a smile leaned into him again and brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss. When she was about to pull back Booth deepened the kiss and soon the fireworks where off again. Booth could feel where this was going and pulled away looking at Bones silently asking with his eyes if she was sure.

"Bones please I need to be sure you really want this, because if this happens there is no turning back; no running away. I need to know that you feel the same way." Booth looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she really did want this.

"Booth, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want this Booth. I may get scared and may want to run away but I will try, I've never felt this way Booth, never and I'm scared I am but..." she dipped her head down worth's she didn't know if she could say those words she knew she loved him, but she was scared that if she said it he wouldn't say it back and she would be heartbroken again.

Booth tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "But what, Bones?"

Bones looked up and she could see he felt the same way about her and this was all she needed to say, those words that she hadn't said to anyone in 15 years. "I love you." She wasn't really focusing on his eyes more at something that was in her lap but she could feel his finger tilting up her head again to look into his eyes.

"I love you too, Bones." With that they shared another earth quaking kiss, when the need of air became mandatory they pulled back and Booth engulfed Bones into a hug. "Let's get you home Bones." Bones looked up nodded and let him help her get up. When they were half way down the stair she remembered that Jasper was still on the couch and ran back upstairs to get it.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked confused. '_She wasn't running already was she'?_ But soon found out why she ran back upstairs. When she came back into sight he saw she was holding Jasper tight against her chest. When she reached him she gave him another kiss and chuckled when she pulled back.

"What is so funny?" Booth asked her looking confused.

"I was just thinking how a little figurine like this could turn into this, us." She said pointing in-between herself and Booth. Booth chuckled and let her down the stair to get her coat and purse from her office and let her out to his SUV. When they reached it he opened her door for her and she got in. Soon they were off to Bones' apartment. When they reached her apartment Bones was twisting a thread at the end of her coat which didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Are you okay Bones?"

Bones looked up and smiled. "Yeah I just... can you stay with me tonight Booth? Please I really don't want to be alone."

"Sure Bones, I can sleep on the couch." He gave her his charm smile which she returned.

"No. I mean you can sleep in the bed. With... me. I mean we are in a relationship now aren't we? It only seems logical."

Booth who let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was hoping for her to say it but he knew he couldn't expect anything too soon from her. She's never been in a relationship like this so he knew how hard it must be for her. "Yeah Bones, we are." He gave her what seemed like a hundred watt smile that brightened up her face.

They soon where in her apartment walking into her bedroom; she pulled out an old FBI shirt and laid it down on the bed. Booth who raised his eyebrows asked her. "Where did you get that, Bones?" a smile on his face when he noticed her blushing a bit.

"I... well, you left them here a couple weeks ago and I found it and then I slept in it and didn't really wanna give it back so I kept it although your scent is almost gone so I might have to steel another." She smiled at him with a glint in her eyes.

Booth pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "You can have as many as you like." He placed a tiny kiss on her neck and he felt her shiver.

Booth grabbed the shirt of the bed an tossed it on the floor, which made Bones raise her eyebrows until she understood what he was doing. He pulled off his shirt and gave it to her. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his well toned abbs. A smile spread on his face when he noticed her looking at him. "Like what you see?" He asked a tiny hint of amusement in his tone.

Bones looked up at him, blushing a deep shade of red a quickly turned around trying to avoid his eyes. But soon felt his hands on her shoulders turning her around coming face to face with him. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Bones, its okay you know." He whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver and she looked up and met his eyes. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. When he was about to pull away she deepened the kiss; her arms went around his neck and his left hand made its way up to her hair and his right on the small of her back slowly rising her shirt and caressing her now exposed back.

"Booth..." he could hear her moan and took this as a good sign and moved his left hand down to pull up her shirt over her head and tossed it away behind him. He pulled away to get a good look at her and whispered in a husky voice. "You're so beautiful, just breathtaking. Are you sure you wanna do this? We can wait you know, there is no pressure." He wanted to make sure she was sure that she wanted this and not have any regrets in the morning.

"Yes, Seeley I love you I'm one hundred percent sure about his. Are you?"

"Hell yes." And with that his lips where crashing down on hers and he kissed her passionately. He pulled away from her lips and continued to plant tiny open mouth kisses down her jaw, to her neck her collarbone and to her breasts, he pulled away a little looking into her eyes again when she gave a nod that she was really sure she wanted this; his hands found its way on her bra clasp and undid it. Removing the garment carefully and taking in the newly exposed flesh in front of him. He caressed each of her breasts and made his way up to kiss her lips again.

He pressed his body against hers and pushed her against the bed. As soon as Bones felt her bed behind her knees she dropped down and took Booth with her. Booth supported his weight onto his forearm so to not crush her and took claim of her lips again. Soon both their pants and undergarments where lost in the heap of clothes on the floor. They both took in the newly exposed flesh, nipping and kissing caressing each other's body; memorising every bit of sound that came when they kissed a spot. Bones couldn't take it any longer and was squirming under his touch. "Please Booth, I need you."

Booth didn't need to be told twice and slowly positioned himself at her entrance. One last look into her eyes when she nodded he slowly pushed into her. Both gasping at the new sensation they were feeling to be joined as one. They made slow love that night and knew that the next morning and the many morning and days to come could only get better than this.

3 | Page


	2. Bleeding Love

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ Bleeding Love ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Booth could see Bones slumping down the streetlamp. "BONES?" He called with a shaky voice but she didn't answer. "BONES?"

"I'm okay Booth." Booth sighed with relief and cocked his gun and shot at the cop car; the car swirled and ran into another car parked at the curb. Booth walked over to see if the guy was dead and looked back at Bones. He saw her standing with her hand clutching her shoulder.

'_That was a close call Seeley I really should learn Bones the lesson of negotiation.' _Booth thought and then realization hit him. _'I love her.'_

He walked over to Bones and cupped her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked her his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Booth. I'm sorry you had to kill someone again. I know how much you hate it." Bones looked him in the eyes and saw something but she didn't really know what it was until she found his lips on hers. This kiss was slow but passionate and when air became mandatory they broke apart and could just see the Stegman's walking inside their house.

"What was that for?" Bones asked Booth.

Booth wanted to avoid any bickering so he avoided the question all together. "Let's get you to a hospital okay Bones?" Bones could only nod, still a little dazed by the kiss that came unexpected. The drive to the hospital was spend with quietness, there was something in the air but neither did anything to bring it up. Once they arrived at the hospital the nurse directed Bones into a small room with Booth hot on her tail. He didn't want to leave her alone and knew they had to talk about the kiss they just shared mere twenty minutes ago. The doctor came in looked at the bullet wound which had done some nerve damage and wrapped it up and gave her a sling to which she had to keep on for a week before she could use her arm fifty percent. Booth had stepped out by this time but never really went far. As soon as the doctor came out he handed Booth a prescription for some painkillers for Bones and walked off to the nurses' station. When Booth came back into the hospital room he could see Bones lying down on the bed. She looked so small and fragile. "How are you doing, Bones?"

"It hurts but I'll be fine. Booth why did you kiss me?"

"I... I just... I've become to realise that you mean everything to me beside Parker. I was scared I guess I wouldn't know what I would do without you. And when he shot you I panicked that I would never be able to tell you how much you mean to me and how important you are to me. I was scared I would never be able to express my feelings for you. And that's why I kissed you Bones, because I..." _Come on Booth get it together just say it dammit._"I love you Bones. More than anything you could possible imagine." Booth hung his head down not wanting to see her reaction because he was absolutely certain that she didn't feel the same way. Bones who had been listening to Booth talk how he felt about her and how he loved her had tears rolling down her cheeks. She lifted her hand up under his chin and made him look her in the eyes. What he saw there made his heart beat faster because everything he just said showed in her eyes; she loved him too. And he couldn't believe it, he finally had the woman he dreamed of. Slowly she guided his face towards her and kissed him softly on the lips. It was slow but full of love and passion. Soon Booth found himself half laying on her hospital bed and when he heard a slow moan coming from Bones he came back to reality.

"Let's get you home." Booth said still looking in her eyes their foreheads touching.

Bones could only nod because she was still breathless from the kiss. Not soon after that they were in Booth's SUV and on their way to Bones' apartment. When they got there he slowly guided Bones up to her apartment and through the front door; where Bones slid down on the couch arm draped over her eyes.

"Okay, Bones, the doctor said we should clean you bandage every 4 hours and you can take the painkillers every 6 hours and every 4 if necessary." Booth came into the living room and could see she was in pain so he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her two painkillers and a glass of water. "Here you go Bones, come on sit up." He helped her sit up and sat behind her to support her. He gave her the painkillers which she put in her mouth and handed her the glass of water. After she swallowed the pills she slumped back into Booth's arms head resting on his shoulder.

"Thanks Booth." Bones opened her eyes and could see Booth looking at her. She slowly turned in his arm careful not to bump her shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She slowly inched forward and found her lips on his. The kiss started out slowly but soon became hungrier. The both of them completely lost and forgotten about her shoulder; Booth grabbed it and jumped up slightly when he heard Bones whimper. He soon realised that he grabbed her injured shoulder.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Bones are you alright?" Booth asked with a worried expression.

"It's fine Booth, guess we got a little carried away there." She gave him a smile which he returned and slowly sat back down. "Please, I don't want to stop because of my shoulder." Booth couldn't hold in his chuckle and kissed her again. When they came up for air he heard something he didn't think he would ever hear.

"I love you too Booth." She looked into his eyes and kissed him; she stood up and grabbed his hand and walked to her bedroom. Where they soon lost their clothes; limbs tangled up into each other they made slow and passionate love that night and many nights to come. Because they both knew that this was something they could no longer deny.

1 | Page


	3. Baby In The Family

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ Baby In The Family ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

It was late when Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian and walked into his partner's office, where he saw her sitting on the couch with Andy. _'She looks so happy.' _ He thought. And she did indeed look happy. He could tell when she forced Booth to take Andy with them even though they had to bring him to Child Services because only Brennan knew what Foster care would be like for him. "Hi Bones, how's our little man doing?" he asked stroking Andy's little head which made the little guy giggle.

"Oh he's fine." She did catch the word 'our' but didn't comment on it because in her heart she wished Andy was theirs. She knew for a long time now that she liked Booth in the romantic type way but the kiss under the Mistletoe only confirmed her suspicions that she loved him. She was just scared to tell him because she didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

"You know we have to bring him to Childs Services in the morning Bones. I know you don't like the idea but we have to you can't keep him forever." He gave her a sad smile because even though he seemed like he was okay with the idea to bring the little guy to Childs Services he sure as hell wasn't. He wished he could take him home and take care of him like he was his own together with His Bones.

"Yeah I know Booth." She said her tone telling him she really didn't want to. "But I was thinking that..." she stopped there, she didn't know if Booth would like the idea that she had formed in her head. She didn't know if Booth thought she could take care of Andy because she always said she would never have any children.

"You though what Bones?" he asked urging her on to continue.

She looked at him and gave him a smile before continuing. "I don't know it's ridiculous but I can't seem to... there is this pain in my heart when I think of giving Andy to Childs Services. I only know too well what it's like there and I really don't want Andy to feel that way or be treated the way I was while in Foster Care. I don't want him to feel unwanted because he deserves so much more than that." Her vision blurred with the thoughts again of having to give Andy away but she was determined to do what was in her mind and whenever Bones put her mind to something she wouldn't back down.

Booth put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "What are you trying to say Bones?"

"I want to adopt Andy, Booth that's what I'm trying to say." Brennan saw Booth's eyes widen only if it was for a split second but she already lost confidence into adopting Andy; because if Booth couldn't agree with her she didn't know if she could do it at all. "I know it's crazy and I can see that you think I can't do it, but..." Booth cut her off by placing a hand on her smaller one.

"If there is anyone I know who can do this it's you Bones. I know you've got personnel experience with Foster Care and I know you would want to help any child that is in the system so don't even for a split second think I think you can't do it. Because I know you Bones and I can see you care for Andy very much and he should be lucky to have you as his mother; any kid would." When Booth finished he could see that Bones had tears in her eyes; as one lonely tear slipped down her cheek he whipped it away with his thumb and gave her a smile that told her she could really do it and that he was with her every second of the way.

"Booth do you think..." She didn't know if she could ask him if he could help her with taking care of Andy she knew she would be a sufficient mother but she had never been with a child before and the thought scared her a little bit but if she knew that Booth was right there beside her, she knew she could do it.

"What Bones? Do I think what?"

"Do you think you can help me... you know with taking care of Andy. Be like his father figure? I know it sound stupid but every child needs to have two parents and I've seen you with Parker and you are an excellent father, he would be lucky to have you too." She looked down because she didn't want to look him in the eyes in fear he would say no or that he would laugh at her.

Booth again lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and gave her a smile. "I would be honoured Bones. " She smiled back at him; knowing that if Booth was there beside her helping her with Andy she knew she could do anything.

"Booth can I ask you a question?" she asked him curious to why he kept referring to her building that second home but saying every time that he would come home to a 103 inch plasma screen and fishing with Andy like he was planning to be a family with them.

"Sure Bones shoot." He looked down at Andy who had fallen asleep during their little conversation in Bones' arms.

"Why did you keep telling me to build a second home and to buy a 103 inch plasma screen, saying you would come home and I would make the seven layers dip and fishing with Andy?" He looked kind of shocked at her. He didn't think she would ever ask him about it but knew there was a chance she would.

"I don't know Bones, I mean we always spent time together now already and I thought that would stay the same no matter what. I mean I consider you my best friend, and I love spending time with you. So I kind of figured out our routine wouldn't change even if you did get that second house."

"That seems a sufficient reason. Thanks for telling me Booth. And I love spending time with you too and consider you as my best friend; but don't you dare tell Angela she would be upset even though I think she's found her new best friend in Hodgins." She gave him a knowing smile. Those two hadn't been able to be separated from each other since they got together. Always kissing and sneaking into the supply closet for a god knows what.

**-Two weeks later-**

Booth and Brennan were currently in the waiting room to be called into Mrs. Stires office; the social worker who organised everything for Brennan to adopt Andy. The receptionist called them and followed her to the office. "Okay Dr. Brennan I've got good news for you; everything has been approved and I just need you to sign some papers and then you can take this adorable little guy home." She gave Bones a smile.

Booth who had been holding Bones' hand felt her grip loosen as the good news hit her ears. He could feel all the tension wash away from her knowing that Andy was finally hers after the most agonizing two weeks of her life with not having Andy there with her. She turned to Booth with a mega smile on her face and hugged him fiercely.

"Wow... I mean wow. Thank you so much." Brennan got handed the paper and signed her name on the dotted line under Mother. She then handed she paper to Booth who looked at her with questioning eyes. "I know I haven't asked you but I would like you to sign as his Father. If something happens to me I want you to take care of him. I know you would love him as your own and I don't think I can trust anyone else with his life than you. And seeing that you would be the most important man in his life I don't see any reason for you to not be his father even though we are not together or anything." She looked at him with pleading eyes hoping he would sign the paper. Booth didn't know what to say so he just picked up the pen; looked at Bones one more time seeing her nod he signed his name under Father and handed the papers back to Mrs. Stires. A huge smile crossed over both their faces when they saw that Andy was brought into the room by another woman.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth this is Arizona she's been with Andy constantly knowing how much you cared for him she wouldn't leave his sight until all the paper work was final."

Arizona placed Andy in Bones' arms and Andy immediately put his head on her chest and relaxed in her arms. It was like he knew what was happening and he knew Bones' touch. Booth came to stand next to Bones and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple while whispering "Thanks Bones, I mean I don't have any words for this but Thanks." in her ear.

"You're welcome." She whispered back. Not more than 20 minutes later they walked out of the office with their new son in their hands and his stuff and made their way to Brennan's apartment. Even though the papers weren't final yet they; the week that Brennan decided to adopt Andy she asked Angela to transform her spare bedroom into Andy's room which she painted a baby blue with monkey's on the walls and filled his room with teddies and books and little other knick knacks.

Later that day they were all at the Jeffersonian sitting in Brennan's office. Brennan was on the couch with Andy in her arms sound asleep and Booth next to her their thighs against each other. He hadn't left her side for a mere second since they got Andy. Everyone was very accepting of the idea that their colleague was planning on adopting Andy. Hodgins was sitting on the chair across from Booth and Bones with Angela in his lap and Cam and Zack in front of them on the floor.

"You really do look like a mother sweetie, I'm so proud of you." Angela said while watching her friend sitting with her new son in her arms and seeing all the joy on her face.

"Thanks Ange, I don't think I can leave him out of my sight." She looked at her friend who smiled at her which she returned and then looked at Booth. He had so much love in his eyes when he looked at her and she knew she had to tell him soon that she loved him because she wanted them to become a family.

Hodgins cleared his throat to get the good doctors attention away from Booth loving eyes. "Uhm Dr. B when we heard everything was approved with the papers we decided to get you something for the little man." Hodgins handed her a envelop which she took with questioning eyes.

"You guys didn't have to do that; you accepting Andy into our family is all I need." She looked down at her son and smiled. She opened the envelop and saw it was a gift certificate from Baby on a Budget. She looked at every single one of them. "What? You shouldn't have this is too much."

"Nonsense Dr. B we love you like family, and seeing that Andy is now you're son he is our family too and we love him. You can buy whatever you want with it no money limit, I know you don't have a crib yet do you can just pick one and the bill will be send to me."

She looked at them each again with tears in her eyes. Whispering she said. "Thanks you guys. I wish I could stand up and hug you all." She looked down again at Andy. "But I don't want to wake him up." She gave them a smile and they stood up to come over to her to give her a hug.

Booth put an arm around her again and kissed her head. She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay yeah Bones I've got something too for the little guy." He stood up and walked behind the couch to reveal a human size big brown bear with a seat in its belly so he could sit in it when he was older. Bones smiled up at him and extended her hand which Booth took gladly and pulled him into a hug. Everyone was looking at them and they just couldn't believe these too still don't know they were meant for each other.

"Uhm, we've got something to tell you guys." Bones announced when she let go of Booth; everyone looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I asked Booth to become Andy's father. So that when something happens to me I know that Andy will be safe and he needs a father figure in his life and Booth is the most important person except for Andy..." Everyone had to laugh at this and Angela knew Booth was the most important person in her life so she wasn't hurt it wasn't a total surprise. "that I would trust with my life and now with my son's life. So he signed the papers as his father." She smiled as she announced this. Everyone aaahed and ooohed; congratulated Booth and Bones again before walking out of the office to leave the new parents alone. Booth was about to stand up to leave the new mother alone when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch again.

"Wait Booth I need to say something to you. You ARE the most important person in my life beside Andy, Booth. You are my best friend and you are always the one I come to first when I need help or a shoulder to cry on and you are always there for me. You have been there when we found what happened to my mother, when you found Russ again and my father and I can't thank you enough for giving back my family. But you are my family now Booth. You and Andy you are my family and I love you so much that I just can't hold it in anymore. I know I've always said I don't believe in love or marriage heck even having children but you taught me different. You taught me to be able to love someone again, you taught me that it was okay to love someone and that it's alright to lean on someone when you need to. That I don't need to be the strongest I can be all the time. But somewhere in the middle it was you I fell in love with. And that is a big reason why I asked you today to be Andy's father because I want you to be with us every second of the day. I want you to be his father. I want you to be at every single birthday, I want you to be there when he'll have his first Christmas or make his first steps. I want you to be there for all of it. Now I just hope I haven't made a complete fool of myself and hope you feel the same..."

She was cut off by Booth lips on hers. It was a short but passionate kiss. When they broke apart they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"I love you too Temperance so much. I love you and I love our son." Brennan got tears in her eyes when she heard him say 'our' because it was now true Andy was their son; they where a family now. She has a family now that she never had growing up. A son, a man she loved and who loved her and her own little family made out of her friends. She couldn't have asked for a better family then what she had right now.

"I know this is going all so fast right now, but I love you so much and I just want to ask you something and you don't have to answer right now because I know we only just told each other we love well each other but..." he got stopped by Temperance finger on his lips.

"Just ask me Booth."

"Will you marry me, Temperance Brennan, the woman I love, the mother of my son?"

"Offcourse I will." She kissed him again soundly on his lips and whispered in his ear. "I love you Seeley."

"Just so you know I don't have a ring yet but I will." He gave her a nervous smile.

"It doesn't matter Seeley all I need is you, your love and our son." She squeezed his hand and looked down at their son again who through this entire masquerade was still sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. Booth bend down and kissed Andy on the forehead whispering. "I love you Andy, my son, I love you so much and your mother too." He looked up at Bones and kissed her again. He was so happy he got a son, girlfriend and fiancé in one day he couldn't be any happier.

"Just so you know Seeley, I have changed my mind about having children of my own." She whispered in his ear; the smile on her face grew even bigger when she saw his shocked and surprised eyes.

"What? Are you serious?" He asked her not really believing it yet.

"Yeah if I ever want a child it'll be with you Seeley; with you and no one else."

He jumped up and high kicked and fisted the air in pure happiness. "Wow, Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you so much this day can't get any better." He kissed her again only this time when they separated they were both breathless.

"Well I was hoping it would get a little bit better tonight." She winked at him and he laughed hugging her.

He growled in her ear. "You damn right it will get better Bones. Wait uhm not trying to push you or anything but where are we going to live?"

"Well I was thinking; you told me last week that your rent was finishing soon so I thought because I still have mine for another year that you could move in with me and then we can see after a year what we want to do. If you want?"

"See my day is already getting better and the best part is yet to come." He kissed her cheek and stood up holding up his hand for Temperance to take.

"Ready to go home future Mrs. Booth?" he asked not thinking when he saw her looking at him he corrected himself. "Geez sorry Bones. Hah offcourse if you wanna keep you own name that would be fine."

Bones shifted Andy into her right arm and grabbed his hand pulling herself up and pulling him into a hug. "I love to have you last name Seeley." She purred into his ear which went straight to his lower section. Hoping that she didn't feel his arousal he took a step backwards. But Brennan had a different idea and stepped with him. "Come on let's go home. We can put Andy to bed and I can have my wicked way with you." she winked at him and gave him a smile before kissing his pulse point. If she didn't know by now how aroused he was she knew now.

"Geez Bones. Can you not do that with our son in the room please." He growled back into her neck where he dropped his head.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. Let's go home." Bones gave him a smile and stepped back. Booth placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of her office and leading her to his SUV.

2 hours later they arrived at her apartment deciding on their way to stop at Baby on a Budget because they still didn't have a crib for Andy to sleep in. Not only did they buy a crib but heaps of cute clothes, diapers, bottles, linen for his bed a stroller and heaps more. Not all put on Hodgins tap just the crib. While Brennan was walking around in the store Booth went to the grocery store to get them some dinner and baby formula for Andy, when he walked by a jewellery store and just saw the perfect ring. It was gold with a small moderate clear square cut diamond in the middle surrounded by two smaller diamonds in blue like the colour of her eyes. He decided that that was the ring for her and went into the store to get it. He came back walking out with two bags having found something else which was a surprise for her and he knew she would just love it. When they got home, Booth and Brennan walked into their bedroom now to put Andy into their bed. Putting pillows on either side of him to if he was to roll he wouldn't fall of the bed. Booth installed the baby monitor and took it with him when they walked out; leaving the door open just a little bit to make Brennan feel safer. They decided to leave everything where it was they could do all that together having taken both some time off from work to organise everything. Booth sat down on the couch and pulled Brennan into his lap. His pulled out the two Zamels bag and took one small black velvet box and one rectangular black velvet box.

"When I went to the grocery store I walked by the jewellers and well..." he didn't finish his sentence and just opened the small black box first.

Temperance looked at the ring it was gorgeous. "Booth, its gorgeous..." she was speechless.

"Woow, I didn't know I would see the say that I could render Temperance Brennan speechless." He smiled at her pulled out the ring and slit it onto her finger.

"Shut up Booth, it really is beautiful Seeley, Thank you." To show her appreciation she kissed him long, slowly and passionate. Booth feeling where this was going pulled away wanting to give her the second gift first.

"And this is just a little something I saw it and it was just right for the occasion; just telling you that this is from Andy also." He smiled and winked at her curious face. "Just open it Bones." He kissed her cheek.

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden necklace with a small oval pendant hanging from it with a small baby hand on the front. When she opened it she saw the description and the tears she tried to contain spilled over only to be wiped away by Booth's thumb. It said on one side _'I love my mommy' _and on the other side space to put a picture in it. When she closed it Booth told her to turn it around. On the back it said _'I love you Bones xx SB' _she felt so overwhelmed that she started to sob into his neck; whispering "It's beautiful Seeley. I love it. Thank you so much. I Love you too."

"You're welcome babe." He pulled the pendant around her neck and clasped it behind her neck. He kissed her lips again which turned passionate when Bones deepened it.

An hour later they were laying on the couch spend from their love making. When Booth decided to go and make their dinner, Brennan got up to check on Andy. Clad in his shirt she walked into her room and could see her son happily just laying there. As soon as he saw his mother he reached his tiny hands to her to be picked up.

Brennan complied and picked him up bouncing him up and down. Walking out of her room and into the kitchen she just stood there watching Booth move with ease around her kitchen. Just when she was about to walk towards him Andy giggled and Booth turned around. "There is my little big man." He walked towards them and Brennan gave Andy to him; kissing him on his lips and hugging him around his waist with his back towards her.

"I love you." she said in his neck and put her head on his shoulder. She was so happy. This was the best day of her entire life. She had a son who she loved more and more every second she didn't know you could love someone so much. She had an in Angela's words Hot-Stud-Muffin or FB-eye Candy as a fiancé who she loved deeply with all her heart and a family she always wanted to have but never thought would get.

3 | Page


	4. One Happy Family Sequel To BITF

**B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ One Happy Family (Sequel To Baby In The Family) ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B **

"I'm not grumpy Booth!" Brennan said as she walked into her office and sat down at her desk.

"Yeah, you are babe. I'm not saying you're not allowed to be but you've been like this for a while now. Is it that time of the month or something? Has something been bothering you?" He said sitting down on the couch.

"NO! Booth it's not that time of the month. Dammit Booth why is it that every time you're grumpy it's alright and now because I am you jump to conclusions, accusing me of being grumpy because it's that time of the month?" she nearly growled frustrated.

It was nearly 5 months after they adopted Andy and had gotten engaged. They didn't set a date as Bones and Andy hadn't been feeling well lately and she had to get up every night to look after him. And they were both to busy with work to deal with anything extra on the side so they decided to postpone the date setting plans and wait a while till everything was settled and organised.

"And you've been tired and sleeping allot lately, falling asleep at your desk. Maybe you should go and see a doctor babe. I don't like seeing you like this and quite frankly I'm worried about you." He stood up and walked over to where Bones was sitting on her chair. He sat down on his knees; elbows resting on her legs.

"I'm a doctor Booth and I'm fine I don't need to see one. And I'm tired because Andy's been up every night because he's been sick. So don't blame me for falling asleep at my desk while at work. I don't like it anymore then you do but he is my son and I need to take care of him." She said tears nearly spilling.

"I know honey; and you should wake me up. You know I'm a very deep sleeper. You need a decent nights rest let me get up with Andy, he's my son too. We are in this together remember." He said wiping a tear that rolled over her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't call me Honey! God I'm so tired of those stupid pet names you keep calling me. I can't take it anymore. I'm so tired I feel like I can just fall asleep right here and now. But I can't Booth. I need to work." She stood up and started phasing her office.

Booth walked over to her door closed it and locked it, drew the blinds closed so that no one would disturb them. "Okay, Bones. I know you're tired come on sit with me please let's talk about this." He gently took her hands in his larger ones and walked over to the couch. He said down and pulled Bones into his lap.

"You know I'm not a baby Booth I can sit on my own very well."

"I know Bones. But can you just go with the flow for ones." He started rocking her and she put her head on his chest. He smoothed down her hair and rubbed her back. They sat like that for about half hour before Bones broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier Booth. I don't know what got into me. I don't know what's wrong with me. How can I fall asleep at my desk? Why have I been so tired lately?"

"Shhh, it's okay babe... oh, sorry I know you don't like it when I call you that."

"No, I do I just I'm sorry you can call me anything you like. I'm just so sorry. I love you." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "Dammit I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't been able to hold in my emotions lately for every little thing I've been crying. The other day Andy fell he didn't even cry but I did. What is wrong with me Booth? I don't know what to do anymore." Then suddenly something Booth said earlier popped into her head. '_Is it that time or the months or something?' _"Oh My God." She said jumping of Booth's lap.

"What? What is it?" he asked worried.

Bones looked at him with wide eyes. "Yo... You said earlier... if it... it was that... that time of the month? Booth I haven't had me period in over 2 months." She stuttered.

"What? Are you saying that... that you think you might be... pre..." He stuttered.

"Yes I think I might be pregnant Booth." She said sitting back down on the couch again. Head in her hands she turned her head to look at him.

"Alright, why don't you go and lay down for a little bit. I'll go tell Cam we need to take the rest of the day of and I'll call Cullen and explain. I'm gonna run to the local chemist and get a test and we are going home and we are doing this together." He said standing up, bending down to guide Bones to lay down and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Okay... Oh and Booth... I'm sorry again. Love you."

Booth walked back over to her and kissed her again. "It's okay babe, I understand. It'll be back okay. Love you too." With that he walked out of her office to his SUV.

Half hour later Booth came walking back into Bones' office and saw her sound asleep. Because she hadn't been sleeping well he didn't want to wake her up so I picked her up in his arms. Her head lolled onto his shoulder and whispered "Hmm Booth, love you." He smiled he always thought it was cute how Bones sometimes talked in her sleep. Booth walked to his SUV. Put Brennan down gently in the passenger seat and made his way to the house. When they arrived at the house Booth got out with the intension to carry Bones inside but when he opened her door she was already awake. She looked at him with sleepy eyes "we home yet?" she asked and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah babe, we're home let's go inside and do this okay?" he asked helping her out of the car and to the front door of their newly purchased home. Once they were inside they went into their bedroom which let into their massive white marble bathroom. Booth remembered how they were arguing that they didn't need such a big bathroom let alone it to be a marble one. Bones walked over to the toilet and did her deed on the stick. She then laid it down on the sink and put a towel over it. Her heart was pounding that she thought even the neighbour could hear it. Booth looked at his watch almost every ten seconds he was that nervous.

"Okay, Bones it's been three minutes. Are you ready for this?" he asked looking at her with all the love he had for her in his eyes.

"Yes, let's do this." She said smiling at him. She picked up the stick and looked at it. Then at Booth and back to the stick again. "Are you ready to be a daddy again?" She asked him with a huge smile.

Booth walked over to her and took the stick from her. He looked at it and saw the two blue lines. He grabbed Bones around the waist and kissed her passionately. "Yes, Bones. Are you okay with this? I know you always said you didn't want to have children of your own but now that you are pregnant? I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy as I've ever been but..." Bones cut him off before he could finish his sentence with her lips.

"Offcourse I'm ready Booth. This baby..." she grabbed his hands in her own and put it on her stomach. "we made this. I'd never thought this would ever happen to me but it did and I'm so happy. I can't believe it yet though I think it just has to sink in. But I'm so happy and you are an excellent father and I know you would never leave me or our baby or even Andy for that matter. Speaking of Andy, I would love to get him out of Day care early today and to the diner and celebrate. What do you think?" she asked him before kissing him again.

"I think that is a great idea but he's only been there 2 hours and you need your rest, so why don't you go and lay down for a couple of hours and I'll go to the store and do some shopping after that we'll go get Andy and celebrate at the diner." He said guiding her towards their bed.

"Okay. But we need to make an appointment with a gynaecologist. If you hand me the phone I'll make a quick phone call and then I'll lay down I promise." She told him with a smile. Booth raised his eyebrows at her in question. Knowing that if she did one thing she was going to another thing and that wouldn't lead to getting any rest but he gave into her pouty face. He could never deny her anything when she gave him her pouty face.

"Okay but I'm staying in here I know you and I want you to rest." He told her with his charm smile which she couldn't resist.

"Okay." Booth handed her the phone and bend down to kiss her soundly on her lips. Bones had made an appointment for Friday at four o'clock, when she hung up the phone she did as promised and laid down on their bed. She had been asleep for half hour when she felt Booth slip into bed next to her. When she turned to ask what he was doing he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I called Cullen we didn't have anything pending so he gave me the rest of the day off and I could use a little sleep too."

"Mmmm I love you." Bones told him sleepily.

"I love you too babe." They fell asleep cuddled up .

It was later in the afternoon when Booth and Bones were on their way to get Andy from the Day Care. Booth had woken up two hours after they fell asleep and walked into his office and began searching on baby site for the best books to buy when you expect a baby. He already had Parker, yes, but he never got to see him when he was a little baby, Rebecca always said she rather have him with her so she could always know he was safe. She never gave him any rights to see his own son for more than an hour or so. Now that Bones was pregnant he could do it all over again and do the right thing, he would be with his son or daughter every second of the day for the first couple of months he wanted to be the perfect dad and that started with googling baby books. Bones had woken up three hours later and had a quick shower before they went on their way to pick up Andy. They decided to get take out on the way back and have a relaxing day at home. They arrived at the day care and Booth and Bones got out to get Andy. When she came in she felt her mother instincts kick in, she could hear him cry all the way from the front of the building and it brought tears to her own eyes. '_why won't anyone calm my baby down' _Booth felt her grip on his hand tighten and he quickly whispered in her ear.

"It's okay babe, just breathe." Bones did as Booth told her and speed walked towards the baby's room. When she got there little Andy's face was bright red and a hysteric young girl tried to comfort him. When Andy saw his mother he cried harder and lifted up his tiny arms indicating he wanted to be picked up by his mommy. Bones quickly walked over and lifted Andy into her arms cuddled him to her chest, he calmed down straight away and started suckling on the crook of her neck. The only sound coming from him was the sucking noise and the tiny hiccups that shook his tiny body. Bones turned towards the nearly crying girl.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Brennan I couldn't get him to calm down, the girl that is normally in here Tamara she is so easy with him but she just went for a tea break and he kept on crying and I couldn't calm him down. I'm such a failure." The girl had tears in her eyes. Andy was the last baby in the room and she broke down.

Bones kneeled down next to the crying girl and whispered to her. "You are not a failure, I'm amazed that you can work in a place like this, what with ten crying babies in one room it's amazing. You don't have anything to apologise for really its okay." The girl nodded her head and looked up when she heard the door open.

An auburn headed girl came walking into the room she couldn't have been older than twenty two. She walked over to the other girl and bend down next to her. "Hej sweetie, it's alright. Come on let's get you up." As soon as they were up the still crying girl hugged the other girl tightly.

"Hi I'm Tamara I'm the first in charge in the baby's room. I'm sorry my sister here hasn't been working her for long and she still had to cope with all this. I thought she could handle Andy because he's normally such a quiet baby, but he's been mostly crying all day and had been clinging to either me or the second in charge Amy." Tamara extended her hand around the calming down girl and shook Bones' hand.

"That's alright. I just told her how amazing it is to be able to work in such an environment. I would never be able to work in a place like this."

"Yeah it takes some getting used to." Tamara smiled at Bones and turned to her sister. "Hej sweetie, why don't you introduce yourself?" The girl turned around in her sisters arms and extended her hand out to Bones.

"Hi I'm Elle, I'm sorry for my melt down Dr. Brennan I just didn't know what to do." She whispered to Bones.

"It's okay honey, I understand. And you can call me Temperance or Tempe, this is my fiancé Seeley Booth but you can just call him Booth." She leaned into the girl and whispered into her ear. "He hates his first name thinks it's girly or something." The girl laughed and wiped away her tears. Bones was still standing with Andy in her arms and his suckling had left a wet saliva patch on her neck, Tamara saw this and handed her a tissue." Ah thank you but I don't need it, as soon as I wipe it of he'll start again." She smiled at the girls.

"Bones we have to go." Booth told her.

"Yeah okay, we'll be off then. And Elle don't worry really you will be able to handle any baby in no time at all just be confident in yourself okay honey?" Elle nodded her head and thanked her again.

Tamara walked them out the room and to the front door. Tamara had been walking behind Bones and Andy saw her."Rara." He said in the cutest voice. Tamara laughed at that it was only today he started calling her that. Bones laughed as well.

"Wow, that's the first other word he said other then Mommy or Daddy and Ang that's his auntie Angela."

"Yeah he started calling me that today; the first time I didn't think I heard him correctly but then I walked in and he said it again." Bones smiled at her and turned to say goodbye.

"Uhm not to be rude or anything but Elle and I will be leaving this day care to start our own from home day care very soon. The reason is because we don't seem to get along with our boss at all, she's very young, younger than me and we don't take it very well. We both like Andy allot he's one of the easiest babies there is in here."

"Thank you but if you two are leaving who is going to be in charge of the baby's room?" Bones got worried she found someone that Andy really liked and now she was leaving.

"Yeah that's the other thing it will be the manager." Tamara gave her a sympathetic look, Bones hadn't liked the manager at all but was happy when she found out Tamara was the one in the baby's room.

"Well why don't you give us your number and we can sort something out that Andy goes to your day care instead of this one." Booth answered, he looked down at Bones who was nodding her head in agreement.

"I really like you Tamara; you seem the only one who can keep him calm and Elle when he's not being fussy or something so we would really appreciate it if you could take him into your day care."

"Yes offcourse we would be honoured." Tamara handed her business card to Bones. "We will be starting by the end of next week so just give me a call and I'll organize everything for you."

"Thank you so much." Bones smiled and so did Booth they said their goodbyes and jumped into the car.

"Guess what Andy; you're going to be a big brother." Bones smiled at the way Booth always talked to Andy at night before they would put him to bed they had their little farther to son talk. She always stood just outside the door and listened to Booth talking to their son.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

It was two weeks later when Bones was on her way to drop of Andy at the new Day care centre. She arrived at a nice little house in a quiet neighbourhood and got out of the car with Andy in her arms. She knocked on the door and Tamara opened the door for her and let her in. Bones was looking around in her amazement there were three rooms, one for the babies with animals on the walls and stars on the ceiling above the cribs, another room was for the bigger kids and it had hand prints on the wall and the ceiling was covered with animals as well, there were ten little bunker beds with cute animal bed spreads. The other room said lunch area which had tables and chairs in it. Tamara led her around and walked outside. There was an over decked area with a soft playing slide and a small swing. Outside in the not covered area was a sandpit with a bigger slide and swing and a cubby house, in the back was a shed where the outside toys like bikes and shovels were kept. They walked back inside to a little office area and they sat down on a couch. "Wow Tamara this is fantastic. You got many kids already?"

"Thanks, no we don't actually I don't want it to get to big and were only licensed for 15 children. Andy is the first one and there are suppose to be another 2 babies coming in today."

"Wow, I don't know how you can do it, it's absolutely amazing."

Tamara laughed and handed Bones some paperwork. "This is just some information and a contract for you to sign and then we can go to the baby's room." Bones signed the papers and they walked into the baby's room, there was a crib which had Andy's name on it and Boned looked at Tamara.

"All the babies have their own crib and sleeping things. We wash them every day when they go home so they've got clean ones the next day." Bones nodded her head in agreement. When she walked to Andy's crib she could see the linen for his bed, Andy always loved monkeys and his sheets were covered in monkeys. He also had a stuffed monkey in his crib.

"Wow, he loves monkeys how did you know?" Bones asked looking around the room again.

"Well in the other Day care centre he used to play with the monkeys and I wanted him to be comfortable so."

"Well this is amazing, I'm sorry but I have to go I'll come and pick him up a bit later today I've got an appointment for an ultrasound so we'll be a little bit later is that alright?"

"Yeah course, that's no problem at all. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks we are so happy it is kinda unexpected really but I couldn't be happier."

"Yeah I know the feeling my two year old was unexpected but hej what can you do about it. I love the little girl with all my heart."

"You got a daughter?"

"Yeah, Zooey she just turned two."

"Ah wow, does she go here?"

"Actually yes she does only not today she's with her grandmother today so. She always cuddles Andy it's really cute." They both laughed and Bones handed Andy to Tamara.

"Rara." They both laughed again and walked to the front door.

"See ya little man." Bones kissed Andy's little forehead.

"Mum mum."

"Yes mummy will be back later okay baby." She kissed him again and walked towards her car. She drove off and towards the lab. On her way she called Booth to let him know that Andy had been dropped off without any hassle and to confirm the appointment later today. They had seen a gynaecologist two weeks ago but she wanted to do an ultrasound just to make sure the baby was okay, only that day they were fully booked and the next available day was today. She drove to the lab where she examined World War I soldiers from limbo all day until Booth came and picked her up to go get the ultrasound done. An hour later they were seated in a tiny room, Bones was laying on the bed and Booth was standing by her side. They heard the door open and looked at the doctor walking in.

"Good afternoon my name is Dr. Addison Montgomery." She shook both Booth and Bones their hands and walked over to the machine. "So Dr. Brennan how are we doing today? Any nausea or other difficulties?"

"No not really; I just feel really tired."

"That's normal you're body has to get used to carrying the baby so it will tire you out for the next month or so and then your body will adjust to it." Bones thought the doctor was really nice and she felt comfortable with her. "Alright let's get to it then okay. Can you lift up your shirt?" Dr. Montgomery asked and Bones did so. Bones searched for Booths hand and grabbed it tightly and breathed in deeply. Booth bent down and kissed her temple and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. "Okay this may be cold." The doctor put the gel on her lower stomach and Bones got goose bumps from the coldness which Booth had to laugh at. When the doctor put the wand on Bones' stomach and pressed a few buttons the whole room was filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat. Booth had tears in his eyes and when he looked down at Bones she also was crying and smiling at the same time.

"That's our baby." Booth said and the smile on Bones' face got bigger.

"Yeah, that's our baby Booth." Booth smiled at the baby Booth; but he figured she didn't even realise she said it. He smiled at her and kissed her softly, when he pulled back she had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen.

"Everything is healthy we won't be able to tell the sex of the baby yet but at the next appointment we will if you want to know. You are about one and a half months pregnant, I'll just print out some of these pictures for you and I'll be right back." Half hour later they were in the car on their way to pick up Andy. Bones was holding the pictures and couldn't stop smiling. They arrived at the Day care and picked up Andy and made their way home were they spend the night sitting on the couch watching TV and playing with Andy on the floor.  
**  
-6 months later-**

Bones was now seven and a half months pregnant and loved every single day of every single month of it. She and Booth would lay in bed at night; each a hand on her now very big stomach and felt their baby kick. They decided to find out the baby's sex and it was a girl, a healthy baby girl. Bones decided that she was going to keep working until she was eight months pregnant, one reason was because she wanted to stay home with Andy because soon there would be another baby at home and she didn't want Andy to feel like he was being left out. The second reason was because Booth asked her to. She hadn't been in the field for almost a month.

She decided when they found out about the sex that she would feel safer at the lab. So Booth took one of the grad students to the crime scene and Bones would be at the lab as soon as the body arrived.

Booth walked into the lab and found his very pregnant fiancé in her office, he quietly walked in and sneaked up behind her, he silently dipped his head down and kissed her neck. Bones knew Booth was in her office from the moment he stepped in but decided to not say anything. She always had a feeling when he was near, it made her heart jump and a tingly feeling crawled up in her stomach also their baby would kick as soon as she felt he was near. Bones moaned when Booth kissed down her neck and lifted her arms and encircled his neck.

"Hej gorgeous." Stopping his kisses and turning her around. He sat down on his knees in front of her leaning his chin on her knees. Boned brought her hands to his hair and softly scraped her nails on his scalp.

"Hej handsome, what are you doing here?" smiling down at him, he lifted his hands up to her stomach and began drawing small circles on it.

"Cullen gave me the rest of the afternoon off so I'm going to spend it with my beautiful fiancé.

"Mmm that's nice. I'm done here so what if we go home relax on the couch and watch a movie, I'm exhausted and my feet and back are killing me."

"That's sound nice, and then I'll give you a foot and back rub." He helped her up; she had been having trouble getting up now because her belly was so big; she also waddled when she walked. They walked towards Cam's office where she and Angela were sitting discussing one of the remains they were working on.

"Cam I'm going home I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Okay Bren, if you need anything give either of us a ring okay." Cam, Angela and Bones had become very close and dearest friends and Cam now called her Bren. On weekends they would go out for coffee, or on the weekends they would have a sleep over and Booth, Hodgins and Wendell would watch a game or do something manly.

"Sure thing, love you both." Bones had been saying those words allot lately and everyone at the lab thought pregnancy and motherhood and changed her.

"Love you too." Came the united response of both Angela and Cam. They walked out of the lab with Booth's hand on the small of her back and the other on her stomach. When they got home Booth took a sleeping Andy and put him in his crib then he walked into the bathroom while Bones made a cup of coffee for him and an herbal tea for herself. Booth came out ten minutes later and Bones handed him his coffee. He took her hands and let her into the bathroom.

"Booth what are you doing? I thought we were going to watch a movie and relax." When they got to the bathroom Bones gasped. The bath was filled with water and her bath oils. There were candles all over the place which gave the room a nice soft glow.

"We are but first you are going to take a relaxing bath. I've put in your calming oils and some bath pearls so you should be nice and relaxed."

"Thanks Booth." She kissed him and Booth pulled her closer and deepened it. "Please come into the bath with me." Bones gave him her puppy eyes and pout which she knew Booth couldn't resist.

"What did you think? That I was going to let my beautiful fiancé sit alone naked in the bath? No way José."

"My name isn't José, why would you call me that?" She told him confused; Booth chuckled and kissed her again.

"Nothing Bones it's just a saying. Come on let's get in. They both took of each other's clothes slowly between kisses and nipping at each other's skin. The both sank down with Booth behind Bones who was positioned between his legs. She could feel his growing erection in her back and would take care of that later. Booth placed his hands on her stomach and slowly moved them upward and cupped her breasts. "I love your breasts Bones especially when you're pregnant." He kissed and nipped at her neck which made her moan.

"Mmm, yeah Booth." She moaned louder and could feel his erection growing harder against her back.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed curled up together with Booth behind her. They had some amazing foreplay in the bath tub and Booth knew how frustrated Bones could get especially now with her pregnancy. He brought her top leg over his thigh and slowly entered her. They had been making love like this because it made Bones more comfortable and it was so much easier without a pregnant belly in the way. They slowly reached their peaks and crumbled over the top together. They decided that they would stay in bed and cuddle up together. Booth had given her a backrub and foot rub and Bones was totally relaxed. Booth walked out to the kitchen for a bottle of water and a DVD from the living room. When he walked back into the room Bones was wearing one of her sexiest nightgowns and Booth growled at the sight. "Bones you're killing me." He growled at her and jumped on the bed kissing her neck again which made her gasp and moan.

"Ah... Mmm yeah and you're killing me... ready for round two?" She gave him a wicked grin and Booth nodded his head. Soon they were laying on the bed panting after their third round of love making and they both felt the tiredness set in.

"I love you Bones." He kissed her forehead and kissed her stomach before laying down behind her and encircling her with his large arms, his large hand covering her belly.

"Mm love you too Booth." Bones answered sleepily. They both fell asleep five minutes later. They knew that the next day and the days to come would be more amazing because they were looking forward to the arrival of their little baby girl. They would be a happy family and no one could ever change that.

6 | Page


	5. You, Me And Our Family

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ You, Me And Our Family ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Booth, Bones and Andy were at Bones' apartment it was late at night and Andy had been asleep for a while. Both Booth and Bones had a bottle of beer in front of them and where talking about how cute Andy had been that day when he started cooing to them in his own baby talk. Booth had taken the day off because he needed it and Bones had taken the day of to spend it with Andy. Bones and Andy where taking a walk at the park when they ran into Booth. Bones asked him to come to her place for lunch and to spend some time with Andy as she knew how much Booth adored the little man. It was just passed 11 o'clock when Booth stood up to throw they empty beer bottles in the bin.

"Hej Bones I was thinking you know its Saturday tomorrow and I've got Parker this weekend maybe we could take the boys down to the zoo. What do you think?" Booth asked walking back into the living room and standing in front of Bones who was still on the couch.

"That would be nice Booth. But are you sure? This is your weekend with Parker I don't want to intrude. I know you don't get to see him allot." Bones looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. It wasn't fair how Rebecca used Booth as a casual babysitter every time she needed some alone time with her boyfriend.

"Bones, Parker loves you. He loves spending time with you. According to him you're cool; not like all the other girls." Booth gave Bones a goofy grin and went to sit down beside her.

"Very funny Booth; only if you're sure. We would love to spend the day with you and Parker." Booth loved how she already made Andy part of her life. It was always we and she was always putting Andy first not matter what. Just then they both heard a cry coming from Bones' bedroom. They both got up and ran down to her room to see what was wrong with Andy. When they got there Andy little face was bright red with tears streaming down his face. Bones bend down to pick him up and cradled him to her chest. She started rocking him back and forth and cooing softly to Andy. Booth stood in her doorway looking at Bones; she really was an excellent mother, she was just the only one to realise that yet. When Andy didn't stop crying did Bones started worrying.

"What wrong Baby? Are you wet?" She checked to see if he was wet to find out that he was dry. She walked past Booth into the kitchen. "Booth could you please make a bottle maybe he's hungry the formula is in the cupboard next to the coffee." She was still rocking a crying Andy and trying to calm him down.

When Booth made the bottle he checked to see if the temperature was alright on the inside of his wrist and handed the bottle to Bones. She lifted it to Andy's mouth but he didn't want it only turned his head away from it and started crying louder. Bones started to get really worried and was getting emotional herself she could feel the tears in her eyes and cursed them to stay there as she didn't want Booth to think she was weak and couldn't calm down Andy. It was ten minutes later and Andy was still crying and Bones had no luck in calming Andy down. That's when Booth stepped in he could see how emotional Bones was getting and she looked so tired.

"Come one Bones, hand him over maybe I can calm him down; its okay." He said holding out his arms for Bones to place Andy in which she did without questioning. But as soon as he was in his arms Andy stared squirming and held his arm out to Bones. Bones started to cry herself when she took back Andy because she didn't know what to do.

Booth walked over to her and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and Andy whispering in her ear. "Shh it's okay. He's okay." He could feel Bones leaning into him and he held her tighter. After another ten minutes it didn't seem that Andy was going to calm down and Bones got even more worried until something clicked in her mind. She was thinking back to when she got Andy those couple days ago. She read some baby and parenting books. Sometimes a baby needs to feel their parents or their guardian's heartbeat to calm down to feel skin to skin contact; it made them think they were in the womb.

"Booth take Andy for a bit." She told him and handed Andy to him. Booth started to ask what she was doing but couldn't as he saw she was undoing her blouse buttons and took it off leaving her in her white bra. Next she took Andy and took off his onesie and held him close to her chest making sure his ear was right above her heart. After a couple of minutes Andy's crying calmed down to quiet sobs and hiccups. Bones walked around her living room and walked back toward Booth when she saw that he was looking at her with his eyes wide open.

"Booth?" She waved her hand in front of his face when she realised his eyes were trained on her breasts. "BOOTH!"

"What? Huh, sorry, Bones." He said a little embarrassed realising he had been staring.

"They just breasts Booth. I'm sure you've seen them before." She said with a little smile on her face.

"Yes I know Bones. It's just... they're... yours..." He stuttered.

"Yes I'm aware Booth." She kept on bouncing Andy up and down when she realised he had fallen asleep. She made her way back to her bedroom with Booth behind her with her shirt in his hand. When Bones put on a new onesie on Andy and put him back into his crib she walked over to her bedside table and turned on the little lamp which gave the room a soft glow for Andy. When she walked back over to where Booth stood she grabbed her shirt from his hand, walked past him and into the living room. Booth was right behind her but he noticed that she still hadn't put on her shirt. When they got into the living room Bones turned around with her shirt in her hand and looked at Booth, he was looking everywhere but at Bones.

"Booth there is no need to be so prude you know. It's not like I'm here naked in front of you I'm still wearing a bra. It's like wearing a bikini Booth, so stop being such a prude." Bones threw her shirt on the couch and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I'm not a prude." Booth said in his defence.

"That's funny Booth. Then why won't you look at me? If you're not a prude then look at me." Bones was actually having a good time making him uneasy. She knew he was a prude and he seemed to only react like that when he was around her, she just needed to know why.

"I can't Bones; we are partners and best friends. They don't look at each other half naked." He said again in his defence. He walked over to her couch and sat down with a huff.

"Really Booth? That is your comeback; well let me tell you, partners don't kiss either under some mistletoe. Get jealous when they're best friend is sleeping with your partner, or walk out of a hospital after getting blown up to safe said partner. They don't threaten to kill a gang leader because they put a hit out on SAID PARTNER!" She was getting angry because she knew why he did all of that and she couldn't stand it anymore why he couldn't just come clean and tell her he loved her. Angela told her he loved her even Cam said it. Every single person at the lab knew it and now she knew and she was getting sick of it why he still tried to hide it. She just wanted him to tell her so she could tell him how much she loved him too.

Booth was looking at her with wide eyes. He didn't think she knew about the hit that was put on her by that gang leader. "I... I.." He tried to come up with something to say but he couldn't.

"Did you really think you could hide that from me Booth? Dammit why do you always need to protect me? Why do you always have to look out for me? I'm a grown woman who can look after herself Booth. I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." Bones was still standing there in her bra but now she was standing right in front of him. When he looked up and into her eyes he knew, he knew that she felt the same way he did and he knew that she had known for a while now. He knew that it was time to tell her how he felt and why he did what he did all those times trying to protect her.

"You wanna know Bones? I did that because I care too freaking much for you! I love you dammit. I don't want to see you get hurt Bones. Do you know how I felt laying there in that hospital knowing that you where somewhere without me to protect you? Not knowing if you were still alive? And I threatened that gang leader because I didn't want anything to happen to you. And I kissed you because I thought that would have been the only time I could ever kiss you. I did all of that because I love you so dam much and it hurts to think you will never feel the same way. To know that..." Booth got cut off by Bones' lips on his. The kiss was short but deep. They could both feel the connection between them, when they pulled apart the looked at each other.

"I love you too Booth so much that it hurts. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it hurts to not know how this will turn out. That if we break up if we can still be friend because Booth if we can't I don't know if I want to risk what we have now for something that might not last." Booth pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"We will hold Bones. Were the centre and the centre must hold. I love you and I can't stand it when were apart. I want to spend every minute of every day with you. I want to hold you when I fall asleep. I want everything with you. We will last Bones. I promise you we will." He told her and kissed the top of her head.

"How do you know Booth? How do you know that you won't leave if something happens or if I say something wrong and you leave? How do you..." She stopped talking when she felt Booth fingers on her lips.

"I will never leave you. And yes we may fight and have disagreement and I might want to walk away but I promise you I will always come back to you. I can't stand to be away from you Bones. I love you so much."

"I love you too Booth." Their lips where mere millimetres apart and when they lips met again it was like fireworks went off. It was sweet and soft yet it held so much passion. Lips met, tongues fought for dominance, breaths mingled and the love was spread. When they need for air became mandatory they broke apart resting their foreheads together. "Now can you look at me?" Bones asked with dark eyes, full of desire. Desire for him.

Booth laughed and held her at arm's length looking her over. "You are beautiful Bones; absolutely gorgeous. And yes I can look at you now as long as I want." He gave her a wink and turned them so she was below him. He rested his weight on his forearms and bend down to kiss her. When they needed air Booth bend down and planted wet open mouth kisses along her jaw line. Up her ear, when he took her lobe in his mouth and suckled it lightly Bones arched her back into him and let out a soft moan. He went down kissing her neck and collarbone. Nipping, licking and biting softly till she was squirming under his touch. When he got to her chest he kissed the swell of her breasts and suckled softly leaving a slight red mark.

"You better not mark me Seeley Booth." Bones told him with a soft giggle.

"Hah, what are you going to do about it if I do?" He said into her breast while he suckled a bit harder leaving a brighter red mark on her other breast. When he kissed his way back up to her lips Bones took her chance and flipped them over so he was now under her.

"Oh I can think of a thing or two." She said in his ear. She kissed his neck and made her way down. Her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. When she had his chest bare she took a moment to look at his well muscled abs and arms. She bend her head down and kissed his chest. When she got this his nipples she slowly circled them with the tip of her tongue and blew on them making them harden. When she heard him groan she smiled and made her way back up to his lips. They exchanged hot passionate kisses which got heated pretty fast and Bones could feel his excitement probing he lower belly. Booth had turned them over again and his hands went to the clasp of her bra, undoing it and discarding the piece of lace. He placed wet kissed on her breast but torturing her by not touching her nipples.

"Booth, we've... got...Ah God... Booth we've got to stop...Ah Mm Booth, Andy he's ..." All her rational explanations where lost when he sucked on her nipple. "Oh God... Boooth..." Her hands fisted his hair while she arched her back pushing her chest further into his face.

"Shhh Bones... Like you said; Andy's in the other room." He chuckled slightly when she growled at him. "Bones did you just growl at me?" He gave her breast one last kiss and made his way up to her lips.

"What am I suppose to do when you're doing THAT to me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Booth laughed at her and kissed her deeply. When Bones rotated her hips into his and hit the right spot she moaned loudly which Booth swallowed with his kiss. Bones kept rotating her hips and Booth growled holding her hips still with his hands.

"You gotta stop that Bones or this is going to over before you know it." He kissed her lips again, nipping at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted without a second thought. Tongues tangled together, breaths mingled, moans whispered in the air. When they needed to breathe again they pulled apart. Booth placed open mouth kisses down her neck and nipped at her breasts, sucking and licking at her nipples. He made his way down her belly and his hands made their own way to her jeans. Undoing her button and zipper he pulled them from her mile long legs kissing every bit of exposed skin he could find. When her jeans were gone he kissed his way up her legs and nipped at her upper thighs which send her pulse racing with arousal. He smiled into her skin, hearing her moans of approval and knowing he caused this send his own libido sky rocked. When he got to her panties and dipped his noise into them and smelled her arousal. She smelled so good to him and he knew he wanted no he **needed** to taste her. Bones was squirming under him with desire; she felt she might just explode if he touched her again. Bones let out a scream when he sucked her clit through her panties and slapped her own hand over her mouth from crying out again.

"Shh Bones, Andy remember." Booth was grinning from ear to ear.

Bones looked down at shot him an angry look. He knew what caused her to cry out and it was his fault. "Shut up and get to work FBI." She said with her own little giggle she knew he loved hearing. He didn't need to be told twice and pulled her panties down her legs and threw them over his shoulder. He licked and suckled her thighs which made her squirm and growl at his teasing. "Boooth...Ah... Please Booth..." When he slowly licked her folds he growled at her taste."Ah Jesus... Booth...Ah Yes, Yes..." Booth taught it was the best thing he ever tasted. He licked at her folds and suckled on her clit till she was writhing against his mouth. She let out a disappointed growl when he moved up her body and undid his own jeans took them off together with his boxer. When he came back up to her lips he kissed her deep. She could taste herself on his tongue and him and it was intoxicating. She wanted more she needed more. She clawed at his back and he knew she was close and this wasn't going to last very long. He slowly positioned himself at her entrance and looked deep into her eyes. Asking silently permission making sure she was ok with this. When she nodded her approval he kissed her, so happy that she was happy to take this step. Ever so gently he entered her. He held still and started moving slowly at first. She gasped loudly at how different Booth felt to her comparing to all her other lovers. He was bigger and seemed to fill her completely; he seemed to hit her spot every time he moved. He gently slid out of her and moved back in at the same speed. He was afraid of hurting her and he wanted this to last forever.

"Ah Booth please... Faster..." She knew he wanted her to feel what making love was but she was on the tip of the edge and he felt so good that she only wanted her release and him with her.

He started moving faster into her. "Ahh Bones... God you feel sooo good..." he grunted. Booth started moving faster and faster as their bodies moved together. She met him thrust for thrust. She was moaning louder than she ever had and she had to hit her face into his shoulder from crying out and waking Andy. Booth was having a hard time holding it together his member was throbbing and he thought he never was this hard in his entire life before.  
He filled her every inch and was making love to her. They were both on the edge and she could feel him swell inside of her. Her knuckles turned white as she clawed at his shoulders.

"Booth... I'm... coming... please with me Booth please..." Her breathing was out of control as she could feel her orgasm coming.

"Bones I'm coming... You with me?" He asked sweetly only thinking of her. She nodded her head. He thrust into her twice hard and fast before he could feel her juices around his member. Her orgasm taking his from him.

"Oh God Booth Yes...Ahh Mmm..." Bones was moaning and breathing loudly.

"Bones oh God... so beautiful, amazing... goddess..." Booth collapsed onto Bones trying to hold his weight of off her as to not crush her. She was rubbing his back lovingly while he kissed her neck. When their breathing calmed down her looked into her eyes and kissed her slowly and sweetly. When he pulled back he saw tears in her eyes.

"Bones what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Bones looking deeply into her eyes.

Bones lifted her hand up to his face. "No Seeley. I'm Fine. I think I understand now the difference between making love and crappy sex. That was amazing." She kissed him again.

He felt his whole body tingle when she used his first name. He loved how it sounded coming from her lips. "Say it again." he smiled down at her.

She knew what he wanted to hear. "Seeley."

"Mmm I love it when you call me that." He was so happy he didn't think he could be happier.

"Mm yes I love saying it." She could feel herself slipping into a blissful sleep. "Take me to bed Seeley." She smiled up to him when he looked at her. When she nodded and kissed his cheek he lifted off of her. His arms under her knees and arms and carried her to bed. When they got to her bedroom he put her back on the floor and they walked over to the crib where Andy was still sleeping.

"It's amazing what he sleeps through." Bones said when she felt Booth lean his head on her shoulder. Laughing Booth pulled her into his chest and kissed her neck.

"Come one time to go to sleep. I'm tired and we've got a busy day tomorrow." Bones said. She walked over to her closet and pulled out two shirts and a pair of shorts and boxer. When Booth looked at her when she handed him a shirt and boxer she laughed.

"You left you boxer here when we had that case and we got wet from the rain and you went home commander in your sweats."

"Its commando Bones... Commando." He laughed and took them from her.

"And you're shirt is a different story. I stole it." She smiled at him. He looked back at her and saw she was wearing another shirt that was way too big for her.

"Hej... I've been looking for that shirt... so it was here all along. What else do you have that's mine?" he asked coming up to her and hugging her to him.

"Nothing else that's it. I just... after that weekend when we went to the beach with the lab you put your shirt in my back because you didn't bring one. I took it out and it smelled like you so I've been sleeping in it and don't expect it back it my favourite shirt now." She told him giggling.

"You can have as many shirts as you want babe." He kissed her and walked with her to check on Andy again and they made their way to her bed. When she crawled in he came in behind her and spooned her. He was so warm, she wiggled back and into his chest more. Booth put his head next to hers and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Bones. You are an excellent mom." He kissed her neck and cuddled her closer.

"I love you too Booth. And I hope I am. You know I've changed my views on having children Booth."

Booth lifted his head and turned her around slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I haven't been on the pill in a while because I wanted to get pregnant by insemination so I had to stop taking it and then all this happened with Andy and then tonight I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't think I used you I didn't I love you so much I want everything with you the marriage the house with the white picket fence the family everything." She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. She just forgot to tell him she wasn't on the pill and she might be pregnant.

She let out a sigh of relief when he kissed her. "Temperance I thought I couldn't get any happier then I was just having you but now you telling me you might be pregnant because we didn't use anything you don't know how happy you're made me. I love you I want everything with you too. And if that starts now that so be it. I love you and I don't want to wait anymore top have what we both want." He smiled at her seeing how relieved she was.

"And what about Andy? I mean I've become to love the little guy so much I don't think I can let him go when they come and take him away from me." She had tears in her eyes. She loved Andy like he was her own.

"I know me too I love him too. We'll figure it out babe; I think we should adopt him no matter what happens. He loved you he already thinks your his Mother. But we will figure it out when the new week begins ok. Let's just enjoy this weekend together with our yes I'm saying our now little guy ok Bones?"

"I think that is a great idea Booth. God I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were you. I love you for who you are; nothing else. I love how you sometime don't know pop culture references. I think I'm the lucky one here. I got a beautiful the most amazing and smart girlfriend and a 'son' in one night and even maybe another baby." He touched her lower belly. He slowly caressed it and he put her hand over his. Hoping she was pregnant. She would be the happiest woman alive.

When he could feel her breathing even out he kissed her nose and held her tightly. Bones lifted her head up kissed his chest and laid down on it mumbling. "Good night Booth. Love you." Booth kissed her on her head and whispered. "Good night Babe, love you too. Love you Andy." He could feel Bones smiling on his chest. They both soon fell into a blissful sleep knowing nothing could go wrong now. They had each other, Andy and hopefully a Baby to come. Because every dream can come true no matter what it is it can come true.

3 | Page


	6. Nightmares

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ Nightmares ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Bones woke up breathing heavily and a light sweat covering her body. It was the sixth night she woke up because of that same nightmare and it seemed that every night the outcome was worse and more painful to life through. The dream that had kept her awake for six nights in a row, the same dream where she would lose Booth; the first night she dreamt that same dream about him being trapped on that boat. Booth had drowned because the gravedigger got to him and she didn't get to him on time.

The second night she dreamt about him getting shot; the same woman that shot him two years ago; Pam Noonan. She would sing her song and Pam would try and shoot her but then Booth jumped in front of her. The same as it was on that terrible night where she found out he was dead but then again that he wasn't.

The third night she dreamt about Booth being in his coma. He wouldn't wake up. No matter what she tried Booth didn't wake up. She tried to talk to him, asking him to please wake up because she needed him there. Parker needed him, the squints. But he wouldn't and she would hear his heart monitor slowly stop its beeping and Booth would die.

The fourth night she dreamt about Booth getting blown up again, but this time he wasn't reaching for a glass and the blow was fatal. She would run to him and see him lying there lifeless on the floor. She would scream his name; scream that he had to hold on that she needed him, that she loved him. That was when she woke up that she knew she loved him. She'd known for a while that she loved him but this dream, all those dreams about her losing him. That was her biggest fear; to have to live her life without Booth there with her.

The fifth night she dreamt again about him being trapped on that boat. But this time she was with him and when he sacrificed his life for her when he threw his belt buckle to set them free; that blow it killed him because he was to close. This night she woke up screaming his name. On either of those night she didn't feel safe to go back to sleep. She was afraid that those dreams would keep haunting her and so she would get up and go out for a run or a swim to take her mind off of things.

The sixth night; that was the most terrible one; she dreamt that they were being held captive by Kenton. But this time he was torturing Booth. He gave him electric shocks, or would beat the crap out of him and she was forced to watch the man she loved with all her heart; suffer in pain for her. Because when Kenton wanted to grab her, Booth screamed for Kenton to take him. And she remembered screaming to Booth to shut up and to Kenton to take her instead of her Booth. Temperance woke up screaming, crying, sweating and hyperventilating. She was so scared to go back to sleep that she went to the Jeffersonian at four o'clock in the morning because she couldn't handle it anymore. She hadn't slept in over six nights and even if she did sleep she would dream about losing Booth, and she couldn't take it anymore.

So she decided to head to the lab and work on some remains from Limbo. When she identified two more World War II soldiers, Jason Hendricks and Caleb Holden both died suffering gunshot wounds. She went to her office thinking she could lay on her couch for a little bit before the rest of the squints came in and she would get busy with work and forget about the dreams. It's this way that Booth found her; laying on her couch blinds drawn and blanket draped over her. She was squirming and trashing about and Booth must have known she was having a nightmare. Only he didn't know what it was about; if only he knew what she had dreamt about all those nights before he would have told her, she should have called him because he didn't like seeing his Bones hurt or in any kind of pain. Because he loved her in any sense possible.

"No... No ... Leave him alone.. No... Take me... NO" Bones shot up on her couch covered in sweat, shivering and crying. It was then that she saw Booth. He was kneeling beside her head.

"Hej, Bones you okay?" She could hear the worry in his voice and she didn't want to tell him what she was dreaming because if she did she would want to throw herself at him to feel that he was alive, and bury herself in his neck until she felt she could handle herself again.

"I'm fine Booth. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him in her best 'Duh-'voice.

"You were thrashing around and screaming Bones. What were you dreaming about?" He was now sitting beside her on her couch and looking into her eyes. Trying to make her see that he cared for her; that she could tell him anything and everything.

"I uh- I don't remember." She could tell he knew that she was lying, but was happy when he didn't pressure her for any other information.

"What are you doing here Booth? Do we have a case?" Bones moved over to her desk and booted up her laptop.

"Nope, no case; just wanted to visit my favourite person in the whole wide world." Booth had a grin on his face.

"Very funny Booth, seriously what are you doing here though?" She was hiding behind her laptop screen so he couldn't see her face. There were still tears rolling down her cheeks and she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Bones please tell me what is wrong with you? Sorry to say this but you look terrible. Have you been sleeping at all Bones? Or have you just been sitting here till god knows what hour working on Limbo cases?" He was now standing in front of her and he could see the tears in her eyes, and how she was breathing difficult.

"Booth please... don't ask me to talk about this... I just want to be able to sleep for a night without having to wake up from a nightmare and be too scared to go back to sleep."

"Why are you scared to go back...?" He got cut off by Bones.

"Booth please... Don't. I'm just so tired I want to..." That was the point that Bones lost consciousness and fell forward. If it wasn't for Booths quick hands she would have fallen on the floor but she didn't because Booth caught her in his arms.

"Bones? Oh God... Bones please wake up." Booth walked her over to the couch and walked to Bones' office door. "Cam, Angela." He merely shouted.

Not mere seconds later a very concerned Angela and Cam come running into Bones' office. "Booth what is wrong?" Cam asked walking over to the couch. She gasped when she saw an unconscious Bones laying on the couch. Her skin as white as a piece of paper.

"I dunno we were talking and she just fainted. She was telling me how she was tired and being scared to go back to sleep. I don't know what is wrong with her what should we do?" Both Cam and Angela were looking at their colleague. Angela had tears in her eyes because she was worried about her best friend.

Booth was so worried that he was looking at Cam; asking her what to do. He looked over at Angela and she was crying. He walked over to her and hugged her hard. "Ange why don't you go and find Hodgins go into your office or something just relax. Me and Cam will take her to the hospital and see what is wrong with her. As soon as we know something I will call you okay?" He looked down at her and saw her nod her head. She slowly walked out of the office and went in search for Hodgins.

"Okay, let's go to the hospital I want to know what is wrong with my Bones." He didn't notice himself calling her his Bones but he didn't care. Because everyone knew for a long time Bones was his and Booth was hers. Even when they were dating other people; they were each other's half's.

Booth lifted up Bones in his arms, Cam walking in front of him to his SUV. Booth got into his SUV on the backseat with Bones while Cam drove them to the hospital. Booth could feel how cold Bones was and her breathing was shallow. They got to the hospital ten minutes later. Booth walked into the emergency department. When they got to the desk he told the nurse what happened and she moved them into a small room. The nurse told them it would be around ten minutes before a doctor would be able to see her. Booth didn't want to wait that long and showed the nurse his badge and his charm smile. '_Works every time'. _Booth moved Bones to the small bed in the room and placed Bones on it. Not mere two minutes later a doctor walked in the room.

"Hi I'm Dr. Frasier what seems to be the problem." When he looked up he saw that his patient was unconscious and looked at Booth.

"Hi I'm special agent Seeley Booth. This is Temperance Brennan she's my partner. She lost consciousness about twenty minutes ago. I don't know what is wrong with her but she said that she was tired and knowing Bones I think she hasn't slept in a while."

"Right, okay I'm going to order some tests and we'll put her on some fluids seeing how she is quite pale. I'm just going to send a nurse in here to take her blood pressure and heart rate. The test will take about two hours so you might as well make yourself comfortable." The doctor smiled at Booth and left the room. Booth sat down in the chair next to the bed and moved the blanket up to Bones' neck; he moved her hand from under the blanket and held it tightly.

Ten minutes later two nurses walked into the room. "Hi I'm nurse Arizona this is Nurse Sarah." She said pointing to the nurse who was taking Bones' blood pressure and heart rate. "I'm just going to insert a line in Miss Brennan's hand and hang a bag of fluids on her. There might be a change for her to move while I do this so can you maybe please hold her still while I do this? Normally we've got another nurse to do that but it's so busy here today we don't have enough nurses." She told him apologetically.

"It's Dr. Brennan." Booth said not taking his eyes off of Bones. "Just do what you have to do and you've got my help but it's Dr. Brennan not Miss Brennan."

"Okay Mr. ...?" She gave him a sweet smile and Booth smiled back at him.

"Booth, sorry I'm Seeley Booth. Bones here is my partner." He shook the nurse's hand. He looked over at Nurse Sarah who put an oxygen mask on Bones' face.

"Why does she need the oxygen mask if I may ask?"

"Dr. Brennan's blood pressure and oxygen levels are a bid low." Nurse Sarah told him and walked out of the room.

Nurse Arizona was busy preparing the line she was putting in Bones' hand. Booth bent forward towards Bones and kissed her temple. "We're going to take care of you Bones. Please wake up. I need you." Booth whispered in Bones' ear.

The nurse smiled down at Booth and Bones. She had never seen anybody take care of their girlfriend like that before. "You must love your girlfriend allot. I've never seen anybody take care of someone like you take care of her." Arizona smiled at Booth and he couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't even bother correcting her. The nurse went to Bones' other hand and started prepping it. "Okay can you please make sure she stays still I'm just going to insert the line now she might react to it or not but I just want to take precautions." When she inserted the needle Booth could feel Bones move. He moved his head towards hers and whispered in her ear every now and then he would kiss her temple.

Bones stopped moving as soon as she heard Booth's voice bud was still unconscious. When the nurse was done she was about to move out of the room when Booth called her back. "Uhm sorry I just don't want to leave her alone, but there is a woman out in the waiting room her name is Camille Saroyan. Can you please ask her to come in here?"

"Offcourse." She gave him a smile and walked out. Not two minutes later there was a knock Cam walked in and smiled at how she saw Booth. He had his head on Bones' lower stomach and was holding on to her hand like it was his life line.

"Seeley, did they tell you what is wrong yet?" Booth lifted his head and smiled at Cam.

"No she has low blood pressure and oxygen levels and because she was so pale they gave her some fluids. They also took some blood so they are doing some test which will take two hours before the result are in so I'm going to stay here. Can you please go back to the lab and tell Angela and Hodgins? I'll call when I know something."

"Yeah sure Booth, I'm going to send Angela and Hodgins home and I'm going home as well I think we deserve it. And you better call when you know something. Brennan means allot to all of us." Booth walked up to Cam and gave her a hug.

"I know Cam. I'll call as soon as I know something." He kissed her cheek and moved over to sit on the chair again. He put his head back on Bones' stomach and grabbed her hand and held it tight. Cam smiled at how much Booth cared for Brennan; everyone saw it they both knew it but they just never acted upon it. Cam thought back to the time she and Booth were together, but he never cared as much for her and he does for Brennan. Cam slowly and quietly walked out of the room and drove back to the lab to inform Angela and Hodgins. It was forty minutes later when Booth heard the best sound he ever heard.

"Booth." Bones' voice was hoarse but Booth thought it was the most beautiful sound he heard all day. He had been so worried that something was seriously wrong. He felt her hand on his head and he lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her so brightly she thought his face might break and then he kissed her on her lips. It was just a mere brush of lips but it stunned her. He was so excited to see her awake that he wasn't aware of his actions until he thought about what he just did.

"Oh God I'm sorry Bones. I was just so happy to see you awake that I didn't know what I was doing." He looked down at his shoes because he didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes.

"Booth, it's okay. Please look at me." When he looked at her, he could see the wide smile on her lips and he couldn't help but smile back. She grabbed his collar and weakly pulled him back down onto her lips. Their second kiss wasn't anything passionate but longer then the first one.

"Why do I have a line in my hand?" She held up her hand to show him and he laughed. "I hate having lines in my hands. How did they even get it in there?"

"They put a line in your hand because the doctors were worried about how pale you were so they are giving you fluids, it wasn't easy as soon as she put the needle on your hand you started squirming but as soon as I ..." he stopped.

"As soon as you did what Booth?" She moved her hand towards his cheek.

"I started talking to you and you calmed down straight away. They also took some blood to do some tests. I was so worried about you." He finished with near tears in his eyes. Bones moved her hand towards his chin and kissed him again softly.

"I'm sorry Booth. I've just had a rough week and I guess I... I didn't... I didn't look after myself. I'm so sorry you were worried I never meant to make you so worried."

"Bones you've got to take care of yourself. You know you can always talk to me about anything; because if you don't talk to me how am I suppose to know what is wrong. I know you Bones and I know something has been bothering you." He looked caring into her eyes that nearly brought Bones to tears.

"It's just after well you know... that night... I've been having allot of nightmares. They are all about you and me losing you, you being tortured by Kenton or you being trapped on that boat again, you being shot by Pam Noonan. And they keep getting worse and I realised something and I just couldn't sleep and I don't know what I feel, and then..." Booth cute her off because she was ranting now and he couldn't understand a thing she was saying.

"Bones, Bones... Shh... It's okay. Please calm down. I'm here and I'm okay. Please don't worry about me, let me do the worrying here okay. What is it that you realised Bones? Please talk to me don't shut me out, please." He was pleading because he loved her and after that night six weeks ago he wanted everything with her and he couldn't imagine a life without her. He was just too scared to say anything to her. He was afraid of rejection.

"I love you Booth. I love you so much... and those nightmares, they terrify me. I don't want to lose you ever. I realised that after we slept together six weeks ago that it wasn't just a onetime thing. But I was so scared off telling you because I'm so scared of losing you and what we might have." Bones was near tears and Booth got up onto the bed and held her tightly to his chest.

"Shh... Bones you are not going to lose me no matter what. I love you too Bones and I wish I told you that night but I couldn't because you left and then I thought you were mad and I didn't know what to do Bones. But I love you so much I don't want to be without you anymore." He kissed the top of her head and lay down with her.

"I love you too and I don't want to live with you either ever again." It was after ten minutes Booth realised that Bones had fallen back to sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he stayed on the bed and made himself comfortable. He knew if he was with Bones he was always comfortable nothing could make him happier now he thought. It was an hour later when the doctor came back in the room with Bones' file and the test results.

"I heard Dr. Brennan woke up look like the fluids helped a bit." He smiled down at Booth which he returned. "I've got the results here with me."

"Okay yeah hang on I'll just wake her up." Booth gently shook Bones trying to wake her which only made her curl further into his chest. "Bones, come on babe wake up the doctor is here." He kissed her temple and that seemed to do the trick.

"How are you feeling Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Frasier asked her friendly.

"I'm okay; a little bit fuzzy still and really tired." She sat up with the help of Booth who now sat beside her on the chair holding her hand.

"Okay, well we've got the test results and it seems that you've got low on iron and your hCG levels are very high which accurse in woman that are pregnant. So may I be the first to congratulate you." The doctor smiled at them. "Now because you're iron level is low we are going to prescribe you an iron supplement which will be alright to take for the baby and I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins which will also help with your low iron level. I'm just going to wait till this bag of fluids is empty and then your good to go home." Dr. Frasier said goodbye to the stunned parents to be and left the room.

"How...but... I... Did I hear it right?" A stunned Bones asked Booth who was sitting with his mouth open.

"Wow, Pregnant. But I thought you were on the pill?"

"No I'm not, haven't been for a while. And we didn't use anything and you're the only person I slept with in over well a long time." Bones looked at Booth trying to read his reaction.

"Are you alrig...?"

"Are you alri...?" They both said at the same time. They smiled at each other and Booth was the first to answer.

"I'm great I mean wow, I never expected this but I'm so happy. You are going to keep it right?"

"Offcourse, I love you Booth and I know it's unexpected but I love this baby already. You do want me and this baby don't you? Because if you don't then..." but she was cut off by Booth's lips on hers. They shared a passionate kiss which was broken by Booth.

"I love you and I love our baby. I told you I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what happens. And it so happens to be this and I can't be any happier. But Bones you have to promise me you will take care of yourself. You've got another human being to take care of now so no more slaking off. I'm going to take care of you and our baby from now on. And you need to tell me when you're scared Bones or when something is wrong or on your mind okay?" He looked deeply in her eyes and he could see the love she had for him and their baby.

"It's a foetus Booth. It's not a human being yet; and by taking care of me, you mean as in staying with me?"

"Yes Bones I mean staying with you. I know I just invited myself over to stay with you but I can't no I won't stay away from you anymore. We are in this together and I want us to be a family living under one roof."

"Booth did you just ask me to move in together?" Bones was smiling brightly at Booth. She couldn't have been happier with how this day turned out. Instead of that stupid line in her hand but as soon as she looked at Booth all of that was forgotten.

"Yes I guess I did. What do you say?"

"I say yes. Yes to everything, the family, the living, the marriage everything." When she saw Booth's shocked expression she asked him what was wrong.

"Bones did you say the marriage? Do you want to get married?"

"Well yes. I know I always said I didn't want to get married but I also said I never wanted to have kids and now I'm pregnant and you've changed me in so many ways. If I ever get married it would be to you Booth." They smiled at each other and shared another kiss which was short cut by Booth cell phone ringing.

"Booth."

"Hej Booth its Angela; do you know anything about Brennan yet?" Booth could hear the concern in her voice and scowled at himself for forgetting to call Angela and Cam.

"Hej Ange, yeah she's alright. She had a low blood pressure so they gave her some fluids and they did blood tests which come out with a low iron level, but she is awake now do you want to talk to her?" Not telling Angela about the pregnancy thinking that Bones wanted to tell her in privacy. Booth looked over at Bones who had a nurse at her hand trying to pull out the line. But Bones being well Bones resisted. She hated lines always had since she was a child.

"No it's alright Booth. I'll come by tomorrow. Tell her she needs to rest and I love her. Bye Booth."

"Okay Ange, I'll tell her. Bye" They both hung up and Booth laughed at Bones and the nurse who were still fighting. Booth placed his hand on Bones' cheek, made her turn her head so she was looking at him and kissed her deeply. The nurse thought this as a good distraction and pulled out the line. When Booth heard the door close he broke the kiss and smiled at her deeply.

"You cocky bastard; you distracted me so she could pull out that stupid line didn't you?" There was a glint in her eye so Booth knew she was joking about the cocky bastard thing.

"Hah, yeah I did. You got a problem with that?" He raised his eyebrows at her and laughed.

"Nope not at all, I'm kinda used to you kissing me now. Don't think I can ever stop that; Oh God..." She said moving her hand towards her mouth.

"What!" Booth asked concerned.

"I'm addicted to Seeley Joseph Booth." She said giggling at Booth's face.

"Oh God... you irresistible woman. You scared me half to death I thought something was wrong." He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes seriously. "But I'm addicted to you too Bones, never forget that." Booth winked at her and moved down the bed. Lifting up her shirt he kissed her lower belly and whispered "I love you baby." Bones moved her hand to his head and smiled down at his action.

Ten minutes later the doctor came back with her discharge papers and some at home instructions she had to do. "Okay Dr. Brennan, I've got you prescriptions here. There is a pharmacy on level three where you can get them filled or you can just go to your local one. You need plenty of bed rest till you're iron levels are higher so I want you to stay at home for at least three weeks. It takes a while for the iron to absorb in your body so I want you to really stay at home and not do any heavy work or lifting. I made an appointment with you GP to have some blood tests done in two weeks to see how those levels are. If they are good you can go back to work but if they are not better you are going to have to stay home a bit longer." He could see the irritation in Brennan's eyes so he continued. "I can see this is something you don't want to do Dr. Brennan but I'm just trying to take the best course of action. It can be very dangerous for your iron level to be so long and it is not good for the baby. "He bid them goodbye and left the room.

"Ugh I don't want to stay at home alone and not work." She whined at Booth and he laughed at the slight pout she was giving him like a little girl.

"I know you don't like it Bones, but look at it this way now you can finish those chapters that your publisher has been bugging you about. And I'm going to take those three weeks off and I'm going to spend it with you. We can go shopping for baby things. Maybe plan the baby's room all that kind of things. It will be fun Bones and we can spend time together as a couple, go on a couple of dates." He gave her a wink and she couldn't help resist his charm smile.

"Booth you can't take three weeks of what about your work? Cullen would never give you time off for something like this." He didn't know if he should have laughed or kissed her when he saw the sadness in her eyes. The truth was she did want to spend time with him. She wanted to go baby shopping with him and plan the baby's room, she wanted to spend time with him now that they were a couple and go on dates. But she also knew that Cullen wasn't the easiest of all bosses and that made her sad. _'stupid hormones' _ she thought. Now she could blame all her mood swings on the pregnancy.

"I don't care what Cullen says. I've got hours saved up; I never take a holiday or take a day off. And if you're not there how can I do my work properly. I need my sexy scientist with me to do what we do best and you're not going to be there so neither am I. Tell you what I'm going to call Cullen when we get home and tell him everything that happened, and no matter what he says I'm going to spend the next three weeks with my beautiful girlfriend and our foetus." Giving his best charm smile she giggled. He pulled him to her for a hug.

"Thanks Booth. I don't know what I would do without you." She kissed his cheek and slid of the bed. "I love you Booth." She smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. They walked out of the room through the emergency department and to Booth's SUV. Booth had called Cam to ask her if she could bring his SUV there; which she did and took a cab back to the lab. The drive to Bones' apartment was spend in silence with their fingers intertwined and they would only let go if Booth needed both hands to steer.

It was three hours later when Booth and Bones lay together in her bed cuddled up. Booth had called Cullen as soon as they got there and explained everything that happened. Cullen was more understanding then Booth would have thought and gave him his three weeks of if he came in tomorrow morning for a meeting and finishing of the paper work from their last case.

"I like the name Amelia for a girl." Booth said softly stroking her hair.

"Mm yeah I like that but I've always liked Zooey." They had been in bed for half hour talking about little things. One of those things was talking about the baby, and discussing baby names.

"What if we use them both for a girl? Amelia Zooey or Zooey Amelia." Booth asked running his fingers through her auburn curls down her arm and lacing their fingers together.

"Hmm I don't know it doesn't really sound right. Do you think?" Bones lifted her head and crossed her arms placing her chin on there so she could look at him. Booth moved Bones hair from her forehead and cupped her cheek.

"Yeah I agree what about... Zooey Christine?" As soon as that name came out of his mouth Bones had tears in her eyes. "After your mother." Smiling at her and wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"I love it. Zooey Christine Booth." She kissed his lips and laid her head back on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you sure about my last name?" He asked; she could hear the hope in his voice.

"Offcourse Booth. If we're ever going to get married I will get your last name, it only seems logical to give the baby your last name as well otherwise it just sound wrong, Hi I'm Temperance Booth this is my daughter Zooey Christine Brennan, don't you think?" They both laughed at her joke.

"Yeah you're right. What if it's a boy?" He chuckled thinking they had a name when their baby would be a girl but they didn't if it was a boy. Would be weird to call you son Zooey he thought laughing to himself.

"Mm yeah, I like Jake. What do you like for a boy?" She locked eyes with him and softly kissed his lips.

"I've always liked Caleb, I know it's a religious name and you don't believe in the man upstairs but I like it." He smiled at her with a small pout playing on his lips which made her giggle.

"How about, Caleb Hank Booth? I know how much Hank means to you after that whole thing happening with your father and Hank taking care of you. If it wasn't for him I don't know if I would have had you now." Thinking back to that night they were in Sweets' office comparing _'scars' _she remembered Booth saying that he most likely would have ended his life if it wasn't for his Pops. Booth got tears in his eyes and kissed Bones deeply and passionately.

"I love it Bones. Thank you; I don't know what I would do without you." He brought his lips back to hers and ran his tongue over her bottom lips seeking entrance, which she gave immediately without having to think about it. Their tongues duelled and wrapped together as the kiss grew heated. Booth was hovering over Bones when he broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck and collarbone. Bones' hands made their way to the nape of his neck and back, stroking softly. When he got to a sensitive part just below her ear she moaned and Booth smiled against her skin.

He placed wet open mouth kisses back to her lips and they both moaned at tasting each other again. Booth wanted this to be all about her and wasn't even thinking about himself. When they broke the kiss for much need air he could see her eyes were a much darker blue and her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson colour.

"I love you Bones." He kissed his way down her throat again and his hands found their way at the hem of her tank top. "Tell me to stop Bones, because if you don't I don't know if I can stop myself." He slowly lifted her shirt till it was just below her breasts and kissed her bare stomach. When he dipped his tongue in her belly button he heard her moan.

"Please Booth, don't stop... ah...Mmm" She told him softly running her nails through his hair which earned her a growl on the way. Booth lifted her top over her head and took in all the newly exposed skin. Kissing the swell of her breasts thinking, _'how did I not notice this' _her breasts were bigger than they were and that was due her pregnancy but he smacked himself for not noticing before. Soon all their clothes lay forgotten on the floor and they slowly made love to each other. They lay on their backs both gasping for air after their slow love making. Booth pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Her head found its place above his heart and she could hear how erratic it was beating.

"Wow that was... I mean wow, no words at all." Booth chuckled. Bones giggled as well and nodded her head in agreement. She soon found herself being lulled to sleep by Booth's now calming heartbeat. Booth stroked her head and heard her breathing even out. He kissed the top of her head and soon joined her in a blissful, nightmare less sleep.

The sun came through the blinds and was alighting the room in a soft orange glow. The two occupant where passed out to the world after them awaking each other again for another round of love making this time it wasn't slow but more the rough kind and all about reaching that amazing peak to ride it out together. The only sound in the room was calm breathing and sot snoring of one of the occupants in the bed. It was nearly eight in the morning but they had no idea how awake the rest of the world was until they were awoken by knocking on the door.

Bones' eyes opened slowly and she had a smile plastered on her face remembering their last session of rough love making. She lifted out of bed groaning at the way her muscles were screaming at her but it was a good kind of pain. _'so much for taking rest on doctors orders' _she thought to herself smiling. She pulled on her pink robe and made her way out of the room and stopped in the doorway she looked back at Booth who was still unconscious to the world. She smiled to herself and made her way towards the front door. She looked through the peephole and saw a very bright and awake Angela; she opened the door and hugged her best friend.

"Hej Ange."

"Oh god Brennan I was so worried when I saw you passed out yesterday. Thank god you're okay, wait you are okay right?"

"I'm fine Angela, I need to tell you something and I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner I just didn't know what to do and now..." she trailed off she wanted to tell Angela first about that night with Booth six weeks ago.

When Bones was about to continue they heard a thump and a groan coming from the bedroom. Bones quickly walked towards her bedroom with Angela on her tail, when they got there, Bones could see Booth fell out of the bed and was now laying on the floor holding his back. The sheets had fallen of his waist during the fall and he was now laying naked on the floor, Bones quickly turned around and directed Angela away from her room.

"Alrighty Ange, I know I share everything with you but not him, nah ah. So go wait in the living room and I'll be right there."

"But Bren-..." Bones cut her off with a glare and a pointed finger. "Fine, don't be long." She turned around and made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Bones ran to Booth's side and helped him up, accidently brushing her knuckles against his soon growing erection. Booth hissed at the contact and plopped down on the bed and brought Bones with him the moment they landed Booth groaned again, he had done his back when he fell and now he couldn't get up.

"Booth sorry, can you get up I'll try and fix it for you." She kissed his throat and stood up. Booth also managed to get up with her help and allot of groaning and hissing from the pain.

"You know you should be more careful; in a couple of months I won't be able to do this for you because there will be a baby in between us." She smiled and stroked her belly where their unborn child was. She moved around Booth with her chest to his back, she put her hands under his arms and either side of his face. She rotated him forward clockwise three times; when he stood up he could feel a slight improvement. Bones pushed her knuckles in his lower back untying the knots on his vertebrae, she held one hand on his lower abdomen and the other on this shoulder with her pelvis she pushed against his ass and pushed her hand into his stomach, they both heard a crack and Booth's sigh of relieve.

"Jeez Bones, you are totally amazing. I love you, thanks." He turned around and kissed her soundly.

"You're welcome and I love you too. Now you need to take a shower and go to the Hoover when you get back you are going to take a long hot bath with nature remedies for your back and I'll give you a back massages later." She saw the smile on his face grow bigger.

"Mmm, can I have Temperance Brennan on top of that as well?" He winked at her and gave a cocky grin.

"Mmm, if you're good and get me a pint of rocky road ice-cream when you get back I think we can organize something." She smiled at him and swatted his butt. "Now get into the shower and get dressed I'll have coffee for you and toast when you're ready. I'm going to talk to Angela." She kissed him quickly and started walking out the room when she heard him.

"Love you baby." She never liked the pet names her previous lovers called her like babe or baby, sweetie, honey. But the way it came out of Booth's mouth just turned her on and she loved hearing it.

"Love you too." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen; she turned on the coffee pot and put some toast in the toaster. Laying out the sports and news section out for Booth on the breakfast bar and walked back to Angela with two glasses of orange juice.

"So sweetie, tell me why Booth is naked in your bed."

"Actually it's our bed now. The reason I collapsed yesterday is because I had a low iron level and my hCG levels were very high which occurs when woman are pregnant."

"Wait you're pregnant, and what does that have anything to do with it being 'our' bed?"

"Yes I am pregnant; let me tell you everything don't interrupt please. So about six weeks ago Pops called me saying he wanted me to tell Booth what he said to me about Booth's father. Me not being able to deny anything to the Booth men, I called Booth and asked him to come over because I needed to tell him something. He came over and brought take out from the diner. We ate and talked about what Pops said to me, he was so upset and he was crying I didn't know what to do so I hugged him."

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Booth its okay, Pops did what he thought was the right thing." She embraced him and rocked him back and forth._

"_I know Bones, but why would he keep something like that from me, it's not like I would hate him for it. You know that if Pops wasn't there when he was I would've killed myself."_

"_I know Booth." She looked him in the eye and could see the pain and confusion there but also understanding and love. "The good thing is he loves you Booth, and Jared. If he didn't do what he did who knows what would have happened to either of you."_

"_I know Bones I'm just so happy he trusted you so much already to tell you that. It must have been so hard for him to have kept that to himself for twenty odd years."_

"_It was Booth; I could see the pain in his eyes. He was shaking and grabbed my hand for support I guess."_

"_Thanks Bones, for being there for him, for listening. And for being here for me now, you are truly the best friend I've ever had." He smiled at her and wanted to kiss her cheek when she moved her head and his lips landed on hers. They both froze for a split second before they devoured each other's mouth and lips._

_~~End Flashback~~_

"One thing led to another and we ended up making love. But I got scared because I love him so much that I didn't want to lose him; so I walked got dressed and went to the lab; and we haven't talked about it since it happened until today. But then I was starting to get nightmares nearly every night, I would lose Booth to either Kenton or Pam Noonan, or he would be trapped on the boat and drown. I cried every night because I wouldn't know what I would have done or do if I could lose him. That made me realise that it was my heart telling me I needed him in my life, forever. And not just as a friend and partner but as much more and I realized that I loved him and did for a long period already. I wanted to tell him weeks ago but I couldn't because I wasn't sure if he wanted me in the same way." She looked at Ange who had tears in her eyes.

"So Booth is the father?"

"Yes he is and I wouldn't want any other person to be the father of my baby. I love him Ange, so much."

"I know sweetie I knew way before you did." Ange smiled and they both turned when they heard Booth's heavy footsteps. Neither of them realising that he had heard the whole thing. Bones went into the kitchen to poor him some coffee and put the toast on a plate. Booth walked up behind her and hugged her kissing her neck whispering in her ear.

"I always want you Bones, forever. Never doubt that. I love you and our baby." He put his hands on her stomach and Bones placed her on top of his.

"You two are very cute you know." They turned around still holding each other and smiled at Angela. "And you look very happy." She looked at the locked hands on her friend stomach. There was so much love in this room it made her sad because she still loved Hodgins but was scared to admit it.

"We are very happy." Booth said he turned her around and kissed her softly then he bend down on his knees and loosely untied her robe, she was still wearing a tank top and panties. He lifted up her tank top and kissed her belly. "I love you baby. Daddy will be back soon." He stood up and kissed Bones again. He took two pieces of toast in his hand and the thermal cup with coffee Bones gave him. He stacked the paper under his arm and walked towards the front door. He quickly kissed Ange on her cheek and Bones opened the door for him. "I'll see you in a little bit okay." Bones nodded her head and kissed him again when the elevator door closed with Booth in it she closed the door and turned around to see Angela standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"He talks to the baby?"

"Yes even though he or she can't hear him yet but he's done it since we found out. It's so cute he says it makes him feel connected to the baby. Last night we were discussing baby names and he had been laying with his head on my stomach for most the night and singing to the baby."

"Ah that's so cute sweetie." Ange looked at her friend and smiled.

"I'm so happy I feel like I'm glowing."

"Sweetie you are glowing and you've got a perfect after sex glow too babe." She laughed and soon Bones joined her.

"So Ange I was thinking maybe we could go out, go to the mall do some shopping I want to buy some nice things if you know what I mean." Bones winked at her and Angela gave her a knowing smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean sweetie and sure I would love to. Maybe we can look at baby clothes to."

"I would love to but I rather have Booth with me when we do that. I'm not saying I don't want you there but..." Angela cut her off.

Laughing "Sweetie its okay, you want to share these things with Booth it's understandable."

"Yeah it's just he never got to do these things when Rebecca was pregnant with Parker so I want to give him what he deserves. But I do want to quickly get something printed on a shirt for Booth."

"Okay sweetie well why don't you go and get dressed and I'll give Cam a call maybe she wants to join us do you mind?"

"No offcourse not the more the merrier." Bones, Angela and Cam had become so much closer in the last year that they always did things together now. Bones went to get dressed while Angela called Cam who was happy to join the ladies and would meet them at the mall in an hour. Bones took a quick shower and got dressed, seeing her bed still unmade she quickly stripped the sheets of and put clean ones on. There is nothing nicer then to make love on clean sheets she thought. When she walked out Angela was watching something on TV but turned if off when she heard Bones' footsteps.

"Woow sweetie, look at your boobs, they are huge!" Bones laughed at her she did notice in the shower how tender they were and when she went to put on a bra she noticed it was too small.

"I know; that's another thing on the list Maternity bra's and clothes." Angela squealed with excitement and jumped up and down. Bones quickly made herself a piece of toast and orange juice taking her iron supplements and prenatal vitamins. _'I'm going to take good care of you little one. Look at me I sound like your daddy.'-_ "Alright I'm done let's go I have to be home before two thirty; Booth is coming home then." Angela smiled they were so cute making sure they were home when the other was.

"You're cute Brennan."

"Why? I just want to be home when Booth gets home, he's taking the next three weeks off with me so I'm grabbing every opportunity with him I can get." The smile on her face grew at the thought of Booth. She quickly grabbed her phone and started typing a text.

**To: My Booth  
From: Bones**

**Missing you already how silly am I? I can't even fit into my bras anymore pooh. **

**Love you, B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Bones  
From: Your man**

**Aah miss you too babe. I don't mind I like them, oh so nice 'licks lips wink wink.' I'll see you soon.**

**Love you too, B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Man  
From: Your Girl**

**Mmm I do love it when you touch them 'wink wink' sorry to say I'm going shopping with Angela and Cam so I'm going to buy some new ones.**

**Love, B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Girl  
From: Your Man**

**I love it too Bones you have no idea. Buy some nice ones baby although you don't have to wear anything to look beautiful. **

**xoxo B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Man  
From: Your Girl**

**Oh believe me I know, and I will. You are damn handsome yourself Booth can't wait for tonight.**

**xoxo B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Girl  
From: Your Man**

**Why wait till tonight what about my Temperance Brennan on top?**

**xoxo B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Man  
From: Your Girl**

**Oh you will have her this afternoon but I've got a surprise for you tonight. Be prepared.**

**xoxo B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Girl  
From: Your Man**

**Oh I will be. Look baby I've got to get back into the meeting, have fun with the girls see you soon. Deep kiss on your juicy lips.**

**x B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Man  
From: Your Girl**

**Alright. Hahaha, big deep kiss on your suck able lips. Have fun in your meeting see you soon, love you.**

**x B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Girl  
From: Your Man**

**Damn Bones now I've got to calm down Jr. Love you too baby.**

**x B.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**To: My Man  
From: Your Girl**

**Sorry baby, think of baseball =). Love you.**

**xx**

After she send the last txt they had arrived at the Mall and were looking for Cam at the coffee cart out the front. Angela took her arm and said she spotted her and they made their way to Cam. "CAM!" Angela shouted and waved her hand frantically so Cam would notice. When they met in the middle they all hugged each other and walked into the Mall. They went to have a cup of coffee first and then would continue on their journey to get Bones some new maternity clothes and bras and her present for Booth. When they went to sit down at Dome both Cam and Angela ordered a large cappuccino with cream while Bones ordered a green tea. Cam raised an eyebrow and Angela gave her a look that said she would know soon enough why she ordered that.

"Why are you not drinking coffee Tempe?" Ever since the three had gotten closer of the years Cam called Brennan Tempe out of the lab and Bones called her Cam. Last year for Christmas Bones felt that she wouldn't get better friends than these two amazing girls and bought them both and herself matching bracelets. It was a thin gold bracelet with a tag in the middle on the upper side said their own names and on the inside said 'Family & Sisters Forever' they had all put it on when they got it and never took it off.

"Well, I was going to wait telling everyone but you two are too important to me and I would never be able to keep it to myself. I'm pregnant." To say the least Cam was surprised but she was also so happy for her friend.

"Oh my God, congratulations Tempe. I'm so happy for you." Cam stood up and hugged her friend tightly when they both pulled apart they had tears in their eyes and when they saw each other they started to laugh and Angela joined them. Twenty minutes later they were all making small talk.

"Now ladies if you will excuse me, I'm going to get something and you have to stay here I'll be back in a little bit." Bones winked at them and stood up she hugged both Angela and Cam and went to the little boutique to get her presents for her friends/sisters. She got to the boutique, she walked over to the desk where necklaces lay. She picked out two, one was a golden necklace with a tiny footprint and the second was gold as well and it was a tiny handprint. She purchased both necklaces and walked over to the jewellers. She got there and went to look for two little heart plates, she walked over to the girl behind the desk and asked her to show her the little name tags. The girl smiled at Bones and pulled out a large book with all the name tags on pictures. There were so many she didn't know what to pick, but at the end she decided to get two golden love hearts with a little love heart down at the left corner each.

"Did you want anything engraved on the plates?"

"Yes please."

"Okay we have a special this weekend so there won't be any charges on the engraving." The girl smiled at her and she gave a smile back. The girl handed her two slips where she put down what she wanted engraved. On the first one she put '_**Auntie Ange' **_and the other_** 'Auntie Cam'. **_

"Okay this will take about ten minutes is there anything else I can help you with?" The girl handed the slips to a man Bones taught it was the engraver.

"No that was all thank you." The hearts where engraved and she went to put them in a box.

"Actually I just bought two necklaces can I put the medals on it and have it put in the box it's a present for my sisters and I want to give it to them later."

"Sure no problem." Brennan handed the necklaces to her and the girl put the heart medals on put it in the box and wrapped in pretty pink paper. "There you go I have a nice day." The girl smiled at her which Bones returned and walked off. She quickly walked to the shirt maker in the next shop and got what she needed. She returned to the table where Angela and Cam were still sitting. She handed both of them two little bags and the girl looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh come on just open it." She laughed and they both oped their presents. Cam pulled her out and looked at the tiny footprint with love heart on the necklace she turned the heart and read the inscription 'Auntie Cam' she got tears in her eyes and was speechless. Angela had also opened hers and was like a gaping fish opening her mouth and then closing it again. Angela got the necklace with the handprint. They both put it on immediately and flew over the table to hug Bones.

It was three o'clock and Bones made her way home with allot of bags. She got new maternity bras and other clothes which she would need when the time came. She also had some very nice lingerie another surprise for Booth. When she got home Booth was already waiting for her on the couch. Booth got up from the couch or actually jumped of the couch and ran towards Bones and kissing her deeply. She had in the mean time dropped all the bags and had her hands locked around his neck.

"Hej Babe, how was your shopping spree with Ange?" Booth picked up the bags and went over to the couch Bones following.

"It was great Cam joined us. I got some great new clothes and yes new bras and all that too. And I've got a little surprise for you." She went over to the bags and picked up a small package. Booth opened it like a kid on Christmas morning when he found the shirt he held it in front of him and Bones could see the tears in his eyes. "**Greatest Daddy In The Whole Wide World." **There was another tiny shirt with it and it said "Jr. FBI Agent." Bones had seen it at the shops and she just had to get it. Booth laughed and pulled Bones into his lap.

"I love you so much." Booth kissed her nose, eyes, chin, and cheeks and lastly landed on her lips. When she could feel him pull away she growled in protest and pulled him by the lapels of his shirt back onto her lips. Their lips met in an angry fight over dominance between their tongues. They only separated shortly to get up and then their lips were locked again. They made their way into the bedroom and soon lost all their clothing and made love slowly. Afterwards Bones was feeling slightly lightheaded and so Booth went to get her Iron tablets and made her something to eat. He walked back into the room with a tray and Bones got a big smile on her face.

"Booth you didn't need to do this." Booth placed the tray on her lap and sat down next to her.

"Yes I did, if I remember correctly it is my fault you are light headed now." He winked at her.

"No we did this together so it's as much as my fault as it is yours. Just because I got light headed doesn't mean we can't have sex anymore."

"I know Bones and I was talking about that little baby inside of you that is my doing." They both laughed at that.

"Well if I remember correctly we also did that together so it's as much as your doing than mine buster." Booth's hands were now in Bones' stomach while she ate her food.

"You know now I didn't get to model for you I bought all nice lingerie and everything." Bones pouted and Booth laughed at that and soon Bones joined in.

"Well you can model for me anytime. But you don't need to, you are beautiful and nothing and I mean nothing is going to change the way you are. And you don't have to do anything to make me love you anymore because I love you so much I don't think anyone has loved someone this much as I love you." Bones had tears in her eyes and her only response was a kiss on his lips and a whisper in his ear.

"I love you too Booth you have no idea how much." She pulled back and looked into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Well why don't we show each other how much we d?." He winked at her and placed the tray on the floor and softly laid his body over hers and kissed her slowly and passionately for quite some time before they made love again. They spent the rest of the day in their bed, Bones had gone up to grab the lingerie and modelled for him each piece was pulled off her straight away and they ended in a pile of limbs on the floor or against the wall. Later that night they went into the bath together. Booth's back was doing much better after that morning when Bones popped him back in but they both could use a little refreshment and so decided to take a bath. They had been sitting completely still holding each other when Bones jumped out of the tub and to the toilet to empty her stomach. Booth jumped out and was wrapping a large fluffy towel around her so she wouldn't be cold.

"You okay babe?" Booth asked pulling her into his arms and walked towards the bed.

'Yeah... morning sickness is kicking in I guess." They lay down on the bed while Booth went to get her some crackers and ginger ale to settle her upset stomach.

"Ugh why do they call it morning sickness if it can come at night?" Bones had her arms over her eyes and was breathing heavily to keep the rest of dinner in her stomach.

"I don't know babe but here eat some crackers and drink this." He handed the crackers and ginger ale to her which she ate and drank slowly. After a half hour she could feel her stomach settle down and laid herself on Booth's chest.

"I love you Booth. And I'm so happy we are having this baby together."

"So am I Bones. I love you to. Now why don't we get some sleep and tomorrow will be a fresh day."

"Mmm yeah good idea." Booth kissed her head while she kissed his chest.

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth." They slowly slumped into a peaceful and nightmare less sleep. Knowing that soon they would have a little baby running around the house and who knew maybe another one in the future because they knew that everything that happened to them, they could handle it as long as they were together.

12 | Page


	7. Bleeding Pain And A Soothing Medal

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ Bleeding Pain And A Soothing Medal ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Why did I never tell him how much I love him? I have to tell him, I have to show him how much I do care for him. Yes, I'm going to tell him when they tell me I can go see him. This is what Temperance Brennan was thinking while she was waiting in the hospital waiting room; waiting for news that her Booth was alright. She was seated in one of those uncomfortable blue chairs, on her left was Angela holding her hand. To her right was Cam her boss, looking even more worried then she had ever seen. Next to Angela was Hodgins holding onto her other hand rubbing small circles. She got lost in those circles till she heard someone come and stop in front of her.

"Family of Seeley Booth?" The Dr. asked looking down at Temperance. She could feel Angela gripping her hand tighter. Without hesitation she answered without correcting.

"Yes." She looked up to the doctor only to see a apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry, we did everything we could but Agent Booth didn't make it. I'm so sorry for your loss." Brennan found her lungs struggling for breath. The doctor handed her something. It was a plastic bag. A bag that looked all too familiar to her. It was one of those bags where she put in evidence when she and Booth would go out to a crime scene. Everything was spinning and Temperance couldn't concentrate on anything that was going on around her. She could hear Angela sob in Hodgins' shoulder who was trying to sooth her. She saw Cam fall back in her chair head in her hands. But she wasn't concentrating on them; she was concentrating on the bag the doctor gave to her. She opened it and a golden necklace fell out with a small medal on it. _'It's a medal Bones, Pops gave it to me when he took me and Jared away from my dad. He said it would bring me luck one day.' _ She remembered the story Booth told her about his Saint Christopher medal. She grabbed the medal tightly in her hand. '_Hand' _she thought, her hands were still bloody from where she pressed against Booths shoulder where he was hit by the bullet. She heard murmuring, a voice calling to her but she couldn't make out what it said. The only thing she could concentrate on was his medal. Slowly she sank to her knees and starting crying heavily. She noticed slightly that Angela fell down with her and was now hugging her, but her mind was still on the medal and the words the doctor had just said. _'Agent Booth didn't make it. I'm sorry for you loss.' _

Temperance was not aware of how she got to her apartment but she was there, so were Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zach and Sweets. Without thinking her feet dragged her to her bedroom and to her unsuit. She only realised that Angela had followed when she called to her. "Sweetie, maybe you should take a shower. Wash your hands get rid of the blood on it." A very concerned Angela told her. She could see her friend, heard the words, but wasn't absorbing anything. It was like she was in a catatonic state. Angela slowly walked over to Tempe, when she laid a hand on her shoulder she lost it. She sank to the floor crying heavily, trying to get some air into her lungs.

"He's... Boo... Booth is... he's...gone." She sobbed to Angela who was hugging her tightly.

"Shh... I know sweetie, I'm so sorry..." Angela was crying now too, slowly she stood up helping a trembling Tempe. They walked over to the bathroom and Angela helped removing Tempe clothes. She turned on the shower and helped her under the spray. She noticed Brennan was clutching something in her hand and moved to see what it was. As soon as she had her fist in her hand she pulled it away but Angela wasn't giving up she pried Brennan's hand open against her friends sobs and weak protests.

"No, please... No, no... please." When she saw what was in her hand she gasped, she slowly took the necklace out of her friend's hand which only made Brennan cry harder. It was like a brick landed on her heart she had nothing to hold on to, that was all she had of Booth. But soon she found herself sighing in relief when Angela clasped the necklace around her neck and the medal fell between her breasts. She lightly touched the medal and sank down to the floor of the shower. She could see the water washing away the blood on her hands and disappear into the drain.

Angela heard her friend's crying grow louder and heavier and decided to help her friend. She walked out of the bathroom through the bedroom and into the living room where everyone was seated talking quietly about how great a man Seeley Booth was. Hodgins stood up seeing his fiancé walk in the room. "Hej Ange, how is Dr. B doing?" Moving to hug her he saw the pain in her eyes.

"She's in the shower but she's not doing so well." Her voice was a mere whisper and Hodgins was the only one who heard her. "I'm going to stay with her tonight Jack." She kissed his cheek and walked back into the bathroom were her friend was still crying in the shower. Without thinking Angela removed her clothing and stepped into the shower in her bra and panties; enveloping her friend in a hug.

Time was a blur to Brennan, she sat in the shower for god knows how long clutching Booth's medal before she felt Angela stepping in and hugging her tightly. Then she found herself being washed with soft hands, getting rid of all the blood on her hands and arms. Angela carefully washed her friend's hair and helped her step out of the shower and dried her off. When they walked back into the bedroom Angela went in search for something to wear and to put Brennan in. She walked over to Brennan's draws and found two pair of pyjama pants when she spotted a t-shirt; she pulled it out and saw FBI written on it. Thinking this might help her friend she grabbed it and walked over to Brennan who had managed to get into a clean pair of panties. When she saw Angela walking towards her with Booth's shirt she nearly ripped it out of her hands and held it to her face, smelling Booth's familiar scent. Brennan crawled with the shirt clutched to her face back on the bed and rested her head on her pillow. Angela knew her friend wasn't going to respond to anything she was going to say so she grabbed the pair of pants and put them on her friend.

Walking into the living room to check if the door was locked she saw something that made her smile wide and think that this is what family is about. One of them had managed to grab a pile of blankets and pillows and were all sprawled in the living room. Hodgins and Zack were on Brennan's big couch and Cam was laying on one of Brennan's recliner chairs. Checking the lock she walked over to Hodgins and kissed his cheek which woke him up. "I'm going to sleep with Brennan okay. She's not doing so great so..." Hodgins cut her off and wiped away the tears that spilled over his fiancé's cheek.

"Its okay babe go, comfort her; Zach and I are going to the store tomorrow morning to grab some breakfast so we'll take care of that you just go and take care of her." Angela bent down and kissed him softly.

"Alright thanks babe. Love you." She started to walk away when she heard Hodgins saw 'I love you too' she winked at him and gave him a small smile. When she got into Brennan's bedroom she could see her friend had put on Booth shirt and was sobbing quietly with her nose buried in the shirt and clutching his medal in her hand again. She walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in hugging Brennan from behind and whispering soothing words in her ear. She soon found her friends breathing calming down and her breathing getting even. When she looked over she saw her eyes were closed and she was sleeping hopefully peacefully. Angela didn't know how long she had been asleep for when she woke up to someone whispering. When she turned around to look at her friend she could see Hodgins sitting on the bed with a sobbing and hyperventilating Brennan hugged to his chest. When Jack saw that Angela was awake he explained how he heard Dr. B crying and calling out to Booth.

"I came in here and you were sleeping like a log. When I woke her up she nearly jumped in my arms and I've been sitting here for ten minutes trying to calm her down but her breathing won't return to normal and every time I try to get her to lay down she clutches herself to me."

Angela moved over to where Hodgins was sitting with Brennan. "Sweetie?" As soon as Brennan heard her friend's voice she let go of Hodgins and threw herself at Angela sobbing heavily. Angela lay back down on her back and pulled Brennan in her arms hugging her tightly soothing her.

"I... I... I want... Booth." She sobbed clutching Angela tightly.

"I know honey. Shhh... You're going to be alright honey." She looked over at Hodgins with tears in her eyes. When he saw the pain in her eyes and moved over to her side and lay down next to her. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. Soon time found them all three deeply asleep.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

It was a week later when Angela found Brennan in bed yet again. Brennan had been quiet the whole week, hardly talking to either of them. She lost allot of weight and she had dark circles under her eyes. She had spent every day laying in bed not eating or drinking enough. Only getting out of bed when she had to go to the bathroom or take a shower and it was worrying Angela so much she didn't know what to do anymore. Angela would stay with her every night because the nights still found Brennan waking up crying and screaming for Booth. Angela walked up to Tempe and gently raised her from her sleep. "Sweetie, come on you need to eat something. This, the way you're dealing with this is not good honey. You need to start taking care of yourself." She was worried about her friend and she didn't know how to make it better.

"I'm not hungry Ange." Tempe's voice sounded hoarse because of all the crying she did, day in day out. It saddened Angela to see her in so much pain.

_B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B  
across town in a hidden safe house._

"Sir please I need to get out of here." The man in the bed told his boss.

"You can't, this is a military situation and you are to stay here till this matter has been dealt with."

"But sir, you promised me that the people on my list would be told about this situation." At his statement his boss nodded his head in agreement. "Then tell me this sir, why it is that Dr. Brennan has no clue that I'm still alive? Why has she refused you to talk to her or to work with the FBI ever again? She doesn't know! And you told me every single person on that list would have been told. Sir Dr. Brennan WAS ON TOP OF THAT LIST!"

"I understand Agent Booth. It seems that Dr. Sweets hasn't informed her for his own personnel manner into researching the both of you. I have spoken to him about this and he has agreed to tell Dr. Brennan the matter of this issue as soon as she wants to talk to him." Cullen told Booth calmly.

"That is not good enough sir." _I'm going to kill that nimrod of a kid. He in flicks this much pain on my Bones he is going to pay for it. _"Dammit I need to see her; I need to be the one to tell her she needs to see me to be able to know that I'm still alive. And if she is in any way as angry as I am; she will not have Sweets leave in one piece!" Booth was so angry at Sweets that he was seeing red. He couldn't believe that little shit did this for his own personnel gain.

When he saw that his boss wasn't affected by anything Booth was saying he took action himself. He climbed out of bed wincing at the stabbing pain in his shoulder and pulled on sweats and a shirt. "Sir no disrespect but if you are just going to sit there and not let me leave this building I'm going to go on my own I don't care how I get there but I NEED to see Bones." With that he walked to the door until he heard his boss call him back. "Frankly sir I really don't care what you've got to say I'm going and that's it I'm not changing my mind."

Cullen who had been thinking how much this man must love Dr. Brennan looked at how he climbed out of bed, put on his clothes and walked towards the door. He thought he would do the same thing if he ever was in this situation and he couldn't deny the agent any longer. "You just get to her and tell her how sorry I am to have caused her this much pain. I'll deal with Sweets later." Cullen padded Booth on the shoulder and opened the door for him. Booth looked back with questioning eyes not believing he was actually letting him go. Cullen handed him his keys to his SUV, with a final nod from Cullen he ran down the stairs and to his car and went on his way to his Bones.

_B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B  
back at Brennan's apartment._

"Okay sweetie, please can you please go and take a shower or a bath you've been in that bed for a week you can use a nice hot bath." She opened up the curtains to let in some light into the room which caused Brennan to duck back under her sheets. Angela noticed this and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sweetie, I know how much pain you're in. I miss him too but you need to move on sweetie, he's not coming back." She had tears in her eyes and when she put a hand on her friends shoulder, she felt how badly her friend was shaking. When she pulled back the blankets she could hear Tempe's sobs doubling. Her cheeks were stained from the tears and her eyes were red from crying.

"I... I want... Booth." Tempe cried harder. "I ne... need... him Ange... I... need him." The whole bed was shaking with the sobs that took over her body and Angela couldn't contain her own tears any longer. Laying down next to her friend she wrapped her arms around her and whispered soothing words in her ear; rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to calm her down. It was nearly an hour later when Angela got Brennan to calm down and into the shower. She was busy in the kitchen when she heard the lock turning. Thinking it was Jack she moved to the living room and waited for him to come in. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. Standing there in front of her was a very much alive Booth. Looking at him with wide eyes and her mouth open tears sprang to her eyes as happiness filled her body. Walking slowly to where he was standing she lifted her hands and touched his shoulders not believing he was here.

"Ange..." He got out but what happened next wasn't what he expected. Angela had slapped him flat handed across his cheek a red angry mark of a small hand appearing on his left side. Angela felt anger rising in her body and couldn't control what she did.

"Do you have any... ANY idea how much pain you've caused? I don't care what you had to do but you broke her heart Booth. And I can't let you do that to her." Her hands became fists and she hit him in his chest over and over again not noticing his wincing through all her anger. When she looked up in his eyes she could see the tears threatening to spill over. She could see how much pain he had been in not knowing how his Bones was doing. And how much he hated that she thought he was dead.

"Ange I'm so, so, so sorry. Sweets he was suppose to tell Bones I wasn't really dead. It was a military issue and they had to fake my dead but that dick of a kid didn't tell her for his own personnel gain to study us... to study her how she would react. You have no idea how much I want to kill that kid but I had to see her. I have to tell her how much I love her because this... what happened here... it made me see how soon life can end and I don't want to spend any minute away from her anymore please Ange. I couldn't stand to be away from her and to be informed by Cullen how badly she was doing I... I don..." He broke down, right in front of her. The one man she thought was the strongest man on earth broke down because of this. She could see how much he really loved Brennan. She knelt down in front of him and helped him stand back up.

"Shh Booth... I know... you have no idea how hard this had been for her... but she needs to tell you... I can't tell you what happened you need to talk to her and explain..." They had walked over to the couch and sat down when they heard a door open and footsteps coming. That's when he heard her, he could hear how hoarse her voice was and how tired she sounded and all the emotion that flooded through her voice.

"Ange?" When she came to the living could he see how much this affected her. His Bones had lost allot of weight she looked very weak and had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. What happened next he couldn't believe.

When Brennan saw Booth she collapsed onto the floor crying, she curled up into foetal position and cried her heart out. Angela got up almost immediately got pulled back down by Booth. "Let me please." She nodded and Booth made his way over to where Brennan lay curled up on the floor. "Bones?" His voice was soft and filled with worry how his Bones, the person who always told him she could compartmentalize was now curled up on the floor crying so badly it shook his entire being and he mentally cursed himself for causing this much pain. Softly he laid a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to tense only a second before she jumped up of the floor still crying, walking in high speeds to Angela and there she threw herself on her friends lap. Curling herself around her like a baby would in search of their mothers comfort and warmth. Angela immediately threw her arms around her friend and rocked her back and forth soothing her, trying to get her to calm down. Booth who had been looking at how Bones throw herself in Angela arms had tears running down his cheeks. He caused all this pain and it made him hate himself even more. It made him hate Sweets more to the point where he wanted to kill the little brat and curse the day he was born. He stood there frozen to the spot, arms hanging by his side like there were millions of tons of bricks hanging down them.

Brennan's crying had subsided to quiet sobs and when she spoke her voice was a mere whisper. "Why... does... He taunt... mm..me ... like this Ange?" Angela lifted her hand towards Tempe's face and lifted it from where it rested on her shoulder.

"What do you mean Temper? Who's taunting you?" Her eyes spoke of concern and love and Temperance curled back into her.

"Go- God... everywhere... I... I ... look... I see him... I see Booth like he is sti... still here." Her voice cracked with emotion and pain.

"Sweetie what do you mean?" Softly running her hands through Tempe's, Brennan took a deep breath and explained how she had been seeing Booth everywhere she looked and that she saw him again, standing in her living room. "Sweetie... please look at me..." Booth who had been looking with his mouth open slowly made his was over to where they were sitting on the couch. Brennan had seen him and she now thought he wasn't real? How could he be so stupid to think she could handle this? She was an emotional wreck and all that was caused by him. "Booth is here sweetie, you're not imagining him or seeing things. He is really here." The moment she said that Booth laid a hand on Brennan's shoulder and he mentally slapped himself when she cringed away and started sobbing heavily.

"No- no... Booth... he- h... he's... d..d...dead... he's not here." She spoke this over and over again crying and sobbing into her friends shoulder. Booth had tears streaming down his face and when he looked at Angela she wasn't in a much better state then he was. He had enough of the pain his Bones was going through and decided to take action. He raised his hand and laid it on Angela's shoulder indicating he was going to take Bones from her lap. When she nodded her head in agreement Booth slowly stood up and moved his hands and arm under Bones' legs and shoulders and lifted her in his arms.

Brennan hardly felt that she was being moved but as soon as his sent hit her, her crying reduced to quiet sobs. She threw her arms around his neck and curled her head into the crook of his neck. Booth indicated to Angela he was going to go into her bedroom and she nodded her hand telling him she was going to leave and if he needed anything to just give her a call and she would be here within ten minutes. Booth slowly made his way towards Brennan's bedroom quietly whispering in her ear that he was here and he was never going to leave her side again. He could feel her relaxing into his arms until he wanted to put her on her bed then she tensed again sobbing again.

"No... please... Booth... don't let me go... please...please...please...don't let go...please...please." Booth's heart was breaking at seeing her like this.

"I'm no letting you go Bones; I'm never letting you go again." As to prove his point he climbed onto the bed with Bones in his arms and lay down with her laying on his chest. He tenderly kissed her head over and over again till her could hear her breathing even out.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

The next morning Bones woke up and thought that last night was all a dream and started crying again her sobs made her body shake violently and this woke Booth up. As soon as he heard his Bones cry he turned around and hugged her tightly against his chest. He could feel her tense up and he let go and moved her on to her side so she could see he was really there. But the moment she looked at him she jumped out of the bed and cringed down in the corner. "No... please... no no no... ANGE..." She was shaking so badly it brought tears to his eyes and her screaming for Angela he didn't know what to do. He heard footsteps running to the room and seconds later Hodgins burst through the door. What he saw shocked him Dr. B cringed in the corner crying violently and Booth sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and also crying. He couldn't believe it he was really there, Angela had told him last night about what happened and wanted to check up on his friend before going to work. He quickly made his was to where Brennan was sobbing and placed his hands on her shoulders. Brennan looked up and when she saw it was Hodgins she threw herself in his arms, it wasn't Angela but he was second best to her now. Booth looked on with shocked eyes. Hodgins carefully placed Brennan in his lap and rocked her whispering soothing words in her ear. Booth couldn't believe it, he knew Brennan and Hodgins got closer since they were locked in that car by the Gravedigger but seeing how she threw herself at him it made him cry even harder. Knowing how much pain he caused he really didn't know what to do.

Hodgins stood up with a sobbing Dr. B in his arms; she had lost so much weight she weighed like a feather now. He carried her over to the bed and sat with his back against the headboard still soothing her. He looked at Booth and gave him such a death glare; Booth thought if looks could kill he would have been dead now '_again'. _"I like you man I really do but at this moment the only thing I want to do is beat the shit out of you. Brennan is Angie best friend which make her my best friend too and I would do anything for her and if that means beating the man she loves I will do that because the pain she had been through in the last week has been unbearable for any of us." Hodgins whispered but with anger in his voice.

"I know Hodgins, and seriously if I hadn't Bones to think about now I would gladly let you kill me but I can't leave her. I need to make her see how sorry I am. I never wanted anything like this to happen I put her on top of my list and she was the first person to know. She was freaking the **first **person to know I didn't even think about Parker but I put her on the list first because I love her so much I didn't want this to happen." Booth had tears in his eyes and when he looked at Bones and Hodgins he could see that Bones had turned her head. She had heard his voice, she had heard Hodgins talk to someone and when she turned her head she saw it was Booth, it wasn't a dream everything that happened last night wasn't a dream it was real Booth was here, ALIVE.

She was clutching something in her hand and Booth saw this, he could see it was a long necklace but couldn't see what she was holding in her hand until she let go of it and moved her hand towards him. There it was, his Saint Christopher Medal around Bones' neck. _'no better place it could be but with her.' _ Booth thought. The moment Bones' hand touched his she jumped out of Hodgins arms and into Booth's. Both Booth and Hodgins were shocked. It was half hour later and Bones was still in Booth's arms and Hodgins stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go if something like this happens again call Ange if you can't get to her call me or Zach we've been there for her through everything and we all can quiet her down so please call one of us we love her as much as you do."

"No offense Hodgins, but I think I love her more than anyone in this world does." Hodgins nodded his head in understanding and made her way out of the room. Booth heard the door shut and he turned to Bones. "Hej Bones, you with me again? Please babe talk to me. I'm so sorry I never meant for you to have this much pain I thought you could compartmentalize but look at you. You don't look like you Bones please babe talk to me."

"Booth... I... I... " She broke down again she didn't know what to think she loved him so much and now he was here again and she didn't know what to do. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her nose into the crock of his neck she inhaled deeply smelling his unique smell and looked up into his warm reassuring brown eyes. They both mirrored each other's eyes; there was pain, desire, love and tears. "I didn't know what to do... B... Booth. When you were gone, I thought I would die from the pain." Booth wiped away the tears that fell onto her cheeks and touched his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry Bones; you were on top of the list you were the first one that was supposed to know that I wasn't dead. It was a military issue and I couldn't do anything, I only found out yesterday that you weren't told and I walked out of that safe house to get to you I had to tell you myself. It was Sweets who did this; he wanted to see how you would react to my death." The glare she gave told him that she was going to kill Sweets the next time she saw him, that little nimrod had seen how much his death affected her and he still didn't say anything she was going to kill him. "Please Bones don't do anything, Cullen is going to take care of him just don't do anything please."

"Booth how can you ask me that, don't you know how much it hurt me to think you were dead? Look at me Booth, I haven't eaten anything I hardly slept and I cried myself to sleep since I found out about your 'death'. How can you ask me not to do anything to that little rat?"

"Because Bones, if you kill him you're going to jail and I can't lose you. I love you Bones so much it hurts when I'm away from you. Please let Cullen take care of him, just please I can't lose you again please, please promise me that you won't do anything."

"Why would you assume I would get caught?"

"I don't, but I don't want you to have to do something because of something that I'm partly to blame for." Booth was pleading with her now and she gave in.

"Okay I promise I won't kill Sweets." She leaned into him and soon fell back to sleep, for the first time since that week she slept soundly without any dreams and safe in Booth's arms.

**-Two weeks later-**

Bones was sitting on her couch when Booth walked through her door. "Hi Bones I've got some amazing news." He walked over to her and kissed her and sat down next to her. Bones looked up from the book she was reading and nodded her head for him to continue. "Okay, so Sweets is fired from the FBI and it highly unlikely that he will ever get another job." Bones never had a bigger smile on her face then now. She jumped up and sat down on his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Thank God. He doesn't deserve anything but what he did deserves he got." Booth kissed her temple and hugged her tightly again. He and Bones had been inseparable since she found out he wasn't dead and all the trouble that came with it the next day. Sure she still had nightmare that he was shot but when she opened her eyes he was always there, they knew that they would never be able to sleep alone again; so Booth sold his apartment and moved in with Bones. They had never felt safer and more loved then now, they did everything together. They had yet to make love but they both decided to wait until she was ready. Bones still sometimes had her doubts but she knew Booth was really trying and she could see it in his actions and everything he did for her. Bones finished the paperwork she had on her desk and they went home. She looked at Booth when they walked into the living room and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. Booth was looking at her with desire in his eyes. When she pulled off her blouse she could hear Booth growl.

"Bones are you sure?"

She slowly walked over to him and unclasped her bra. "As sure as I'll ever be." She leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "Make love to me Booth." When he pulled back he saw all the security he needed in her eyes and he lifted her up bridal style and walked into their bedroom shutting the door with his foot. They made slow love that night for several times and only went to sleep at three in the morning. They were so happy nothing could break that. Bones was still wearing his medal because that was where it belonged Booth had told her when she went to give it back to him. So she kept it around her neck, it soothed her in the times that they weren't together. She always said even though he isn't here in person he is always her through her/his medal around her neck securely resting between her breasts.

It was truly amazing how soothing medals could be.

'_Nothing happens unless first a dream'_

3 | Page


	8. Never Leave Me

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ Never Leave Me ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

"I knew you wouldn't give up." She told him with tears in her eyes. Booth looked at her with a small smile on his lips.

"I knew you wouldn't give up." He told her. Bones had tears rolling down her cheeks and leaned her head against his shoulder. They were sitting in church; Booth had picked up Bones from the hospital when she again asked if she could come to church with him. Thinking that maybe she changed her mind about a certain man upstairs by being buried alive he agreed and they drove to his local church. Booth leaned his own head against hers and softly kissed her hair. "Come on Bones. Let's get you home you must be tired." He slowly stood up and extended his hand towards Bones to take which she did without having to think twice.

Later that night they had just finished their dinner and Booth got up to leave. "Alright Bones, I better go. I'll see you on Monday okay?" Bones nodded her head in agreement and walked to the front door. When Booth got into the elevator Bones walked back into her apartment, locked the door and windows and went to her room; she put on grey sweat pants and a tank top and got into bed hoping that sleep would take over her body soon.

It was 1:45am when Bones woke up sweating, crying and hyperventilating. She had a nightmare that she was back in that car except this time Hodgins wasn't there with her. She was in that car alone and this time Booth wasn't there to safe her and dig her out of the dirt. Bones tried to control her breathing but soon found that she couldn't and she started to get light headed. She was scared and only one thing came to mind. She grabbed her phone of her nightstand and quickly speed dialled number one.

"Booth." The tired and hoarse voice came over the phone. The only thing he heard was heavy breathing and crying when he looked at his screen to see who called him he saw it was Bones and jumped out of bed already putting on sweats and a shirt. "Bones hang on I'm coming just stay on the phone." He grabbed his keys and ran to his car where he turned on the sirens and quickly made his was to Bones' apartment. It was five minutes later that Booth let himself into her apartment and ran to her bedroom. What he saw broke his heart. His Bones was sitting on her bed knees curled up to her chest, sweat covering her small form, breathing heavily and crying. Her whole body shook with sobs that wrecked her body and Booth didn't think twice and made his was over to her. Sitting down on her bed he pulled her to his chest and tried to calm her down. "Shh Bones... it's alright I'm here. Nothing can hurt you I'm not letting anything hurt you anymore." He rocked her back and forward and caressed her hair. Bones clung to him like her life depended on it. She was clawing on his back trying to get into him more, seeking comfort from his large warm body. Booth soon found her sobs calming down and her arms loosened her hold on him slightly.

"Hej Bones, you back with me?" Booth tilted her head upwards so he could look in her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he could read them like an open book, she was scared. "You're alright Bones, I'm here you don't need to be scared." Bones pondered how he always knew what she felt or what she went through. She was so scared to go back to sleep or to let go of Booth that she didn't know what to do. She felt humiliated, this wasn't who she was. She was Dr. Temperance Brennan best Forensic Anthropologist anyone knew, the one person who fought a gang leader. She wasn't suppose to be scared for anything she could compartmentalize with the best of them. Then why did this dream terrify her so much that she didn't ever want to be alone anymore.

"I... I was back... in... that car... Hodgins wasn't there... an...and yo...you didn't find me in time." She sobbed in his shoulder. Her body still clinging to his like a life line.

"But I did find you Bones. You're safe and you here." He tried to pull her back so he could look at her but she just tightened her hold on him.

"Please... Don't let me go Booth... Nev- Never let me go."

"Shh... I'm not letting you go Bones I'm here I'm never letting you go." He only now found out how wet her shirt and sweatpants was.

"Okay Bones, I'm just going to get you a new shirt and pants because these ones are drenched. I'm not leaving I'm just going over there okay?" He pointed to her drawers and waited for her to nod her head. When she did he let go of her but Bones wouldn't let go of her hold on him so that only left him one option. He lifted them both out of the bed slowly putting Bones down on her feet and wrapped together in each other's arms they walked over to her drawers. When he got out clean sweatpants and tank top they walked back to the bed. They sat down together and he tried once again to pull himself away from her which didn't work again.

"Bones come on I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to put on clean clothes." He kissed the top of head reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. She slowly nodded her head and loosened her hold on him. But soon found that she still clung to him trying to keep her body touching his. This was going to be harder then he thought. "Bones you have to let me go so you can change your clothes and I can turn my back to give you some privacy." Bones shook her head in disagreement and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please... No.. no...no...no... Don't leave me... don't go... please...please...Booth..." Seeing his Bones like this broke his heart. He never thought in a million years he would see her so scared.

"I'm not going anywhere Bones, I'm just giving you privacy to change your clothes." He wanted nothing more than to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere but it seemed to not put Bones at any ease. She knew she was being irrational. But this nightmare scared her so much she didn't want to be alone anymore, ever. She knew Booth would be there for her. He always had and she knew that he always would.

"No... no privacy. Please... don't let me go." He felt her body shake with sobs again and he had to swallow and breathe deeply to ask her this next question.

"Bones... do... do you want me to... uhm... change you're...uh... clothes?" He stuttered and he knew he was blushing. He could feel Bones nod her head and he had to breathe deeply in and out again. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. How was he supposed to undress his partner and see her in her birthday suite and then redress her? He was a man, and he was willing his hormones and Jr. to stay under control. "Okay Bones." He said softly he breathed again deeply. "Lift up your arms Bones." She slowly loosened her hold on him and lifted her arms. His hands found their way to the hem of her tank top; he slowly moved it till under her breasts. He had to control himself his hands were shaking badly that he knew Bones must have felt it. He pulled it off of her and threw it in the hamper next to her wardrobe. He willed himself not to look and took a hold of the clean tank top and slowly pulled it over her head. When he pulled it down his knuckles graced her nipples and he could hear a small soft moan coming from her. Next he ordered Bones to stand up, he bend down on his knees and pulled down her sweats which pooled at her feet and Bones stepped out of them holding her hands on his shoulders. Booth could feel she was always pressing some part of her body against his. He pulled on the clean sweats and pulled it over the curve of her bottom.

Booth stood up and tipped his shoes off, Bones now had her hands in his and was resting her head against his chest. This was a different woman then he had spent the day with, Booth thought. Still clinging to him, he walked over towards the bed and slowly lay down with her curled against his side. Her head rested on his chest, her left hand intertwined with his right hand and her right arm was over his chest, clinging to his neck. It was how morning found them sleeping peacefully. They had a restful night with Booth only been woken once by Bones' writhing body and quiet requests for help but as soon as he whispered he was there she calmed down and fell back to sleep.

It was now ten and Booth awoke slowly. He looked to the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms he decided to get up and make them some coffee. Without thinking he climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the kettle when..."BOOTH." was screamed from the bedroom.

He mentally cursed himself for leaving her without saying something. He ran back into her bedroom finding her curled up knees pulled to her chest and head tucked away. He ran over to her and jumped back on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Shh... I'm so sorry Bones... I'm here I'm so, so sorry." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. When Bones heard his voice she threw herself into his arms and clung to him again. Much like that night she didn't want to let him go and so he got to a solution. "Alright Bones we are going to get up and you can hold on to me okay?" Bones nodded her head and they climbed out of bed. This is how they spend their morning. They made breakfast with Bones either clinging on his back, hand or arm. He always made sure he had an arm on her reassuring her he was there for her. It was two hours later that they were back in bed. "Do you want to talk about it Bones?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to be alone anymore Booth. I've been alone all my life and I don't want to do it anymore."

"What to do you mean Bones?" He was confused but he understood why she didn't want to be alone anymore. He always felt like that when he went to bed alone and woke up in the morning without someone next to him.

"I mean that I can't hide my feelings anymore. I've been doing it for the past year and a half and I can't do it anymore. Every time I see some woman look at you I get a sense of jealousy I know it's not rational but I do. And it's only logical as seen that we nearly spend all of our time together. But it's so much more than that. I always said that I didn't believe in love that it was just a chemical released by the brain. But I believe it now. Because every time I have to say good night to you or we don't have a case and I don't see you it hurts my heart. And I miss you. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." she lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder. "I love you Booth."

Booth's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He pulled her down to his lips and kissed her hard. "God, I love you too Bones. I thought I was the only one who felt this way. I love you so much it hurts to leave you." Another smile came across his face and he kissed her again softly and passionately for many steamboats.

When they broke apart for air they both had desire in their eyes. "You're not the only one. I don't want to life without you anymore Booth. I can't."

_**-six months later-**_

It was Valentine's Day and Booth had a special gift for the girl of his dreams. The woman he loved with all his heart. He walked out of the elevator towards their apartment. It was four months ago when this was her apartment. They decided that after dating for two months and they always spend their time at her apartment that Booth was going to move in with Bones. Her place was bigger and more spacious for any future changes. They had talked about marriage and having children and Bones went of birth control. They decided that they would take the days like that. They weren't trying but they weren't not trying either.

It was shortly after lunch when Booth walked into their apartment. Bones had takes the day of because she wasn't feeling well as she was going to see a doctor. He walked as quietly as he could toward the bedroom and softly opened the door. He had put his present in the kitchen because he wanted to surprise her. Not knowing that Bones had a surprise for him as well. He found her asleep in their bed cuddling his pillow, she always did that; said it smelled like him and it comforted her. Slowly making his was over to his sleeping girlfriend he gently shook her awake. "Hi beautiful, how are you feeling?" He softly kissed her on her lips and sat down beside her.

"Hi stranger, I'm okay. What time is it?" Looking at her alarm clock which told her it was twelve thirty she looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why are you home so early? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Bones, I finished all my paperwork and we didn't have any new cases so Cullen gave me the rest of the day off, and because it's Valentine's Day." He smiled down at her and kissed her again. Bones pulled him on top of her and they continued their passionate kisses. When they came up for air Booth kisses his way down her neck and towards her breasts when he heard Bones hiss. "What's wrong?"

Bones pulled herself up and smiled at him. "Mm yeah, I've got a little surprise for you." She walked over towards the wardrobe and pulled out a small wrapped package. She made her way back to the bed and sat down beside Booth handing him the package.

"What is it?" He asked chuckling, shaking it.

"Well open it up and find out." Like a little boy he ripped the present open and held up a small square piece of cotton. He looked at Bones with questioning eyes and when he looked closer to read what it said and huge smile appeared on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

The piece of cotton was a small bib which said, _**'I love my daddy'.**_

"Yes, I went to the doctor today and he took a urine sample and confirmed it. He wanted to do an ultrasound straight away but I wanted to wait till I told you and we could go see our baby together." Booth was so happy he crashed into her pinning her to the bed and spread kisses all over her face which made her giggle. He made his was up to her lips again and they kissed passionately. When they came up for air he made his was down her neck towards her breasts. He pulled back slightly '_how could I have not noticed this'._

"Your breasts are much bigger Bones." He told her with a grin.

"Mm yeah I noticed." She gasped when he pulled her tank top down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. "God Booth..." His other hand massaged its twin but he pulled back as soon as he heard her hiss again. "What is it?" he asked worried.

"Nothing it's just their a bit tender it's completely normal." She gave him a reassuring smile and he continued his torturing. When he got to her lower stomach he pulled her shirt up just below her breasts and kissed her stomach only now slightly noticing the small baby bump.

"Hi baby, I'm your daddy and I love you and your mommy very much." He kissed the baby bump again and made his way up towards her lips. "I love you very much mommy." He told her with a playful grin.

"I love you to daddy." She chuckled. "Happy Valentine's day Booth."

"Speaking of Valentine's Day; Come one I've got a surprise for you." He got up and held his hand up for Bones to grab which she did after she pulled her tank top up and down.

"Man they undress you but they never dress you." Booth could see the glint in her eyes and knew she was joking.

"Mm yeah baby, you never have to wear clothes for me when were home." He winked at her and took her hands in his and walked towards the kitchen. "Okay close your eyes." Bones eyed him suspiciously but did as he asked. Booth grabbed his surprise for her and held it in front of her. "Okay open your eyes."

When Bones opened her eyes she gasped. There in Booth's large arms was a small black haired puppy. "Ah Booth a puppy?" Booth nodded his head and handed the puppy to Bones. As soon as she was in Bones' arms she started to lick her face which made her giggle.

"I was planning on getting you a puppy and been looking around. Then this little girl was the last one from a nest just across town I rang them and they told me she was still available so I told them that I would take her and picked her up just after work." He kissed Bones but they got interrupted by a small yelp from the little puppy. "Hej she was mine first." Booth chuckled and Bones giggled. After allot of discussing they decided to call the little girl Roxy.

Five months later found them at the delivery room in the hospital. They didn't know the sex of the baby because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Come on Bones you can do it." Booth was seated behind Bones helping her; he was holding both her hands and the ring on her left ring finger caught his eye.

"Aaaaah No, I can't I'm too tired..." Bones had been in labour for nearly twenty hours and she was exhausted.

"Yes you can babe, you can do it you are strong Bones do it for our baby."Bones nodded her head and Booth wiped her forehead with a cold flannel and kissed her head. "That's my girl." Bones grabbed Booth's hand tighter in hers.

"Okay Dr. Brennan I can see the head I just need one more big push." Bones nodded her head and pushed with all her power her screams filling the room. All of the sudden Bones went limb from exhaustion and the room was filled with the crying of their baby.

"I knew you could do it." Booth was kissing her head over and over again.

"I'm so tired." Bones' eyes were dropping but as soon as she felt a wriggling baby being put on her chest her eyes shot open. As soon as the baby was placed on her mother's chest it stopped crying.

"Congratulations you have a little girl." Bones was amazed how much she loved this little girl already and she'd only been in her life for five minutes. Looking at Booth over her shoulder she could see the tears in his eyes. Booth kissed Bones and then kissed his little girls head. He didn't bother that she was still red and a bit gooey it was his baby girl and he loved her so much he didn't care.

"Does the daddy want to cut the cord?" Booth whose eyes had been transfixed on his daughter looked up at the doctor.

"Actually we want to do it together if that's alright?" They had discussed if it was natural birth that they wanted to cut the cord together.

"Offcourse, we see that more these days." The doctor gave them a smile and handed Booth the scissors. Bones held their daughter tightly against her chest and cut the cord with Booth.

Booth looked over at Bones and saw a funny look on her face. "Bones what's wrong?" He asked her with a worried expression.

Bones giggled. "Nothing's wrong Booth. I just delivered her placenta. It's a weird feeling." She smiled at him. The nurses took their little girl to the nursery to get her cleaned up and to put on a onesie Booth and Bones had brought with them. Bones was closed up and cleaned up and soon fell asleep. Booth walked over to the nursery and looked at his beautiful daughter. He then walked into the waiting room where, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, Max, Russ and Amy were waiting to hear the good news.

"We've got a beautiful little girl. Bones is sleeping now and they just took little bub to the nursery to get cleaned up." They all congratulated him and he went back to his Bones. On the way he walked past the nursery again and could see his daughter crying and it broke his heart. He moved into the room and walked over to the nurse asking if he could take his daughter with him to see her mother.

"Offcourse Mr. Booth." The young nurse gave him a smile handed him his little girl and congratulated him.

"Thanks you Nurse Alice." He walked towards Bones' room with his still crying daughter. He tried everything to calm her down but nothing worked until Booth put her on Bones' chest. As soon as she felt her mother's warmth and heartbeat she calmed down. She was still sleeping and so Booth sad next to her while their daughter calmed down. It was not five minutes later that Bones woke up to the most beautiful sight; her daughter sleeping on her chest.

"Booth." Her voice was hoarse and sounded tired.

"Hi Bones, I walked past the nursery and little bub was crying so I asked the nurse if I could take her with me and they agreed I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't so I put her on your chest and she calmed down straight away." Bones tilted her bed into a sitting position wincing because the movement stretched her stomach and she was still very sore. Once she was in a sitting position she cradled her daughter in her arms and kissed her head.

"We are we going to name her?" Bones asked looking up at Booth who had tears in his eyes; his two favourite girls.

"I think we should call her Christine after your mother." She looked up at him with that wonky grin she always did before she broke into a full smile.

"Are you sure? What was your mother's name?"

"I'm absolutely sure. Anne, why?"

"Because we can use that as a second name; call her Christine Anne Booth."

"It's beautiful Bones. I love you." He kissed her softly and kissed his daughter's head.

"Little Chrissie we love you. Mommy and Daddy love you very much." Booth said kissing Bones again.

Christine Anne Booth was born July 2nd 2007, weighing 2900 grams and was 51 centimetres long. Two days later both Bones and little Chrissie got discharged and went home.

When Chrissie was exactly six months old on the 2nd of January 2008 Booth and Bones got married in the over decked gardens of Hodgins' estate. It was a small ceremony with all their friends and family. Chrissie was the little bridesmaid and Angela and Cam were Bones' made of honours. While Hodgins and Russ were Booth's best men and Parker their ring bearer.

After the ceremony they made pictures of the bride and groom, then bride and made of honours, then groom and best men and at last they made a portrait of their little family. Booth and Bones were sitting next to each other with Chrissie on Bones' lap and Roxy their little dog on Booth's lap and Parker stood in behind them his head poking out between Booth and Bones'. They all wore happy smiles on their faces knowing life couldn't become any better.

Though their life's started 30 odd years ago, the life of their family had only just started. They were on happy family.

4 | Page


	9. Together Always

**Hi everyone, okay I started writing this a long time ago but never finished it because I was dealing with allot at the time and I just found it again so I thought I would finish it anyhow now and post it let me know what you guys think. This is dedicated to my Opa (grandfather) who died when I first started writing this.**

**B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ----**

Brennan is leaning over the remains of their current case. When she hears the familiar footsteps of one hunky FBI agent Seeley Booth.

"What do you want Booth? I'm not done yet."

"It's 12:30 have you even been out for something to eat since you got back this morning?"

"No. I'm fine Booth." That is what she always says. She's _fine. _

"No, come on Bones it's time for lunch you need to have something in that stomach of yours." Booth puts his hands on her shoulder and manoeuvres her of the platform and into her office to hang up her lab coat and put on her jacket and grab her purse. As they are about to leave her office her phone rings.

"Brennan!" she's quiet for a while as she's listening to the voice on the other line. Booth can see how his partner went from a state between relaxed and comfortable to a state of being frozen on the spot and what seems like a state of shock.

"Bones?" Booth moves to stand in front of Brennan.

Just as Booth put a hand on Brennan's shoulder she drops her phone, sinks to the floor and start crying heavily. Booth is soon to follow her and pulls her into his lap. He doesn't exactly know what kind of phone call she just got but he knows as everybody knows who know Temperance Brennan the world-renowned author and best Forensic Anthropologist in the US doesn't easily cry unless it's something big.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here." Booth is now cradling Brennan back and forth trying to sooth her. As her crying subsides to quiet sobs Booth leans back and tilts her head forward to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong, Temperance?"

Brennan opens her mouth and closes it again. She can't trust her voice right now but she wants to tell Booth. She wants to tell him she's fine and that he can let her go. But there is this one thought in the back of her mind that says let him take care of you. He needs to know and you need to be able to process this without being the strong one for once.

"Temperance, what is it? You need to tell me what is wrong."

Then it dawns on her. She just lost her father. The one man that left her 15 years ago and came back into her life 3 years ago. Is gone! Both her parents are now gone. It dawns on her so badly that she's starting to hyperventilate and the crying wrecks her body heavily again.

"Temperance, I need you to breath for me come one babe, in and out. I need you to breath. You're okay." But she isn't okay. Booth still doesn't know what is going on and can't seem to be able to settle Brennan.

"ANGELA!" Booth knows he saw Angela in her office when he came into the lab and might be able to help. "ANGELA!" With that Angela comes running to Brennan's office and it shocks her what she's sees in front of her.

Her best friend is lying in the lap of her partner sobs wrecking her body and breathing heavily.

"Booth, what happened?" Angela kneels in front of Brennan and is trying to help her breathing get back to normal.

"I have no idea, Ange. She just got a call and she went into hysterics. I have no idea who the call is from or what it is about but Bones' been crying ever since and I can't get her breathing back to normal and she's hyperventilating and if she continues she's going into shock. Can you get Cam, I know she's been a doctor maybe she can give her something to calm her down?"

"Yeah sure, wait here I'll be right back." Not less than 2 minutes later a very concerned Cam and Angela are back into Brennan's office. Were Booth is still holding onto a sobbing and hyperventilating Brennan.

"Seeley, I need you to hold her still I've got some morphine for her but you need to hold her still can you do that?" Cam was holding a syringe with the morphine in front of Brennan's arm.

"Yeah just do it."

As Cam is inserting the needle in her arm, Brennan is starting to fight against it. But calms almost straight after when she hear Booth's calming words in her ear.

"Shh, you're okay. You're going to be fine. I'm here no matter what happens or happened I'm not leaving you. Shh it's okay."

After nearly 5 minutes Brennan stopped hyperventilating and her crying has subsided to quiet sobs. But she's still holding onto Booth for dear life. As Booth feels Brennan calming down he lifts her up into his arms and brings her over to the couch where he sits with her in his lap rocking back and forth still whispering soothing words in her ear.

They don't know how long they've been sitting there for. Cam and Angela left the office and shut the blinds and door to give them some privacy. Angela was very worried about her best friend and needed to be dragged out of the office by Cam so that Booth would be able to figure out what is wrong.

After nearly a half hour Brennan sobs out the words she's been dreading to say since she got the phone call. "M... my, fath...father, he's... he died... he had a..." she can't say the words as another sob wrecks her body. Even though she had a shot of morphine she can still feel the loss it left in her heart.

Booth immediately pull's Bones against his chest tighter and rocks her. "Shh, it's okay. We'll get through this... Together."

'_Together.'_ Brennan thinks. _' Maybe there are some people that won't leave me.'_

After another twenty minutes Booth feels Brennan's body starting to relax in his arms and hears her breathing even out, he knows she's asleep. He stands up with Bones in his arms and walk over to Angela who's in her office.

"Hi Ange, Bones just fell asleep and she really needs the rest. I really want to take her home but the case..."

"Yeah Booth offcourse I know just lay her on my couch I'm doing some reconstruction any way so I'll just stay in here with her don't worry. He Booth did she say what happened, what the call was?" Angela asks as Booth lays her down on the couch and puts a blanket over her.

Just as he's about the get up Bones holds onto his hand and mumbles something he can't hear. He tries to get his hand back but Bones doesn't cooperate but just holds on tighter.

Angela sees he's trying to get away so he can check up on the case and walks over grabs Brennan's hand and lays her own hand into hers. "Go Booth, I'll stay here I'll let you know when she's awake."

"Thanks Ange." Booth says over his shoulder walking towards the platform.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ----**

It was a half hour later when Angela heard Brennan starting to mummer in her sleep. When she walked over she could see her friends had tears rolling down her cheeks and was twisting and turning heavily. When she tried to get her to wake up it only got worse and Brennan starting screaming. "No... no... please dad.. please... Booth... no" she starting thrashing around and Ange didn't know what to do. She was about to run to get Booth when Brennan screamed again. "NO BOOTH PLEASE!" no mere five seconds later Booth ran into the office looking at Brennan and Angela.

"What happened? What wrong?" Booth no standing in front of the couch saw that Bones was still sleeping but dreaming and trashing around on the couch.

"I don't know I was sitting here when she started to say '_no no dad please' _then I was about to get up and get you when she screamed for you I don't know what to do Booth I've never seen her like this." Ange was tears in her eyes, she had never seen her best friend like this in the 5 years she knew her. And she was helpless she didn't know what to do and that made her so frustrated.

Hodgins who heard Brennan's also came walking in and saw his girlfriend crying he walked over and saw Dr.B trashing on her couch. "Hodgins man can you take Ange out of her go take a break or something she needs to calm down and I need to get Bones away from here."

"Yeah man sure. Come on babe she'll be alright let's go down stairs." He grabbed Angela at her shoulders and walked out of the office.

Booth started to wake up Bones but she screamed again. "No... No.. Booth please..." it was hurting him to see His Bones in so much pain. He gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. "Bones come on babe wake up it's just a nightmare come on please Bones..." when Bones opened her eyes and saw it was Booth there she nearly jumped in his arms and starting crying again.

"Shh.. it's okay Bones I'm here.. You're okay." He was rocking her back and forward again.

It was another ten minutes later before Bones' sobs quiet down and she lifted her face up to look into Booth's eyes.

"Thanks Booth, you're always here when I need you and..." she said quietly her voice a mere whisper.

"Hej anything for you Bones it's okay we'll get through this together okay, I won't leave you ever willing." He kissed the top of her head and looked back into her eyes.

Bones looked back and leaned into him. It was like fireworks exploded around them and Bones forgot everything that happened today when his lips touched hers. It wasn't a hungry kiss but a mere brush of lips.

When they pulled back Bones had tears in her eyes again.

"Booth..." she put her face in his chest again.

"Bones I'm so sorry what happened to you today about your dad and everything and I don't want to well... you know... I need to tell you this I can't keep it in me anymore. I love you Bones and I never want to be without you again. I need you so much it's painful when I'm not with you and..." he got cut off by Bones lips on his again.

"I love you too Booth. I need you so much it's not rational I know but I can't live without you anymore and after everything that happened today it shows me how soon life can end I can live my life without you knowing how soon it can end."

When she looked into his eyes she saw everything there, the love, the pain, hope, desire everything he felt for her and everything she felt.

When their lips met again it was like fireworks again. Their lips working in sync. Lips tangled and met working together in perfect harmony. Bones' arms were locked around his neck and playing with the short hair in his nape while Booth's hand were on her waist pulling her more into his body. When air became mandatory they pulled back breathless and locked at each other.

Bones put her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply smelling his cologne and something uniquely Booth.

"Come on Bones let's get you home and into bed you're going to need the rest now." He stood up with Bones in his arms.

"Will you please stay with me? I really don't want to be alone right now. Can you just stay with me and hold me?" she asked her head still on his shoulder and nearly falling asleep again.

"Yeah Bones offcourse I won't leave until you ask me and even then I won't leave without a fight." He chuckled.

"I don't want you to ever leave." She said kissing his neck.

"Then I won't ever leave Bones. I love you." he said walking out of Angela's office and to his SUV.

"Mhmm... Love you."

He carefully put her in his SUV and drove to Bones' apartment.

They would get through this together. They will get through all the pain that is about to come. As long as they were together to could take on the world.

'_As long as they're together.'_

**B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ----**

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm merely writing you this letter because Booth says it's good for me to express my feelings and to write down some memories I've got of you. He says it will help me get through the rough times that he knows and I know will be ahead of me._

_It's been 10 day's since you went away. Though it seem like an eternity. Death is sad in many ways, and no word can describe how I feel. Even though you weren't here when I grew older, even though you left me you still need to know I loved you very much. And even though I wasn't always the best to show my gratitude towards you for coming back into my life and trying to force your way back into my heart I am still grateful that you tried. When I look up into the sky I imagine you smiling down at me, even though that is not possible because your gone and everything but Booth tells me I should sometimes put my brain in neutral and my heart in overdrive, and my heart tells me that if I imagine you just looking down on me, it comforts me, it sooths me in a way I myself can't describe but I love the feeling. You have to know that it meant so much to me that you let Booth arrest you because you didn't want to leave me again. It meant to world to me that you wanted to stay near me even if that meant that you were to spend the rest of your life in jail. Booth tells me that even though you're body has left the earth it's the memory of you inside my head and heart that continues to live in this life and on this earth. Even though I don't much believe in God because if there was wouldn't he at least safe the people that mean the most to their family and friends?... but I hope he is looking after you. I hope He is taking care of you. I know you are at peace now without any pain. Booth also tells me you are in Heaven, which if it's true I know I will see you there someday again. We will laugh about the times we had some fun. We will cry of the memories we have shared and the tears we shed. We will have the time of our ghostly- (if they exist) life's to make up for the time we lost not being together. But not today, today I will remember all the good things we've been through today I will remember you and will always remember of the great father you have been since you came back into my life. I finally had you back into my life after 15 years. Now I can't seem to bring myself to the reality that you're gone again. You left me again. And I know you didn't do it because you wanted to, you're gone because I guess I don't deserve to have you back into my life. Booth says I'm being too hard on myself, to let myself be loved by the people surrounding me. And maybe he is right. But why would something bring you back and then 4 years later take you away again. I don't know what to do dad. I don't know what to do without you here. I know I've managed without you for 15 years but I came to realise that when you came back into my life I started to look at the world from a different prospective. And you helped me do that. Also Booth but this letter isn't to him. Because I wouldn't know if I would be able to go on with my life if I ever lost him. But I miss you so much already. It's like it's happening all over again only this time you were taken from me. Taken from me by the one person so many people believe in. It's not fair!._

_Do you remember the time when you were running away from the FBI and you came to my apartment with Snicker Doodles? I didn't want to let myself be hurt again so I drove you away. I dint want to know anything about you. Because at that time I didn't realise what I would feel if I would lose you. I didn't know I would feel like this. I didn't want you to come back into my life and then disappear on me again. Every time I hear the song keep on trying it reminds me of you. Booth sometimes play's it on purpose. He wants me to feels to loss it gives me that you are gone. I don't know why it took for you to die, to make me realise that he isn't going to leave me and that he will always be there for me. I guess I'm saying this to you now because I feel like I need to tell you everything I'm feeling because I never told you this in person. I love him Dad. And I don't know why something this horrible needed to happen for me to realise that he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. That he is the man I want to have children with. To have your grandchildren with and I promise you they will know everything about their grandpa Max. Parker asked me the other day if you knew how much you meant to him. He asked me if he could call you grandpa Max. Because to him you were always a grandfather he never had on his dad's side of the family. He even calls me Mommy-Bones now. I never knew he could feel this strongly about me or you for that matter. He is such a lovely boy. And he tells me everyday that if he ever gets a baby brother or sister he will tell them about his grandpa Max._

_Dad I love you so much I always will. Booth has changed me and I will, no we will, Me, Booth and Parker and offcourse the rest of the squints we will come and visit you as much as we can. Even though I don't believe in talking to headstones because you won't be able to hear me but if you are in heaven I know you will be beside me always. You will always be there to guard over me and over the people I love. I love you dad so much. I miss you so much that it breaks my heart over and over again to actually realise that you are not coming back this time. But know that you will always have a very special place in my heart forever._

_Love you daughter,_

_Temperance. (Tempe)_

_xoxoxo_

FINISHED.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ---- B&B B&B B&B B&B ----**

**Okay that was it I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I would love to know if my writing needs some improvement =).**

**xx**


	10. Taking Care Of You Is All I Want

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Taking Care Of You Is All I Want ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian Institute looking for his partner. When he walked up to the platform he saw Angela, Hodgins, Wendell and Cam but no Bones. "Hej anybody seen Bones around?" He asked looking back at her office seeing her blinds drawn and her door closed.

"Yeah she's in her office Booth. She's been in there since she got here I don't know what's wrong with her." A very confused and worried Angela told him.

"Alright; thanks Ange." And he walked off towards Bones' office. Once he got there he knocked on her door but got no reply so he opened it up seeing all the lights were out and no Bones in sight. When Booth walked further into her office stopping at the couch he could see Bones laying in a foetal position a blanket draped over her. He walked over and sat down next to Bones putting his hand on her shoulder. When he tried to wake her up the only thing he heard was a groan and a slightly confused Bones looking at him with red rimmed eyes. Bones looked up to see Booth sitting next to here and put her head back down in the crook of her arms.

"Hej Bones are you okay? You don't look so good." Booth was rubbing her shoulder and he could feel how tense she was.

"No, I'm not okay." She turned around facing away from Booth and wriggled her shoulders. Booth understood this and continued to rub her shoulders and upper back.

"What's wrong then?" A now very concerned Booth asked her.

"Well you know the woman parts of life." She told him her voice muffled because her head was tucked into her arms. When she looked up seeing Booth's reaction the only sight she saw was Booth's very confused look. "PMS Booth. You know that time of the month." She told him with a slight grin. "And it seemed that this is the time I've got a real bad one. I've got a headache I'm nauseas, I get hold and cold flashes and my back is killing me." She explained to him. She rolled around again to face him and stretched out. But the moment she stretched out the pain came back and she curled back into a foetal position to stop the pain. Booth looked at his partner very concerned he knew how bad these periods could get for woman and he didn't like seeing his Bones in pain. When he moved his hands from her shoulder and moved them to her temples and started massaging, he could hear her moan.

"Why didn't you stay home then? I know you never take a day off even if you're sick but laying here on the couch isn't doing much work either. Why don't I take you home make you a nice hot water bottle and you can relax and get some rest?" When she opened her eyes he gave a small smile letting her know how concerned he was for her and how much he cared.

"I can't. I've got to much work and Cam would never let me take a day off for this." She closed her eyes again as Booth continued to massage her temples. She took a chance and stretched out again. Now Booth could see Bones had her hands on her stomach. When he took a hold of them he could feel how cold they were and moved the blanked to cover them.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go talk to Cam. Then I'll take you home and you can rest. Okay?" All he got as a response was another moan and she moved back into foetal position. Booth thought she did that to minimise the pain and he could understand. He slowly got up and could hear Bones moan in disapproval for taking his hands of her temples. "I'll be right back Bones." And he walked out of the office and to the others. When he got to the platform he walked up to Cam and asked her to talk in private. "Cam look, Bones just got her you know... the womanly thing that you girls get every month." He stuttered. He was never to comfortable talking about these things.

"PMS Seeley. It's a normal thing we all get it you know." Cam told him with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I know Camille. Anyway, she's got a bad one right now and she has a headache, she's nauseas, she gets hold and cold flashes and she says her back is killing her; so I'm going to take her home and I don't care what you say I'm taking her home now and she going to stay there until I know she feel better and can come back to work." He told her seriously. He really didn't care what Cam thought, he didn't care he was being all Alpha male right now. He wanted to take care of his Bones he hated seeing her in pain and he would do anything for her.

Cam felt sorry for Dr. Brennan, she knew how these bad ones could come up every once in a couple times. She had them herself. Every third time she would have a real bad one and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed with a hot water bottle and chocolate and watch a sad romance or a good horror movie. "Yeah sure Seeley; go take her home tell her that she can have a couple days off she's been at it for the last three days now she can use the time off. Take good care of her Seeley; she's one of a kind." Cam told him with a sweet smile on her face. God did she wish he would have done such a thing for her when they were still together. Booth thanked her and walked off towards Bones' office. When he got to her office he could hear her breathing was even and steady and slowly walked to the couch. What he saw there was a sleeping Bones curled up and the blanket fully covering her. He got to her side and took the blanket off of her. When he tried to wake her all he got as a response was a smack to the hand. He laughed quietly thinking how cute it was. He went to her desk to grab her purse and coat and slung them over his shoulder, then walked back over to the couch and lifted Bones up in his arms blanket and all and walked out of her office. When Angela saw what Booth did for Tempe she got a gooey. _That man so has the hots for her. Look at what he does for her. That there is real love. _She thought.

"Now Hodgins why do you never do that for me huh? Look at that and they are not even together." She told him folding her arms. When she didn't get an answer she walked off into the direction she saw Booth walk.

"Hej Booth. Is Brennan alright?" She asked looking at her best friend who turned her head into Booth's neck.

"Yeah I'm just going to take her home Ange, she's got the female monthly thing you know and it's a bad one. I'll see you later okay Ange?"

"Yeah okay Booth. Take care of her studly. Tell her I'll call her tonight to see how she's doing." She smiled at him. He told her he would and smiled back and walked off to his car. Once he got to his SUV he opened the door and carefully put Bones into the seat. When he tried to pull away Bones grabbed onto him like he was her life line.

"Don't ever leave me okay?" She whispered to him her eyes still closed.

"I won't leave you Bones. Even if you tell me to leave I won't go without a fight." He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. When he felt her hold lessen he pulled away, closed the door and walked over to his side and got in. When he looked over she was back to sleep curled up as best as she could. He started the car and drove to Bones' apartment. Once Booth arrived at her apartment Bones was awake. When he walked around and he opened her door for her she gave him a look saying '_I can open my own door you know' _he gave her a look back '_Just humour me okay'. _Sometimes they didn't need any words just looks. Bones tried to get out of the car by herself but the moment she stretched her body fully the pain came back and she curled back into the seat. Booth knew straight away that she liked to stay curled up when she had this and lifted her back up into his arms.

Bones arms went straight to her stomach holding on praying for the pain to disappear. "Thank you Booth." She told him in a whisper her head turned in his neck again.

"No problem Bones; anything for you." He kissed her temple and walked up to her apartment.

Once inside he walked to her bedroom somewhere he had never been. He always thought a woman's bedroom was like a sacred place; where they kept all their secrets. When he walked into her bedroom and over to her bed he put her down to fold over the sheets, he then lifted her up again and laid her down making sure she was comfortable and pulled the sheets over her.

"I'll be right back okay Bones." He walked off to the kitchen to make a hot water bottle for her. He was looking around for a while looking for it but he couldn't find one so he decided to go to the local pharmacy and buy one. He walked back into her bedroom only to stop in the threshold. There was Bones with her bare back turned away from him putting on a tank top. "Ah sorry Bones, I was just coming to tell you I'm going to the local pharmacy to get you a hot water bottle. I'll be right back." Bones turned around and nodded her head and walked back over to her bed where she once again curled up into foetal position and pulled the sheets over her.

It was half hour later when she heard the door open and Booth's footsteps. Not mere seconds later he appeared at her bedroom door and poked his head in. "Hej I'm back." He looked at her and he could see she was crying. "What's wrong Bones?" He was so worried he nearly ran over to her when he saw she was crying.

"Nothing Booth; it's stupid." She told him wiping away her tears only to have more rolling down her cheeks.

"Nothing is stupid Bones. I know you, you never cry so when you do there must be something wrong." He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"It's just... it hurts Booth. And I get emotional because of all the hormones and I just want it to stop." She started to cry harder and Booth hugged her to his chest rubbing up and down her back.

"Shhh its okay, I know it hurts and it's nothing stupid. Let me get your water bottle ready and I'll be back okay." Bones nodded her head and let go of him. Booth walked to the kitchen and filled up her kettle and turned it on. While he was at the store he saw some painkillers apparently specially designed for period pains. Knowing Bones she never took anything for pains so she wouldn't have anything in her house for it; he grabbed a box and took it with him. He grabbed two of the pills and filled a glass with water and walked back to her bedroom.

He carefully sat down on the bed next to her and handed her the pills. She looked at him about to protest that she didn't like taking medication but he cut her off. "Just take it alright. You're in pain and I don't like it when you're in pain so just take it please for me." He gave her his puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist. She took the two pills and swallowed them with the water. Handing Booth back the glass she laid back down. Booth saw she put her hands on her stomach again and seeing that she did that at the lab he understood it helped. When he heard the kettle finish boiling the water he walked back out and filled the bottle; he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around it and walking back to his Bones. He handed her the bottle and she put it on her stomach straight away. He could hear he moaning at the relief it gave her. When he was about to get up and leave Bones asked him where he was going; afraid that he was leaving her. "I'm just going to call Cullen. I'm taking the rest of the day of and look after you." He gave her a smile and a kiss on her temple and walked out.

When he was done making his phone call to his boss he walked back to Bones and asked her if she needed anything else. When she told him she was good he wanted to go to the living room to watch some TV but when he heard her calling his name he turned around.

"Can you please stay here with me?" When she had her period she liked to cuddle up to something. She was nervous asking Booth to stay in her bed but she was emotional and in pain she could blame it on that. But really she wanted Booth near her because deep down, deep down in her heart she knew that she loved him she was just scared to admit it to him.

"Sure Bones anything you want." He smiled at her, took of his shoes and crawled under the blankets with her. When he was comfortable he could feel Bones move, she put her arm around his waist and laid her head down on his chest; the water bottle in between them.

When Bones woke up it was nearly three pm. They had been asleep for a good four hours. Feeling that the water bottle had cooled off and the pain was returning she planned to get out of bed and get the painkillers herself. But the moment she got up she fell to the floor groaning in pain again. Booth heard Bones fall to the floor and was next to her in seconds. "Bones what are you doing?" He asked concerned pulling her into his lap.

"I was just going to get the painkillers and warm up some water. The bottle cooled down and the pain is returning." Booth could see the tears in her eyes again and pulled her back up and laid her down on the bed.

"I'll get it okay. That's what I'm here for remember; to take care of you." He walked out to the kitchen. Boiled some water and bought back the pills and a glass of water. It felt like ages for Bones for the water to boil and Booth could see how much pain she had. He walked over sat down beside her and put his hands on her lower stomach. Bones who had her eyes closed opened them to look at Booth. He gave her a sweet smile and tucked a hair behind her ear. Bones gave him a smile back thinking how could this man know me so well. Then again she knew how; he was the only man who ever tried to break down her walls and succeeded. He was the only person the only man who stayed with her as long as Booth did and still didn't walk away. Was this love? She asked herself. She thought she could see it in his eyes sometimes when he looked at her but she wasn't a people person so how could she be sure. But then again why would he be the only one who stayed? She knew that all her previous boyfriends didn't really love her. Sully maybe but then again he sailed away to the Caribbean without her. Booth was clearly the only one who cared enough about her and she decided to take the gamble.

She looked deep into his eyes and said the words she hadn't said in over 16 years. "I love you Booth." Booth looked stunned for a moment not knowing what made her say this but then he saw it in her eyes. He saw the love that he felt for her reflected towards him.

"I love you too Bones." He told her with a huge smile on his face and he could see Bones sighing in relief. When he heard the kettle finishing it's boiling he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and walked off to the kitchen. Bones was left sitting there on her bed touching her fingers to her lips. When Booth entered the room Bones was laying down again on her side. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her, he rolled her over onto her back with a hand on her shoulder. When she was on her back he put the water bottle on her lower stomach and gave her a smile. Bones gave him a big smile back; she moved the water bottle to the side and pulled Booth in for a passionate kiss. When they came up for air Booth was laying half on top of Bones. He stroked her forehead pushing back her hair and gave a small kiss on her nose which made her giggle.

"Did you just giggle, Bones?" Booth asked chuckling.

"Hah yeah I did. You got a problem with that?" She gave him a wicked smile and pulled him back down on top of her.

"No problem at all. I love it." Booth whispered to her lips. When their lips met it was like the whole world turned upside down. This kiss was even more passionate then their previous one. When Bones could feel Booths tongue slowly on her upper lip she welcomed his tongue with hers. This kiss was slow. They were both seeking what made the other moan or shiver. When Booth sucked on her bottom lip she moaned and pulled back tilting her head back giving Booth the opportunity to explore her neck. When he got to her ear he slowly moved the top of his tongue over the shelf of her ear; he could feel her shiver and clawing on the back of his pulling him back to her lips.

This kiss was more heavy and wanting. Bones' hand ended up on the short hair in the nape of his neck and her other was around his back pulling him flush with her body. Booth hands were slowly moving over her breasts and he held onto her waist. When they came up for air the looked at each other and started laughing.

"So this is what it feels like huh?" Booth asked kissing her neck.

Bones tilted her head to the side giving Booth more excess to her neck. "What... feels... ah mm... what, what feels...mm... like?"

Booth kissed her neck again and pulled back looking into her ocean blue eyes which had turned a darker colour then he had ever seen. "Kissing the most beautiful woman on the planet." Bones had tears in her eyes hearing him say that. She was an emotional wreck when she had her period. And all her rational explanation flew out the window. Booth kissed away her tears and whispered in her ear. "You Temperance Brennan are the most beautiful, gorgeous, successful, amazing and torturing woman on the planet. I love you so much it hurts and I never want to see you in pain." His left hand slowly moved down and landed on her lower stomach.

"I torture you?" She merely whispered. Booth could hear all the emotion behind her voice and kissed her again.

"Yeah you do; with your amazing body." He laughed at her confused look. "You torture me every day Bones. Seeing you in short skirts or to revealing shirts you have no idea how much self control it took for me to never just take you on your desk or against the wall."

"Well you're not the only one Booth." She told him shyly. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way but I couldn't hold it in for any longer and how you sometimes look at me I just knew, I knew you felt the same way. But you torture me too. Did you have any idea how it made me feel when I saw you holding Cams hand when we had that witch case? I've loved you since we found my mother. You were just so caring, you were so much different to everyone else in my life and I just knew I loved you." She had tears in her eyes again and Booth whipped them away with his thumb.

"You're not the only one Bones, do you know how mad I was when you had those two boyfriends. I was thinking to myself doesn't she know how wonderful she is she doesn't need two boyfriends to satisfy her. You only need one person who knows how to treat you. And when you were with Sully, it hurt me so much but I couldn't say anything because you were happy with him and I didn't want to spoil that for you." He moved his hands and cupped her face and looked her deeply in her eyes. "But now that I have you I'm never letting go Bones. You're mine now. I know you're not a possession to have but you're mine now. I don't think I could live without you now."

"Sully never made me as happy then when I'm with you Booth. Yes I liked him and I liked spending time with him but he never made me feel like you make me feel when I'm with you. He never took care of me like you do now and we didn't even share our feelings yet. I knew that it would end with him and I'm glad it did. It taught me something, it taught me that I could never be happy with anyone else but you." She smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"God we are so stupid." He laughed. "I've loved you since I don't know forever. And now I know you felt the same way why didn't we ever say anything?"

"I don't know." she said seriously. "But I do know that I never want to live without you again. You're my life line Booth. You're everything I need and more. I love you."

"God I love you too so much." He bent down and kissed her when they came up for air he moved down and kissed her neck and moved even lower. Giving each of her breasts a kiss which made her moan loudly. When he got to her lower stomach he kissed it lovingly and laid his head down on it. He searched for her hand and intertwined them. "Why don't you take a bath huh? I'll go get some dinner at Sid's and we can watch a movie after.

"I will only on one condition." She looked at him seriously but with a glint in her eyes.

'_uh oh'_ he thought. "What's that?"

"That you take a bath with me." She gave him a grin, slipped of the bed and made her way into her unsuit. Booth growled deep down in his chest and he could hear Bones laugh. He heard the tab turn on and the bath fill with water. He slowly made his way to the unsuit and slipped inside. Bones was sitting on the edge of the bath running her hand through the water. Booth took a deep breath in and he smelled the sweet smell of vanilla. He made his way over to Bones and stood before her. When she turned to look up at him she spread her legs and pulled him in between them. Bones put her hand on the hem of his shirt and moved them up. She stood slowly and pulled his shirt over his head kissing him softly. They once again didn't need any words, when Booth looked into her eyes the hidden question '_are you sure?' _ lay in his eyes and Bones saw it. She nodded her head and told him with her eyes that she was sure.

His hands moved to her arms and caressed them softly, he moved them down to the hem of her tank top and slowly put his hands on her bare stomach, moving them to her lower back he pulled her flush with his body and kissed her deeply. When they pulled back he moved his hands up higher and touched the underside of her breasts. Bones arched her back towards him pushing her breasts against his bare chest. She could hear him growl and moved her hand to the hem of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. When Booth saw her bare chest he couldn't stop looking. Finally he could look at the woman he loved and she was drop dead gorgeous. Booth cupped her breasts kneading them softly and kissed her again. Telling her how much he loved her just with his kiss. When his thumbs moved over her nipples she moaned and arched her back into him. He moved his kisses down her neck over her collarbone and down to her chest. He moved the tip of his tongue over her breasts but torturing her with not touching her nipples.

"Now who's torturing who?" She moaned at him. He laughed against the skin of her breast and pulled her nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard. Bones moaned loudly, Booth could feel her nails crawling at his back.

Bones could feel Booth manhood standing at full attention and moved her hand towards it. Cupping him in her hand she heard him growl and he let go of her breast. "Bones don't; this is about you not me." He told her sternly. When he felt her grip fall away from him he moved his head to her twin breast and paid the same attention to it as the other. He moved his kisses up her neck again and kissed her lips. "If we keep doing this we are never going to get to that bath." He chuckled. Bones laughed two and moved her hand towards his jeans.

"Bones what are you..." Before he could finish his sentence he saw what she was doing. She undid his button and lowered the zipper and pulled his jeans from his legs. She sat back down at the edge of the bath and slipped his jeans lower till it landed in a heap at his feet; she dropped to her knees and carefully pulled his sock of his feet.

Booth pulled her back up, bent down and kissed his way slowly down her neck to her collarbone, down to her breasts giving each a kiss and moving down to her stomach. His hands moved to her pyjama pants and slowly slid them of her legs. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with her bare sex when he looked back up. He heard her laugh and he looked back up in her eyes. "What are you laughing at huh? You think that's funny?" He laughed back at her when he tickled her sides.

"No Booth don't... stop... please... stop ..." She giggled.

"Say you're sorry." He chuckled back at her still tickling her sides.

"Okay... okay... I'm sorry stop please..." Booth stopped his tickling and kissed her. When he pulled back Bones deepened the kiss and pulled him flush with her naked body. Bones could feel his enjoyment poking her lower stomach. Her hands moved from his shoulders down his back. She moved her hands down into his boxer and cupped his bare backside in her hands. She slowly slid his boxer down his legs and he stepped out of them. When she looked down she could see him huge and erect; she looked back into his eyes and smiled at him. She turned and stepped into the bath. Sitting down she looked at Booth who was still standing next to the tub. "You coming in or not?" She smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back.

Booth stepped into the bath and sad behind Bones and pulled her into his chest. Twenty minutes later they still sat comfortable in the tub making small talk. They talked about Parker; working their latest case and how unfair Rebecca was to take Parker away from him when it was his weekend with his son. After another ten minutes the water started getting cold they got up, dried each other of and walked into her bedroom. Bones walked to her drawers and pulled out a clean shirt and boy short and put them on. She got out another shirt and turned around to Booth. When he looked at her he raised his eyebrow.

"I was wondering where that shirt went." He chuckled.

"Uh yeah, you left them here a while ago and I started to sleep in it and then I didn't want to give it back so I just kept it." She got a faint blush on her cheeks and Booth moved closer to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. When he took the shirt she handed him he started to laugh. Bones started to laugh too. "Yeah, remember when you came here that weekend with Parker to swim. You took a shower here and you left this in the spare bathroom so I washed it and kept it here just in case." She laughed while he put the shirt on and his boxers.

"Thanks Bones. From now on all the clothes I leave her keep it. It'll always come in handy." He winked at her and hugged her from behind. He then walked out of the bedroom and returned with a glass of water and two pills. She smiled at him thinking how he always knew when she needed something. Handing the pills to her he hugged her again and handed her the glass. When she finished he walked them towards the bed and climbed in and snuggled against each other.

"I love you Bones." He kissed her cheek and pulled her tighter against him.

"I love you too Booth. Thanks for today. It was really sweet of you to take care of me. Just, thank you, so much. I love you."

"Taking care of you is all I want to do Bones. All I want to do." He kissed her on top of her head and he could feel her kissing his neck. They snuggled even closer together and went into a blissful sleep; knowing that the days to come could only get better.

3 | Page


	11. Baby Steps

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Baby Steps ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

It was late Thursday night when Booth walked into the Jeffersonian looking for his partner. He walked up to the platform expecting to see Bones with the rest of the squints instead he found Hodgins and Angela standing closely together. He looked around to see if he could spot her when his eyes caught her office, the door was closed and the blinds were drawn. He knew Bones and she never closed her blinds. He walked over towards Angela and tapped on her shoulder which made her jump and scream. Laughing Booth asked if she knew where Bones was.

"Yeah she's in her office Booth, she's been in there since the last hour or so." Angela smiled at him and turned her attention back towards Hodgins.

"Alright thanks Ange." He was already half down the steps and Angela didn't hear him, she was too busy being all gooey eyes with Hodgins. When he got to her office he knocked twice softly and then twice hard. Bones always knew that was his knock so he half expected for Bones to yell for him to come in. When he didn't hear anything he quietly opened the door. What caught his surprise was that the only light in the office was from the small desk lamp. He made his way to the couch and saw Bones sleeping.

He sat down next to her and gently shook her awake. "Bones? Babe come on wake up." He softly kissed her temple and he could feel her starting to wake up. When she saw it was Booth a large smile spread across her face and she leant up and brushed her lips against his.

"Hi stranger, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?" She sat up and curled into Booth's side.

"Hi babe, yes we have a case. What are you doing here asleep on your couch? You still not feeling well?" Bones had been feeling woozy and lightheaded for a couple of weeks now and Booth was starting to worry. When he mentioned that she should see a doctor her only response was that she was a doctor and that she was fine, she didn't need to see a doctor, it most probably was a stomach bug or the flu or something.

"Yeah I've been really dizzy today and I was tired so I just wanted to rest my eyes I guess I fell asleep." She laughed at him but when she looked into his eyes she saw concern and worry. "Booth I'm fine. Please don't worry so much." She gently kissed him but when he didn't kiss her back she pulled back looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Bones please just humour me okay please go and see a doctor. Please?" He pleaded her with his puppy dog eyes full of concern.

She knew she just lost that argument and sank back into the couch defeated. "Fine; I'll make an appointment tomorrow."

Booth kissed her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you. I'm not trying to be difficult here Bones but you've been feeling like this for weeks now I just want to know it's nothing serious. I love you."

Knowing he was right she had been feeling like this for weeks and it seemed to only get worse. "I know Booth and you're right. I'll go to the doctor I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before. I love you too."

"It's alright Bones. Now come on we've got a case. Someone reported a burning car beside the road when the local police got there they found a body and they immediately called us."

"Okay where is it?"

"Uhm-"He checked his phone, "Arlington." He placed his hand on _HIS _spot on her lower back and they made their way towards his SUV."

Half hour later they arrived at the scene. Bones walked towards the car and saw the victim was burned and so was the front of the car. "Female, early to mid twenties, gunshot wound to the frontal bone and she's given birth." Her eyes telling him how bad she felt for the child of this woman.

"Alright." Booth walked over to the FBI techs and ordered them to get the body to the Jeffersonian and all the samples. A noise caught Bones' interest and she walked towards the back of the car. The noise became louder and she started looking for a hatch to the backdoor.

"Booth?" The worry in her voice made him run towards her.

"What is it Bones?" Bones put a finger to his lips indicating to be quiet.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Booth walked closer and ordered everyone to be quiet. Once it was quiet Bones could clearly hear a cry.

"Someone get me a crowbar NOW!" Booth ordered and within second he popped the backdoor open and what they saw made Bones gasp. There was a little baby not more than three months old, wrapped in blankets. Bones felt her maternal instincts kick in straight away and picked the crying and shaking infant up and held it close to her body.

"Do you think this baby belongs to the victim?" Bones ask, Booth guiding her towards the ambulance to get the baby checked out.

"I don't know, but we will find out okay. Let's get this little... what is it girl or boy?" He asked Bones chuckling. He didn't even know if it was a boy of girl and he was the father.

"It's a boy Booth." She chuckled back smiling at him. They arrived at the ambulance and handed baby John Doe to the paramedics. "What is going to happen to him Booth?"

"I don't know Bones." Seeing her pleading eyes he hugged her. "Look I'll call Child Services and see what they want to do with him." Seeing the desperation in her eyes he quickly kissed her and told her it was there only option.

Five minutes later Booth walked towards Bones with his phone against his ear. "Look Bones, Child Services can't come out until late tomorrow afternoon. I told them you were a registered foster parent and they want to talk to you." He handed the phone to her and listened Bones talking.

"Yes, I understand. Okay I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." She hung up and handed the phone back to Booth.

"They said that I'm his legal guardian till they can come out and deal with it tomorrow." She had that happy glint in her eyes that told him she was happy to take the little guy home.

One of the paramedics walked up to them. "Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan. The baby is underweight and has some cuts and bruises we want to take him to the hospital to do an x-ray and get a doctor to fully examine him to see if he doesn't have anything serious."

"Okay, Bones why don't you drive with the baby in the ambulance and I'll make sure everything is wrapped up here and I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Okay Booth I'll see you soon." He hugged and kissed Bones and walked towards the FBI techs.

Bones walked with the paramedic and sat in the back of the ambulance where a young girl was sitting also a paramedic. "Hi I'm Alice; because he's so small I need you to hold him is that alright?" The young girl asked in a chipper voice.

"Offcourse." Bones' smile grew a hundred times bigger when the little guy was in her arms. He moved his head towards her breasts and started whimpering.

"Hej little man no making moves on my girl you got that." Booth chuckled.

"Booth be nice he's just hungry. What are you doing here?"

"Everything is packed up and sent to the Jeffersonian so I'm following you." He winked at her and quickly got out and moved to his SUV.

"You've got a very handsome boyfriend Dr. Brennan I mean he is HAWT!" Brennan raised her eyebrows at Alice, she knew her boyfriend was hot, believe her she knew; but she wasn't comfortable with other woman checking him out. She and Booth had been together for nearly ten months now and every time a woman checked him out she was so jealous that she wanted to punch the woman in the nose. Alice saw the death glare Brennan was giving her and turned around and concentrated on something at front.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Emergency Department. When she was about to walk out of the ambulance with the baby the young paramedic called her back; "Sorry it's hospital policy that all our patients are brought back in onto a bed and because Baby John here is so little we have to put you on the bed with him."

Brennan wasn't happy about that but as long as she was holding little Baby John she didn't really care. Booth appeared behind the paramedic and smiled brightly at the picture in front of him. Bones was sitting with the little baby on a stretcher holding him tightly to her chest. The baby's head was still turned towards Bones' breast and whimpering. "Look at that, he thinks you're his mother Bones." He laughed. Bones shot him a look that sat she wouldn't mind at all if this little adorable baby was hers and Booth.

The paramedics rolled them into the Emergency Department and got sent into a little room when a nurse came to check on Baby John Doe Bones asked if they had a bottle for him because he had been whimpering since they found him.

"Offcourse, I'm just going to get a baby bath and some clean clothes for the little guy and a bottle and you can clean him up he must be freezing. How long was he outside in that car for?"

"I don't know they got the call about three hours ago so it could be three hours or more." Bones looked down at the shivering baby and fell completely in love with him. His little cute bottom nose and big blue eyes, the thick dark auburn hair and his little chubby cheeks; he was absolutely adorable. When the nurse came back in with the bath, clean clothes, nappy and bottle Bones got to work. Booth had just finished filling out papers for Baby John when he spotted Bones. He walked over to her and closed the curtain to give them some privacy. Bones was undressing the baby and gently put him into the warm water keeping her arm around him.

"Look at you Bones, you're a natural." Walking up behind her he kissed her head and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You think so? I don't know Booth, what am I going to do tonight? I don't know anything about babies. Why did I agree to take care of him?" With pleading eyes she looked at Booth.

"Because Bones, from the moment you saw that little guy you wanted nothing bad to happen to him. You fell in love and so did I. Look at how good you were with Andy, you will be fine and I'll stay tonight."

"Booth when have you not stayed over?" She winked at him and gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah that true. I like spending time with my girl alright. That's the only way I can get to sleep." Hugging her from behind her looked over her shoulder and at the baby who when he saw Booth started to giggle.

Bones dried of baby John and put on the clothes the hospital gave her. Testing the bottle on her wrist to see if it wasn't too hot she jumped back onto the bed and gave baby John the bottle. Booth looked in awe of his girlfriend; she really was a natural only she had to see that. He hoped one day they would be like this but then with their own little baby girl with big blue eyes like her mother and auburn curls. He wanted their child to look exactly like Bones but with his charms offcourse.

After an hour the doctor had come by to check on the little man and found out he was severely dehydrated and if they hadn't found him he wouldn't have made it. They had taken him to x-ray and Booth and Bones were waiting for him to come out.

"Booth, I don't think I can let an innocent harmless baby been taken into foster care. I just I can't do it. I rather have him stay with me that him going somewhere, where we don't know he'll get the love and care he deserves." Booth pulled Bones into his chest and kissed her head.

"I know Bones, let's worry about that tomorrow. We'll see what the social worker says and we can discuss it then. Okay?" He felt Bones nod her head and he hugged her tightly.

When the door opened they could hear the cries if the baby and a very worried nurse walking towards them. "He's been crying since we took him to x-ray he wouldn't calm down for anyone. We've taken some x-ray's but because he wouldn't lay still they didn't come out right." The nurse handed Baby John over to Bones who immediately calmed down.

"Why does he do that?" Bones asked; she didn't know why he would cry and then the moment she had him in her arms he stopped.

"Because Bones, you're the one that found him and picked him up, he's gotten attached to you its normal. He feels safe with you." Booth kissed her forehead and turned back towards the nurse.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked the nurse.

"Well seen that he is quiet with you, we might try to take another x-ray but you'll have to come with us in the room. Bones looked from the baby to Booth and from Booth to the Nurse then back to Booth. When Booth nodded his head and pushed her towards the door she nodded her head to the nurse. "Alright let's go then." The nurse smiled at Brennan and guided her into the room. Once in the room Brennan was directed to put Baby John on the bed but as soon as she did this the baby started crying. She walked around the head of the table and put her hand on the little infant. Feeling the warmth of Brennan the baby calmed down and the only movement his body made was from the hiccups. The x-rays were taken with success now and Brennan was guided out of the room with the baby and walked to Booth who had been waiting on them.

"How did it go?" They walked towards the waiting room and sat down.

"Fine, when I put him on the bed he started crying but when I put my hand on his head he stopped and then he got the hiccups it was such a cute sound." Bones smiled and kissed the baby on his head.

"I bet it was. I remember with Parker when he used to giggle he got the hiccups and they would go on and on." Booth got a glint in his eyes every time he talked about his son.

It was an hour later when they got the all clear from the doctors. Baby John Doe was severely hydrated, underweight and some minor cuts and bruises, but other than that he was a perfectly healthy baby.

They drove towards the local 24/7 chemist to get some nappies, baby powder, onesie, formula, bottles, wipes and a cute little fleece bear Booth saw and he just had to get it for the little guy. They decided that the baby would sleep in the carrier the hospital had provided for them and would go shopping for a crib tomorrow if she was to become his foster mother. When they arrived home Bones went into her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas and walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight that was before her. Booth was holding the baby; he looked ever smaller in Booth's large arms. She walked over to them and kissed Booth on his cheek. He handed the baby over and saw that he turned his head towards her breast again.

"I know get you man; those are delicious." Booth laughed, Bones send him a look but smiled when she looked down.

"Come on Booth he's a baby he doesn't know I don't have any milk. At least we'll know when he's hungry because he'll do that." The baby started suckling at her breast and whimpered at the same time.

"Okay, okay come on let's make you a bottle, don't want you to make any more moves on my girl because those are mine." Booth laughed at his own joke and walked into the kitchen Bones hot on his tail.

"Come one Booth, you're just going to have to share me." Bones smiled up at him and accepted the bottle Booth handed her.

"Yeah, whatever but those are mine." He cupped her breasts in his hand and moved to kiss her deeply.

"Not in front of the baby Booth." Bones turned around so he stood with her back towards him giving Baby John his bottle.

"Man, this is not my night. Fine I'm going to change." He grumbled walking towards the bedroom.

"Don't worry about him little man he's just jealous because you're an innocent little baby whose got all my attention at the moment, your daddy is just being silly." The moment those words left her mouth she froze. _"Damn did I really just call Booth his daddy? Oh no" _She quickly turned around to see if Booth wasn't behind her, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw he wasn't.

"We have to give you a name; we can't keep calling you little man or 'the baby'. Hm what about Jake? Do you like Jake?" She was quietly talking to the baby when Booth walked in. He walked and stood in front of her and started talking to the baby also. He smiled up at Bones and winked at her.

"What is your mommy doing huh? She giving you a name, Jake huh? I don't think you look like a Jake do you?" Bones was staring at him with wide eyes. _'Damn he did hear me.' _

"You heard me?" Bones was blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Yeah I did." He winked at her and kissed her softly. "It's alright Bones, if everything goes how I think it will go tomorrow I'll be his daddy and you'll be his mommy. But we do have to give him a name but not Jake."

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow Booth?"

"I was thinking that when this case if solved and if they haven't found any family for the little guy, we could adopt him." He looked up at Bones seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you sure? I know you always wanted a child of you own and..." Booth cut her off with his fingers on her lips.

"Shh, we both know how much you love the guy already and so do I. And yes I would love to have my own child, our child, but I know you're not ready for that yet."

"Thanks Booth, for understanding." She moved into him and kissed him deeply. "Now about a name what should we call him then?"

"Hm I like Hamish." Bones gave him the 'are you serious' look.

"I like Alexander." Bones said and could see that Booth liked it too.

"Little Alex. I like it, Alex it is." He smiled at Bones and looked down at Alex who had been looking up at them with big blue eyes.

"Hi Alex." Booth cooed to the little baby. Big smiles plastered in their faces when they saw Alex's little lips turning into a half smile.

"Let's go to bed I'm tired and so is Alex." Bones sad who saw Alex's eyes slowly closing.

"Alright." Booth walked behind Bones his arms around her and they walked into the bedroom. Bones looked at him with pleading eyes and Booth knew exactly what she was saying with those ocean deep eyes of hers.

"Okay but just tonight until we've bought a crib for him." Booth said and could see the smile on her face brighten. They both got into their respective sides and placed Alex in between with pillows on each side. Booth intertwined his left hand with her right hand and they all fell asleep shortly after that.

It was the next morning and they were all ready to go to the lab. Alex was wearing a cute bear outfit that they picked up from the chemist and was sleeping in the carrier with the little bear Booth bought. They got into the car and drove to the lab.

When they walked into the lab they could both hear the whispers. "Since when does Dr. Brennan have a child?" – "Is Booth the father?" – "Why would anyone want a child with her?" As soon as Booth heard that he stalked to the person who had said it. "If I ever hear you talk about my Bones like that EVER again, I will shut your pie whole until you beg me to stop you UNDERSTAND?" Booth's anger surprised Bones, she knew he loved her but this proved how much. His anger dissipated when he felt Bones' hand on his shoulder and the light kiss on his neck.

"Come on Booth it's okay." Booth took hold of her hand and they walked towards her office. As soon as they were insight of the platform Angela spotted them and ran towards them seeing Brennan carrying a baby seat.

"Okay you've got allot of explaining to do." Angela said with raised eyebrows. She saw Brennan nod and followed them towards her office. Once they were there Booth took Alex out of the seat and cradled him in his arms gently rocking him. When he started to whimper he handed him to Bones who gave his sign that he was hungry. Booth grabbed the bottle he made before they left and handed it to Bones. Angela had been watching this all unfold and stood dumbfounded at how at ease her best friend was with a baby. "Okay you have to explain this to me before I go crazy." Angela sat down on the couch beside Booth when Bones walked over and sat on Booth's lap.

"Okay so last night we got a call that there was a burned body in a car so we went to investigate. When we got there we found out the victim was female 20-25 and had just given birth. When we were about to leave I heard a noise like a baby cry and Booth cracked open the backdoor. There he was laying wrapped up in a blanket. The backseat of the car had prevented the fire to spread to the boot and because the windows were smashed the smoke didn't get in there. Booth called Child Services and they said that I was in charge until they can come by later today so that's why we've got a baby with us. But Booth and I both can't see this little guy been taken away and put into foster care so were going to see if there is any family left that he can stay with and if there isn't we are going to adopt him." Angela started squealing until little Alex started to cry. He got woken up by the loud noise and was being calmed down by Bones who stood up and was walking around the office cradling him to her chest.

"Sorry." Angela whispered. "But come one when you're best friend tells you that she's thinking about adopting this adorable creature. What was I suppose to do?"

"It's okay Ange. And it's not certain yet. We have to find out if there isn't any family left." Alex had calmed down and so Bones went to sit on Booth's lap again who moved his arms around her and Alex.

"I know; you are a real natural Bren. He calmed down like straight away. So what's his name?" She moved her hand and stroked Alex's hair.

"Well we don't know but we didn't want to keep calling him 'the baby' or 'little guy' so we named him Alexander but we shorten it to Alex." Booth said his eyes completely transfixed on Alex who had fallen asleep in Bones' arms.

"Ah Little Alex, he's adorable. He looks a little like you Bren he's like a miniature Brennan." Angela smiled at them and at their questing eyes she explained. "Ah come on, he's got the same eyes and same hair colour."

"Just because we've got the same eyes and hair colour doesn't mean he looks like me Ange, I'm not his mother so." When she looked at Booth she could see the happiness in his eyes when he looked at Alex in her arms. She moved her hand and stroked his strong jaw line she leaned down to kiss him and stood up to put Alex in the car seat. She walked around her desk and started up her computer.

"Okay well I'm going to leave you ladies to your business I'm going to check in at the Hoover and I'll be back here at lunch." He kissed Bones and placed a tiny kiss on Alex's head. "Bye little man."

"Bye Booth." Bones looked at Angela who looked at Bones and smiled. "What Ange?"

"Look at you two; you look like a little family. I mean he is all..." Angela got interrupted by Brennan reaching for her trash can and emptied her stomach into it.

"Bren, sweetie, are you okay?" Angela had moved behind her friend and moved her hair out of the way.

"Oh- god, no I've been feeling like this for weeks now. I'm dizzy and woozy all the time though this is the first time I've thrown up. I'm supposed to go see a doctor in two hours."

"Bren sweetie, how long have you been feeling like this?" Angela was sitting on her knees in front of Brennan who had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Uh I don't know four weeks maybe if not longer." She moved back and breathed in deeply.

"Sweetie when was the last time you had your period?" When Brennan looked at Angela she could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Uh-... "She was searching her brain. "When we all went to the beach that hot weekend with Parker."

"Sweetie that was over three months ago." She moved to sit on the desk and took Brennan's hand in hers.

"No that... I mean... I can't be..." Her eyes went wide and then everything clicked into place. "Oh my God... I'm... No I can't I have to take a test first." She looked at Angela for help.

"Okay sweetie, why don't you stay here with Alex and I'll go run to the chemist around the corner and get a test." Brennan nodded her head and moved to pick up the car seat; she put it down on the table in front of the couch and sat down.

It was fifteen minutes later when Angela came running into her office with a brown paper bag. "Okay sweetie go pee on the stick I'll watch Andy." Brennan nodded and walked to the restroom.

When she came out she could hear Andy crying and sprinted towards her office. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know he started crying and I picked him up and he doesn't want to calm down." Brennan handed the stick which had been wrapped in tissues to Angela and took Alex from her. She put him against her chest and he calmed down immediately. "Wow, Bren he really loves you. I tried that and he didn't calm down." Angela smiled at her friend and closed the blinds and the door of the office and put the stick on the table. Angela had set her timer on her watch and when it beeped she looked at Brennan.

"Ange I can't... can you please..."

"Yeah, sure course." Angela picked up the stick and looked at the two blue lines. When a huge smile formed on her face Brennan let the breath she didn't knew she was holding. On one hand she wasn't ready but on the other she was really happy. She could give Booth what he wanted and deep down she wanted as well. "You're pregnant sweetie." Angela hugged her friend and pulled back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Ange, I'm still going to the doctor she can do another test just to be sure." When she checked her watch she saw that she had to leave for her doctor's appointment; she got Alex ready and said goodbye to Angela.

"Bye sweetie, call me if you need anything okay." Brennan nodded her head and made her way towards the front door of the lab. She hailed a taxi and hopped in giving him the address of the doctor's practice.

"Temperance Brennan?" A young nurse called.

"Yeah that's me." She got up and grabbed Alex and walked to the young nurse who guided her towards the doctor's office.

"Hello Temperance how are you? And who do we have here?"

"Hi Addy, I'm fine. This is Alex well we don't know his name but we call him Alex we found him at a crimes scene so he's been staying with me." She smiled at her doctor/friend. "Okay, so I've been feeling dizzy and woozy for the last I don't know four weeks maybe. Then this morning my friend asked me how long I had been feeling like this and when my last period was till I remembered that it was over three months ago, she got me a home pregnancy test and it was positive I just want to make sure I really am." Dr. Montgomery nodded her head. They had known each other for three years. She was Brennan's gynaecologist until she and Brennan became really good friends. So Brennan had been going to Addison since then whenever she had to.

"Okay, well I just got a cancelation so if you want we can take another urine sample and we can do a check up to see if you are." Brennan nodded her head and smiled at Addy.

Twenty minutes later they walked into the office with the news that she was pregnant for about 9 to 10 weeks. Dr. Montgomery did an ultrasound straight away to see if everything was going okay with the baby and printed out a picture for her. Brennan walked out of the practice and hailed a cab. She asked the man to drop her off at the mall; she had to get a little gift. When she got there she made her way towards Babies Galore; she went to the stroller section firsts she thought we're gonna need on soon any way and now that they've got Alex they can use it for him now. She picked out the most expensive one and a young kind man carried it for her while she still carried Alex. She made her way over to the clothes section and selected her gift. She paid for everything and the young man was so kind to unpack the stroller and put it together for her. She decided to walk back to the lab as seen it was only two blocks from the mall. When she walked into the lab she had a huge smile on her face. There were still whispers going around and again someone asking 'who would want a child with her?' This brought tears to her eyes. When she heard allot of commotion behind her she turned around. Booth had been walking behind her wanting to surprise her when he heard again someone whispering that.

And again it was the same guy who said that earlier on the day; he had enough of people thinking that His Bones was cold. Because she wasn't she was the most loveable, sweet, kind hearted, gorgeous, smartest and so much more woman he had ever known. He pushed the guy up the wall and punched him in the nose. "I told you I didn't want to hear you say that ever again. This is nothing but I swear to God if I hear it one more time you are going to be sorry." He let the man fall to the floor and ran over to Bones who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hej shh, it's okay." He hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Only their friends knew about them and he had enough of people talking about his Bones that way and he wanted to show them that he was The One that loved her with all his heart and that he wanted to share his life with her. When they pulled back Booth wiped the tears from her cheeks, she smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said loudly so that everyone could hear. "If I ever hear anyone talk about my girlfriend like this you will not be happy." He moved his elbow so his jacket fell away and everyone could see his gun. "Come on babe." Bones smiled brightly she walked hand in hand with Booth towards her office. When they got there Booth closed the blinds and the door and walked over to Bones. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Don't you ever listen to anything to idiots say to you or what you hear okay. You are to most gorgeous, warm, affectionate and loving person I know and no one should tell you otherwise." He kissed her deeply and when he pulled back he saw all the love in her eyes.

"Thank you Seeley. I love you so much I don't know how to express it." She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his smell.

"You always do Bones. Every time I see you I can see it in your eyes and that's all I need." He smiled down at her and looked at the stroller she bought. "I see you went shopping."

"Yeah I went to see Addy today and on the way I stopped at the mall. I also got you a present." She smiled at him and walked over to the stroller where Alex was sleeping and got out a small bag.

"What is this Bones? You don't have to get me anything." He kissed her and pulled her down on the couch with him. He opened the bag slowly and pulled out to small onesie and a stick.

Booth held up the onesie one that said '**Dad's little man**_**!'**_ he looked at her with questioning eyes until he eyed the stick. In his hand he held the home pregnancy test that showed she was positively pregnant. Brennan had taken the pregnancy test with her knowing that if it was confirmed she wanted to buy something for him and put it with the present.

"Bones are you serious?" Booth had the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen.

"Yeah; just after you left this morning I threw up and Angela started asking me all these questions till we came to the conclusion that I haven't had my period for over three months. I went to see Addy and she confirmed it I'm 9 to 10 weeks pregnant." She told him and he hugged her tightly and started to giggle when Booth placed tiny kisses all over her face. "Look in the bag again." Booth eyed her but looked in the bag again he pulled out a small square piece of paper and turned it around. Bones heard his sharp intake of breath and saw the tears well up in his eyes. When Booth looked at her and she nodded her head he lunged himself at her and kissed her passionately for many, many steam boats. When they had to break up for air Booth moved his head towards her lower stomach and lifted her shirt up, he kissed her bare stomach and whispered "I love you baby" to it. Bones got tears in her eyes; she saw how happy Booth was which made her even happier.

"Addy wanted to do an ultrasound straight away because I'm already nearly 10 weeks along and wanted to see if everything was alright with the baby." She told him her voice quivering. "The baby is healthy and we've got another appointment in four weeks for another ultrasound."

"Okay, God I'm so happy Bones. Are you sure you're ready?" Looking into her eyes he saw that she was ready for this big step.

"I'm more than ready. I know I said last night that I wasn't but now that I am I can't wait." The hugged again and were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bones stood up and checked on Alex took him out and handed him to Booth. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Cam and another woman.

"Dr. Brennan this is Julie Watson from Child Services." Cam said giving Bones a sad smile which she returned.

"Thanks Cam. Come on in, I'm Temperance Brennan and that's my partner/boyfriend FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth." She introduced herself and Booth and grabbed a chair for Mrs. Watson to sit on while she went to sit next to Booth.

"Nice to meet you both; now I presume this is Baby John Doe?" She asked pointing towards Alex who had woken up and now in Booth's arms.

"Yes. This is him. We found him in the trunk of the burned victim's ca;, we took him to the hospital where they completely checked him over."

"I see and have you got any idea what his name is or his mother's name?" Mrs. Watson asked writing down the interactions between Booth and Alex.

"We took a small blood sample from the baby and checked to see if the DNA matched its mothers. We are still waiting for the test results to come through and the victim's name is Katelyn Dowers twenty tree years old. Booth checked up on her records and it was clean, her parents both died three years ago and she was an only child."

"I see." She was writing all the information down until Alex started to fuss. Booth tried to calm him down but couldn't he handed him over to Bones where Alex calmed down immediately and moved his head towards her breast again lightly whimpering while suckling. Mrs. Watson was watching it all and she had a small smile on her face, she could see how much love this little boy was getting and how much at ease he was with the good doctor here.

Booth stood up and went to make a bottle for Alex in the little kitchen next to Bones' office. "He is really at ease with you Dr. Brennan."

"Please call me Temperance or Tempe." Brennan smiled at Mrs. Watson and looked back down to see Alex starting to get really fuzzy and suckle harder on her breast. "He's been doing that since we found him, we found out he does that to show he hungry as he only does it to me." Bones explained to her why he was doing that.

"He thinks you're his mother, that's why he calms down so easily." She smiled at the way Tempe was holding Alex and soothing him. Booth walked back into the office with the bottle and handed it to Bones.

"Thanks Booth." Smiling at him she turned her attention to Alex and brought the bottle to his mouth and he latched on immediately suckling tightly.

"Okay Temperance, I see that Baby John is really at ease with you so I' going to ask you if it's okay that he stays with you until we have found some more information on Katelyn Dowers maybe we can find some distant relative that can take the baby into their home."

"Offcourse he can stay with us. But I have a question. What will happen if there isn't a relative that can take him in?"

"In that case he will be put into the system, I know it's not the best solution for a three month old but we have to follow the law." She could see the sadness in Tempe eyes. Bones looked at Booth, they had one of their silent conversations when Booth nodded Bones looked down at Alex and turned her attention towards Mrs. Watson.

"Mrs. Watson..."

"Julie please."

"Julie, will there be any change that we could adopt him?" Julie seemed shocked. She never knew anyone could be this affectionate towards a baby they only met twenty-four hours ago and that wasn't even theirs.

"If there aren't any relatives for him to stay with he will be able to be put up for adoption yes. But Temperance may I ask why you would want to do that?"

"Well, I was in the system since I was fifteen till my grandfather got me out when I was eighteen. I know how the system is like, being placed from one home to another. That is not something I wish to happen to this little guy. He's an innocent baby whose mother got killed and he's suffering under it. I don't want that to happen to him." Bones had tear rolling down her cheeks and Booth moved his arms across her shoulder comforting her. Bones put her head on his shoulder and Booth kissed her forehead lightly. Julie could see how much love was in this family. She knew that Baby John would be safe with them so she would do anything in her power that he could remain with them so they could adopt him.

"Tell you what Temperance; I will do all that I can for you so that you can adopt him if he doesn't have any family. I have to check that first. But it won't be easy, I know you have money but you're not engaged or married not allot of judges will accept that but I will do everything I can to make sure the little guy can stay in your care until we can find a way for you to adopt him. I see how much you love him already so it's my promise to you I'm going to do everything I can." Julie smiled at Tempe when she could see a little bit of relief in the young doctor's eyes.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Watson." Booth said, Bones couldn't trust her voice right now. Julie got up and said goodbye and walked out of the office leaving Booth and Bones alone.

"Look Bones I've wanted to do this for a while and I wanted to do it in a more romantic kinda way but I think now is the right time." Bones was still sitting on the couch with Alex, her eyes widened when she saw Booth kneel in front of her with a small black velvet box in his hands.

"Temperance, I love you. I've loved you since that first case we worked on, I didn't want to admit it to myself yet but it's true. I love everything about you, the way you walk, talk, how much you care for other people before yourself, how easily you can open your heart to this little guy. I want to have everything with you. You're carrying my child now and nothing could make me happier then, if you would marry me?" He opened the box revealing a beautiful, medium size princes cut diamond on a gold band with two smaller once on either side; it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Offcourse I will marry you." Bones had tears in her eyes and she let out a happy sob when he slipped the ring onto her finger. Booth jumped up and kissed her deeply, but being careful not to squish little Alex. "God I love you. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were you Bones." He told her in his most _Duh _voice, smiling he leaned in again and kissed her softly, he then moved his head down and kissed Alex on his head whispering "You're mommy said yes." When he looked up at Bones she was smiling brightly. "Yeah I was discussing with him this morning if he was alright with it if I asked his mom to marry me." He smiled down at her and Bones giggled.

"Technically I'm not his mother yet." She told him in her most scientists' voice.

"Yes you are Bones. Don't you see how much he loved you? Look at him he's completely curled into you he seeking your warmth, HIS MOTHERS warmth." When she looked down she saw he was right, Alex had his head turned into the crook of her arm and his body was turned towards her like he wanted to be as close as he could. And when those big blue eyes looked at him she let the tears roll down her cheeks again. "Hej shh... it's alright. Why are you crying?" Booth wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I'm just happy it's all these hormones. I just I don't think I could take it if they took Alex away from us." Booth cupped her cheek in his hand and Bones leaned into his touch.

"I know Bones, that why we will do everything we can so that he will stay with us forever."

-T**hree weeks later-**

Booth, Bones and Alex were at Mrs. Watson's office. They had gotten a call earlier on the day asking if they could come into the office. So here they were waiting to be called into the office, Bones was very nervous because this could be the day she could have Alex as her son or he could be taken away from her. When the door opened her heart hammered into her chest. "Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan please come in." Julie said. They walked into the office and sat down opposite to Mrs. Watson. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. We found a relative in Virginia and so we've been in contact with them and calling around." Booth could feel Bones tense, when he looked over she had her eyes trained on Alex happily sitting on her lap. Bones could feel the tears in her eyes.

"They don't want to have anything to do with Matthew. The family had been fighting and they don't want anything to do with Katelyn or her son." Bones was so relieved but also sad that someone didn't want to know this gorgeous little boy. "I've come to the understanding that you are engaged now is that correct?"

"Uhm yes, we found out I was pregnant and Booth proposed to me. But not only because I'm pregnant." Julie nodded her head in understanding. "Is Matthew his name?"

"Yes and I can see that Temperance; there is allot of love shining in both your eyes and I can see it also when either of you look at Matthew. Okay so there is only one question I would like to ask you, are you still looking to adopt him?"

They both nodded their head. "Yes, we are. We would very much like to adopt him." Booth told her with a mega watt smile.

"Then I just need you to sign these papers. I took the liberty to process all these papers before you came in. I just needed to be sure that you were still planning on adopting him." She handed them both a stack of papers which they had to read. Half hour later they both had read through them and signed the papers. They just needed to give them his new name so that she could write it on the certificate and he would be officially theirs.

"Alexander Matthew Booth." Brennan told her proudly tightly holding Booth's hand. Mrs. Watson wrote down the name, Booth and Brennan both had to sign the certificate also.

"May I be the first to congratulate you with your new son; Alexander Matthew Booth." Booth and Bones both thanked them from the bottom of her heart. They left the office with a new son and bright smiles on their faces. Mrs. Watson thinking; this should be the outcome of all the children that are brought here. This is what makes her work a blessing to give people a child that they deserve and to give the child the love it deserves.

**-At the lab-**

They drove to the lab to tell everyone the news. This time when they walked down the hall ways all the heard was _'she's glowing' –, 'look at the baby bump, she'll be a great mother.' _ This brought a smile to Booth's face. Over the three weeks that Alex was with them people saw how warm hearted Bones really was. The dickhead that called her a cold hearted bitch got fired and everyone learned from that. They walked up the platform Booth swiping his card while Bones carried Alex. "Is everyone here?" Bones asked looking around the platform, seeing Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Wendell and Mr. Fisher.

"May we present to you, Alexander Matthew Booth." They both announced happily with bright smiles. Everyone cheered and clapped which scared little Alex and he turned and buried his head in his mother's neck lightly sucking her skin. He had taken that habit allot lately he was either sucking his thumbs, Bones' neck or Booth's wrist.

"Congratulation sweetie." Angela walked over and hugged her friend. Hodgins hugged Booth and when they looked at each other they both nodded.

"Ange, Jack we wanted to know if you would be Alex's God Parents?" They stood with their mouth open until "Close your mouth you might catch flies with it." Bones and Booth laughed yes she knew that pop culture reference.

"Offcourse we would love to." Angela answered. They hugged again and then Bones went to introduce everyone to their son. But what she said surprised everyone except Booth.

Bones walked over to Cam, "This is you auntie Cam, she's my boss but also my friend." Bones quietly talked to Alex.

Cam smiled at her and asked "Really?"

"Yes off course, you're all my family so you're my son's family too." She then walked towards Wendell. "This is your uncle Wendell, he's one of my grad students but he also plays hockey with your daddy they have become good friends." Wendell smiled and lightly hugged Brennan and kissed her cheek. Wendell and Booth had become great friends and he always stayed over for dinner on Friday nights after hockey practice, Wendell was like another son to them and they were like his parent's. Bones continued and walked over to Mr. Fisher "This is your other uncle Colin but we all call him Fisher. He's another grad student of mine but has also become a good friend of ours." She whispered to Alex and Fisher lightly kissed his head.

"Hej buddy." He quietly spoke. He hugged Brennan and congratulated her. Booth had been talking to Hodgins when he saw Bones walking towards her he opened his arms for her to step into. Angela on the way asked if she could cuddle with her God son and Brennan handed him to her. When Bones was tightly against Booth's body he stepped back a little bit to look at her. He felt it before and he wanted to get a good look. And yes there it was, the little baby bump. He could see where his child was growing now. He put his hands on her stomach and Bones put hers on top of his. They both looked around the platform at their 'family', no one was blood related but they were all so close that they were like a family.

"Hej mum, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Wendell asked he had started calling Bones mum ever since the first time he came over when Parker was there one weekend.

"We are going out for dinner and you are all invited we wanted to celebrate and we wanted to do that with our family." Bones answered.

When Alex started to fuzz Bones took him over and he gladly suckled her neck again. She didn't mind at all she felt like in this way she was connected to him somehow. Bones leaned back against Booth again and happily chatted with Angela and Cam, while Fisher was making funny faces behind Bones to Alex who for the first time giggled. They knew nothing could break their little family. This family would last forever nothing could get in between them.

9 | Page


	12. Broken Hearts Are Meant To Be Healed

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Broken Hearts Are Meant To Be Healed ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

'_Please someone find me, please. Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zack someone please just find me.' _These were the pleading words Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan was thinking when Kenton raised the gun to her head. Closing her eyes she pleaded for someone to find her. When she thought he was really going to kill her she heard a gunshot and her eyes shot open and relief washed over her face, there he was the one man that had gone and broke down all her walls, the one man that she truly trusted with her life because here he was showing her that he would always save her no matter what. He had been blown up and ended in the hospital yet here he was her partner and truly her best friend Booth.

Booth walked as fast as he could over to where Bones was, hanging with her arms above her head and a gag in her mouth. Removing the gag was the first thing he did, he needed to hear her voice; he had been longing to hear her voice. The time that she wasn't with him he had been dying inside because he didn't know where she was or if she was alive. Bones let out a strangled sob relieved that Booth was here to rescue her. He tried to lift her off the hook where her arms where hanging on but no avail, he wasn't strong enough so he looped his head inside her arms so her arms where around his neck and he pulled her up. Bones let out another sob but this time he could hear how relieved she was to see him and that he was here. They collapsed to the ground together, Bones held unto Booth's neck so tightly like it was a life line and in reality he was because of him she was here now; she owed her life to him. Bones started crying and the sobs wrecked her body, Booth quickly enveloped her into a hug; trying to comfort her.

"Shh, ah... it's okay... shh...ah" He half whispered and half hissed; the hold she had on him caused her body to press tightly into his broken ribs.

And Bones being Bones she didn't even worry about herself but about him. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "How did you get out off the hospital?"

"Ah, Hodgins... he...gave me a ride... Maybe ah... maybe you can give me a ride back to, huh?" She nodded her head in agreement but also knowing she wasn't going to drive, she was going to have Hodgins call for an ambulance if there wasn't one out there already.

The threw herself into his arms again and sobbed another sigh of relief. Hodgins came over to where they were still sitting on the floor. "I'm so glad to see you're okay Dr. B." He smiled down at them and he got handed a knife to cut the binds on her wrists and ankles. "Dr. B you want me to cut the bind off you?" She nodded her head but neither she nor Booth made a move to let each other go. He waited for them to part but after seeing that they weren't he carefully extended her arms as far away from Booth's head as he could causing her to sit on Booth's lap. Hodgins quickly and carefully cut the binds of her wrists and moved down to her ankles. When she was free the couple on the floor moved so they were flush against each other and embraced again. After what felt like an eternity Booth could feel Bones' body shake and he pulled back to look at her face.

"Hej shh, Bones... don't cry please, you're okay and you're safe now... I'm here please look at me." Booth pleaded trying to pry her head away from his neck where it rested. He placed his fingers under her chin and made her look up to him. He could see the fear in her eyes, he wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheek and kissed her forehead. She relaxed slightly by his tenderness but tensed back up when a FBI agent came towards them. She didn't trust them now, she trusted Kenton and look what happened there, the only FBI agent she would trust is Booth.

"Agent Booth, there are two ambulance waiting outside to take you to the hospital." Agent First told him. Looking sorry for what happened to the scientist.

"Thanks you Agent First. But I think we just need one, I'm not letting go of her and neither is she." He told him with a sturdy voice a slight hind of pain could be heard. Booth could feel Bones relax straight away when he said he wasn't going to let go of her.

"Okay, I'll tell them." Agent First walked out and Booth directed Hodgins to help him up with Bones. Hodgins came around and stood behind Bones trying to help her up but the hold she had on Booth wasn't going to allow him that easily. Hodgins came around to Booth and helped him up, together they pulled them off the floor and they walked tightly holding each other to the ambulance. Booth was still limping so Bones helped him stay up on his feet. Hodgins walked behind them and could see the intertwined hands in the middle of their bodies. When they got outside Booth told Hodgins to go back to the lab and tell the others what happened, he nodded and moved to his car and drove off. Booth and Bones walked in the direction of the ambulances waiting. Two paramedics came out of each ambulance, Bones tightened her hold on him not wanting to let go at all, Booth squeezed her tightly in reassurance.

He addressed both the paramedics. "Look we are going to the hospital in the same ambulance." He turned Bones around so that they where front to front and he hugged her tightly indicating to the paramedics he wasn't going to let go.

"Look I'm sorry sir, its policy that the patients go in separate ambulances; she has to go with John." He pointed towards the other elderly paramedic.

"If she goes with John then so am I." Bones turned her head into the crook of his neck and laid a soft kiss there, sending shivers all the way up his body. Seeing the paramedics weren't going to cooperate he did the only thing he thought would work. He slowly tipped her head back and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "Look my wife has been through allot okay, she could have been killed in there, excuse me for wanting to hold her because I'm afraid of letting her go." His voice held a tinge of anger and his body went tense, anger building up in his veins but when Bones laced her hand with his, his body relaxed again. The two paramedics looked at each other then at Booth and Bones they nodded their heads and John guided them over to his ambulance. They got in Bones helping Booth, seeing that he was the one that was injured most Bones told him to lay on the stretcher which he complied with only if she would sit next to him. The ambulance pulled away and made its way towards the hospital. Bones had immediately laid down beside Booth on her side and buried her face in his neck. Booth turned his head and placed a kiss on her hair, softly stroking it. John the paramedic smiled down at them.

"I'm sorry about Paul back there, he doesn't know what it's like to have to worry about your wife, not knowing if she's safe or not." Booth smiled at him and he could feel Bones smile on his neck at the mention of her being his wife.

"It's okay really, I just don't want to leave her or let go of her." He brushed a feather light kiss to her temple and looked back towards John.

"I understand Agent Booth." He smiled and pulled out a piece of gauze he handed it to Booth and indicated the blood that slowly trickled down Bones' forehead. Booth cursed to himself he was going to kill Kenton; he bruised that gorgeous soft pale skin of Bones; Booth softly dapped the gauze to the wound and he could hear Bones hiss.

"Sorry..." he whispered into her ear and he could feel her nod.

"It's okay." She kissed his neck again and laid her head back down on his shoulder. They knew they had to talk about all the kisses and the hand holding they were doing but now; now they were just content in holding each other. He had known from the beginning he loved her but never truly admitted it to himself until he felt a rage of anger course through him when he found out Bones was being kidnapped by Kenton. Bones knew she had deep feelings for him but she didn't allow herself to belief it was love, love was just a chemical the brain released. But then again, every night where they said goodbye and spend the night alone in bed she missed him, or when they hadn't seen each other for days she always got butterflies in her stomach when they decided to have coffee or dinner. But she didn't know that this was love, so she was going to let her heart tell her what she felt and was going to tell Booth that.

The ride to the hospital took fifteen minutes and when they got there John saw that Bones had fallen asleep under the gently caresses of Booth. He indicated that he was going to lift the sidebars so she wouldn't fall of, Booth nodded and held onto Bones while John did the bars. They were rolled into the emergency department and directed back to Booth's room while Bones was laying tightly against him, half on his chest. Her leaning into his shoulder hurt but he willed the pain to go away; his Bones was safe and next to him he couldn't be happier so he wasn't going to spoil this by waking her up and move away, he couldn't let go of her yet.

When they got the Booth's room a nurse ordered Booth to hop back into his bed so that she could hook him up to all the machines again. He didn't want to let go of Bones yet but he knew he had to. He gently placed a kiss on her head, "Bones, babe wake up." Bones opened her eyes slowly and snuggled tighter into Booth not wanting to let him go. "Bones, I have to get back into the bed." He looked at her with sad eyes trying to tell her how much he hated to let her go. Reluctantly Bones nodded her head and pulled herself from Booth's embrace. Booth went back into the bed and the nurse hooked him back up but he didn't pay any attention to that, he had only eyes for Bones. Not caring what anyone would think he held his hand out to Bones which she grabbed immediately, Booth moved to the side of the bed and nodded his head for her to come lay in the bed with him. Bones smiled down at him and laid down beside him snuggling back into his arms. The nurse gave Booth a disapproved look but Booth just turned his eyes down to the woman in his arms.

"Mr. Booth its hospital policy that patients lay in their beds alone, we need Miss Brennan to move to the chair. Also she needs to go to the emergency department to get checked out." The nurse told him coldly. Booth thinking what the hell is wrong with this person, she was cold and bitchy and he so wanted to knock some sense into that woman.

"I really don't care what you say or what the hospital policy is. And it's Dr. Brennan to you." Booth could feel Bones smile and snuggled further into Booth. "We've been through a lot these past couple of hours, but seeing how cold you are you must not know what it's like for someone to not know if the person they love is alright or not. So please just shut the hell up with your hospital policy shit and send a doctor out here so they can check on her, she is not leaving this bed until I or she says so understood?" The nurse squirmed under Booth's death glare and nodded her head; she huffed and walked out the room in search for a doctor.

"Did you mean that?" Bones' voice was muffled in Booth's chest.

"Yeah I did, I know we're partners, but I can't deny my feelings anymore. When I found out Kenton had you, I got so scared that I wasn't able to tell you how I felt. I can't deny it any longer Bones, seeing how you looked at David I wish you looked at me like that. I was so jealous that Dick134 could spend intimate time with you while I couldn't." Bones nodded her head and laid a soft kiss in his neck.

"I love you too Booth." Booth thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He lifted Bones head up and looked into her eyes. What he saw there was love, desire, want, need and it as all for him. They simply laid there until a doctor walked into the room to check out Bones. The doctor smiled at how his patients laid in the bed and hearing from the nurse what he had said he wasn't even going to touch that one. The doctor checked out Bones and she was fine apart from robe burns on her ankles and wrists and a nasty headache from the hit Kenton gave her with the gun. He stitched her forehead and covered it and left the room.

It was five days later when Booth was released from the hospital. Bones had been with him those days and nights. She had called Angela to ask her if she could bring some clothes for her, she wouldn't leave his bed unless she had to use the bathroom but she would quickly walk out and jump straight back into Booth's arms. At night Booth got woken up by a squirming and screaming Bones. He would wake her up, calm her down and hug her until she was back to sleep. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at Booth's apartment. Bones had decided that she was staying with him, he wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting and had to get as much possible rest.

When they walked into the apartment Booth went straight to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, Bones followed him shortly after; curling up beside him. Booth loved these times, where Bones would need his comfort and she would just curl into him and be as close as possible as she could. They both fell asleep but Booth was again woken up by a screaming Bones, this time was worse than the others though. She was sweating, hyperventilating, and crying her body shaking with sobs. Booth woke her up, when she opened her eyes they were wide and Booth could see how terrified she was. As soon as she felt his hands on her shoulders she turned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Booth let her cry, he knew she needed to let it out. He gently rocked her back and forward until her sobs calmed down.

Her pyjamas were soaked and her skin was cold from her sweat and Booth could feel she was shivering. "Bones, why don't you take a shower get some clean clothes on." He could feel her shake her head against his shoulder.

"No please Booth, don't let me go I don't..." Booth hugged her to him when he could see the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Shhh its okay Bones I'm not going anywhere I'm right here when you're done." He placed a tender kiss on her temple and moved back. But Bones held onto him and kept shaking her head. "Alright let's go Bones." He lifted of the bed with Bones clinging on his back. He carefully undressed till he was standing in his boxer; he turned on the shower and pulled Bones to his front. He carefully as not to scare her or make her uncomfortable lifted her shirt and threw it in his hamper; he then bent down on his knees and carefully pulled her sweatpants of her legs with his good arm. She was now standing in front of him in her bra and panties and took her hands and pulled her into the shower with him. As soon as the water it the both of them they both let out a moan. Booth pulled Bones into his chest and they both stood under the water. Booth felt Bones place tiny kisses on his chest and he in return kissed her temple. When he felt Bones tongue on his chest he groaned. "Bones, what are you doing?"

"Please Booth, make me forget. Please...please... make me feel alive." The pain he saw in her eyes broke his heart and he slowly brought his lips upon hers. The kiss was soft and slow until Booth's tongue caressed her upper lip and Bones opened her lips to him and their tongues fought for dominance in the middle. When air became mandatory they broke apart and Booth placed small kisses over her jaw, chin, neck and collarbone. Kissing, nipping and biting he made his way towards the swell of her breasts. He kissed his way back up to her lips and they kissed again for several minutes, Booth felt the water turn cold and he turned it off. Bones looked at him and pulled him with her out of the shower, he grabbed two fluffy bath towels and covered Bones with one first and then dried himself off quickly. As soon as they were dry they jumped in each other's arms and were kissing passionately again. They walked out of the bathroom into Booth's bedroom with their lips never leaving each other. They stopped at the foot of the bed and breathed in deeply, when Booth looked into Bones' eyes, they were a deep blue colour so much darker than they normally were and Booth smiled at himself that he caused this to her. They slowly peeled of each other's wet underwear and soon were lost in each other.

The next morning Bones awoke from tiny kisses on her neck, she smiled remembering last night and turned around and passionately kisses Booth. "Hi you." Booth whispered before softly kissing her again, he placed tiny kisses along her jaw line and worked his way towards her collarbone.

"Hi stranger." Bones turned her head to give Booth more access to her neck, when he sucked just below her ear she let out a loud and long moan.

Booth smiled into her skin '_gotcha' _he kept on sucking that spot until the skin became red and a slight mark was forming. He moved his fingers over the spot "I'm sorry Bones, I marked you." he winked at her telling her he wasn't sorry at all and she giggled it off.

"Booth I'm yours; you marked me from the day we met. I've always been yours and always will be, and you're mine." Booth smile brightened the whole room and Bones did the same.

Half hour later they got out of bed and made breakfast together. Booth sat in a chair and Bones was in his lap, they were feeding each other and giggling when they missed the other's mouth. After breakfast they had to take another shower, Booth has 'accidently' spilled his water down the front of her white tank top and Bones had spilled her juice on his pants only because Booth was tickling her side while she tried to drink it.

After the shower they decided to go to the Lab. After much discussing who was driving, Bones ended up driving with the argument that Booth had to rest as much as possible, he fired back that having sex in the middle of the night and the next morning in the shower wasn't resting either. Bones just stuck out her tongue and held her hand out for the keys. Booth reluctantly gave her the keys and they were on their way. When they arrived they made their way inside, hand intertwined between them. When they got to the platform they could hear Angela and Hodgins quietly talking and giggling, probably trying to figure a way to go to the storage room or back to Cleopatra's bed.

"Just so you know Booth, we are not going to be like them. Don't come here at lunch and expect a quickie in the storage room or something." They walked toward her office.

"Ah come on Bones, you know it would never be a quickie with us. What if we both really want to huh? After what I've seen this morning I know that you can't resist if you really want something and you can get it." He winked at her and Bones grinned back.

That morning when they were in the shower they decided they were going to be quick because Bones wanted to go to the Lab for an hour or so and then be back by lunch time so they could spend the day in bed watching movies and be together. But that turned into something else, as soon as Bones saw Booth she just had to have him no matter what; she wanted him and wouldn't give up until Booth would give her what she wanted. In his head he was glad because she wanted HIM and he couldn't complain, he always wanted her too.

"Okay Booth some rules, rule one: PDA has to be as minimal as possible at the Lab."

"As long as I can kiss you and hold you I'm good with that." He walked over to the couch and plopped himself down on it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Rule two: No quickies in the storage room or Cleopatra's bed."

"Ah Bones come on..."

"I said no **quickies **in the storage room or Cleopatra's bed." She winked at him and Booth kissed her deeply.

"Ah you are evil Dr. Brennan."

"Yes I know and you love it."

"Yeah I do." He kissed her again and she deepened it.

"Ok stop, rule three: When we are out in the field there won't be any PDA." Booth was about to protest but stopped at the stern look she gave him.

"Last rule: when we're alone there has to be as much PDA as possible and quickies are allowed." She giggled.

"Ah yes, you're a goddess woman. An Angel send from above." He made hand gestures that made Bones only giggle. "Okay deal with all of the rules except for number three, but as long as I can sneak a kiss here or there I'm good with it." She smiled at him and nodded her head. He kissed Bones deeply which turned passionately by the second but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Bones was still in Booth's lap and he moved his arms around her and placed his hands in her lap. Bones moved her hands and intertwined both her hands with his and rested them on her stomach. Seconds later Angela and Hodgins came in.

"Hi we're not interrupting anything are we?" Angela asked with a glint in her eyes. She knew exactly what they were doing before they came in and she also knew they were interrupting it.

"No course not please come in." Bones felt Booth squeeze her hand and whispered into her ear. "Liar." He quickly placed a kiss on her neck which made her giggle. When Angela heard her best friend giggle she looked at her. "What?" Bones asked her with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing you just look very happy sweetie, I'm so happy for you." Bones looked back into Booth's eyes and looked back to Angela.

"I am Ange, I'm very happy." She leaned back into Booth and he tightened his hold on her.

"Alright well we just wanted to see how you guys were doing, were leaving early today." Angela told them and moved to stand up and stood next to Hodgins.

"Alright we are leaving soon too."

"Cool, well take care Dr. B, Booth." Both Angela and Hodgins hugged Brennan, Angela hugged Booth and Hodgins shook his hand and they walked out of the lab.

"Shall we go too? It's not like we've got a case to work on. I want to go home and relax with my beautiful girlfriend and cuddle with her." Booth kissed the side of her neck which made Bones moan.

"What do you do to me Booth?" She moved her head to give Booth more access to her neck. Booth kept placing tiny open mouth kisses on her neck and suckled on the spot below her ear. She let out a long moan, he lifted her off him and laid her down on the couch and lay on top of her. He kissed his way down to her collarbone and placed kisses on the swell of her breasts. Soon they lost all their clothing and this was not a quickie, this was a long session of love making. Booth first made love to her with his mouth and then continued with his own body, they ended spent on the floor. They made love on the couch, her desk, all four walls, and the door even her chair before they collapsed on the floor in front of her desk. It was three hours later when they walked out of the lab and made their way to Booth's apartment. Bones had her bag of clothes still there and he had a TV and heaps of movies. Booth was limping and holding onto his ribs.

"I told you we shouldn't have christened my whole damn office look at you."

"I'm fine. I'll just take some Vicodin and I'll be as good as new promise." Grinning at her Bones gave in.

"You know, how many times you made me come? No one has ever done that." Bones could see Booth's grin widen and laughed herself.

"Yeah same here." He said wincing when he made a wrong movement.

"When we get home I'll give you a back massage and we won't be having sex for the next three to four days you need to rest. You're rib needs time to heal."

"Ah come on Bones four days without... Nah I'm okay with the back massage but not the four days without making love to you."

"Booth you need to rest I don't want you to have permanent damage please do this for me."

Booth looked at her she was genuinely concerned for him and didn't do it to torture him. "Fine two days, two days without making love that's my deal."

"Fine Booth two days and I mean two days, we won't do anything but kiss, got me mister?" They arrived at Booth's apartment and stripped down to comfy clothes, they stretched out on his bed and turned on his TV, Booth told Bones to pick a movie. When she came back she was carrying Pirates of the Caribbean one, two and three.

It was two and a half hours later and they were half way through the second movie. Bones was giving Booth a back massage and realigned his back for him, she was done when the movie was over and she could hear Booth's soft snoring. She smiled down at him and put in the third movie, she laid back down on her front and watched the movie till she felt Booth's hand on her back under her shirt. "Booth" She warned him, reminding him that they weren't supposed to make love for two days.

"Bones" He moved over to where she lay and kissed along her neck. He moved his hand over to her stomach and moved his hand up to cup her bra covered breast. Bones leaned into him for a second and then jumped of the bed.

"No Booth, no sex for two days; you need to rest please don't do things like that." There was so much concern in her eyes that Booth smacked himself.

"I'm sorry Bones, you're just so irresistible." He moved to where she stood and hugged her.

"Yeah well so are you I know it will be hard but come on Booth it's only two days."

"Easy for you to say; okay listen let's just lay back down at watch the rest of the movie okay." He smiled at her and pulled her towards the bed, when he saw a look in her eyes he cupped her cheek. "Bones I promise I'll try to keep my hands off of you." He kissed her forehead and felt her nod; they lay back down and watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie was finished Bones was sniffling. "Bones are you crying?"

"Well it's sad that he can't come to shore for the next ten years. How would you feel to not see your wife for ten years?"

"I would feel slightly unhuman but Bones it's a movie."

"I know Booth but I don't understand, he can't come to shore but she can go onto the ship so I don't understand why they make it look like she can't see him for the next ten years."

"I don't know Bones, but I think that they will be happy with their lives the same way we are after three years." Bones smiled and moved of the bed to start dinner. She made her famous Mac n Cheese and brought it to the bedroom together with another movie they could watch during dinner. "Knocked Up seriously Bones?" Bones handed him his bowl of Mac n Cheese and put the movie in and moved up on the bed next to Booth.

Twenty minutes later they finished their dinner and Booth brought the dishes into the kitchen and returned with a glass of wine for Bones and a bottle of light beer for him. They curled together and watched the rest of the movie.

"I don't think I will ever be able to do that." Bones said indicating the image on the screen where the main character was giving birth and you could see the whole thing. Her face scrunched up and gave Booth a discomfort look.

"But Bones it's not about what happens during it's about what happens after; you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms and take care of it, teach it things."

"I like to hear you say that when you have to push out a watermelon through..."

"Okay, Bones you're right but you know you can get painkillers for it, an epidural and sometimes births are easy."

"Yeah I know, I think I would get an epidural."

"Wait are you serious you would want a baby?" He turned his body completely to hers and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well yes, don't you?" She asked with a look that told him she wasn't sure if he wanted a child with her.

"Offcourse Bones, I would love another child. But I would only want one with you." Her smile got bigger when he said that and she got tears in her eyes.

"Me too Booth. Only with you." She whispered and moved to kiss him. She turned onto her side and Booth pulled her into his chest. Soon they both fell asleep, Bones had a dream about being pregnant and giving birth which was easy with an epidural and they had a little boy with Booth's eyes and hair colour and his daddy's charms. Booth had the same dream but in his they had a little girl with her eye colour and hair colour and her mommy's beauty.

It was three months later when the day found Bones over the toilet; emptying her stomach. Booth was sitting behind her holding her hair away from her face and rubbing slow circles on her bare back. They had been in the shower when Bones leaped out of the shower and started throwing up. Bones shivered, her skin was still wet and she could feel she was getting a fever. Booth felt this and took the biggest fluffy towel out of the towel rack, wrapping it around her Bones leant back into Booth's chest and curled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay babe?" Booth worried voice sounded through her ears but she couldn't make out the words. She felt sick she was a hundred percent sure she had a fever and a dizzy plague waved through her head.

"Mmm." Boned moaned and Booth kissed her temple. "S- oo… cccooold Boo- ooth." She was shivering like crazy and Booth more worried when her speaking started to get slurred.

"Hej Bones stay with me okay." But it was too late Bones had slipped into unconsciousness and her body started to tremble. Booth quickly ran into the bedroom with her and started to get her dressed then himself. He ran down to his car with Bones in his arms and put her in the passenger side and quickly jumped in himself. He turned on the engine and turned on his siren and drove in record time to the emergency department. He ran in with Bones in his arms to the nurses' station who immediately motioned for him to continue through the sliding doors. Booth got directed to put Bones onto a gurney and held strongly onto her hand while the nurse went to get a doctor to check out Bones.

It wasn't mere minutes later when a doctor came walking in. "Hi I'm Dr. Meredith Grey." She extended her hand towards Booth.

"Seeley Booth, this is my girlfriend Temperance Brennan. We were in the shower when she started throwing up; she felt like she was having a fever and then just slipped into unconsciousness. What is wrong with her please tell me?" Booth was freaking out he didn't know what was wrong with Bones. This wasn't like her she always told him everything if she wasn't feeling well and now she was unconscious on the gurney.

"I cannot tell you for sure what is wrong yet but we will take some blood test and some other test and we will let you know as soon as we know anything. Is there anyone you want us to call for you Mr. Booth?" Meredith was looking at Booth wondering if he had noticed anything of what she said because he had his eyes trained on Bones the whole time and was gripping her hand like his life depended on it.

"Mr. Booth? Do you want me to call anyone for you?" She lay a gently hand on his shoulder. Booth nodded his head and gave the number of Angela.

Doctors came in and out of the room; hooking Bones up to machines and taking blood doing any other test they could do. Booth was worried it seemed to him they had taken an awful allot of blood from his girlfriend and they still hadn't said anything to him yet. It was fifteen minutes later when Booth heard Angela voice asking for Bones. He wanted to go out there and get her but he really didn't want to let go of Bones' hand and so stayed by her side. Mere seconds later Angela walked into the room and gasped at what she saw, her best friend was laying in a hospital bed completely surrounded by beeping machines and still unconscious.

"Booth what happened? What's wrong with Brennan?" At that moment Dr. Grey walked into the room.

"I think I can explain what is wrong with Ms. Brennan." Looking at Booth and giving him a reassuring look. She extended her hand out towards Angela, "Hi I'm Meredith Grey."

"Angela Montenegro. What is wrong with her?" Angela went to stand behind Booth and placed her hands on his shoulder feeling the tension in them. She looked at her pale friend laying on the bed.

"She's pregnant. Her iron levels are extremely low she is dehydrated and has food poisoning." Booth was shocked his Bones was pregnant with his child he couldn't be more over the moon but his girlfriend was still unconscious.

"Food poisoning?" Angela asked looking Booth in the eye.

"We went out for dinner last night she told me her pasta tasted funny but she wouldn't let me bring it back so she ate it. Could that have been the cause?" Booth asked Dr. Grey.

"Yes most defiantly. Now we are going to put her on a course of antibiotics to fight against the food poisoning, she will be put on bags of fluids with iron supplements. Now she has to stay in here for three days if after that everything is good she can go home but she has to take it very easy. If this happens again she might lose the baby."

"The baby? Is everything alright with the baby?" Booth worried voice shocked the doctor it was filled with panic and she could read so much more in his eyes.

"Mr. Booth as far as I know the baby is fine but we will send one of our specialist in here in a little bit to do an ultrasound and we will now more then." Booth nodded his head and slumped back in the chair still holding onto Bones' hand. Angela walked towards the doctor and thanked her then walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair.

It was twenty minutes later when the door opened and female walked through the door. "Hi I'm Addison Montgomery." Extending her hand to Booth; he smiled and shook her hand. "I'm just going to do an ultrasound to see if everything is alright with the baby." Booth nodded his head still looking at Bones. The doctor did her thing and Booth got tears in his eyes when he saw his baby on the screen. It was tiny but so beautiful; he was just so disappointed that Bones was still unconscious for her to see their baby. Booth heard a sob and looked over at Angela who was looking at the baby in wonder with a smile on her face. "Okay Mr. Booth, the baby is in some distress but as long as she doesn't do anything to extreme it should be fine. She has to stay here till everything is back to normal and I can tell the baby is doing better."

"Alright thank you. Do you know when she might wake up?" As is answering his question Bones opened her eyes and groaned. Her voice was groggy and sounded so tiny.

"Booth?"

"Shh, I'm here babe." Moving around so he was sitting down on the bed next to her he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What... what happened?" She tried to turn but hissed; her whole body was hurting.

"You don't remember?" Booth asked worried.

She shook her head. "I remember we were in the shower when I jumped out because I was feeling sick and then everything went black. Why? What's wrong?" Looking past Booth she saw Dr. Montgomery.

"You passed out, you're dehydrated and have food poisoning from the pasta from last night, your iron levels are low and... ... ... you're... you're pregnant."

Bones eyes widened when Booth told her she was pregnant. "Wh... what?"

"You're pregnant Bones." He told her again with a big smile on his face which Bones returned with one of her own. Moving her hands down her stomach, Booth also placed his hands on her stomach. Dr. Montgomery walked back over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on.

"Would you like to see your baby Dr. Brennan?" Bones turned her head and looked at her with a big smile on her face, nodding her head she looked back at Booth who had tears in his eyes. It was an half hour later Bones and Booth were sitting on the bed looking at their baby. Dr. Montgomery and printed out some pictures straight away and told them she was two and a half months pregnant.

"So are we ready for this?" Booth asked laying down next to Bones who put her head on his chest.

"Absolutely; I mean I am. You are too right? I mean I thought you said you wanted another child. Isn't that why we stopped using protection?"

"Offcourse Bones, I'm over the moon happy about it, I just can't seem to realise it's really happening yet."

Angela who went to get some coffee and call Hodgins walked back into the room and smiled at the loving and parents to be. "Hej, Bren they didn't have any pineapple juice but I got you orange juice. And Booth they didn't have apple pie so I got you a cherry pie."

"That's fine Ange thank you." Bones told her best friend who sat down beside her. "So are you ready to be a godmother?" Bones giggled when she saw the surprised look on Ange's face.

"Wh... ?"

"Oh come you really think I wouldn't let my best friend practically my sister be my baby's godmother?" Looking at Booth who nodded his head at her she looked back at Angela.

"Wow, yes offcourse." A huge grin spreading over her face. "Oh I can't wait to spoil my godchild." She squealed.

It was a week later when Bones was released from hospital. They did another ultrasound to see if the baby was doing well. Their baby was doing great and so was the mommy. Bones' iron levels were controlled by iron supplements and her dehydration was controlled by lots of fluids while she was in hospital and that had to be maintained at home by lots of water intake and Booth promised he would make sure she did just that. The doctors also prescribed her prenatal vitamins. Nobody knew about the pregnancy yet except Angela, they wanted to wait before telling everyone until she was at least 18 weeks when they would find out about the sex of the baby. They told all their friends that it was the dehydration and food poisoning which caused her to faint and go into hospital and everyone seemed to buy it. Angela had a hard time keeping it from her husband but she was sworn to secrecy.

7 | Page


	13. Keeping Secrets

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Keeping Secrets ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Booth was being loaded into the ambulance. "Excuse me Miss, do you want to ride in the ambulance with your husband?" Bones didn't even bother to tell the man she wasn't his wife and just nodded her head. The paramedic nodded his head and held out a hand for her to take so he could help her in. She smiled at him and placed her own shaky hand in his and climbed into the ambulance. The entire ride she held onto Booth's hand and told him he was going to be fine and that she would be there for him when she needed him. Booth had opened his eyes once and the sight he saw made his heart flutter. Bones was holding his hand her head hung low and a single tear ran down her cheek. He weakly lifted his hand up and wiped away the tear before his mind went blank. Bones smiled and kissed the back of his hand before she saw his eyes shut again. She looked at the paramedic with worried eyes and he told her that he had lost allot of blood and that, that was the reason why he was unconscious. _'offcourse Brennan you know that come one get yourself together.' _ Bones thought when the ambulance stopped with shrieking tires. When they got in the emergency Bones was being held back by a nurse, she screamed that she wanted to stay with him that he was her everything and the nurse apologised to her but she couldn't go in there. She promised that if something happened she would come straight away and tell her. Bones let her head drop down in defeat, she felt the nurse put her hand on her shoulder and guided her to a chair.

An hour later Bones still hadn't heard anything about Booth other than that he needed surgery to remove the bullet and to repair the damage it caused. Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam and Sweets had arrived half hour earlier and were all seated around her. Angela was holding her hand and Cam was sitting in front of her in between her legs and had her head on her Bones' knees. She smiled down at Cam, they had become very good friends and Angela, Cam and her would always do something on the weekends that is if Bones wasn't doing something with Booth. It was mere fifteen minutes later when the nurse came walking back out.

"Excuse me Mrs. Booth you can see your husband now everything in the surgery went fine, he is still a bit woozy from the drugs but he is awake for now." Angela and the rest had raised their eyebrows when the nurse called Bones, Mrs. Booth.

"Thanks you very much." And it surprised them even more that Bones wasn't correcting the nurse.

"Bren, why did that nurse just call you Booth's wife?" Angela asked now standing up together with Cam and looking at her with confused looks. Bones blushed a little bit; she did like the sound of when the nurse called her Mrs. Booth.

"Uhm, it was the only way I could ride in the ambulance with him and to be able to see him when he is out of surgery." Both Cam and Angela nodded their heads. They both knew Booth and Bones loved each other and they were doing everything they could to make them both see it and admit it to each other.

"Alright sweetie why don't you go and see him and let us know how he's doing. We're gonna go to Jack's and sleep there so if anything changes we can all be here in matter of minutes okay?" Angela moved to hug her and Bones pulled Cam into the hug as well.

"Alright Ange I will." She smiled and started to walk away when Ange and Cam called back that they loved her and to tell Booth as well.

"I will love you too." She blew them a kiss and walked with a nurse to Booth's room. When she arrived Booth was awake and a huge smile graced his lips when he saw Bones. There was a nurse who was checking his vitals and greeted Bones.

"Hi Mrs. Booth I'll be ready in just a tick." Booth eyebrows rose and she gave him a look that said she would tell him when they were alone. The nurse quickly checked his blood pressure and wrote some things down and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Mrs. Booth huh?" Booth said to her with a smirk which made Bones blush a deep crimson colour. To tell the truth Booth actually liked the sound of it and wished she would someday be Mrs. Booth.

"Well the paramedic assumed I was your wife and I just didn't correct him and then they wouldn't tell me anything so I told them I was your wife." She looked up at him and saw a smile on his face which made her smile as well. "How are you feeling?" She made her way over to the chair next to the bed and sad down taking his hand in hers, she felt him squeeze her hand and she smiled at him for making her feel safe.

"Like I've been shot." He told her chuckling. "But I'm good, better now that you're here." And he was on a role, Bones was blushing again and Booth could see it went all the way down her neck and into her shirt where it was forbidden territory. She was about to speak when they heard someone.

"Alright Agent Booth you are going to pretend to be dead." Cullen walked in with his head down in his PDA and didn't notice Bones sitting in the chair. When he looked up and saw the partners holding hands he quickly closed his mouth. "Oh shit, that was supposed to be a secret, Dr. Brennan do you think you can step out for a minute." Bones was about to speak when Booth interrupted her.

"Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of Bones, Sir." Booth's grip on her hand tightened and Bones squeezed back just as hard not wanting to let him go.

"I understand you two are very close but this is a personal matter Agent Booth, there is no need for Dr. Brennan here." Both Booth and Bones always knew Cullen didn't like her but that wasn't a way to talk to Bones and Booth felt his blood boil and his heart rate monitor went up the roof.

"Booth please calm down it's alright... please calm down..." Bones was rubbing soothing circles on his hand. The moment he felt Bones' hand tighten her grip and her voice he relaxed a little and they could all here his heart rate slow down.

"With all due respect Sir, Bones isn't going anywhere she is going to stay right here until I say she can leave." He told Cullen with a strong voice that someone would cringe away from if they didn't know Booth. He turned to look at Bones and saw a tiny tear in the corner of her eyes. He mouthed '_it's alright' _and Bones nodded her head and shifted in her seat so she was half leaning on his bed with her head on his shoulder. Booth kissed the top of her head and laid his head on hers. He turned his attention back to Cullen who had been looking rather surprised by the way they acted. He knew they were close but not this close. He nodded his head in defeat and continued.

"Alright Agent Booth, do you remember that case five years ago uhm his name was Steve Wilder who was a suspect in that case were that teenager was killed?"

"All too well Sir what about it?" Booth could feel the hold that Bones had on his hand tighten more if that was possible he squeezed back to reassure her everything was okay.

"Do you remember what he said when we had to let him go and you told him, you would do anything you could to arrest him for that murder?" Cullen who was now standing at the foot of the bed was looking at Bones who was listening to it all.

"Yes he told me the only reason for me to see him again was at my funeral." He felt a slight tremor go through Bones' body and he pulled her tighter against him and kissed her head again.

"Yes, well we are going to fake your death so we can catch the son of a bitch, we've got all the evidence against him now we just can't seem to find him and if we fake your death and put it on the local news he might show up."

"But Sir, what about my son? What about Bones?" When she heard her name she smiled. "And my work? How long will this take?" He moved his arm around Bones and half pulled her onto the bed. Bones was a bit startled by this but didn't object she felt safe with Booth and didn't want to let him go anytime soon. She curled into his side and laid her head on his chest.

"You can write out a list with names of the people you like to know that you aren't really dead. You're work will be put on hold for a while and you won't be able to see Dr. Brennan until this is solved which I don't have an answer to on the time line." Booth heart rate monitor went off the charts again and a nurse came in checking on him. Booth could feel Bones stiffen against his side when Cullen said she wouldn't be able to see Booth for a while.

"Booth please..." Bones whispered and placed a kiss on his chest. They didn't know when their partnership had turned into something more but neither could deny it any longer and no one would stop them from seeing or being with each other. Booth felt tears on his chest and he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Shh it's okay Bones." His heart rate monitor had calmed down again and the nurse had walked out. "Sir, no matter what you say there is no change in hell that I will not see Bones for week's maybe months if he doesn't show up. I really don't care what you say but I love her and there is no way you are going to stop us from seeing each other." Bones' smile grew even bigger and she kissed his chest again before whispering in his ear "I love you too."

"Agent Booth this isn't a question it's an order." Cullen told him coldly.

"Well Sir if that is the reason than maybe you should find another way to catch Wilder because if you are forbidding me from seeing Bones I will quit." He felt Bones stiffen again, she didn't want him to quit his job for her, she was about to speak when Cullen interrupted her.

"I don't want this to come to that Agent Booth..."

"Then don't let it come to that Sir. Let me see Bones and I'll pretend I'm dead for as long as you need to catch Wilder." Cullen knew there wasn't any other option and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine but you will be ordered to stay in your house at all times. We will have someone drop of food and all the necessities. And I suggest that Dr. Brennan takes a vacation so that people won't suspect anything." Booth nodded and Cullen walked out.

"Booth I don't want you to put your job on the line for me; I'm not worth it your job is the most important thing to you..." Booth cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Bones you are the most important thing to me. You are way more important than my job and there is no way I'm not going to see you for week's maybe months now that we know we love each other."

"You are such a stubborn man you know that." She smiled at him and they moved closer to each other till their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss. When they broke apart ten minutes later Bones started to get worried. "Booth what are we going to tell Angela and Cam, Hodgins and Zack?"

"Shh... its okay we will call them tell them the truth make sure they act like I'm dead and you are going to stay with me until this whole ordeal is done with."

"You want me to stay with you for week's maybe months?" She sat up and looked him in the eye.

"Yes Bones I want to spend all my time with you." They both smiled at each other and met in the middle for another slow passionate kiss.

It was two hours later, Booth had fallen asleep an hour ago from the drugs and Bones had stepped out to call Angela.

"Sweetie hi, how is Booth doing is he alright?" A worried Angela answered the phone.

"Ange calm down, Booth is fine but you need to come here we need to tell all of you something and it's very important. Don't let anyone know that Booth is fine I will tell you the rest when you get here but don't let anyone and I mean anyone Ange just Hodgins, Cam and Zack know that he is alright. Do you understand?"

"Yes okay sweetie we are on our way over now." Bones hung up and walked back into Booth's room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took Booth's hand again. She felt him stir a bit and his grip on her hand tightened. Bones had been reading a magazine when she heard footsteps coming in the direction of the room. Cullen had organized that no one was to come into Booth's room but Bones had told the nurse and security guard that if Angela and the rest arrived that they would send them through. When Angela walked into the room her smile grew, Bones was sitting next to Booth on the bed holding Booth's hand and reading a magazine like a wife would do if their husband would be in hospital.

"Sweetie what is going on why is there a security guard at the door and everything?" Bones held up her hand to quiet Angela down and shook Booth awake gently. When he only stirred and rolled deeper into her side she placed a gentle kiss on his head and whispered in his ear. This didn't go unnoticed by the Squints Cam and Angela smiled brightly at each other both thinking _'finally'. _

"Booth... wake up." Booth stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Bones his smile grew and leaned up to kiss her quickly. Only when he pulled back did he notice the Squints standing in the room with bright smiles.

"Hej guys." Booth's voice was hoarse and sounded tired from all the medications.

"Hej Booth we're so happy that you're okay. We we're so worried." Angela said she walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead which made Booth and Bones giggle together with Angela. "So what is it with all the security and secrecy?" Boned look at Booth, they were having one of their silent conversations and the rest felt left out. Angela cleared her throat and Bones turned around and smiled at Ange.

"We have to pretend I'm dead." Booth told them like it was the most normal thing to do. "There was a case 5 years ago where the main suspect got away and we've been trying to get evidence together ever since but never really found anything. I told him I would do anything to get justice for the poor girl's death and he said that the only reason I would ever see him was at my own funeral. So that's why we are faking it now, they found enough evidence to convict him and will be locked up forever but we have to fake my death and put it on local news so that he thinks I'm dead and he can show up." Everyone was looking at him with blank eyes; they didn't really know how to take this news and how to pretend he was dead.

"How are we supposed to pretend that you're dead? How is Brennan supposed to do her job?" Cam asked not really understanding the whole ordeal.

"Well just pretend that I'm dead, be sad for a couple days, stay off work, pretend that it's heartbreaking to have lost me and then when we catch him you can stop pretending. Bones will stay with me during that time, I don't want her out there with that lunatic running around especially because I know what he's capable of and because I love her; she is going to move in with me for that period of time."

If they weren't surprised by their actions before he told them all this they were now. Booth had just confessed his feeling for Bones and she didn't say anything just started at him with gooey eyes. "Excuse me?" Angela merely whispered.

"I love her." He told her with a big smile.

"And I love him." Bones said seeing her best friend not totally understanding this.

"How are we suppose to do our jobs with the both of you not being there to do well you know our jobs?" Cam asked them. Zack who had been quiet through this whole ordeal was looking at Bones. He knew that they loved each other but Bones was his. He always had a little mentor crush on her and now that she was with Booth he couldn't believe it and felt a little sad.

"Well take some time off. What do you normally do when someone dies?"

"I uhm break down don't come to work, escape from the world." Cam told him.

"Well then do that and then that way it will be easier to pretend I'm dead." Booth felt Bones lean against him and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and started to play with her hair.

"Okay people you heard the boss we take two weeks of pretend Booth is dead and after that we will see what we do." Cam had turned towards Angela, Jack and Zack who raised their eyebrows.

"Ange, Booth and I will have a secured line so you can call me anytime you want but we can only stay on the phone five minutes." Cullen had send Agent Smith to Booth's room and explained everything they needed to do and what they had to communicate.

"You will not be able to see us till this guy is caught but with the secured line you will be able to keep in contact with us. When this bastard is caught Agent Smith will come to Hodgins place and tell you guys. After that we can stop pretending I'm dead and we can go back to our normal lives." Booth's voice sounded tired to Bones and could see his eyes dropping.

"I think we're gonna go sweetie looks like you both can use some rest." Angela told them seeing how Booth was already nearly asleep and how tired Bones looked. They hugged goodbye and they would be back in the morning when Agent Smith and Cullen would be there to explain everything to them.

Bones slipped of the bed to sleep in the recliner they organized for her but Booth held onto her hand tightly. "Bones sleep here please." Booth didn't open his eyes just moved over to the side so that Bones could lay next to him. She smiled at him and climbed back onto the bed, Booth moved and pulled her into his side when she put her head on his chest he gave her a kiss on her temple and head and they both fell asleep.

Morning arrived much too soon for both of them they were still cuddled up against each other. Bones woke when she felt Booth place small kisses on her face. She smiled and turned her face further into the crook of his neck and moaned softly. "Bones..." Booth quietly whispered. "Bones wake up..." She smiled and just stayed were she was just to annoy Booth a little. Little did she know that Booth felt her smile on his neck. He went from small kisses on her face to open mouth kisses down her neck when he heard her moan again. Bones lifted her head and brought her lips to his. The kiss was slow and passionate. When she pulled back they both had bright smiles on their faces.

"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Mm morning stranger, the best I've ever slept in years." She blushed a little at her own statement but it was true. She had slept more peacefully then she had ever slept and it was because she had Booth's arms around her and she knew he would be there when she woke up. "How did you sleep? Not too much pain?"

Booth smiled at how concerned she was for him. "I slept wonderful because I had you here." And there he went again she blushed deeply and hid her face in his neck again. "Ah come one Bones." He chuckled and lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Bones I want to spend every single night with you. You are everything to me and I can't life without you anymore." Bones had tears rolling down her cheeks and Booth wiped them away with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on each of her eyes.

"I love you too Booth. You mean more to me than anything in the world. More than I could think I would love you. If last night was different and you would not be here I don't know if I would have survived. Please don't do such a stupid thing again please just don't be you." Booth cupped her cheek and looked deeply into her deep blue eyes.

"Bones if you are in danger I will do anything in my power to not let you get hurt. I will be me when it comes to you I love you I couldn't stand it either if something was to happen to you." Before she could say anything else a nurse came walking on to check his vitals.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Booth how are we this morning?" They still hadn't said anything about them not being married and weren't about to do so either. They both liked the way it sounded so they would just leave it for now. Hopefully one day in the future she would be really Mrs. Booth.

"We are good thank you." Booth and Bones smiled at the young nurse.

"Good okay breakfast will be brought to you in an hour and we can have a nurse send to help you have a shower if you like." The nurse was standing at the foot of the bed and could see Bones tense and raise her eyebrows.

"No thank you that won't be necessary I'll have my wife help me. And can you make sure they bring a second breakfast." He was looking at Bones when he said that she would help him take a shower and could see her visibly relax again. Bones didn't know what to think when the nurse said they would bring another nurse to help him shower. If it was up to her no one would ever see her Booth naked again and it was up to her because she was his now and he was hers and no one was going to stand in between them. Bones sighed thankfully when Booth said that he didn't need a nurse and smiled up at Booth thanking him with a look that he understood. Booth nodded his head and looked back at the nurse to wait her answer.

"Offcourse was their anything in particular that you wanted?"

"Yeah she'll have a coffee with two sugars and cream some fruit and orange juice please." Booth said. Bones pondered at how well he knew her, but then again it didn't surprise her he knew everything about her because he had taken the time to get to know her and knew what would freak her out and what would make her happy. But only one thing would make her happy right now and that was being with Booth forever.

"Alright I'll organize that for you I'll just get you some towels and shampoo and you can take your shower." She walked out of the room to return not more than a minute later with four towels and a little blue and pink toiletry bag. "Here you go I took the liberty to bring more towels and toiletry for your wife as well thought she might want to take a shower as well." She winked at them placed the towels and bags on the chair and walked out before they could thank her.

"Alright you go take a shower I'm just going to call my dad and let him know what happened and yes I'll make sure he keeps quiet." She smiled at him and was about to move off the bed when he took her hand and pulled her back to his side.

"I meant what I said to the nurse Bones. You are going to come into the shower with me." His eyes had that glint in them that told her he was serious and she could only nod her head in agreement. They made their way into the bathroom where Bones helped Booth out of his gown and boxers and Booth helped her out of her clothes. They took their time to explore each other's bodies and when all the clothes were gone they stepped into the shower and washed each other slowly. They shared passionate kisses and nips at each other's bodies. When they were done they got dressed, Bones in the sweat pants and tank top Angela had borrowed her and Booth in sweat pants and a shirt that he had borrowed from Jack. When they walked into the room their breakfast was waiting for them and they quickly ate it.

It was nearly three hours later when Angela, Jack, Cam, Zack, Parker, Rebecca, Cullen and Agent Smith were in the room telling everybody the plan. They would pretend that Booth was dead and would have a fake funeral ten days from now; they were all to show up even Bones. They would say if people asked where she was that she couldn't handle Booth's dead and had locked herself in her home. Agent Smith would bring supplies and everything else they needed and Angela was going to go to Bones' place with Agent Lexton and Agent Baker to pick up clothes and all the other necessities. Booth and Bones were to go to Booth's place later on that day with five agents escorting them for security. Angela would meet them there with the two Agents that were escorting here to Brennan's place.

'_**- Later that day-'**_

"Ah, I don't remember being shot hurt this much." Bones was helping Booth into bed without hurting him too much.

"Well whose fault is that, huh?" Looking down at him and raising her eyebrows. "You were the one that was so stupid enough to jump in front of that bullet."

"I told you Bones, when it comes to you I would do anything in my power so that you won't ever get hurt." Bones was putting pillows behind his back and head and let him fall back with a grunt; she was a bit annoyed that Booth thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"Booth I can take care of myself. It is not up to you to take care of me; I was just fine before you came along." He knew all of this was affecting her more then she let on and so didn't take notice of how cold her voice was. He took her hand and pulled her down next to him wrapping his uninjured arm around her.

"Bones it's going to be alright babe. Nothing is going to happen we are going to just fine. As long as we stay here and do what we wanna do it's going to be alright." He winked at her and Bones couldn't hold the giggle that came out of her mouth. "My my, Doctor Brennan did you just giggle?"

"Shut up, you know I am a woman." Smiling at him.

"Ooh I've noticed." Smiling back at her she giggled again at the primal look in his eyes.

"What are we going to do until then Booth? How long with this take? I can't stay away from work for this long you know. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you because you know I do I love you but what am I suppose to do in the all that time?" turning her body towards Booth's she crawled into his side and laid her head on his chest.

"You know I think we will be okay with all this time." Looking up at Booth with questioning eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ah I think you know exactly what I mean Bones."

"Booth you know what the doctor said, you are suppose to take it easy for a week before you can do anything to _exciting._" Whispering the last word in his ear made him groan.

"Come on Bones don't be a party pooper. We can do other things you know as in exploring." Winking at her she smiled at him, she did think that was a nice thing to do but she didn't want Booth to do anything what would cause him pain.

"Tell you what, we will _explore _as you put it a week from today."Seeing the disappointed look on his face she continued. "It's not that I don't want to Booth because I do, I really do; I've waited for this for nearly three years. I just don't want you to do something that is going to cause you any pain." The concern in her voice was obvious to Booth and he nodded his head.

It was four days later and Booth and Bones were going as strong as ever. They had some agents rent movies for them and so they stayed in bed every single day watching movies. At this moment they were heavily making out which they did quit often and they became so heated that Bones had to jump of the bed to stop.

"Booth..." She tried to pull away remembering what she said but Booth wouldn't let go of her. "Booth... BOOTH!" She raised her voice but that didn't even seem to stop him from kissing her collarbone and working his way down. Grapping his head in between her hands she forced his eyes to hers. "We can't Booth."

"Yes we can Bones and we are. You make me crazy and I want you now." He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head while he kissed his way down her throat again.

"But Booooooth..." She drew out his name when he bit down on the swell of her breast.

"No buts Bones, we are doing this." Bones was lost in speech and all she could concentrate on was the feeling of Booth's tongue on her breasts. Slowly they peeled each other's clothes off '_If Only' _still playing on the TV on the background. Soon the sounds of the movie were drowned by both male and female moans of pleasure.

It was an hour later when Booth collapsed next to Bones who was numb, she never felt this way before, she couldn't feel her legs and her breathing was erratic. "Woow..." She said still trying to get her breathing under control.

"I concur... you're amazing Bones." Kissing her bare shoulder he moved to lay over her again and claimed her lips with his in a slow tortures kiss. If she thought she couldn't move than she had to think again. He had this effect on her that she wanted him every single minute of the day and every day of the week.

_**The day of the funeral:**_

"May he rest in peace and may his soul find the light he is destined to be." The priest finished.

Bones and Angela were standing together crying fake tears. Bones was sobbing heavily while Angela tried to comfort her. When they say an unknown man walk towards his 'fake' coffin with a rose in his hand Bones looked behind her to where Booth was dressed in his army uniform and gave him a panicked look. Booth nodded his head and Bones returned it telling him she understood that this was the man they were looking for. He silently told her to walk away so she wouldn't be in any harm. Bones grabbed Angela's arms and gave her a nod which she understood and she grabbed Hodgins' hand who took Cam by the arm and they all walked backwards. But the suspect was walking towards Bones and Booth panicked giving the sign to the back-up team he ran towards Bones and jumped in front of her. The suspect pulled out a gun but Booth was faster and knocked him out cold. The back-up team cuffed him and took him away. Booth turned around and pulled Bones into a tight hug which she responded to burying her face in his neck and kissing it.

"Oh God, I was so scared when he came walking towards me, I don't know what..." Real tears fell down her cheeks and Booth wiped them away with his thumb.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe now, and he's going to be locked up for a long time." He moved them towards where the rest of the squints were standing and hugged them all in relief that it was over.

6 | Page


	14. Faith

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Faith ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Doctor Temperance Brennan was taken two months ago by an unknown man of muscular build, six ft tall and dark hair. Booth and the squints worked franticly to bring their friend back home safely and by frantically, this meant Booth didn't sleep at all until he knew his Bones was safe in his arms. His partner, best friend and life line was taken from him and he was beating himself up about it because he thought it was his fault. But in reality it was no one's fault, the only one who was to blame was still the unknown man.

_**...Across Town Half Hour from Brennan's Apartment...**_

_Brennan was cradling the little girl to her chest as if it was the last thing she would do. The big blue eyes stared at her with so much love in it that she knew she wouldn't be able to let loose of the child even if she wanted to. It was two months, two long months ago when she was taken by this guy who named himself Geiger. She remembers it like yesterday;_

_**Two Months Earlier;**_

_Brennan woke up disorientated not knowing what happened to her. The last thing she remembered was getting into her car on her way home when someone approached her from behind and pressed a cloth against her mouth 'chloroform' she thought and tried to hold in her breath and fight of her attacker but he was too big and too strong for her lithe body to take him and without being able to hold her breath any longer blackness took over her mind while she slipped into unconsciousness. And now she was sitting in a dark room on a cold hard stone floor waiting for something to happen and praying, yes actually praying for someone to find her. _

_Brennan figured they must have drugged her because minutes later she slipped into unconsciousness again only to be woken up twenty minutes later by her attacker._

"_Ah Dr. Brennan I'm happy to see you are awake." His voice was strong and evil and it made her shiver._

"_Who are you?" Her voice cracked a little but she tried to stay strong, shivering like crazy she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep as much body heat._

"_Ah yes, well my name is Geiger and the reason that I took you is because I want you to be the mother of my child." Another shiver ran down her spine, he sounded like this was a normal conversation to him. Like it was some daily routine he went through._

"_There is no way I'm carrying your child. You are disgusting." There was no way she was going to carry his child if she ever would carry someone's child it would be Booth's. If they someday would finally admit their feeling for one another, 'when I get out of her that is going to change.' And this only thought kept her fighting, the thought of Booth out there looking for her._

"_Ah yes, but I didn't say you would carry my child Dr. Brennan. I already have a baby girl but she needs a mother and guess what? You are it. And I will keep you two locked in here till you both realise that we are going to be a family. Just the three of us."_

"_There is no way I'm going to play happy little family with you." That was the last thing she remembered saying before again blackness overtook her mind and she slipped into unconsciousness._

_**Current Time;**_

_And so Brennan sat there with a gorgeous little girl in her arms. She had been feeding, changing, caring and loving the little girl as if she was her own. The day Geiger handed her the baby she fell in love with her. She had beautiful blue eyes and little patch of curly dark brown hair. Her noise was like a little button and she had heart shaped lips. The day that she was presented to the little baby , the little girl was shivering from the coldness, feeling her maternal instincts kick in she opened her blouse and kept the baby against her own skin. Geiger had been drooling on the spot and it disgusted Brennan. _

_Now the little girl was looking at her and she only wished this precious little thing was hers. She didn't even know whose baby girl she was as she could tell that she was not Geiger's. Their facial features didn't match and so she knew that he must have taken her from someone. She had named her, she needed to name her she deserved that much, so she decided on 'Faith'. Because that was the only she was going on right now and Faith was there to help her. When the baby began to get fuzzy she stood up and rocked Faith in her arms, she walked over to the door and pounded on it._

_Geiger came crashing through the door. "What do you want?" Hissed Geiger, he had an angry gash on his cheek and Brennan smiled unbeknown to him. It was three days to Brennan's knowledge where he came crashing through the door because Faith kept on crying. Brennan checked out the baby and found she had a temperature and was shivering. Faith was sick and she wouldn't stop crying and it made Geiger pissed. So when he came through that door and threatened to hurt Faith, Brennan's motherly instincts kicked in once more and fought him off back handing him with her hand where the precious ring lay that Booth had given her for her birthday last year. The ring caused an angry gash to appear on his cheek and he cried out in pain backing away from the room._

"_Faith's hungry." Her tone was bitter. Geiger walked away to appear minutes later with a bottle of formula, clean baby clothes and a bath for her to bath Faith in._

_**Jeffersonian Institute, Forensic Platform; **_

"_BOOTH!" Special Agent Seeley Booth came running on the platform. Hodgins had been analysing the resent dirt that was taken from where Brennan was taken and was finally successful. After two slow agonizing months they finally found where their friend/family member was held._

"_What is it Hodgins? Did you find anything?" Booth's voice sounded cold. Hodgins knew it wasn't because of him but because of the love he felt for Brennan. Booth had never been the same after that dread full day, nor had any one at the lab. Angela had locked herself in her office for a long time together with Cam, they both cried and cried for their lost sister. Hodgins had tried to comfort her but figured they would comfort each other. Hodgins had been analysing and analysing for day after day trying to find something successful. Booth..., Booth was a different story; he had locked himself up in his apartment for one day; after that he was determined to find His Bones. He thought about how much she meant to him and how much he actually loved her. He had stormed into the Jeffersonian and pooled everyone together._

"_I know where she is man." A mega smile appeared on both their faces. Booth pulled out his cell phone and called for back up to the address where Bones was held across town. He walked towards Angela; told her everything and ran to his SUV with Angela, Cam and Hodgins and sped to the address. _

_**Meanwhile with Brennan and Faith;**_

'_I've been thinking about all the times you told me, and I don't know how I can get in touch with you, there only one thing for me to do and that's to keep on trying, keep trying, to get home to you.' Brennan was singing softly to Faith while she was bathing her. The little girl became so attached to her, one day of all the long days she was held when she was showering she heard Faith starting to cry and cry. _

_**Flashback:**_

_She quickly dried herself of with the towel Geiger had left her and pulled on the clothes he left as well. Pounding on the door for Geiger to unlock it from the outside, when he opened it she ran towards Faith who was laying crying on the floor on a blanket. But as soon as Faith saw Brennan she stopped and just started to fuzz to get picked up._

"_Look who's gotten attached."_

"_I'm the only person who is looking out for her and taking care of her what do you think, offcourse she's gotten attached to me." Brennan hissed out the words._

"_Well good thing daddy got you some toys. You can start to play."_

"_You are not her father." Her voice was so cold, she held Faith close to her chest while cornering herself. _

"_Oh yes I am and you are her mother. Don't you see; we are a happy family."_

"_There is no change in hell we will ever be a family. You know Booth will find me sooner or later, and I would pay anything to see the look on your face when he arrests your sorry ass." Geiger stood over her; anger forming on his features._

"_I wouldn't make me angry. That idiot of a partner of yours will never find you." Unbeknown to him the squints where close to telling where she was held._

_**End Flashback**_

_Drying little Faith, Brennan put on a nappy and changed her into the clean clothes Geiger left and cradled the little girl in her arms softly singing the Tryin' Song to her. 'And I feel so satisfied when, I can see you smile, I want to confide in, all that is true, so I'll keep on trying...' stopping mid sentence as she heard commotion upstairs in the old house they were in. Cradling Faith to her chest she walked over to the far corner and sat down, rocking back and forth, and comforting Faith._

_She heard the door creak open and footstep coming towards her and that's when she saw him. Booth her rescuer had come to safe her. And behind him were Angela, Cam and Hodgins with happy tears in their eyes having finally found their lost sister. Booth slowly walked over to Bones when he saw the little baby in her arms. _

_Bones had tears in her eyes too and quickly stood up when Booth approached her. She stood up and jumped in his arms crying softly, burying her face in his neck. Faith started crying and Bones pulled back to calm her._

"_Oh God Bones you have no idea how much we missed you. We were so worried." Cupping her face in his hands he caressed her cheeks. "Who is this?" Hodgins, Angela and Cam had come down as well and were now standing around her._

"_This is Faith..." Bones told them the whole story about how he had kept her locked up in this room with hardly any food and about her caring for Faith._

"_I don't know who her parents are... "And she told that whole story and Booth was so proud of her. When a paramedic came in to take Faith from her to get checked out she backed away from the paramedic. _

"_Bones, she needs to get checked out and so do you."_

"_NO! Don't you dare take her away from me." Faith started to cry when she felt Bones' body tense and clung to her. It was like she could feel it; she wrapped her tiny hand in Brennan's hair and shirt._

"_Bones please..." Booth pleaded with her._

"_Booth please... don't ask me to let her go please, please just... please?" Seeing the tears well up in her eyes and nodded his head and moved to take her into a hug. When he broke away from the hug he addressed the paramedic._

"_Dr. Brennan will be in the same ambulance as the baby and..."_

"_Faith." It was a tiny whisper but Booth heard it and so did Angela, Cam and Hodgins._

"_Faith and I will be coming in as well."_

"_Agent Booth I understand your concern but..."_

_Anger building in his body he went rigid. "DON'T YOU DARE!" His hands were balled into fist. Bones saw how rigid he went and could feel the anger in his body rising. She slowly stepped away from Angela who was cooing to Faith. She laid her hand on his shoulder, the moment he felt her hand his body relaxed and he turned to her. Holding his arms open for her to step into and she went without second thought._

"_Dr. Brennan, Faith and I will all three go in the ambulance and if you have any problems with that I will drive us myself. UNDERSTOOD?" The paramedic who was a young girl whimpered under his stare and nodded her head._

"_Yes Sir. You can all go into the ambulance I'll be just outside." Booth turned his attention to the woman and baby in his arms. Kissing her head he made he look him in the eye._

"_God Bones, you have no idea how much we missed you. I love you so much." Slowly leaning down her captured her lips in his and kissed her soundly until Faith let out a whimper. Both Booth and Brennan laughed and looked down at Faith who placed her hand on Brennan's cheek as to say she was hers. _

_It was three hours later when Booth, Brennan and Faith were in the hospital to get checked out. Both Brennan and Booth had to leave the room when Faith was being checked up, it didn't last long until the little girl starting to cry, crying for the one person she had known as her mother. Brennan got so emotional hearing her little girl crying for her that she wanted to storm back into the room. But Booth held her back, "Bones you need to do this, you can't have her forever she probably has a mother and a father. You need to let go."_

"_Don't you dare Booth!" Bones started to cry, what was Booth thinking, she cared for Faith for nearly three months, how can he say that she had to let her go, she was hers and hers only. _

_The door opened and the doctor walked out. "Dr. Brennan we can't get her to stop crying we need you to come in and hold her so I can examine her." Brennan stormed into the room and her heart ached to see her little girl like that. Her eyes were red, she was hiccupping from the crying and her cheeks were all red from the tears. A nurse was trying to calm her when she walked in and as soon as Faith saw Brennan she reached her tiny hand out to her and started to whimper._

_Booth who had witnessed everything had tears rolling down his eyes. 'How can I be so stupid? Bones loves that little girl like she was her own. Why the hell did I have to mess things up by telling her to let go?' He was hitting himself mentally._

_Bones walked over to the nurse and took Faith in her arms; she calmed down straight away. The doctor did his examination and concluded that Faith was four and a half months old. Faith was healthy and was released into custody of Child Services._

"_There is no way I'm letting them take her Booth." They had been talking about it for the last ten minutes._

"_I know you don't want to give her up Bones, but there isn't anything we can do." Walking over to her he pulled her into hug careful not to crush Faith._

"_There must be something..."_

"_Bones there isn't, I wish there was something we could do but there isn't." Just at that moment a woman came walking towards her._

"_Hi Dr. Brennan? I'm Irene White from Child Services." She extended her hand but Brennan just pulled back and held Faith away from her. Booth extended his hand towards her and they shook briefly. _

"_Special Agent Seeley Booth." Mrs. White smiled at him and explained that she had to take Faith into her custody and bring her to Child Services. Angela had walked in as well only seconds after seeing Mrs. White disappear into the room; coming to her friend's aid. She stood between Brennan and the social worker trying to keep her away from them. _

"_Sweetie, I'm so happy you're okay." Angela smiled at Brennan who returned it. _

"_Dr. Brennan I need to take the baby with me now." She tried to move around Angela but she just moved where Mrs. White went keeping her away from Brennan and Faith._

"_There is no way you are taking that little girl away from her."_

"_I have to it's the law, there is no legal bind between Dr. Brennan and Baby Jane Doe..." she got cut off by Brennan._

"_Her name is Faith." Brennan growled pulling Faith further into her chest._

"_Dr. Brennan, I realise you have become quite attached to Baby Jan, but I have to take her there isn't anything you can do nor can I."_

"_Her name is FAITH!" She yelled and stepped around her to hide behind Booth, crying softly. Booth folded his arms across his chest and got a determined look on his face._

"_Look Mrs. White is it? You will not be taking Faith away from her mother do you understand. That little girl has been through enough in her short life and she had Brennan with her all that time, there is no way you are going to take her and be able to keep her calm."_

"_But she isn't Baby Jane's mother. She doesn't have a mother, that why she is being placed into foster care."_

"_Well than you will also know that Brennan is a foster mother and has a right to claim Faith as her foster child." Angela moved in standing next to Booth also arm crossed over her chest. Seeing she wasn't going to win this she nodded her head._

"_I'll make a few phone calls and see what I can do." Both Angela and Booth nodded their head and could hear the sigh of relief coming from Brennan. They both turned around and smiled at the pictures in front of them. Faith was looking into Brennan eyes and Brennan into Faith's eyes. They were so lost in each other. Booth pulled Brennan to him and kissed her. _

"_God women..." They all three laughed but got interrupted by Mrs. White. _

"_Dr. Brennan I have organised that you will be Faith's foster mother for now but she will be put up for adoption and there isn't anything I can do about that instead of finding her a good home._

"_I will adopt her." Brennan told her without second thought._

"_But..." Mrs. White began but the looks on all three adults made her stop. "Okay, I will see what I can do for you. I will contact you as soon as I know anything." She walked away and closed the door behind her._

_**Seven weeks later;**_

"_Booth, can you find Faiths teddy bear? I think I left it in her room." Brennan yelled from the kitchen where she was currently feeding Faith, making coffee and eating breakfast herself. _

_She and Booth had realised how much they loved each other and were inseparable. Booth nearly spend all of his time at Brennan's and was as in love with Faith as Brennan was if not more. He loved that little girl the moment he saw how much she meant to Bones. _

_Booth came walking into the kitchen with a pink fluffy teddy bear in his hand and handed it to Brennan who put it in the baby bag. Booth walked over to her and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply and passionately. "I love you." They had been doing that every chance they got, they would either be kissing or touching all the time. A giggle from Faith broke them apart and they both laughed. _

"_You don't like it when I kiss your mommy huh, Faith?" Faith gurgled and it made Brennan laugh._

"_Faith you got to share me with your daddy." Brennan had been calling Booth her daddy ever since they walked out of the hospital that day when she was found. Brennan walked over to Booth and circled her arms around his waist hugging him from behind. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear "I love you too." Placing soft kisses along his neck made Booth groan. When the sound of Brennan's phone broke them apart Booth walked over to Faith and picked her up cuddling her while Brennan answered her phone._

"_Brennan." She was quiet for a while and Booth stood looking at her worried. "Okay yes, we'll be there." Another silence. "Okay thank you, bye." Hanging up the phone a huge smile crossed her face._

"_The adoption papers were put through yesterday and everything is final, we just have to go over to Mrs. White's office to sign the papers and Faith will be ours." She walked over to where Booth was beaming and hugged him and Faith tightly. _

_An hour later they arrived at Mrs. White's office and had signed the papers; the only thing that needed to be done was put her official name on her birth certificate and little Faith would be theirs._

"_Okay Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I just need her name and she's yours."_

_Brennan looked at Booth and smiled at him. Without looking away from him she spoke, holding Faith close to her. "Faith Christine Booth." Beaming a huge smile Booth stood up and walked over to where Brennan was sitting. He pulled her up and kissed her long and deep until he felt Faith wriggle in Brennan's arms. He sat down in Brennan's chair and pulled her and Faith into his lap hugging them both tightly._

"_Okay, everything is in order so you can go home now. Congratulations." They both thanked her and shook hands and walked out of the office with their daughter. It was everything they wanted and so much more. A life together, a beautiful daughter' that was now officially theirs and a little baby on the way. They had found out three weeks ago that Brennan was pregnant and they couldn't have been happier. The final papers of Faith's adoption were just the final icing on the cake to start their life together as a happy family._

4 | Page


	15. Accidentally In Love

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Accidentally In Love ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

"BONES!" 'G_reat' _Brennan thought as she heard her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth his special nick name for her. Brennan went to the lab after making sure Sweets was alright. The poor kid was all shaken up and had a bad concussion but nothing to serious. Booth limped over to where Bones was sitting at her desk with Agent Perotta. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I can ask you the same thing. Booth what are you thinking? You are dosed on painkillers; you should be in bed resting." When she saw Booth having difficulty with walking towards her couch she ran over to where he was and supported him. His arm slung over her shoulder they limbed together to the couch. When Booth pulled his arm back he heard Bones hiss in pain and he looked at her. She looked back at him but just pushed him back on the couch and went to sit next to him. Agent Perotta who was watching the exchange excused herself and walked out of the office.

"Bones what is wrong with your shoulder?" He tried to sit up but Bones just pushed him back down and leaned back as well clearly exhausted by the day events.

"Nothing Booth it's just a scrape from the glass when the window broke it's fine really." But when she leaned back and hit the spot on her shoulder she hissed in pain and it brought tears to her eyes, she closed them to will the tears away so that Booth didn't see them but he did and he jumped up well as quickly as his back would allow anyway. He pulled her hair back over one shoulder and saw a red blood stain on her shirt. He tried to pull the shirt down to see but he couldn't.

"Bones take of your shirt." Booth told her without thinking how that sounded.

"WHAT?" She hissed out.

"Sorry that didn't sound how it was intended. Can you please take of you shirt so I can look at your wound and maybe clean it." Bones looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before nodding her head. She stood up and carefully crossed her arms to pull the shirt up before hissing in pain again. Booth stood up as carefully as he could minding his back and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Bones wait." She looked at him with questioning eyes. He walked over to the blinds and closed them as well as the door and locking it. "Don't want a whole audience now do we." He laughed quietly and Bones smiled too. He walked back over to where she was standing and guided his hands to the hem of her shirt, he looked into her eyes asking silent permission, when she nodded her head he lifted the shirt over her head with her help. When the shirt was removed Booth had to swallow hard and breathed in deeply to keep the growl that was bubbling in his chest from coming out. All that cream pale skin on display right in front of him drove him insane, and the black lacy bra wasn't helping either.

Booth guided Bones onto the couch with her back to him while he pulled out her first aid kid and sat down behind her. He hissed in pain because of his back but willed it to go away because his Bones was injured and that was all that mattered for now. Looking at her shoulder was an angry red gash about five inches long.

"Bones why didn't you get this checked out when you were at the hospital?" Booth started cleaning it with peroxide which made her hiss in pain and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Because I didn't want anyone touching me; I hate hospitals Booth, I've had some bad experiences and I really didn't think it was this bad." Her voice was small and he could hear the pain in it. When he was finished cleaning it he bent his head down and kissed the now clean gash making Bones gasp at the contact and it send a shiver down her spine.

"If you don't want anyone touching it then why are you letting me?" He asked still placing small kisses on her shoulder and going up her neck.

"Because I love you and I trust you." She smiled when she felt he made his way to that spot that he knew drove her crazy.

"I love you too babe, but you have to be more careful. Do you know how panicked I was when Angela called me telling me you were in a car accident? I was worried sick when you didn't call." He carefully placed a bandage over the wound and taped it. Placing another kiss on the bandage before leaning back against the armrest of the couch; pulling her with him.

"I'm sorry I was going to call you but I didn't want you to be worried." When she felt him pulling her into him she resisted. "Booth your back we can't..."

"Shhh... Bones, please let me just hold you for a second okay." Trying to pull her in again but she still resisted.

"But Booth your back I don't want to..."

"Bones I'm fine, please just let me hold you and then you can take me home." Not being able to resist anymore she carefully leaned back into his embrace and instantly relaxed when she felt him wrap his arms around her. They intertwined their finger and they both looked at the matching wedding bands on their left hand third finger. Remembering the day like yesterday, they didn't know how long they sat like that until there was a knock on the door. Bones stood up and grabbed her shirt walking over to the door holding her shirt before her. Angela was standing at the other side.

"Hej sweetie, I was wondering if you needed a ride home, we are all going home now." Angela walked into the office and saw Booth on the couch and Bones with her shirt in her hand.

"No Ange, Booth drove here so I'm going to drive the car back to our place." Angela gave her a knowing smile and nodded her head.

"Okay sweetie, be careful okay. Booth you need to get better soon I mean we like Agent Perotta but we want our Boothy back." She smiled at him which he returned.

"Don't worry Ange, Bones here can fix me so I'll be back before you know it."

"Booth I am not touching your back again." Angela laughed as did Booth before she walked out.

"Alright let's go Bones, the pain is coming back and I really need to take another Vicodin." They both walked out of the lab hand in hand.

Once they had gotten to their apartment which they had been sharing for over two years now Booth walked straight into their bedroom and fell down onto the bed. Bones smiled at him and brought him his Vicodin and a bottle of water.

"Here Booth, drink up and you can sleep. I'll go make us some dinner." Booth thanked her and gladly took the pills. It was twenty minutes later when Booth fell asleep and Bones started dinner. Deciding on her famous Mac N Cheese she got out the ingredients and started cutting the vegies. It was an hour later when the Mac N Cheese was in the oven and Bones made her way to the bedroom to wake up Booth. When she walked in she had a smile on her face, there was Booth laying bare chest on top of the covers looking absolutely edible. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him running her fingers through his hair which woke him up from his peaceful slumber.

Warm chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue's, so much was spoken without actual words being exchanged. Bones bent down and kissed him deeply and passionately to which he responded with equal desire. Booth placed his hands on her back and pulled her on top of him to which she groaned feeling his ever growing erection. Bones subconsciously moved her hips in small circles over Booth's which made him groan deep within his throat.

They both pulled back when air became mandatory, both breathing hard they looked into each other's eyes with a small satisfied smile on their lips.

"I love you." Booth whispered placing small kisses up her neck.

She gasped when he got to that particularly sensitive spot below her ear. "I love you too." She could feel him suck on her skin and knew a mark was about to form but she couldn't care less. The amazing sensation it brought on with it made her insane and she was not going to stop Booth from giving her that feeling. "Booth..." She gasped and pulled back, when she saw his eyes her heart started beating that little bit faster seeing the black colour of them with desire.

"Bones." He stated with a grin, moving his hand up her back below her shirt and unhooking her bra.

"Booth we can't your back..." she stopped her statement when Booth's hand had find their way to her breasts.

"My back will be fine as long as you do the work." He whispered into her ear loving the way her body responded to his words and touches.

"But dinner is ready and you know as well as I do ones we start we won't stop." Booth plopped back down on the bed with a pout on his lips to which Bones giggled. Placing a kiss on his lips she sat up on her knees, she re-hooked her bra and placed another kiss on his lips. "Come on Booth, after dinner I promise, but now let's eat I'm starving." She smiled when Booth still didn't lose the pout and grabbed his hands sitting him up carefully minding his back. He stood up and pulled her against him with her back to his chest. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear causing a shiver down her spine.

"Fine dinner now, but after I will have you _all night long_." He pulled back and walked out of the room looking back over his shoulder and smiling at the desire written over her face.

Breaking out of the trance she looked around the room and shook her head with a smile on her lips. "All night long Booth... you better get ready." She whispered to no one in particular and made her way to the dining room where her husband of three years was waiting.

2 | Page


	16. Away

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Away ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Remember what I said? You just stay in front of me so your dad can see you first as a surprise okay?"

"I know mom. I will stay here till dad sees us." The curly blond headed boy looked up at Bones and smiled. She bends down as far as she can go and kisses his forehead and encircles him with her arms around his shoulders. Parker was now ten and Bones and Booth had been together for nearly three years now. Rebecca one day had up and left Parker with his dad and that was the day Bones became mom to him.

Booth had been away on assignment for nearly six months without a phone call to his girlfriend or son. Bones and Parker were now standing in the airport waiting for one Master Sergeant Seeley Booth to come walking out. They both wore big smiles because they both had a secret to keep. When they saw soldiers walking out of the gate were Booth should walk out too soon they got so happy. Parker looked up at his mum again and smiled who gave him a smile back.

It was nearly five minutes later when the love of her life came walking out. He looked around and looked around till... "BONES! PARKER!" They both laughed and Parker looked up to Bones who nodded her head and Parker was off running to his dad. Bones slowly made her way over to her Booth boys, when she was by their side Booth pulled back from his son and pulled Bones into a hug. One would say a bear hug but that wasn't possible because humans and bears don't hug.

"Bones?" He pulled back and looked at her; both she and Parker wore big smiles. Booth looked down and got tears in his eyes. There in between them was her five and a half month pregnant belly. When he looked up again he smiled brightly that lit up the whole room.

"O my God. How? When? How long?" Booth was rambling and still looking at her belly which now contained his large hands and hers on top.

"How I think you know. I found out two weeks after you left and about five and a half months." Booth looked up again and kissed her passionately.

"We're going to have a baby?" His voice was small but full of love. Parker who had been looking at his parents wore a big smile too and he placed his hands over the top of Bones' who looked down at him with a smile.

"Yes. We've got a scan later today and if you want we can find out the sex. I wanted to wait till you were here." Booth nodded indicating he did want to know the sex and kissed her again. He dropped to his knees and placed kisses on her belly and whispered... "Hi baby. I'm you daddy." He placed his ear to her belly as to see if the baby would talk back causing Bones and Parker to laugh. Booth looked up at the most important persons in his life and smiled too.

"Serge!" A young boy not older than twenty two walked up to them with a girl under his arms. "I want you to meet my girlfriend Anna. Anna this is Master Sergeant Booth or to all of us dad." They all laughed and Anna held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for keeping Jake save." She smiled at Booth who smiled back.

"No problem it was my pleasure. Can I introduce you to my son Parker and my girlfriend Temperance." They all shook each other's hands.

"O my God your Dr. Temperance Brennan. I love you books I'm a huge fan." Anna nearly squealed.

"Yes I am and thank you."

"Serge I see another little one is on the way huh?" Bones smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah there is." He pulled Bones into him who had Parker in front of her again leaning his head onto her belly. After half hour they all ended up at the exit of the airport and all said their goodbyes. Bones would send Anna a signed copy of her newest book and they would all catch up for coffee and pie soon.

Straight from the airport they went to the doctor's clinic to get the scan done. When they were called in Bones went and sat on the table when the doctor came walking in.

"Hi Temperance, Parker my man you been taking care of you mum." Parker nodded his head who was sitting in front of Bones on the table which he did for the last six scans. "And this must be the father. Hi I'm Dr. Anderson."

"Seeley Booth." They shook hands and got to work so to say. Parker hopped down from the seat and stood at the end of the bed at Bones' head, resting his own next to hers. Booth smile got bigger seeing this. He walked over to Bones and intertwined their hands. Bones lifted her shirt up and took a hold of Booth's hand again. The doctor put the gel on and placed the wand on her belly. The room was filled with bom bom bom bom bom bom... Booth looked amazed.

"The baby looks healthy and did you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked and Bones looked at Booth who nodded his head.

"Yes please." Bones said looking at Parker who had just placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay..." The moved the wand to get a closer look. "You are having a little girl. Congratulations."

"Yes!" Everyone laughed and looked at Parker. "What?" He asked looking at every adult in the room.

"Nothing Parker. You excited about having a little sister?" His father asked him.

"Yes. And I will protect her like a big brother would." He said with a big smile.

"I love you Parker." Bones said with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of him."

"I love you to mum." He placed another kiss on her cheek and walked over to his dad and gave him a hug.

"Hej, what about me?" Booth asked mocking being hurt.

"We love you to dad." Parker said in the most Duh voice.

"Yes we love you daddy." Bones said with a smile on her face. The doctor gave her a tissue so she could wipe the gel of her belly. The doctor left the room and Booth walked over to Bones. When she was about to pull her shirt down Booth stopped her. He leaned down and kissed her bare stomach causing goose bumps on her skin. Parker had turned around giving his parents some privacy. When Bones could feel Booth getting a little to touchy she pulled his head up and pointed her head towards Parker.

"Later." She told him and kissed him deeply.

Booth smiled and pulled her shirt down and helped her hop of the bed. They walked out of the doctor clinic a happy little family. No one could ever break that apart because he would protect them with all his might.

2 | Page


	17. The Booth

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ The Booth's ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Booth and Bones walked into the Hoover their destination Booth's office with a quick stop at the restroom for Bones. Once they reached the toilets Bones quickly jumped in while Booth waited outside for her with a big smile on his face which disappeared quickly when he saw Agent Tim Sullivan. Booth walked away from the toilets and into the direction Sully was standing.

"Sully? You back at the FBI?"

"Booth no man, I'm just here looking for Tempe actually she wasn't at the Jeffersonian so I thought I'll try if she's here."

"Uh yeah she is, she's just in the toilet won't be long." He faked a smile and walked back to the toilets with Sully hot on his tail. They both looked towards the entrance of the toilets when they heard Bones.

"Booth guess what? I just felt..." She stopped dead in her tracks. There next to Booth was the man she hadn't seen in over three years. Bones looked at Sully while walking towards Booth and taking a hold of his hand and placing it on her stomach. Booth gasped when he felt a little kick.

"Wow, she's going to a real kicker huh?" Booth smiled at Bones who smiled brightly back at him. They both looked at Sully when he cleared his throat.

"Wow Tempe I mean. Wow."

"Agent Sullivan, how are you?" She addressed him coldly.

"Good I'm good and you?"

"I'm great." Just then their attention was directed to a squealing little boy calling for his mommy.

"Mommy, mommy." Bones got a big smile on her face and turned around.

"Thanks for taking care of him Lance I appreciate it." Taking the now quiet two year old from his arms and as soon as he was in his mother's arms he threw his arms around her neck and placed a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek causing her and Booth to laugh.

"No problem mom he's been amazing. I'm going to head off I'll see you guys tonight." With that Dr. Lance Sweets walked off. The two year old was quiet in his arms until he saw his daddy.

"Daddy, Daddy." Booth smiled and lifted his son in the air.

"Hey little man, how are you doing?" He too got a sloppy kiss on the cheek to which Bones laughed who was now standing next to Booth looking at Sully who was standing with his mouth open in surprise.

"Wow you two huh?" Booth and Bones looked at each other and looked at Caleb.

"Yes, though Caleb isn't ours. We adopted him from the system. Though this little one,..." laying her hands on her five month pregnant belly. "is ours."

"Wow congratulations. What's with the older kid though another adopted son?"

"Uh yeah sort of, Booth and I had to go into therapy and that was with Lance but soon we found out he lost his parents when he was very little and had been adopted by a nice family who also died only six months before we met him. He's been with us ever since and started calling us mom and dad. We don't really mind and he's like a son to us now anyway." Bones looked at Booth who smiled brightly he was proud of Lance, he had made it so far; though Booth was kind of mean to him when they first met him but then after worth's when he opened up about his past he felt sorry for him and started treating him like a son.

"Wow, so how long have you two been together?" Sully asked looking at the now sleeping boy in Booth's arms whishing it was him with the little kid and not Booth.

"We've been together two and a half years now and married for a year and a half." Sully's head snapped up and looked at their hands on which he now saw the rings.

"Wow didn't take long for you to jump her, did it Booth?" Booth who was keeping himself composed was now starting to get really angry. But the little boy in his arms reminded him who the better man here was.

"Sully this had nothing to with you. Booth was there for me through all the tough times. You just up and left me for the Caribbean. How did you think that made me feel that the man your with rather goes sailing off somewhere than to be with me? I love Booth have for a very long time way before you came along Sully." Bones was seeing red but the voice of her son brought her back to Booth's side who stepped forward so she was behind him.

"Mommy no sad." Caleb reached his tiny arms towards his mommy, who took him eagerly.

"Mommy isn't sad baby." Caleb took her face in his tiny hands and kissed her cheek again making her smile.

"Daddy no sad?" Caleb asked Booth who smiled and ruffles his dark brown hair.

"Daddy isn't sad either buddy." Caleb smiled and turned his face into the crook of Bones' neck nearly falling straight back to sleep.

"Sully I think it's time for us to leave and we rather you not come and see us anymore." Booth said placing his hand on Bones' lower back and walking towards the exit.

"Actually I was wondering if Tempe wanted to go out for dinner?" Sully had some balls really, how dare he ask her out for dinner when he knew she was married and pregnant and had a son with Booth. Booth walked back over to Sully and towered over him.

"Dad." Lance had walked back into the Hoover because he left some files he needed on his desk when the voices of his dad, mom and Sully caught his attention. The voice of his eldest brought him back realising he wasn't worth it. He walked back over to where Bones was standing with Lance and gave the kid a smile.

"Baby can you take Caleb? Your dad and I have to talk to Sully." Lance nodded his head and took his sleeping brother from his mom's arms.

"I'll take him home and put him to bed, see you later. Love you." He kissed Bones' cheek and did knuckles with his dad. They both replied 'love you' back.

"Sully in my office now." Booth waited till he started walking and then guided Bones by HIS spot into his office. Sully was surprised when he saw the name on the office door. '_**Assistant Director Seeley Booth'. **_ Booth closed the door and walked over to his chair where Bones was standing. "Sully you have some nerve to come in here accusing me of jumping Bones straight after you left while you don't even know what happened. Knowing she is pregnant with my child; we have three sons and you still have the nerve to ask her to dinner?"

"Three sons? Huh, guess you two really hit the sack huh?" Booth jumped off his seat and punched Sully in the face.

"If you must know Sully, this is going to be our first biological child. He meant Parker who is in school at the moment. And I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore Sully so please just stay out of our lives." Bones told him holding onto Booth. Booth felt her grip tighten and he turned around seeing his wife's face getting paler by the second.

"Bones are you alright?" He guided her to the couch and laid her down.

"Yes, just stress, I just need to calm down." Booth walked to his desk and pulled out a sugar bar he kept there for things like this. Bones had been experiencing allot of stress throughout her pregnancy and she found that sugar bars helped allot. She slowly ate the bar and Booth saw the colour come back into her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any troubles I guess I'm just a little hurt. I thought we could go back to the way things were before." Sully said looking at the happy couple.

"Sully you have been gone for three years how can you expect us to get back together after that long? Allot has happened to me Sully, not all good things. But Booth was there for everything and we are happy now please just leave us alone." Bones pleaded regaining back her strength and sitting up. Booth looked at the clock seeing it was nearly three o'clock he turned towards Bones.

"Babe we have to get Parker and Lance is waiting at home and we have to meet the squints in two hours for dinner." Bones nodded her head and with the help of Booth got up off the couch. She turned towards Sully.

"It was good seeing you again." With that Booth and Bones both turned and left the office to pick up Parker and get home to their two other precious boys.

2 | Page


	18. Finding Love

**B&B B&B**** B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Finding Love ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

"BONES! Bones are you okay? BONES?" His eyes trained on the cop car driving away from him, his shotgun drawn and aimed.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Thanking God for hearing her voice he shot once, twice, three times till the car came to a halt crashing into a nearby parked car. Booth walked over and check to see the man dead; two identical trails of blood staining his back. He looked over his shoulder to Bones who stood couple a meters from him. Bones turned around to see the Stegman's just walking into their house; turning back towards Booth as he came running towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye.

"What the hell were you thinking Bones? Huh, why do you always have to put yourself in harm's way?" With that last word he kissed her slowly and passionately; silently cursing himself for giving into his fear of losing her, when he didn't feel her responding. He pulled back slightly to look in her eyes but the moment he pulled away and Bones felt the emptiness and the coldness without his lips; she dropped the gun and pulled him to her, kissing him more passionately to which he reciprocated gladly; pulling back eventually only when oxygen became mandatory. Booth turned her a little so he could look at her arm, and when he saw the blood dripping down her hand; he silently walked her towards his car.

When they got there he opened the trunk of the car and pulled out the first aid kit. He pulled out a sterile piece of gauze and gave it to her so she could press on it. When the blood stopped pouring out from the wound, she gave the bloodied gauze back to Booth so he could put it in the bin bag he held. He pulled out another piece of gauze with some peroxide on it and handed it to Bones who pressed it to her wound; hissing in pain, she pulled the gauze straight back from the wound and looked at Booth with pleading eyes; making him smile.

"Come one Bones, let's get you to the hospital. They can do much more than we can right now."

"NO! I uh... I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital please just drop me of at home so I can get it cleaned and I can get dressed for your party. Please Booth just no hospital okay, I'm fine." She pleaded to him; obliterating any chance of him saying no.

"Fine but I'm going to look at it once we are at your apartment and if it needs stitches or something else we are going to the hospital no complaining and no whining."

Bones pouted at him and made to protest but Booth just held up his hand telling her there was no way she was winning this one. Bones gave her his puppy dog eyes, but Booth just smiled and nodded his head. Bones agreed but pretended to be angry with him causing him again to smile, he kissed her forehead making her lean into his touch and pulled back. He closed the trunk and walked towards the passenger side door helping her into her seat and with her belt. He ran over to his side and drove them to her apartment.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at her apartment and Booth walked into the kitchen to make them some tea, while Bones had walked straight into her bedroom to change her clothing; calling out for Booth only minutes later.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" He was boiling hot water when her muffled reply came.

"Can you come here please?" She asked and Booth rolled his eyes but made his way to her bedroom.

"What's up..." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Bones. She was standing with one arm out of her shirt and the other still in, her breathing was a bit ragged and her face was flushed.

"Can you help me? It hurts too much to move my arm; I think there might be some muscle damage." Booth nodded his head and made his way over to her. He pulled her shirt carefully over her wound and head and his breath hitched when he saw the angry red gash on her upper arm. He turned her sideways so to get a better look at her arm and cursed under his breath. He took a hold over her hand and pulled her silently into the kitchen where he already set out the emergency kit.

"Bones I'm going to take you to the hospital. There could be some real damage there." He applied some peroxide to a piece of gauze and cleaned her wound, apologizing when she hissed in pain and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No Booth please, you can stitch it up. I'll wear a sling and rest my arms please just don't take me to the hospital please just..." Booth placed a finger on her lips and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay Bones...no hospital I promise...but I don't know if I can stitch you up as good as they can."

"It's fine just do what you can... please..."

Her pleading for no hospital made him worry but he didn't want to push it. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips; before he cleaned and stitched the wound and covered it with gauze and tape. She decided on a quick shower, and Booth helped her wrap plastic around her arm so the gauze wouldn't get wet, before she got dressed for Booth's party. When she walked out Booth thought she looked more beautiful than ever, and told her so as they made their way to his SUV. They drove to his apartment so he could shower and change and Bones took some of the painkillers he gave her; settling on his couch and eventually drifting off to sleep. When he walked out looking absolutely edible; Bones was in a deep sleep which made Booth smile. He looked at the clock and saw they still had an hour and a half before they had to meet the others at the Founding Fathers, so he decided on a little nap himself. He set his phone on alarm and moved on the couch behind Bones spooning her, holding her tightly against him, intertwining their fingers and resting them on her stomach. He knew they had to talk about all the kissing they did and the hand holding the last couple weeks but right now all he cared about was his Bones in his arms safe and sound asleep.

An hour later they got woken up by Booth's phone. Bones turned in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest making him smile and place a kiss on her temple. "Bones come on we have to go." Bones mumbled something that Booth couldn't hear, so he spoke again. "Bones...Bonesy...come on...wakey wakey..." She just groaned and snuggled closer into his chest. Despite her lack up wanting to get up ten minutes later they were on the road to the Founding Fathers.

Bones raised her glass of red wine turning towards her friends, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and Clark.

"I would like to propose a toast to my partner, Seeley Booth."

"To Booth." Everyone said with a smile on their face.

"I know who he is, but I forget sometimes because, because he never shines a light on himself. He shines it on other people." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right after I conked them on the head with it." Everyone laughed even Bones.

"Anthropology teaches us," She continued smiling. "That the alpha male is the man wearing the crown displaying the most colorful plumage and the shiniest baubles; he stands out from the others. But I now think that anthropology may have it wrong," she turned around and looked at Booth. "And working with Booth I've come to realize that the quiet man, the invisible man, the man who is always there for friends and family, that's the real alpha male." They both looked at each other with so much love that it brought tears to their friend's eyes. "And I promise that my eyes will never be caught by those shiny baubles again. Happy birthday Booth." She finished clinking her glass with his; while Booth looked at her with adoration, and craved to kiss her for her speech.

"Happy birthday Booth." All their friends echoed and they both smiled. Instead Booth went and grabbed Bones and hugged her tightly but carefully that he didn't push too hard on her arm.

"Thanks Bones." He whispered in her ear placing a small kiss on her neck which caused a shiver to run up her spine and a small gasp to leave her mouth that no one but Booth could hear. They released each other and Booth went to talk to Hodgins while Bones went to talk to Angela and Cam.

It was a couple minutes later when Bones felt like she had to talk to Booth about what happened with Jared; she walked over to him and took his hand into hers; leading him away from their friends to a secluded corner where hardly anyone could see them.

"Uh Bones, alright what are we doing?" but happily allowed her to lead him.

"C'mere."

"What?"

"Just c'mere for a second," Bones whispered and pulled him to the corner. "What you're doing for your brother isn't fair." She shook her head and Booth could see the concern in her eyes.

"Come on Bones don't get me mad at you after that great speech, alright not after I got you shot." He pointed towards her arm and Bones raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't get me shot, I got me shot." Booth went to sit down and put his glass down maybe a little too hard.

"I don't want to talk about my brother." He dunked his head low and Bones moved to wrap her good arms around him kissing his neck lightly.

"Would you prefer Sweets do it?" She asked looking at Sweets who was sitting at the bar raising his glass to them. From his point of view they were merely sitting close by, but if you were standing next to them you could see the small kisses Bones was placing on his neck. He turned his head and indicated for her to continue.

"Well I forgot all the psychological stuff but basically when you rescue somebody all the time, if you keep getting them out on bail..."

"Bail them out Bones bail them out," Booth interrupted her.

"You're thwarting their ability to help themselves." Booth groaned and picked up his glass taking a swig from it.

"Now you're angry." Bones said with a sigh moving closer to him.

"Come on Bones you have to admit, getting a psychological lesson from you is like..."

"Getting an anthropology lesson from you?" She smiled at him. They both were silent for a second before Booth spoke.

"The RICO case, I traded my one shot for glory to keep my brother from being arrested..." Bones looked at him the concern and care in her eyes. "…for drunk driving." He continued in a whisper, causing Bones to lean on him partly offering comfort.

"Booth, you know, what if he does it again? What if he kills someone next time? You shouldn't have done that."

"Right...says the woman who got her father off murder charges." Booth knew he shouldn't have said that the moment the words left her mouth and he could see the tears in her eyes. He quickly made to apologize but Bones just held up her hand for him to stop. Booth sighed hanging his head low again and looking at Jared across the bar. "Face it... we do things for family."

"You're right. You're totally right," Bones agreed.

"No, I'm not," Booth disagreed again confusing Bones completely.

"What? Why?"

"There is no risk your father will kill again." He looked at her and saw the truth there, the concern for him, the love for him. He moved towards her and pulled her in for a hug walking her backwards into a corner completely secluded by everyone in the bar.

"Booth..." Bones whispered when her back hit the wall. Booth dipped his head, kissing her deeply; running his tongue over her lips; asking for entrance which she gave without second thought. They kissed passionately and deeply until they pulled apart, and panted for air with lazy smiles on their faces.

"I'm just going to talk to Jared, and then we are going back to your place..." He placed lingering kisses on her neck and he could feel her nod. Booth smiled against her neck and dipped his head for a quick kiss.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him kissing her cheek when they reached their friends. Bones started talking with Angela and Cam again while she watched Booth move towards Jared and he took him outside. It was ten minutes later when Bones looked around for Booth, and when she looked out the window she could see Jared just walking inside and Booth hit the bus stop window. She excused herself, grabbed her piece of cake and walked outside to Booth.

"Hey. You gonna come back in for cake?" She asked; standing in front of him.

"Bones, I just need some time."

"Do you need time and space?" She asked hoping he would say no. Booth smiled at her and indicated with his head to join him.

"Just some time." She smiled and moved to sit next to him when he turned his head towards her, whispering in her ear. "I never need space away from you Bones, you mean everything to me, and you are my only family now." Bones leaned her head against his and sighed. They slowly sat and ate her piece of cake, Booth feeding her and 'accidently' leaving smudges of cake on her chin so he could lick it off making her giggle. Bones leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are my family Booth. You are my everything...my rock." Booth smiled and kissed her head.

"Come on Bones let's get you home." Bones looked at him for a moment with questioning eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I still plan on giving you a very important physics lesson..." he raised his eyebrows and gave her his charm smile making her laugh. She nodded her head and took hold of his hand guiding him inside; where they quickly said their goodbyes, and made their way to her apartment.

He rested his hand on the small of her back as they made their way towards her apartment; his thumb moving softly against the fabric of her shirt. He led her through the halls of her apartment complex, and she opened the door for them; gasping as he slammed shut her door, and spun her around to press her tight against his chest.

He pressed their lips together, and kept a hold on her hips; their tongues moving together passionately and vigorously. Booth let his hands peek under the hem of her shirt, and let his fingers brush along her skin. He felt her shiver against his chest, and smiled as he brought his lips from her own and brushed kisses across the column of her neck.

"Bones," he whispered quietly; letting his blunt nails softly scratch down her back. "We should talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"About how this just materialized this afternoon," he stated; leaning back enough to look into her passion darkened eyes.

"But, this didn't just materialize this afternoon," she whispered; holding the side of his face with her good hand before she leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. "We've known each other for five years Booth. We've only began to give in to what we feel since this afternoon."

"What…do we feel?" Booth asked softly; tilting his head into the palm of her hand.

Her smile was soft; full of love and understanding. She looked into his eyes; building the anticipation that was burning in his chest; before she moved her lips to his ear and softly traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, before she sucked his lobe into her mouth, and whispered in a barely audible voice. "I love you."

He groaned and locked his arm around her back; pressing his erection into the curve of her hips. She whimpered into his ear, and the soft brush of her heated breath brought his hips to buck against her own again.

"Temperance," Booth grumbled; ducking to press soft, sucking kisses to her neck; the fingers from his free hand running deep into her hair. She let her head fall back, and a throaty moan vibrated from deep in her lungs; her own hand rising and tightening in the soft strands of his hair; pressing him harder against her skin.

"Seeley," she cried softly; panting for air and clenching her thighs against the delirious pressure that was building within her core. "Make love to me."

Letting his hands fall to the backs of her knees; he lifted her into his arms, and guided her legs to circle his hips. He kept his lips at her neck; sucking and loving the tender skin with fire and passion; while her arm wrapped tight around him, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

Her moans and whimpers were soft and breathy; spurring him to move faster, despite his want to go slow. He steeled his mind and moved into her bedroom; kicking the door closed behind them, before he settled her against the inviting red sheets that were enlightened under the moon's glow.

Soft, and gently; he removed the sling that held her arm to her chest; his hands then removing the boots and socks she had covering her feet. He kicked off his own shoes, and tore away the stripped socks that she had given him last year for his birthday, before he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, and slipped his touch under the fabric.

He touched up her stomach, and marveled at how she writhed under his hands; moaning and grasping at his wrists to try and move them closer to her breasts. But when her taut, soft belly fell to the harder panes of her ribs; he raised his hands away from her, and pulled her shirt over her head; making sure that he didn't jostle her arm, or hurt her in any way.

He gasped as he looked down at her and the ivory expanse of her stomach rose and fell in front of him; her flawless skin shining an almost silver as the moon's light slashed in warped rectangles over select parts of her body. The lacy black bra she wore hardly did anything to hold the confines of her breast, and tenderly; he leant down and placed feather light kisses across the fleshy mounds before he moved his lips down to her stomach, and kissed every inch of skin he revealed.

She quivered and shook under him; shivering as the cool night air brushed against the hot spots his lips left. Tilting her head, she watched as he worshiped her skin; her fingers moving through his hair and down to rest on the back of his neck; her thumb brushing against his cheek when he looked up at her and smiled, before he kissed the inside of her wrist and followed the line of her arm up to her lips.

Their lips synced together softly; the passion palpable between them as she softly touched down his chest, and grabbed the hem of his shirt; pulling it over his head quickly to reveal his deliciously toned torso. She pressed her hands into his chest, and rolled him onto his back; straddling his waist as she kissed across his chest and let her nails scrape gently over his stomach.

She brought her lips to his nipples and sucked tenderly; gasping as he shot his hips against her own; their breaths leaving their bodies as soft moans. She ducked her hands between them and unbuttoned his jeans; sliding them down his hips as he reached forward and undid her own.

Together; they brought themselves down to just their undergarments, and as Booth sat up; he pressed Brennan completely against him; his lips moving across her chest. She smiled and slid the straps of her bra down her arms; breathing in deeply as he unsnapped the clasp at her back, and pulled the fabric away; a soft growl leaving his lips as he ducked his head and brought one of her already pebbled, rosy nipples into his mouth.

She gasped and moaned throatily; digging her nails into his shoulders as she ground her hips against the tent in his boxers; his erection pressing into her heated core. He groaned around the flesh in his mouth, and moved his hand to palm her neglected breast. He switched tantalizingly; moving his lips from one strained nipple to the other, until he couldn't take the swivel of her hips anymore and he reached between them to tear the thin black fabric that kept her from being completely naked.

Brennan whimpered, and breathed heavily in anticipation as he rested her on her back, and stepped off the bed. He slid his boxers from his hips, and picked up his jeans; reaching for his wallet, and pulling out the condom he kept hidden between the folds.

He tore the package open with his teeth, and slid the latex over his engorged cock; softly palming his throbbing member, before he turned his eyes up to the siren like form, curling in on herself; with her teeth worrying at her lips seductively.

He crawled over her and bent down to grab her lips for a heated, desire filled kiss, before he unexpectedly slid into her soaking wet heat, and swallowed the cry that left her lips. He set the pace of his hips, and moved his lips to softly suck against the spot near the edge of her jaw as she released loud whimpers and moans right into his ear.

"Bones," he growled into her ear; cupping the side of her neck as the increasing volume of her uninhibited voice drove him to forcefully barrel into her; the constant clenching and fluttering of her walls driving both of them to shake softly. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones…"

"Oh…Booth," she cried; her back curving so she practically lifted off the bed, and pressed into him with delirious lust. She ripped her fingernails across his skin, and dug her teeth into his shoulder; any plans of soft and gentle flying out the window.

They rocked against each other forcefully; each of them meeting each other in their thrusts, until Booth rose up enough and brushed against her clit at the perfect angle. Brennan froze and released an almost blood curdling scream; the pleasure coursing over her in violent waves as she shook and weakly met the heated thrusts he was providing to extend her orgasm.

As the waves of her climax started to cease; she squeezed him within her walls forcefully one last time; before her whole body went limp, and his followed suit; his body shivering and shaking as he emptied himself into the latex confines, until he felt that he was completely and utterly drained.

Against his body's orders; he placed a soft kiss to her cheek, and crawled from her bed; moving into her bathroom and depositing of the condom, before he returned to her side, and covered them with the light sheet that had become bundled at the end of the bed. She rolled onto her stomach, and smiled over at him; kissing his chest, before she wrapped her arms around his torso, and snuggled her head under her chin.

"You know, I'm pretty sure love making is supposed to be gentle," he joked softly; running his fingers along the curve of her spine as he pressed a tender kiss to her nose.

She looked up at him, and propped herself on her elbow; cradling her injured arm as she reached out and touched the side of his cheek, and brought their lips together for a passionate, but short kiss. "Well, I probably should have warned you that when I picture love making I picture passionate and uninhibited, rather than gentle, but, I still believe I'll have to rethink many things I've learned before in my physics classes…"

Booth laughed and brushed his fingers against her jaw; kissing her tenderly before he brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her with a smile. "I love you, Bones," he whispered; kissing her shoulder, before she happily settled against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Silently; she kissed his chest and grabbed the hand rested against his stomach. She pressed his palm against her chest, and smiled as he tightened his arm around her back once he felt the heavy pounding of her own heart against his finger tips; her silent way of retelling the sentiment she stated earlier.

**I'd like to thank Coilerfan35 very much for writing the last amazing part of this chapter (the intimate scene) and for beta-ing. **

4 | Page


	19. With Bones All The Way

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ With Bones All The Way ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Brennan and Booth were sitting at the diner having their usual mid case coffee and apple pie for Booth. It was two months ago that they were back in DC from there one year apart. Booth had come back with Hannah, his now girlfriend. Bones had been disappointed and sad because she was ready to confess her feelings towards him, but when he came back with Hannah she closed up and the walls were back into place. Angela had tried to get her friend to start dating again but Brennan told her that she didn't have time to deal with a guy in her life right now. Angela had just smiled kindly at her but on the inside she knew her friend was hurting and hurting real bad. It didn't help matters that Hannah had come by the Jeffersonian one afternoon and had told Brennan to stop talking to Booth if it wasn't case related and that she didn't have a change with him and that she should stop trying. Bones had closed up even more after that and every time Booth asked her for dinner she would say she had cases in Limbo or didn't have time. Today was no different; Booth had to literally drag her out of the lab to get her to go to the dinner with him. "Booth I don't have time I need to examine these bones and then I've got Limbo cased that need to be done." Were her exact words, Booth had just rolled his eyes and dragged her to her office, pulled of her lab coat and dragged her out of the lab. Now they were sitting in silence at a booth in the diner.

"Bones, please talk to me what has been going on with you lately?" Booth moved his hand to cover hers but she pulled her hand away. She could see the hurt in his eyes but she didn't care anymore, he hurt her when he came back with Hannah. Yes she hurt him by saying no to him that night outside Sweets' office but she did it for his own good. Saying no was the hardest thing she had done in her entire life, but she didn't, no she couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved at that time; she needed that year away to realise that she couldn't life without him, that she loved him more than anything in her life.

"Nothing Booth, I'm fine; I'm just busy with Limbo cased and now this case."

"No Bones, I'm talking about why we haven't been having dinner as much as we used to or why we hardly see each other outside of work anymore...?"

"Look Booth, you've got Hannah now I'm sure she wants to spend time with you and... and I'm dating now too." She lied. Booth looked hurt again but she just looked away.

"Oh... well that's great. Bones, that's really great." He gave her a fake smile, hurting on the inside.

"Yeah it is, look Booth I have to get back to the lab, Angela told me she had a reconstruction done so. I'll see you..." she was going to so 'I'll see you tonight at dinner' but she couldn't she wasn't going to spend any more time hanging out with Booth not at the expense of maybe losing. She would rather not spend as much time with him then lose him from her life completely. "Bye Booth." she turned away and walked out of the diner leaving a hurt Booth behind.

Later that day Booth walked into his apartment and was greeted by a very happy Hannah. She kissed him deeply to which he on partly participated raising a questioning look on her face. She pushed it away and walked around him so she was behind him; she placed her hands over his eyes.

"Hannah what are you doing? I really just want to shower and have some take-out and go to bed." She guided him into the kitchen and removed her hands. There were candles everywhere and the table set up for two. '_I hate candles.' _Was Booth's only thought but faked a smile.

"You like it? I made your favourite Mac N Cheese." Booth turned around and looked at her. Was she really that stupid, he only liked Bones' Mac N Cheese, he again faked a smile and kissed her quickly on her cheek.

"It's great thanks. I'm just going to take a shower." She nodded her head and turned to the stove, Booth walked to his bedroom and locked the door, stripping down and throwing his suit in the washing basket.

He walked into the bathroom smiling at the flash back he got when Bones had broken into his apartment and barged into his bathroom while he was taking a bath and reading a comic, drinking beer from his stealers helmet. He turned on the shower and stepped in, closing his eyes and picturing Bones. It was ten minutes later when he walked out of the steaming shower with a smile on his face and his cheeks flushed. Picturing Bones quickly turned into something more and his needs for release was greater by just doing that than when he and Hannah had sex. The rest of the night was quiet he ate the Mac n Cheese and told Hannah he was going to bed.

The next morning he walked into the Jeffersonian making his way over to Brennan's office but the sight before him shock him to his bones. Angela was seated on the couch with a crying Brennan in her arms; he stopped just outside the office and listened into their conversation.

"Why don't you say something to Booth sweetie? She had no right to talk to you like that. You and Booth have been close for six years; nothing has broken you guys up before why are you letting her?" Angela asked while trying to calm her down.

"Because he's happy with her, I don't want to mess things up for him, I don't..."

"But sweetie, you love him. If you just tell him what she said I'm sure he'll understand..."

"It doesn't matter anymore Ange, yes I do love him but he's happy with her, I don't... I just..." tears were falling freely down her cheeks and she buried her head into Ange's stomach.

'_She loves me. She loves me. She actually loves ME!' _Booth thought and then it came to mind that it was Hannah that made her so upset. What had she done to his Bones to make her so upset that she was crying, Bones never cried and if she did she wouldn't do it in front of her friend; because she compartmentalizes everything. Booth couldn't stand seeing his Bones in tears and decided to just walk in there and make her talk to him.

He walked into the office and Angela looked up at him with an angry expression while stroking Brennan's head who still had her head hidden in her stomach. Booth cleared his throat which caused Bones to lift her head, she looked at Booth and wiped angry at the tears still falling down her cheeks.

"What do you want Booth?" She asked coldly shifting closer to Angela who was holding her hand for support.

"What did she say to you?"

"I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me Bones. What did Hannah say to you?" Brennan looked shocked '_how long had he been standing there? Did he hear me telling Ange I love him?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth was getting angry now and it showed; Angela jumped in for her friend.

"Sweetie why don't you just tell him, he has a right to know what she said." Brennan looked at her friend with a sad expression but nodded her head. "I'll be in my office if you need me." She kissed Brennan on the forehead and walked out. Brennan was quiet for a good five minutes till she opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing how to begin.

"Just tell me what she said to make you this upset Bones." He told her in a soft voice, which gave her strength.

"She came here couple weeks ago... she told me I had to stop seeing you if it wasn't case related. That you were hers now and that I should stop seeing you outside of work." Booth knew there was something else that she wasn't telling him because Bones wouldn't let someone tell her who she could or couldn't spend time with.

He waited for her to tell him more but she just stayed quiet, not looking at him; he could also tell that she was trying really hard not to cry.

"You're not telling me everything Bones. Please just tell me what she said, please." He pleaded and took a seat next to her trying to take her hand into his but she stood up and sat down at her desk.

"That was everything Booth, there isn't anything else. Now if you please just let me get back to work..."

"NO!" His shouting shocked her and she cringed away, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. "Bones please, you mean everything to me, more than Hannah and I hate to see you cry and if the cause if Hannah than I want to know what she said to you." He stood up and walked over to her, kneeling down he took her hands in his larger ones and looked her in the eye. "Please."

"Booth, please don't... ask... don't ask me to tell you... I... I don't want to be the one to break you guys up, please just don't, please... please..." the tears were rolling down her cheeks freely now and he stroked them away with his thumb.

"No Bones, I want to know. It must be something big to have caused you this much pain and tears." He cupped her cheek and smiled when she leaned into his touch.

"She... she told me I didn't have a change with you and that I should stop trying. That I should bottle up my feelings and throw them away because... you are hers now and she isn't going to let you go that easily." Her voice trembled and more tears fell down her cheeks. She could feel the anger coming from him when she finished speaking and whimpered when he pulled his hand away, missing his warmth and comfort. He turned around when he heard her whimper and saw that she had her head in her hands and was shaking violently. He sighed and lifted her chin up; he looked into her eyes and smiled at her. He moved his hands under her knees and arms and lifted her up in his arms, her throwing her arms around his neck causing a little flutter in his heart. He moved over to the couch and sat them down with Brennan in his lap; rocking back and forwards whispering sweet words in her ear.

"Bones, you mean everything to me, I love you, don't you see? Hannah was... I was trying to move on... but I can't... I just want you in my life, nobody else... just YOU. And I was blind to not to see what she did to you how much I hurt you by being with her. I'm so sorry." His words of comfort made her cry again but happy tears. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and placed a small kiss there, causing him to shiver and a broad smile to break out.

It was half hour later; Bones sat at her desk while Booth got them some coffee from the longue upstairs. A shout caused Booth to run downstairs, he knew that voice and there was no way in hell that she was going to cause his Bones anymore hurt.

"HOW DARE YOU? HE'S MINE; YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH HIM!" Hannah yelled at Brennan who was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands shaking again.

"HEY!" Booth yelled running into the office, he ran to Brennan's side and took her into his arms. She threw her arms her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck again.

"Seeley, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked which angered Booth even more.

"I'm here with my partner and best friend and because I work with her. What the hell do you think you doing?" Anger evident in his voice.

"She's standing in our way of being happy Seeley, don't you see? She is trying to break us apart." Booth had moved with Bones in his arms to the couch and sat down.

"No... you are the one in the way of me being happy with whoever I want to be with."

"But..." But Booth cut her off.

"NO! How dare you come in here, yelling at Bones, telling her to stay away from me not talk to me about anything other than case related things? I'm with Bones, Hannah, all the way. Nothing stands between me and her, NOTHING!" he finished kissing Bones on her temple.

"Don't you see? She's going to break your heart... again. And I won't be here to pick up the pieces this time Seeley."

"You don't know her and what she's been through; she had every right to turn me down because she was scared. So don't you come in here and tell her or me what to do or who we can and can't see. We're done Hannah, IT'S OVER." Hannah huffed and murmured something that Booth didn't catch nor did he want to know.

They sat in her office for half hour when Brennan spoke. "What do we do now?" her voice sounded small causing Booth to tighten his arms around her.

"We take it day by day, step by step, and see where it leads us. I love you Bones and I'm not going to stop fighting for you."

"I love you too." She whispered before sleep over took her. Booth lifted her up and walked towards his SUV putting her in and driving towards her apartment, the one that he would get to see allot of from now on.

2 | Page


	20. Confused Mommy

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ LOVE Confused Mommy LOVE ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

They were sitting in a hospital room, Booth was sitting next to the bed holding a hand tightly in his own, Brennan was sitting on the couch on the other side of the room; looking at her partner, Angela was sitting next to Brennan who was looking at her looking at her partner with a sly smile on her lips; her eyes than moved to the little boy in the bed... Parker. In research it showed that Parker had the same effect on the anaesthesia that Booth had; and was now in a coma. He came in for appendicitis; that was three weeks ago.

"Booth maybe you should go see how Rebecca is." Brennan said standing behind him; laying a hand on his shoulder. Rebecca had left the room half hour ago for some coffee and hadn't returned yet. Booth looked up at Brennan and took hold of her hand; he laid her hand on his son's and looked her deeply in the eye.

"Don't you let go of him, okay? Please, while I'm gone you're the only one I trust..." he stuttered.

"Offcourse Booth, I won't let go until you're back." Smiling at him, he gave a tiny smile back than kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. The moment Brennan sat down in the chair she felt a tiny grip on her hand; shocked she looked at Angela and back at Parker whose eyes started to open. Angela quickly caught on and ran out of the room; she reappeared with Booth and Rebecca in tow. Brennan let go of Parker's hand so Booth and Rebecca could see their son finally waking up after the mouth dreadful weeks.

Parker opened his eyes and first saw his Daddy; he smiled then turned to Rebecca but as soon as he saw her; his smile disappeared and a confused look filled his face. "What's wrong baby?" Rebecca asked while taking his hand; but Parker took his hand back and tried to look around the room; when his eyes fell on Brennan the smile was back on.

"Mommy." His voice was hoarse; but the way he called Brennan shocked everybody in the room. Rebecca thought he may have been confused and took a hold of her son's hand again.

"Yes baby, Mommy's here." She smiled at him but Parker shook his head causing the smile to disappear.

"You're not my Mommy. Mommy please tell her...please Mommy." Brennan looked shocked at Booth who was looking at her with love in his eyes but she could also see hurt.

"Bub, Bones isn't your Mommy. That's your Mommy." He said pointing to Rebecca. Parker shook his head and tears filled his eyes.

"No, no... no... Mommy please... Mommy..." came the soft cries of Parker and Brennan felt the tears rise in her eyes as well. She hung her head down and lifted it back up just in time to see Rebecca run out of the room; tears streaming down her face.

"Bub, I'm going to see your Mommy okay; Bones..."

"Mommy" Parker corrected.

Booth didn't know what to say. "is going to stay here with you, so is Angela." He kissed his son on his head and gave Brennan a smile and touched her cheek before walking out of the room in search for Rebecca. Angela was still standing with a shocked expression and didn't know what to say; she walked over to the chair Booth had just vacated and sat down looking at the little boy who still had tears in his eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Brennan gave Angela the 'what do I do' look and Angela gave her a small smile.

"She's just happy that you're awake buddy." Parker nodded his head and held out his arms indicating he wanted to be hugged. Brennan slowly walked towards the bed and sat down where Parker immediately crawled onto her lap and rested his head above her breast. Brennan hesitated for a second before moving her arms and enveloping him in a hug.

"I love you mommy, I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up and get back to you." His voice was muffled against her shirt; but both Angela and Brennan heard what he said and hearing a gasp from the doorway, Booth did too. Brennan started to speak only to close her mouth and open it again; not knowing what to say.

"Booth, I... I'm sorry... I don't..." Tears formed in her eyes; it took only a nano second for Booth to reach her and sit down next to her holding her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Rebecca and I spoke to the doctor; he doesn't know why he thinks that..." He pointed his finger from Parker to Brennan and back again; Brennan nodded her head in understanding. "but he says it's better to go with what Parker says than to correct him. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked Brennan carefully.

"We have to pretend that I'm his..." Booth nodded his head. "Why?" came the only reply. "I mean isn't Rebecca going..."

"Rebecca went home to spend time with Drew and his son, she didn't even bother to stay for her own son, she just said she was going to go and let me have him full-time now. So we just have to go with what Parkers thinks okay?" Brennan looked at him but nodded her head.

"What do we do now? Did the doctor say anything else?"

"No basically if everything is normal by tonight and he can eat properly _we _can take him home tomorrow." Brennan looked up at the '_we' _part but looked back at Parker in her arms who was slowly falling asleep.

"Where are we, I mean...? Booth what are _we _going to do? I mean, I can't be a mother, I'm _not _his mother." She whispered the last part.

"I don't know, Parker thinks you are; and you already are great with him, I know you don't like playing mommy but please can you do it for Parker's sake?" He whispered back and only now noticed that Angela had left the room.

"It's not that I don't like _playing _mommy, it's that I'm not his real mother. How can I do that to Rebecca? How can you do that to Rebecca?" she looked at him and her lips formed an 'o', there in his eyes was her answer. Deep down in his heart he wanted her to be Parker's mother.

"Look, Rebecca hasn't been doing such a great job with Parker lately. She ignores him, doesn't help him with his homework, he has to make his own breakfast; he's five years old Bones. What kind of a mother does that?"

"But Booth I can't..."

"NO! You can... you will, because I want you to, please just please... be his Mommy. Be the mother he deserves because I know you will be." Brennan had tears rolling down her cheeks and Booth wiped them away with his thumb.

"This changes us Booth. What are we now? You're his father, I'm his _mother_. What are we to each other?"

"We are proud parents, who love each other deeply." Her head snapped up at the last part. "I heard you over talking with Angela the other day outside in the hall."

_**Two days earlier...**_

"_**Why don't you tell him sweetie?" Angela asked Brennan.**_

"_**Because I don't want to make him feel I'm drawing the attention to me, Parker needs him now, I don't want to take his attention away from his son."**_

"_**But sweetie, Booth loves you. He would know you are not trying to do that. You should just tell him how you feel."**_

"_**No, I won't not yet... I'll tell him one day, but not now."**_

Present Day...

Brennan eyes were filled with tear of happiness and a small appeared on her lips causing Booth to smile as well. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply but softly as to not wake Parker. When they pulled back both their lips were burning and they were both longing for the other more than they ever knew was possible.

"I love you." Bones said first, causing a mega-watt smile to appear on Booth face, lighting up the whole room.

"I love you too."

"I love you three." Came the soft reply of Parker, the partners/lovers/parents laughed and Brennan hugged him tighter to him.

"I love you too Bub." Booth said ruffling his saggy blond hair. Parker lifted his head of Brennan's chest leaving a cold spot behind; longing for the feel of his head on her chest again.

"What about you, mommy?" Parker asked with the tiniest voice, Brennan leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too baby." Booth smile got even bigger if that were possible and Parkers too; he kissed her cheek and laid his head back down on her chest. For Brennan it felt like she was complete now, _her _boy on her chest and the man she loves next to her.

It was two days later when Parker was released; because he had been in a coma for three weeks they wanted to hold him a day longer just in case. Everything was fine and the boy went home with Booth and Brennan. Rebecca had called Booth twice the day before asking how her son was; Booth had told her he was good but that she shouldn't bother calling again as she just abandoned him after he woke up from a three week coma.

When they got to Booth's apartment Parker was fast asleep in Brennan's arms. The only time he left her arms was if he had to use the bathroom; but otherwise he was glued to her like honey. Booth told her she could lay him down on his bed and she did so reluctantly; Parker wasn't the only one that wanted to stay with her; she didn't want to let him go either. She walked to his bedroom and placed him in his bed, when she moved to get up; Parker's hands wrapped into her shirt pulling her back to him.

"No mommy, don't go." Brennan heard Booth walk in the room and she looked at him silently asking what to do.

"Mommy isn't going anywhere Bub; we're just going to watch TV, if you need us we are just in the living room; just get some sleep alright buddy."

"No, no... mommy please don't go please... mommy... please..." tears were rolling down his cheeks now and Brennan pulled him to her chest hugging him tightly. She looked at Booth over his head; he just smiled at her mouthing 'I love you' and 'you're doing great'.

"Do you want to come into the living room baby; you can sleep on the couch?" Brennan asked him while hugging him tightly. She felt him nod his head on her chest and she stands up with him in her arms; he tightly wraps his arms around her neck and lays his head in the croak of her neck; Booth smiled when she passed him and she smiled back kissing him on the cheek before walking to the couch and laying down with Parker on top of her. Booth walked in and laughs.

"Great where am I supposed to sit, huh?" He jokes causing Brennan and Parker to giggle. Brennan pulled up her legs so they are bend and nods for Booth to sit; he does so willingly and pulls her feet onto his lap where he softly massages the balls of her feet. It is not twenty minutes later before the room is filled with Parker's soft snore and Brennan is nodding off to sleep as well.

"Come on Bones let's go to bed." Her head snaps up and looks at him over Parker's head; Booth looks back at her and holds his hands up in innocence. "Just to sleep, come on you can't stay on that couch the entire night with Parker sprawled on you." Brennan considers this and nods her head; as soon as Booth pulls Parker of her the coldness returns to her chest that she felt every time Parker was away from her. They walk towards Booth's bedroom where he lays the sleeping boy on the big bed in the middle. Booth walks to his dresser and pulls out an old Steelers shirt and gives it to Brennan along with a pair of white boxers. He undresses to his boxers and climbs in; where one sleeping boy rolls towards the warmth of the body next to him but as soon as that happens the boy start to whimper.

"Mommy..." Both their hearts break, Booth has never seen his boy so sad and attached to someone before and Brennan had never felt such a love that she has for this little boy and hearing him call for her hurts so badly that all she wants to do is cuddle up next to him and never let him go.

Booth rolls over to his son and strokes his head. "Mommy is right here Bub, she'll come to bed soon." Brennan nods and walks towards the bathroom when another whimper makes her stop in her tracks; tears forming in her eyes. She turns around and looks at Booth who also had tears in his eyes, seeing his son beg for the one woman who had never deserted him; Booth nods his head for her to hurry and Brennan walks into the bathroom with a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. Once she's changed she quickly walks towards the bed and slips under the covers where parker immediately curls himself into her body; the cold feeling disappearing straight away.

"Shh... baby I'm right here... shh..." She whispers into Parker's ear and the boy calms down laying his head on her chest and falling back to sleep; Brennan looks over at Booth who's eyes are shining full of love and happiness, but something in her head tells her something isn't right. "Booth I'm sorry I don't know... you must... I'm sorry." She stutters.

"For what, Bones?" Booth asks confused.

"You must be feeling helpless, to have _your _son only want to be comforted by someone that isn't you. I don't know what to do, I ... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... I'm so sorry."

"Hej Bones, it's alright... I'm so, so grateful that he wants you and just you. Yes I do feel a little helpless and maybe jealous but that doesn't matter, I'll get over it because I'm so happy that he wants you and not Rebecca; that little man there, he deserves to be loved just the way you love him. He deserves the best mother there is and that is you. He deserves the whole world and right now that is you. You don't have anything to be sorry for okay, Bones. Nothing because he deserves you and you deserve him, he is your son and mine; _OURS_ and just ours. So don't be sorry okay Bones." He finishes with a smile and tears fall down Brennan's cheeks; she nods her head and whispers.

"I love you; I love you so much I don't know what I ever did to deserve you and this little boy."

"I love you too. You were you Bones; the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman you are today that captured your son and my hearts. Don't ever change Bones, because you are the most amazing woman just the way you are."

"Thank you Booth; you are the most amazing man I've ever loved and the perfect father any little boy could ask for. And I'm so happy that I get to share this with you, even though I wasn't here when he was a baby. But I am happy I'm here today and for the rest of the days of our lives." Booth nods his head and carefully leans over Parker and kisses Brennan soundly on the lips for long seconds before breaking away and settling into his own pillow. The two soon fell into the peaceful slumber their son was in and knew their life's would be much better the days to come.

**-2 years later-**

"Mommy?" The soft whisper of one Parker Booth came through the bedroom. "Mommy are you awake?"

"Mm yes Parker, what's wrong?" Brennan turned around and looked at the clock which said 3am.

"I had a nightmare; can I sleep with you and daddy?" Brennan smiled at her son, and sat up to look at the sleepy little boy standing in the door way. She quickly ducked under the blankets and pulled on her nightgown, after the three hour making love session she and Booth had she was too tired to pull on her nightgown and they both fell asleep naked or that's what she thought when she felt around for his boxers; which were securely on his hips. She came out from under the blankets and turned on the bedside lamp. She held out her hand and Parker ran towards her; hopping on the bed he settled against her side. "I love you mommy."

"I love you to baby." She was just about to fall asleep when a cry came from the other room. She let out a sigh and kissed Parker on his head. "Stay here okay, I'm just going to feed Chrissie." Parker sat up and looked at his mother, Brenna smiled; she knew that look. "Alright come on then; let's go feed your sister." Parker smiled brightly and hopped of the bed taking Brennan's hand they walked into the nursery where their two month old baby girl was now crying her hungry cry. Brennan picked up Christine Gaby Booth aka Chrissie, she sat down in the rocking chair and Parker went to sit on the chair next to her. Brennan pulled her nightgown down and moved Chrissie so she could feed. "Come on baby girl." When she felt Chrissie latch on the smiled. "Good girl." She nodded to Parker who softly began stroking Chrissie's hair and humming softly. This was their routine; Brennan would feed Chrissie and Parker would caress her head and hum her softly to sleep till she was done feeding and Brennan would lay her back in her crib. Most night she would sleep in her room, but the night where mommy and daddy needed some... well mommy and daddy time they put her in the nursery. When she was down Brennan pulled her nightgown back up and stood up bouncing Chrissie softly and burping her. When she was done she told Parker she was going to take her with them to the room. The three or rather two walked and the other slept walked back into the room where Booth was just waking up, flinging his arms to the empty side of the bed and feeling around for his fiancé. When he heard giggles from the door he opened his eyes and saw Parker and Brennan standing there with Chrissie in her arms.

"Hej, everything alright?" He asked sitting up against the headboard, Brennan nodded her head.

"Yes, Parker had a nightmare and wanted to lay with us than when we were about to fall asleep Chrissie started to cry, so I fed her while Parker hummed her to sleep again and I wanted to take her with me so here we are." When she was finished she was sitting on the bed and handed Chrissie to Booth. "I'm just going to clean up, can you put her in the crib." She pointed to the crib on her side of the bed and Booth nodded. She looked back and Chrissie looked even smaller in Booth larger arms. Ten minutes later Brennan walked out of the bathroom and saw Parker and Booth already asleep, she walked over to the crib as Chrissie was also fast asleep; she kissed Chrissie on her forehead and climbed back into bed where Parker curled up into her side much like he did every night he slept with her and Booth. She buried her nose in Parker's hair and inhaled deeply; she smiled and closed her eyes where sleep soon overtook her and she joined her perfect little family into a peaceful slumber.

3 | Page


	21. The Christmas Kiss

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ The Christmas Kiss ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"You take a step to your right and you'll be right under the cute little sprig." Caroline Julian said while giving Booth a shove closer to Brennan who was standing under the mistletoe anxiously waiting for Booth. Though Brennan was very nervous about kissing Booth, she couldn't wait. After that first taste four years ago in front of the pub she had wanted to kiss him again; and now she had that change and she couldn't wait.

"But I... uh..." his words were cut off but Brennan's lips meeting his. The kiss started out slow until Brennan pulled back a bit; Booth didn't want it to end so quickly and leaned forward more; capturing her lips in a more passionate kiss. Brennan as surprised as she was kissed him back; opening her lips to him when she felt him caressing her bottom lip. Their tongue's met in the middle; fighting for dominance. Brennan held in the moan that was trying to escape her throat when she felt Booth suck on her bottom lip. Her hands went to the lapels of his jacket and his hands found their way on her hips; pulling her into his body more. They kissed passionately until they both realised that Carolina was still standing in front of them; now with her mouth hanging open; she knew these two would be hot when they kissed, but my God were they on fire. They pulled back slowly with a pop and turned to look back at Caroline, both their cheeks tinted red and their lips red and swollen from the kissing.

"Was that enough steamboats?" Brennan asked slightly out of breath, she looked over at Booth and the look on his face made her gasp silently.

"Plenty. A whole flotilla." She answered her mouth still hanging open slightly.

"I don't know what that means but uhm, Merry Christmas." Booth said stealing a quick glance at Brennan, the next words hurting him a little.

"It was like kissing my brother." Brennan said and could see the hurt look on his face.

"You sure must like your brother." Caroline said with a hint of humour.

"She does."

"I do." They both answered together, they looked at each other and quickly looked away; seeing how both their lips were red and they were the cause of it.

"The trailer is all arranged, you're good to go Cherie, Merry Christmas." And with that she walked out of Brennan's office feeling slightly foolish.

"I'm sure she feel very foolish right now." Brennan said looking at Booth again quickly, but she knew it was a mistake because the hunger and desire in his eyes were affecting her and she felt herself move towards him without her permission. Booth looked back at her and saw the desire reflecting in her eyes. He turned so he was completely facing her and grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him their lips meeting again in a hungry kiss. They nipped, sucked and bit at each other's lips, nothing ever enough for the hunger they both felt for each other. When the need for air became too much they broke apart but not for long; Booth started trailing kisses down her jaw to her throat and the exposed bit of her chest her dress caused.

"Sweetie, I've got..." Angela stopped dead in her tracks; looking at her best friend devouring or more the other way; looking at Booth devouring her best friend. Brennan heard Angela coming in but couldn't stop kissing Booth, his taste and the feel of his lips; she couldn't stop, she wouldn't. Angela cleared her throat and the occupied couple slowly slowed their kiss and turned their faces towards Angela.

"Can we help you Ange?" Booth asked seeing how Bones was still out of breath.

"Uhm, I just... uhm I can come back later..." She trailed off, noticing how Booth and Brennan had yet to let go off each other.

"No it's okay Ange, what do you have?" Brennan said while loosening her grip on Booth; she stepped forward so she was standing before Booth but soon found that it caused an uneasy feeling and walked backwards so her back was to his chest. His arms circling her waist immediately, Angela rose her eyebrow's in question.

"Uhm... did I miss something here?" She asked confused, thinking that Brennan would tell her if she and Booth had done the deed or not.

"Uhm, no, why?" Brennan asked looking at Booth over her shoulder who had a satisfying smile on his lips.

"Because, sweetie, when I walked in here you and stud muffin were lip locking and now you're standing their nearly well actually cuddling and I thought you would have told me if you and Booth did the horizontal mambo." She told Brennan a bit hurt.

"What does a dance have anything to do with Booth and me kissing and cuddling?" Brennan asked confused.

"It's just an expression Bones." Booth whispered in her ear leaving a tiny kiss on her neck causing goose bumps and a shiver to run through her body. "She means sex."

"Ange, we are not having sex, not yet anyway. And I would tell you if we did just no details. But that is not why you came here for." Brennan stated.

"Yeah I came here to ask if you wanted to go to lunch but I see you're busy, never mind." Angela walked out of the office still hurt and leaving a confused and equally hurt Brennan behind. Brennan turned around and Booth could see the tears in her eyes; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"It's okay Bones; she just needs some space and time." He kissed her temple and moved them so they were seated on the couch. "Bones, what's happening between us? I mean don't get me wrong, I love kissing you but...?" He was cut off by Brennan's chuckle and looked down at her.

"I love you Booth. I can't hide it anymore and I don't think you can either." His eyes went wide for a nano second and then his lips were on her again.

"God yes I love you. I love you so damned much it hurts not to say it to you." He kissed her again quickly and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Booth, do you want to come with me to the trailer? Please I don't want to be there alone with..." she was cut off by Booth.

"Offcourse I'll come with you Bones." She got a smile on her face and buried her face in his chest, he leaned backwards so they were half laying on the couch with Brennan sprawled over him. Her ear was over his heart and the soft thudding brought her to sleep; not mere second later Booth joined her after he set his alarm an hour later.

It was two hours later when they left Brennan's apartment; they had woken up when Booth's alarm sounded and drove to his apartment where he grabbed some clean clothes and packed a bag for the weekend. Brennan decided not to go to Peru and Booth would spend the weekend at her apartment; so spending Christmas together. They arrived at her apartment and showered together which ended up in a slow lovemaking session afterwards and then another shower this time alone. They were now in Booth's SUV and on their way to the Hoover were Booth had to have a quick word with Cullen and they would go to the trailer from there. When they arrived at the Hoover Booth told Brennan to wait for her in his office while he spoke with Cullen.

She sat on the couch when she heard footsteps; expecting Booth she turned around with a smile when she looked who was at the door she saw Charlie with Parker who ran towards her and hugged her leg tightly.

"Bones I don't want to go to Vermont please don't make her make me go, please." The little boy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Doctor Brennan, Parker ran away from home and walked up to an police officer told him that his dad worked at the FBI and they brought him here. Do you know where Agent Booth is?" Charlie explained and asked Brennan who was now sitting on the couch with Parker in her lap.

"Yeah he's talking to Cullen. It's alright Charlie you can leave Parker here I'll make sure Booth now's that he's here." Charlie nodded his head and smiled whishing them a Merry Christmas and walked out of the office.

"Parker, why did you run away from home Bub? You know how dangerous it is outside when it's dark."

"Because I want to spend Christmas with Daddy like we always do; but Mommy is making me go to Vermont and I don't want to." The little boy had tears in his eyes and buried his head in Brennan's chest.

"Alright Parker. Your dad is just with his boss but he will be here soon okay." She felt the little boy nod his head and snuggle deeper into her chest.

Five minutes later Booth walked into his office, shocked at what he saw. On the couch was Brennan laying on her back with a sleeping Parker in her arms.

"Bones, what is Parker doing here?" He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her head, placing a kiss on Parker's head and kissing Bones softly.

"He walked away from home." Booth looked shocked and quickly moved his eyes over Parker looking for any injuries. "He's fine Booth. He walked up to a police officer and told him his Daddy worked at the FBI, told them your name and they brought him here. Charlie brought him to your office, I told him he could leave Parker here and I would let you know that he was here." Booth nodded his head and saw the sad look in Brennan's eyes. "Booth he was begging me to stop Rebecca from taking him to Vermont, he started crying and sobbing. I told him I was going to do whatever it took for him to spend Christmas with you. And I guess he fell asleep." She said the last bit chuckling, Booth joining her.

"Thanks Bones, you don't know what it feels like to see you with my son here." But she did know, she could see it in his eyes; all the love, everything. She smiled at him and he returned it, he moved his hand to Parker head and stroked his hair out of his face; leaning down he whispered in his ear."Parker, wake up buddy." He stirred a little bit but then snuggled closer to Bones; wrapping his arms around her neck and turned his face to it was buried in her neck. They both chuckled and Booth tried again to wake up his son.

"It's okay Booth; I can carry him, he must be exhausted from the walking." Booth nodded his head and helped her stand up with his sleeping son in her arms. "Let's just take him to the trailer, you can call Rebecca tell her what's going on and we'll figure it out, okay?" Booth nodded his head again and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Bones." Those words brought a big smile on her lips.

"I love you too. Now let's go or we're going to miss opening presents." Brennan laughed and they walked out of his office. "How did your talk go? Was it anything important?" his hand found its way on her lower back although Brennan now felt is dipped a bit lower than before.

"Just about the case. I told him about us." He said, Brennan stopped walking and looked at him with panic in her eyes.

"Why? What if he splits us up Booth? I still want our partnership; I can't lose our partnership, Booth."

"Shh, Bones it's alright, he's not going to split us up, he's happy for us." Booth could see the panic leave her face and relief replaced it.

"Ah thank God." They continued walking to the SUV, Booth strapped Parker in the backseat and opened the door for Brennan to which she rolled her eyes but got in anyway. He jogged to his side and climbed in starting the car and drove to the trailer.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the prison and Booth woke up Parker, who looked at him with a sad face. "I'm not mad buddy, Bones told me what happened. I'm going to give your mum a call and see if you can spend Christmas with us okay?" He asked his son who broke out in a mega watt smile; nodding his head eagerly.

"Is Dr. Bones spending it with us too?" He asked excited.

Booth nodded his head. "Is that alright with you?" He asked his son who nodded his head again eagerly. He jumped out of the car and ran towards Bones; crashing into her legs and hugging them causing both adults to laugh. He lifted his arms towards Bones indicating he wanted to be picked up; which she did gladly. Once she picked him up he kissed her cheek and laid his head on her shoulder, throwing his arms around her neck. They walked inside the prison and were directed by a guard to the trailer, they knocked on the door and Russ opened it a surprised look on his face when he saw Parker in her arms.

"Hey sis, since when do you have a kid?" He asked confused casing Booth and Brennan to laugh.

"Russ, this is Parker; Booth's son, not mine." She laughed and felt Booth hand on her lower back; he dipped his head towards her ear and whispered. "I wish he was." She turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You would never make him go somewhere he didn't want to go, you would never not let me see him, and you would love him unconditionally." He told her truthfully, Bones had tears in her eyes and she hugged Parker to her a little tighter. She sat Parker down who looked at her confused.

"Parker can you go sit with my dad for a minute while I talk to your Daddy?" She asked him, Parker looked into the room and Saw Max smiling at him; he waved him over and Parker looked at his dad who nodded his head. He ran towards Max and introduced himself making Booth and Brennan smile. Brennan turned towards Russ and told him they would be right back.

"Booth what is this all about? Why doesn't Rebecca love him unconditionally?"

"He's having difficulty at school Bones, she's not helping him with his homework and blames me for it; while she never lets me see him. I just wish he was yours." He told her sadly. Bones cupped his face in her hands and made him look up to her.

"So do I Booth, but he isn't. You should talk to Rebecca about his school and homework I can't do anything about it because I'm not his parent Booth; you should talk to Rebecca." Booth nodded his head.

"I tried Bones, I even told her I would try to get full custody but she said if I did, that I would never see him again. She said I would never get a change with me being single and with my job." Brennan looked up at him sadly understanding how he felt. She thought for a moment and came with a conclusion, she just didn't know if Booth would do it.

"Then we try together, I can get a good lawyer and we'll win this."

"I can't ask you to do that Bones..."

"I love you Booth and Parker, I would do anything for you two." Booth looked into her eyes deeply and saw the truth; she does love Parker no matter his faults.

"Okay. But on one condition..." Brennan nodded her head and Booth took a deep breath. "Marry me? Be Parker mother, adopt him once we win this, please?" Her eyes were wide, she never believed in marriage nor did she ever want to have children; but Booth and Parker changed her mind. She swallowed and breathed in deeply, she nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"Really?" Booth asked not really believing she said yes.

"Yes." She whispered, Booth picked her up and spun her around in circles causing them both to laugh.

"God I love you, are you sure? It's not going too fast for you?" Brennan nodded her head.

"We've been dancing around each other for three years now Booth. I'm thinking that's as slow as anybody can go. I'm sure it's not going to fast; I love you and I love Parker and I want us to be a family." Booth mega watt smile lit up the room and he spun her around again, kissing her deeply. They broke apart and walked inside the trailer again, where Parker knocked them over causing them to laugh. Booth sat down on the couch next to Max and pulled Brennan into his lap causing her to giggle. Max and Russ looked at each other with raised eyebrows; they hadn't seen Brennan this happy since she was nine and they went to Disney land. Parker was grinning from ear to ear and jumped up onto Brennan's lap cuddling close to her.

"I love you Dr. Bones." He said while placing a kiss on her cheek; tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too Parker." She felt Booth's grip tighten around her waist and she leaned back into him bringing Parker with her too.

"Alright shall we open presents?" Amy, Russ' girlfriend asked and Parker and the girl squealed with delight.

Booth had his present for Parker in his SUV and had walked out quickly to get them. Parker had gotten three new games for his DS and a gift voucher from Brennan for the new PS3 black edition. Booth had told her it was too much but she just said "Anything for your son, Booth." and Booth whispered back into her ear. "Our son, Bones." This brought a big smile to her face and tears into her eyes. Booth had gotten a new tie with dancing Bones on it from Brennan and Brennan had gotten a necklace with a small golden dolphin on it from Booth. The girls each got a new Barbie set and the car edition for their collection, the girls had given Russ a mug which sad Best Daddy ever and a key chain saying I heart Dad. Max had gotten several Books and socks and Amy a bracelet that Russ asked Brennan to get because he was in jail. Both Booth and Brennan still had presents to give each other but they decided to wait until they got to Brennan's apartment, where also a new bike for Parker was.

An hour and a pile of wrapping paper later; Brennan and Booth were seated on the couch with a sleeping Parker on her lap. The girls were also spent but were still awake but half laying on their mother and Russ who were seated on the floor in front of the couch. Max was sitting on a chair also in front of the couch.

"So does this mean you guys are together?" Russ asked his sister curiously. Brennan smiled and looked at Booth who smiled back at her. She looked back at Russ and nodded her head.

"Yes and we're engaged." Brennan said, everybody cheered quietly as not to wake Parker and the nearly asleep girls.

"Congrats honey, I'm so happy for you." Max told his daughter hugging her carefully.

"Thanks dad, I'm happy too." She smiled at Booth who had a question look written over his face. "What is it Booth?" she asked concerned.

"Do you want to tell them about Parker?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Only if you want to, do you want me to tell them?" She asked him; she smiled when he nodded his head.

"You are his mother now Bones, I want everyone to know that." This caused once again tears in her eyes and one escaped which Booth wiped away with his thumb.

"Uh- we would like to tell you something else, but we haven't told anyone else yet and would like to keep it that way until everything is official." She looked at her dad and Russ who nodded their head in understanding.

"We'll keep it with us until you tell us otherwise Tempe." Russ told his sister.

"Uh- we are going to try and get full custody of Parker and once that's all approved, I'm going to adopt him as in; become his mother." Brennan told everyone, Max looked happier than he had been in years, he would finally have a grandson and he would see his daughter happier than ever.

"Why? I mean why would you take him from his mother? Not that I don't think you'll be a good mother, I think you'll be a great mother but why would you take him away from his own mother?" Russ asked; causing Brennan to feel hurt and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Russ, your sister is more a mother to Parker than Rebecca has been in a long time. Rebecca never lets me see him; she doesn't help him with his home work and yells at him for the smallest things. She locked him in a cupboard once for wetting his bed." He heard Brennan's sharp intake of breath, he looked at her and saw the hurt and anger in her eyes.

"You never told me that." She accused him.

"I know Bones, I didn't want you to know, and Parker asked me not to tell you." Brennan looked at the sleeping boy in her arms with tears in her eyes; she looked back up to Booth.

"You don't want me to know when my own son get's locked up in a cupboard for wetting his bed?" She shocked herself when she said 'my son' but that is what he was now. He was her son and she loved him more than anything and she wanted, no she needed to know when something or someone hurt her little boy.

"I'm sorry Bones I know you have a right to know but he begged me not to tell you, he was and still is embarrassed about it."

"I don't care, I won't love him any less." She told him tears running down her cheeks freely.

"I know Bones, and I'm really sorry."

"No Booth..." She got cut off when she felt Parker moved in her lap, a tear slipping down his cheek and he started whimpering.

"No... Mommy... please... mommy... where are you?" Hearing him whimper for a woman that didn't deserve him brought more tears to her eyes; she was about to get up and leave the trailer when Parker woke up and clutched himself to Brennan. "I called for you but you didn't come... I was so scared... I didn't know where you were." He whimpered and buried his face in her belly. Now she understood, Parker already thought off her as his mother; she was the one that he called for and not Rebecca.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm right here, I'll never leave you." She picked him up and hugged him close to her; she stood up and walked to room in length and back, comforting the now softly crying boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry Bones..." Parker sniffled.

"What are you sorry for Parker?" She asked, he lifted his head up from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Because I called you Mommy." He whispered casting his eyes down.

"Parker look at me..." He lifted his head up and met her eyes. "I love you, and you can call me whatever you want okay?" She told him.

"So I can call you Mommy?" He asked her nervously.

"You can call me Mommy." She nodded her head and saw a smile lighting up his face.

"Won't... _she _hate me for calling you Mommy?" He asked her quietly, _she_ meaning in Rebecca.

"_She _doesn't deserve you baby. You daddy and I love you very much and you are going to stay with us from now on okay. Please don't worry what Rebecca will think of you, okay baby?" Parker nodded his head and buried his face in her neck.

"I love you too Mommy." He whispered tiredly, Brennan kept walking the length of the room until Parker fell asleep; she turned to Booth who was looking at her with so much love in his eyes that it brought new tears to her eyes.

"Maybe we should get home Booth." He nodded his head they said their goodbyes and walked to the car when Amy came running out of the trailer.

"Temperance?" Brennan turned around Parker still in her arms.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, can Seeley help me carry one of the girls to my car?" She asked and Brennan nodded her head smiling.

"Course, Booth can you help Amy carry one of the girls to her car?"

"Offcourse, here go sit in the car." Booth handed her the keys and walked back with Amy to the trailer. Brennan opened the car and made a move to put Parker in his seat when he held on to her.

"Can you please hold me Mommy? Please?" Brennan climbed into the backseat and reclined back so Parker was half laying on her and she held him tightly. "Can you sing Mommy?" Parker asked looking up into her eyes.

"Uh- let me see, do you know the tryin' song?" He shook his head. "Alright let's see." She cleared her throat and started to sing, her soft and angel like voice filled the car and Parker looked at her amazed.

'_I've been thinking about  
All the times you told me.  
You're so full of doubt  
you just can't let it be.  
But I know  
if you keep comin' back for more  
then I'll keep on tryin'  
Keep on tryin'_

"You've got a very pretty voice Mommy." Parker said smiling at her.

"Thank you baby." She kissed his head and he laid his head back done on her chest, the vibrations lulling him to sleep. Booth came back five minutes later and smiled at the two most important people in his life. Brennan strapped herself and Parker in and Booth drove to her apartment.

"Rebecca called; she says if I don't get Parker home right now she's going to call the police." Booth told her sadly when they arrived at her apartment.

"Well she can try but there is no way I'm letting her take my son away from us." Brennan told him truthfully laying Parker down on the spare bed. Booth pulled of his clothes and redressed him in pyjama's he kissed him on his forehead and tucked him in. Brennan too kissed his forehead and turned on the bedside lamp and left the door ajar. Booth and Brennan walked back into the living room and collapsed on the couch, sighing.

"First thing tomorrow I'm going to call a friend of mine; he's the best family lawyer there is. Don't worry Booth; we're going to win this." She climbed on his lap and kissed him softly and passionately. Soon they lost their clothing; slowly and quietly they made love until they had no more energy; the only thing they could do was walk towards the bedroom and get in bed before sleep overtook them both.

Brennan woke up startled to a cry coming from the bedroom where Parker was sleeping. She jumped out of bed and put on her robe and ran to the spare bedroom. When she got there Parker was crying, he was sweating and the bed was wet. Brennan walked over to the bed and pulled Parker into her lap.

"I'm sorry... please don't lock me up, I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again... please... please... I'm sorry." He whimpered and Brennan pulled him closer to her chest.

"Shh, Parker its okay baby." She whispered soothing words to him till he calmed down. "You okay baby?" Parker nodded his head.

"You not gonna lock me up?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"No baby I would never do such a thing to you, never." Parker looked at her and threw his arms around her neck.

"I love you Mommy." She hugged him back as tightly.

"I love you too baby. Do you wanna have a shower and sleep with me and daddy?" She asked while standing up with him, already heading to the ensuite connected to her bedroom.

"Can I?" he asked surprised.

"Offcourse." She smiled at him and turned on the shower; she removed his pyjamas and let him step in the shower. "I'm going to get you clean pyjama's and clean the bed okay just stay in here." She blew him a kiss and walked out of the bathroom. First she cleaned the bed and grabbed clean pyjamas for Parker, and then she walked back to her bedroom and woke Booth up.

"Booth..."

"Huh, Bones everything alright?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Parker had a dream and wet his bed, he's having a shower now and he wants to sleep here so I suggest you better put on some boxer's." She grinned at him and Booth smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry Bones; I guess we have to start the potty training all over again."

"Booth don't be sorry, it's okay really and I already cleaned it; it's alright really." She kissed him quickly.

"Mommy?" Parker's tiny voice filled the room and caused both adults to chuckle.

"Coming baby." She kissed Booth again quickly and stood up, her eyes trained on his semi-erection; she licked her lips and forced her eyes away from his so delicious body. She quickly pulled short and a thank top out of a draw and dropped her robe when she felt two large hand around her waist moving up to cup her breasts. "Booth." She moaned softly. "We can't, Parker." She whispered and Booth growled into her neck he pulled his hands back and hid them behind his back so he wouldn't grab her again. Brennan pulled on the shorts and thank top and quickly kissed Booth passionately to which he growled again, he whimpered when she broke away; she gave him a seductive smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom. Booth went back into bed and sat up against the headboard waiting for Brennan and Parker to return.

Five minutes later a clean smelling Parker walked out of the bathroom soon followed by Brennan. "Come on Bub." Booth padded the spot next to him; Parker looked up at Brennan who nodded her head; a wide grin spread on his face and Parker ran towards the bed, jumping on top. Brennan turned off the bedroom lights and turned on the bedside lamp and slipped into bed with her two boys.

"You wanna talk about it Bub?" Booth asked his son who curled up to Brennan as soon as she was in bed.

"No." He whispered and curled further into her side laying his head on her chest. Brennan looked at Booth over his head and mouthed 'I love you' to him. He smiled and leaned over Parker and kissed her. "What about my kiss Mommy?" Parker asked causing them to chuckle; Brennan leaned down and kissed Parker on his forehead.

"Sorry baby." She whispered and intertwined her hand with Booth's that was resting on her stomach. Parker was soon lulled to sleep by Brennan's heartbeat; Booth and Brennan soon followed him into a peaceful slumber.

-**3 weeks later-**

"Case of Parker Booth." The judge called; Brennan, Booth and Parker walked to the front together with the squint squad. Rebecca and her new boyfriend Mike sat on the other side looking angry at them.

"You may begin." The judge said to Brennan's lawyer.

"Thank you sir,..." The lawyer went into how Rebecca had been neglecting Parker and how she locked him up for wetting his bed. It was ten minutes later when the judge asked Parker up the stand to ask him some questions. Parker look at Brennan and grabbed her arm; hugging it to him tightly.

"I don't want to mommy." John McCoy; Brennan's lawyer saw this and addressed the judge.

"Sir, Parker wants his mother to be with him, is that okay?" The judge looked at Parker who was clinging to Brennan's arm.

"I'm sorry but we can't have one of the parents up the stand in case she compromises his judgement, but he can have someone else like a family friend maybe." The judge looked at the lawyer who nodded his head.

"Look Tempe you can't come up there but what about Miss Montenegro?" Brennan looked at Angela and motioned for her to come.

"What is it sweetie?" Angela asked.

"Can you go with Parker to the stand he wants me to come but I'm not allowed?"

"Course sweetie." Angela answered.

"Parker can you go with Aunt Angela?" He looked at Brennan with sad eyes.

"No I want you Mommy, please... please mommy." He got tears in his eyes.

"I can't baby... please go with Aunt Angela, she's mommy's best friend remember." Parker nodded his head and slowly let go of Brennan's arm.

"Come on baby Booth." Parker took her hand and looked at Brennan again mouthing 'I love you' which she mouthed back smiling. Angela lifted Parker up and took a seat on the stand; she wrapped her arms around his waist and Parker laid his hands on top of hers. He looked at Brennan again who nodded her head that it was alright.

"Parker can you tell me how old you are?" The judge asked.

"I'm five, sir." He said leaning back into Angela who hugged him a little bit tighter.

"Can you tell me why you are here today?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy want me to live with them and not with her." He pointed towards Rebecca.

"And who is your Mommy? Can you point her out to me?" Parker nodded his head and pointed at Brennan; bringing tears to her eyes, it still amazed her how quickly he started to think of her as his mommy.

"Parker, can you tell me who you want to live with?"

"I want to live with my Daddy and Mommy."

"Thank you Parker, you can go and sit where you want." Parker nodded his head.

"Thank you sir." The judge smiled at him.

"You're very welcome Parker." Angela stepped of the stand and put Parker down who ran towards Brennan and climbed in her lab hugging her tightly.

"You have got to be kidding me. That woman isn't his mother, how dare you?" Rebecca screamed.

"Mr. Jackson I suggest you keep your client under control."

"Yes sir." Mr. Jackson went to talk to Rebecca while Parker was still hugging Brennan tightly.

"I love you mommy." Parker laid his head on Brennan's chest and she hugged him closer.

"I love you too baby."

"Okay I've come to a decision, I hereby grand full custody to Mr. Booth and Dr. Brennan." Brennan, Booth and the squint squad cheered and Parker looked up at Brennan.

"Do I get to stay with you and Mommy now?" Parker asked looking at Booth.

"Yes buddy, you get to stay with me and Mommy." Booth scooped up his son and hugged him tightly.

Booth and Brennan thanked the judge and left the courtroom with the squint squad, there little family only just beginning.

9 | Page


	22. Crushed Heart

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B ~ Crushed Heart ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Brennan looked at Booth while hugging her father; she didn't know she could feel so relieved to know that he was out of jail and off of murder chargers; but she was. The pain she felt while Booth was questioned if she had time to kill Deputy Director Kirby was the most pain she'd been through since her parents abandoned her. Seeing Booth now standing there; that look in his eyes; the look that she didn't know but everybody would say the look of if he either wanted to strangle her for being so pigheaded or kiss her senseless. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of her father deeply; it comforted her to no end but once she opened her eyes again and saw Booth standing there still looking at her brought tears to her eyes. If the pain for her was the greatest she felt, than the pain that Booth must have felt to tell the jury that she had time must have been excruciating. She blinked back the tears that started to form in her eyes; she tightened her grip on her father for a split second; she pulled away from her father and tear eyed ran to Booth; collapsing into his arms. No one knew why; only Booth and Brennan knew why she did. Hodgins was standing next to Angela and he saw the tears in her eyes; she knew. Zack was standing next to Hodgins looking at everybody very confused. Cam patted Zack on the shoulder as to tell she didn't know what, was going on either. Russ was standing next to his father; sharing a look with him told the rest that they either thought they knew what was going on or they guessed what was going on. Caroline and Sweets had walked off thinking that this moment was something between family and they felt out of place.

"Hey, shh it's okay." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear. He could feel her trembling and the tears on his neck were also the sign that she was crying.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, shakily with a trembling voice. "I'm so sorry." Booth tightened his grip on her and looked at Angela over her shoulder; she nodded her head seeing the unspoken question in his eyes.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Bones. Why are you crying?" He asked pulling back slightly; when Brennan felt him pulling back she felt like a knife was plunged in her heart; the one person she could rely on the most in her life was letting her go and she couldn't stand that feeling. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"No..." She sobbed; Booth thought he knew why she threw herself at him but he was so confused right now; he didn't know what was wrong with his Bones; but he wanted to find out; but the death grip she had on him was something that worried him more than anything in life.

"Bones, what's wrong baby?" The baby part slipped out but he didn't have the heart to correct it; because deep in both their minds she was his baby; she was his everything; and he was her everything.

"I'm sorry... so sorry." She sobbed again.

"Bones what are you sorry for?" Booth asked so worried that he started to cry as well. He had never seen his Bones like this before and seeing her like this made him sad and cry.

"I... I'm sorry I... I made... " She couldn't get the words out she didn't want to get them out right now so she just hugged him tighter to her and whispered four words in his ear. "Take me home, Booth." Booth thought his heart would jump out of his chest. He looked up and saw the group still standing there looking sad at how their friend had broken down.

"Okay, Bones." He pulled back slightly and when he did he saw his Bones, red puffy eyes, cheeks tears stained, mascara running down her cheeks. "Ah Bones, please don't cry." He kissed her softly on her forehead and inhaled her scent deeply. He looked into her eyes and saw the pleading look in them; he nodded his head and pulled her to him again. "We're going for a drive; I'll call you later Ange." He said over her shoulder; when he saw the nods of the rest of the group he pulled back slightly and tucked Brennan under his arms; their first step was wobbly and Booth was there to catch her; he lifted her in his arms, becoming more worried when she didn't protest and just buried her face into his neck. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Cam behind him; she held out her hand and he handed her his keys; thanking her.

"No problem big guy, just take care of her okay." Booth nodded his head and smiled at Cam; who had opened the passenger side door; Booth slipped Brennan into the seat and buckled her up. He took his keys from Cam and closed the door.

"I will, Bye." He gave her a small wave and jumped into his seat and drove off with a still sobbing Brennan; she had taken his hand the moment he was in the car and she was hugging it to her chest tightly.

When they arrived at her apartment; Brennan had stopped crying. Booth thought she might have fallen asleep and softly pulled his hand from her tight grip. "Booth?" She whispered and looked up at him with sleepy eyes that were still red and swollen from her earlier crying.

"Shh, it's alright Bones." Brennan nodded her head and sleepily undid her seatbelt and waited for Booth to open her door. He ran to her door and opened it for her; Brennan was still on shaky legs but she walked to her apartment stumbling only a couple times. When they got to her front door she had trouble getting the key in the key hole; Booth took her shaking hand and undid the lock, stepping aside to let her in first before stepping into the apartment and locking the door. Brennan had been waiting just inside the door for Booth to lock the door before she was in his arms again. "Bones, can you please tell me why you are crying? What are you sorry for? Please I need to know why you are crying babe." He pleaded and felt Brennan nod her head. She slowly released her grip on him and locked up into his eyes.

"I'm just going to take a shower first; I feel kind off icky." She whispered and Booth chuckled.

"I didn't even know you knew that word Bones." He laughed and nodded his head towards her bedroom. "You go shower I'll make us something to eat." She nodded her head and slowly walked towards her bedroom when she stopped.

"I'm really happy you are my partner Booth..." Booth looked at her and smiled nodding his head. "and best friend." before he could reply she walked into the hall way out of his sight. He stood there for twenty seconds before shaking his head and walking after her. He knocked on her door softly and opened it; Bones was on her stomach hugging a pillow to her and crying in another .

"Bones?" He whispered and could see her body shaking the bed. He walked over to her and sat on his knees on the floor; his face mere inches from hers. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair, willing for her to turn her head to him. She did so after couple seconds; her eyes were red and puffy if that was even more possible and her cheeks were red. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I... I... I'm so... sorry." She whispered he voice trembling.

"You have to stop apologising Bones, because I have no clue what you are apologising for." He smiled gently at her and climbed over her and laid down on the bed behind her; pulling her into his chest tightly.

"I... it hurt me... to... to... when they asked you... if... if I had time... the look you gave me...it pained me to no end... but then when you had to say that I could have done it... that must have been harder for you because when you said I had time... that look in your eyes... it was like you lost something... and I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Booth's hand was on her stomach and she intertwined their hands hugging them to her chest tightly.

"Yes it did hurt Bones; to tell them that you had time and motive to kill the Deputy Director, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I did what I had to do, so that you would have the time back you lost with your father. I only want you to be happy Bones and if that means that I have to answer some horrible and hard questions than that's what I will do. I would kill and die for you Bones. I would do anything for you just to make you happy and to see that smile on your face when your father walked out of court. All I want is your happiness Bones." He kissed her head and laid his head on her shoulder.

"But the pain I felt was so deep... but for you it must have been deeper... to say that... to sort of lie to court, because we both know my father murdered him..." Booth cut her off.

"Bones don't you see, all I want is you to be happy, I don't know how many times I have to say it to make you understand it but that's all I want. I love you and I want you to be happy. I want you to have your family back."

"I... I... I lo... love you... too." She rolled over so she was facing him. "I really do... so much." Booth smiled and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Me too Bones, so, so much." He leaned in slowly and looked into her eyes. When she gave a tiny nod he placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled back seeing her reaction. What he didn't expect was to be pulled back to her and his lips crushing on hers in a heated kiss. Booth rolled over to his back bringing Brennan with him; he wrapped his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck and shoulders. After many, many minutes they pulled back for air; their lips red and swollen. Booth placed tiny open mouth kisses and nips on her neck; Brennan arched her back and Booth took this to his advantage to roll them over so he was on top of her; this way he had more access to her and enjoyed every single second of it.

He placed long open mouth kisses on her neck to her ear; sucking on her lobe, moving down to her neck and collarbone and biting her softly before soothing it with his tongue. Brennan's hands were rooming all over his chest, back and shoulder; feeling the hard planes and muscles working while enjoying Booth's endless torture. Her hands went from his waist to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Booth stopped his kisses and pulled it the rest of the way over her head and throwing it somewhere behind him. He let himself fall back to the bed landing on his elbows and kissing her deeply again. Brennan moaned into his mouth and could feel Booth's hard length on her lower stomach.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head before rolling them back over so she was on top. She placed kisses all over his chest and neck, biting softly before running her tongue over it. Booth was enjoying it but needed much more; his hands moved from her waist to the button of her jeans and deftly undid it. He moved his hands to her rear and slipped them under her jeans pulling it down while kneading the soft flesh there. Brennan had to stop her kissing in order to take of her pants, she lifted off of him and pulled them down quickly only to be found on her back and a one Seeley Booth on top of her. The glint in his eyes told her just how aroused he was. Booth quickly jumped off the bed and pulled his jeans and boxers down before climbing back on and discarding Brennan of the last remaining clothes. He carefully laid back over her and moved his hands from her face to her chest to her sex and done her legs before looking up into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, absolutely gorgeous." He whispered before taking her lips in a heated kiss. His hands roamed over her body and hers did the same.

"Booth." She moaned when his fingers found her wet and hot sex, she pulled his hand up and intertwined their fingers. "I want you inside me when I come... please..." Booth nodded and aligned himself to her entrance.

She moaned long and loud when he slowly pushed his way inside of her. "Oh God, yes..."

"Temperance..." He groaned and slowly pulled out before pushing back in with a slow agonizing stroke. They soon found a slow and steady rhythm; Brennan felt herself spinning from the sensation it brought to her body. He slowly moved his hands up her side and cupped her breasts before tunnelling in her hair and kissing her passionately. Brennan arched her back; the sensation of Booth inside and kissing her bringing such pleasure.

He broke away from her mouth and placed small open mouth kisses along her jaw and collarbone moving down to her breasts; taking on nipple in his mouth and sucking gently till she was squirming under him. Brennan was moaning loudly and her head was tossing from side to side.

"Booth..." The desperate call for him made him stop when he felt her tremble.

"What's wrong?" he asked so concerned; he was still inside her but stopped moving.

"I can't... I'm sorry... It's too much... I can't... can't too much..." Everything was too much for her, Booth was everywhere and she couldn't understand what she was feeling. Booth cupped her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes.

"Yes you can, just look at me..." her eyes landed on his and saw the love for her in them. "Just look at me Bones." He slowly started to move again, in and out and Brennan arched her back moaning loudly.

"Booth." she cried out, not a desperate cry because she couldn't. No this was a cry of ecstasy, of pure pleasure. They found a rhythm again and they both slowly brought one another to their peak. Booth felt her inner muscles squeezing him and fought to keep a calm and steady rhythm; her orgasm triggering his own. He thrust in deeply once more before his seed filled her and it brought tears to her eyes. Everything was on sensory overload; everywhere he touched it burned; her heart beating erratically matching his.

He stayed inside her till they both calmed down from the powerful orgasm. He collapsed down beside her and pulled her into his side; her head buried in his neck. When he felt tears trickle down his shoulder he lifted his head up on his elbow and made her look at him. "What's wrong?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and smiled; she kissed him softly yet passionately.

"That's what making love is, isn't?" she asked in an innocent voice. Booth nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, that was making love."

"It was intense, I've never felt anything like that before and for a second it got too much for me." He voice was muffled by his shoulder. She lifted her head up and looked at him. "But you were there to help me." She kissed him again. "Thank you... for everything."

"No thank you. You trusted me enough to let me, to let us do this. You make me happy Bones, all I want is you; forever. I don't need anything else; just YOU. That was the first time for me too; I've never felt such a connection with anyone else before." Brennan nodded her head and kissed his shoulder before placing her head on his chest; the sound of his erratic heartbeat slowing down lulling her almost to sleep.

"I just need you too Booth. You and maybe somewhere in the near future a child that's you and me." She whispered before looking up at him. "If you want?"

"I would love to have a child with you. I wouldn't want another with anyone else." he kissed her nose and lay back down before he shot up startling Brennan.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked concerned.

"We didn't use protection, what if..." Brennan laid a finger on his lips; cutting him off.

"Its fine, I mean if I am pregnant if that is what happened tonight than I'm okay with it. And I'm clean, unless..."

"No, no I'm clean too Bones, I would never do that to you." Brennan nodded her head and pushed Booth back down onto the bed; laying her head back down on his chest. "So you're okay with this turning out that you might be pregnant." Booth felt her nod her head and his smile got bigger.

"Are you?" She asked her voice sounding sleepy.

"I'm more ready and sure about this that I've been about anything else." He kissed the top of her head and snuggled more deeply into the mattress. "I love you Bones, goodnight."

"Mmm, love you too, night." Brennan murmured already asleep. Booth smiled and kissed the top of her head again; the hand that was around her waist resting on her belly. He soon joined her in a sleep with dreams about a beautiful baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes; her daddy's smile and her mother's intelligence.

**B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B**

**I would like to thank my friend who helped me write the intimate scene. I still am not comfortable writing them and don't think I'm any good writing them so please I asks again is someone can help me with them, I think my fictions will be allot better with them. Thanks again for reading and for all your reviews. BTW I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson does but if I did... Brennan and Booth would be together... Hannah would be long history suffering a horrible something =P and Booth would be naked all the time =D Hahaha.**

3 | Page


	23. The Kiss Before The Fight

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ The Kiss Before The Fight ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"You can't fight him Booth, he'll kill you." Bones stated scared and worried for Booth's well being.

"I really don't have a choice, Roxy." He was about to walk into the ring to go fight Monroe but Brennan pulled him back. "What Bones?" Then he saw it, in her eyes the scared and worried look.

"You can't fight him Booth." She stated again, Booth pushed her backwards so her back was against the wall and he stepped into her personal space.

"Look I'll be fine; but I can use a little luck." Brennan looked at him with questioning eyes and then did something that both surprised her and Booth. Slowly Brennan leaned into Booth and placed her lips on his; it was only supposed to be a soft peck but the moment either felt each other's lips on theirs they lost all control and let lose. Booth caressed her bottom lip with his tongue and Brennan welcomed him gratefully without thinking. Their tongue's meeting in the middle; fighting for dominance. They could hear the crowd going crazy yelling that he was suppose to fight and not make-out with his 'girlfriend/fiancé'. Booth sucked on her bottom lip and heard her whimper; he broke away from her and Brennan let her forehead fall to his shoulder.

"Please be careful." She looked up at him and into his eyes; Booth nodded his head and placed another soft kiss on her lips. He took her hand and walked back to the ring; he let go of her hand and stepped into it facing the tall and scary looking Monroe.

"On my signal, KILL!" Booth was looking at the reverie and didn't see Monroe's first attack; he got hit straight in the jaw causing him to stagger backwards.

Brennan was standing in the crowd anxiously waiting for Booth to start fighting but Monroe was so much bigger; Booth didn't stand a change. That's when she saw it; she walked to where Monroe was currently holding Booth down and hitting him in his shoulder blade.

"Tony stay down." She bent down so he could hear what she was saying. "Monroe has calcium deposits on his left medial epicondyle."

"And that helps me how?" Booth asked being lifted off the ground by Monroe. All he wanted was to see her face and that would get him through it; but this bastard was not letting him do what he wanted.

"He can't extend his arm. And he lacks range of motion in his quadrates lumborum. Hit him there." Booth was being tossed backwards and forwards by Monroe and struggled to hear what Brennan was saying.

"Hit him where?" Booth asked looking into her face; seeing the worried look there he got the strength again.

"In his lower back above his right kidney." Booth struggled free; he hit Monroe four times in his lower back just under his shoulder blade. He heard Brennan vaguely saying "Give him your Nolan move." He pretended to hit him on his right side but changed direction and hit him across his face on his left side twice before punching him under his chin; knocking him out. Monroe fell to the floor and the reverie pronounced Booth the winner well Tony the Tiger. Brennan looked up at Booth; the way he looked blood on his face, sweating and limping kind of turned her on but also made her worry about him. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly; Booth whimpered a little but hugged her back.

"I did it." Brennan phone rang than and it was Cam telling her that it was a baseball bat that killed Billy; the same one that killed Roberts.

Brennan let Booth lean into her; they walked till they found the bathrooms. Booth was too busy whimpering that he didn't notice they walked into the woman's bathrooms. There were two women doing their make-up when they saw Brennan and Booth walk in.

"Uh- excuse me this is the ladies toilet, no men aloud. No matter how hot he is." One of the women said.

"I don't care just leave." When she saw that they were just looking at her she took action. "NOW!" she grabbed them both by the elbow and pushed them out the door; locking it straight away. She walked over to Booth and made him look up at her. "You are a stupid man you know that." She grabbed a couple of tissues and dipped them in water; carefully cleaning the blood of his face.

"Yeah well I've been told that before." Booth said chuckling; Brennan just gave him one of her looks and continued cleaning his face. Booth felt rather than saw that she was shaking and took a hold of her hands. "Hey, I'll be fine. I'm okay." That's when he saw the few tears on her cheeks; he pushed her face upwards with his hand under her chin. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing I'm fine. Really it's silly." Booth shook his head; he turned her around and made her sit on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing is silly when I comes to you Bones, you never cry and when you do it's something serious. Please tell me." He whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run up and down her spine. His closeness and his breath next to her ear doing nothing to control her arousal; and she could feel Booth's as well.

"It's just seeing you out there, fighting; it's not something I enjoy seeing Booth. I don't want you to get hurt; I hate seeing you get hurt." Her voice shaking slightly. "I know it's stupid, I'm being irrational." She made a move to stand up but Booth's arms around her waist weren't letting her.

"No Bones, you're not being irrational. Seeing me out there hurt you and that is understandable. I love it that you care so much for me." That love part slipped out and he could feel Bones stiffen. "Please don't run away from what you're feeling."

"I'm not Booth; I've known for a while now what I feel towards you is not just a partner thing; it's more than that but I'm scared what it will do to our partnership if we go any further than that." Her voice shaking; she took a deep breath and continued. "I can't lose you Booth. I can't lose our partnership; if us going into a relationship costs us our partnership I rather just stay partners and best friends than lose you for good." She looked at Booth. "I'm not making any sense am I?" Booth shook his head and took her face in his hands.

"No, Bones. You are making sense; but don't you see that if we go into a relationship we will last. We're the centre Bones and the centre will hold." he smiled at her and brought her face closer so their lips mere nearly touching. "Forever." Brennan's eyes went wide for a split second than a smile broke out on her face; her eyes sparkling.

"You promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"I promise." He answered without second thought.

"Okay." She whispered and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked exited.

"Yeah." A wide grin on her lips; Booth smiled a mega-watt smile at her and pulled her face down; their lips meeting in a passionate yet soft kiss. Their tongue's battling in the middle for dominance; they slowly pulled back and a wide grin spread over both their faces.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She responded.

When they got to their hotel room, Booth took a shower while Brennan contacted Angela; telling her that they caught the suspect and that they would be home the day after. When Booth stepped out of the bathroom Brennan was just getting everything together for her shower when Booth circled his arms around her waist from behind and placed a tiny kiss on her hairline in her neck. She turned around in his arms and her eyebrows rose.

"You didn't shower?" Booth nodded his head and silently took her hand in his and pulled her towards the bathroom. Once stepped inside a gasp escaped Brennan lips; Booth had littered every flat surface with candles and the bath was filled with water and she could smell vanilla and something so sweet that she couldn't come up with a name. Booth pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly while trailing his hands down her back and to the hem of her dress, slowly he pulled it up, breaking the kiss he pulled the dress over her head and let it drop to the floor. It took his breath away when he looked at her, her chest was heaving and her lips were red and swollen from his kisses.

"You're beautiful... absolutely gorgeous." He kissed her again, their tongues dancing in the middle for dominance. Brennan broke to the kiss in order to fill her lungs with much needed air; Booth trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone where he bit her softly before soothing the sting with his tongue. He moved his way down towards her breasts and placed soft kisses on them before taking one nipple in his mouth causing Brennan to groan and push her chest in his face. Brennan hands went from his chest to the back of his head; she pulled him up and kissed him again vigorously. Her hands trailed down his back and to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head; breaking the kiss. When his shirt was removed she came face to face with his chest which was covered by small white scars healed over. She lifted her hands and trailed all the small scars with her fingers before replacing them with her mouth and tongue; Booth tensed his jaw when he felt her kiss his battle scars one by one.

Booth lifted her head in his arms and kissed her slowly but passionately until air became mandatory. Brennan hands went to button on his pants and undid it deftly before pushing it down and letting it fall to his feet in a puddle; Booth stepped out of it causing him to be flush against her. Her hard nipples against his chest causing a heat wave to both their lower region and Brennan let out a loud moan. Booth quickly devised her of her panties and his boxers before slowly sinking into the water. He held out his hand and Brennan smiled at him; laying her hand in his and stepping into the hot water.

"Always the gentleman."

"Always for you, Bones." She chuckled and sat down in the tub; pulling Brennan flush against his chest and encircling her waist with his arms. She let her head fall to his shoulder and Booth took his opportunity to rain small kisses on her neck and collarbone. His hands began to wonder and Brennan nearly jumped when he found her sex; wet and ready. Booth softly stroked her before slowly pushing his index finger into her; Brenna moaned at the feeling it caused and tossed her head side to side on his shoulder. The feeling of something of him inside her awakening something that had been hidden for a long time since her parents abandoned her. His mouth and tongue were trailing water droplets on her shoulder while pushing another finger inside her and circling her clit with his thumb. His other hand found its way to her breast and softly caressed it before moving his thumb over her nipple; the added stimulation driving her towards a powerful orgasm that shook her whole being.

When her ragged heartbeat slowed down a little she turned her head and placed a lingering kiss on his neck; her tongue sneaking out and marking him as her own.

"That was amazing. You're absolutely gorgeous when you cum." Booth whispered in her ear before his breath hitched when he felt her encircling his shaft with her hand. Her hand stroked up and down in a tight grip and Booth felt his restrain slipping away. He placed his hand on top of her and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Not that I'm not enjoying that, but I wanna be inside you when I cum. And I'm so sore I don't think I can go again after." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and her smile grew; she nodded her head and let go of him before standing up and turning around. Booth moved to the middle of the bath and took a hold of her hips before pulling her down on top of him; slowly she sank down on him both groaning in pleasure. Booth let her adjust to his size for a minute before lifting her by her hips slowly and letting her sink back down; the water giving her added stimulation. Booth felt it and heard Brennan moan loudly.

"Jesus, are you okay?" She nodded her head vigorously and bit her lip; lifting up slowly.

"Don't stop..." she managed to gasp before sinking back down on him again. The water going in her when he moved out and going back out when he moved in; it was driving Booth insane, for Brennan it was heaven but she felt the most complete when he was inside her. When she felt that coil in her belly nearly break her movements became faster but Booth grabbed her hips and slowed her down.

"Booth." She whined and he just smiled.

"Slowly and softly, Bones." He kissed her collarbone before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking softly his other hand still in her hip drawing maddening circles that drove her insane. Booth felt the moment her orgasm overtook her body; her inner muscles squeezing his own release and milking him from his seed. Brennan slumped against his chest; exhausted. It was long minutes after when both their heartbeats had calmed down a little that they climbed out of the tub, the last energy spend on drying themselves and getting into bed curled up together.

"I love you." On whispered their voice sounding tired.

"I love you too." The other whispered before sleep overtook both occupants.

**B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B**

**I would like to thank my dear friend again for helping me writing this chapter, she is someone who does not want to be named and that's alright with me =). I'm most grateful for her help and she means allot to me. Thank again UN-NAMED. Thanks for reading and reviews make me happy, let me know what you guys think and any suggestion for subject I can write about?**

**I will be posting rewritten versions of the chapter of my other fanfiction: Love has always been there. Please keep your eyes open and thanks again.**

**xx**

3 | Page


	24. Don't Let Me Go

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Don't Let Me Go ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Here she was again, this place where she nearly three years ago lost her best friend. Well she didn't lose him but for two whole weeks she believed he was dead. Those two whole weeks where she cried herself to sleep, when she didn't come out of bed, when she didn't eat and all she wanted to hear is him saying '_Come on Bones let's go to lunch at the diner.' _When she realised she loved that man with all her heart, when she knew she would never love another man as she loves Seeley Booth.

Here she was again at the Checkers Box, watching people make a fool of themselves, people singing karaoke but who should actually just stay seated. At the moment she was looking at her best friend and her husband singing a romantic duet '_Endless Love' _Bones smiled to herself thinking that the song actually fitted Angela and Hodgins like a glove. Getting together, getting engaged, running away from their wedding, splitting up, Angela getting together with Roxie, Angela getting together with Wendell and then getting married in jail, and through all this their love was endless.

The song ended and Angela walked over to Brennan. "Hej sweetie, are you going to sing?" Her voice sounded giddy and the smile on her face also told her, her friend was happier than she had ever been.

Brennan raised her eyebrows and looked at the stage where at that moment a funny looking man with a piercing through his noise was trying to sing '_How to save a life' _and failing hard. She looked back at her friend and shook her head in no. "I don't think I can face that stage ever again, Ange. I just don't think I can..." Booth who was sitting slightly behind her laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on babe, the whole club is surrounded by FBI agent's I don't think a crazy woman with a sick obsession will come in here tonight." It was true she had nothing to fear, as she looked around to all Booth's college from the Hoover. Director Cullen had resigned and they were all having a goodbye/get together party in honour of the great man. Brennan turned to her husband of six months and gave him a sad look.

"No, I don't... I can't..." tears spilled down her cheeks as she remembered her hands soaked in his blood, and hearing her own voice calling for Booth to hold on, that she needed him. She stood up an excused herself and ran to the ladies room, tears rolling down her cheeks. Angela smiled sadly at Booth and indicated to Cam to come with her. The three ladies had become close after both Booth and Brennan returned from their one year sabbatical. After Brennan had gotten a call from Cam, begging her to come home because she couldn't handle the lab by herself anymore and the gruelling case she had, Brennan flew straight home. Cam and Angela walked to the ladies room, when they got there they could her sniffles and sobs and they knew it was Brennan. They knocked on the toilet door with the small wheelchair on it and Brennan opened the door letting the two ladies in. She was sitting on the floor, tissues all around her, Cam sat down on her left side and put her arms around Brennan who placed her head on her shoulder, Angela did the same on her right.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You know nothing will happen? Why are you so upset?" Angela asked while placing a kiss on her head. Brennan turned her head on Cam's shoulder and looked at her best friend, her eyes were red from crying and her mascara was leaked down her cheeks leaving black stains on her skin.

"Because..." She started her voice quivering. "That was the night... I ... I lost him... and... and a... a piece of me died with him." Cam handed her a tissue and Brennan took it gratefully turning her head more into her other best friend's shoulder. Cam drew small comforting circles on her back and laid her head on top of hers. "That part never came back Ange, that night changed me in so many ways... I sometimes still think all this is a dream. So much had happened, first him getting shot...than his... his coma...and us going our own way; apart for a year, him showing up with Hannah, I thought I lost him for good. And now that we are married and expecting I just feel like this is all a dream somehow; my own coma dream." Cam tightened her arms around Brennan and she willingly leaned more into her friend's arms. She looked down at her hands and smiled; her left hand was intertwined with Cam's and her right with Angela's.

"Babe this is real, all this..." Cam pointed to her engagement and wedding ring. "and this." Laying her hand on her stomach. "Is all real babe." Brennan looked at Cam who nodded her head and smiled at her, she then looked at Angela who did the same. Brennan placed her hand on top of Cam's and Angela on top of hers on her small four months baby bump. She nodded her head and wiped away her tears, standing up she pulled her two best friends in a hug and looked in the mirror; seeing her run out make-up she huffed.

"I'll be right back." Ange said and walking out of the toilet; when she came back she carried a little purse and pulled out mascara, eyeliner and some perfume. Both Cam and Angela redid Brennan's make-up; when she looked in the mirror she looked like she did before her crying fit. She smiled to the ladies and hugged them again. "Sweetie, Booth's outside I think he wants to come in" Brennan nodded her head; Cam and Angela left the toilet at the same time, receiving weird looks from the girl that were washing their hands, the both just shrugged, Angela told Booth he could go in and that she was in the invalid toilet and returned to her husband.

Booth walked into the toilet and pulled Brennan into a tight hug; placing his hands on her baby bump where their little baby boy or girl was growing. He kissed her cheek and looked at her in the mirror. "Are you okay?" Brennan nodded her head and relaxed back into his arms; placing her head on his shoulder and kissing his jaw.

"I'm okay; just hard to be here again after everything that happened that night." Booth nodded his head; he also had difficulty being here again but not as much a Brennan.

"You good to go out there again?"

"Yes, and I'm even going to sing." She smiled and he returned it kissing her cheek and turning her around to plant a long and passionate kiss on her lips. Then he did what he has done for the last four months, he bent down on his knees and lifted her shirt up so her stomach was exposed. Brennan giggled and placed her hands on top of his head; softly stroking his hair.

"I love you baby and your mommy very much." He kissed her stomach and added a little tongue causing Brennan to groan, ever since she found out she was pregnant her libido had been sky rocked, every single thing Booth would do to her; every little touch would turn her on and this time was no different.

"Booth." She gasped; she looked down and saw the grin he was giving her. He stood back up and kissed her again, he took her hand and they walked out the toilet with Brennan in front of him.

"Later, I promise, I know how quickly you get turned on and I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist." He whispered into her ear as they neared their table. She nodded her head and kissed his cheek before walking towards the stage and giving the DJ her song that she wanted to sing. She walked up the stage and the music started.

'_**There is something's we don't talk about  
rather do without  
and just hold a smile'**_

Her voice was smooth and angelic and everyone in the audience was silently listening to her beautiful voice. Booth smiled looking at his wife, thinking how this song belonged to them, he looked over to Angela and Jack who were softly swaying as were, Cam and her boyfriend Paul, Jared and Padme, Pops and his crocheting/girlfriend Margaret,  
Maggie, Brennan's second cousin and her sister Tamara who was also Sweets' new girlfriend.

'_**Falling in and out of love  
ashamed and proud of  
together all the while'**_

'_**You can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time and time again  
younger now than we were before'**_

Brennan looked over at Booth her eyes showing all her love for him, Booth smiled at her and his eyes too telling how much he loved her.

'_**Don't let me go  
don't let me go  
don't let me go'**_

Booth stood up and made his way over to where Brennan was singing. He wrapped his arms around her from behind holding her tightly and kissed her shoulder whispering in her ear "I'll never let you go **ever**." Swaying softly from side to side and people in the audience were 'aah' and 'oohing'.

'_**Don't let me go  
don't let me go  
don't let me go'**_

'_**Picture you're the queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command'**_

'_**I will be your guardian  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand'**_

Brennan laid her head on his shoulder and her left hand on top of Booth hand on her stomach. Angela and Cam had tears in her eyes. Cam walked over to where she and Hodgins where standing pulling Paul along and resumed their swaying all while holding Angela's hand. These two amazing people standing before them on stage had gone through so much it brought tears to all their eyes; seeing how happy they are now trough all the obstacles life threw at them.

'_**You can never say never  
why we don't know when  
time , time and time again  
younger now than we were before'**_

'_**Don't let me go  
don't let me go  
don't let me go'**_

'_**Don't let me go  
don't let me go  
don't let me go'**_

'_**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
we're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again'**_

Brennan turned around in Booth arms and kissed him passionately while the music continued; wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to him hard. All the while kissing her madly, the people that were watching them all had tears in their eyes because they all knew how long it took for these two to come together and what they had been through, they all laughed and applaud; when Booth and Brennan pulled apart with big smiles on their faces. Brennan brought the microphone to her mouth one more time singing softly while looking into Booth's eyes.

'_**Don't let me go  
don't let me go  
don't let me go'**_

'_**Don't let me go  
don't let me go  
don't let me go.'**_

When she finished Booth pulled her into a hug again and kissed her softly before returning to their table, the audience applauding them and hugging when they passed them. When they got to their table Brennan walked over to Cam and Angela and hugged them whispering a "thank you" in their ears for helping her earlier. She then walked over to her cousin Margaret, hugging her tightly to and whispering "I love you" in her ear. The two of them had gotten so much closer and were inseparable together with Maggie's sister Tamara. Maggie and Tamara now lived together in the apartment next to Brennan and Booth's and they would always come over or they would go over to them.

After a couple more drinks, water for Brennan, they left to go home. Brennan was exhausted and her back was killing her. They said goodbye to their little family, and told Maggie and Tamara they would catch them at home the next day. The drive was spend in comfortable silence but knew that once they were inside their apartment all the quietness would disappear.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at their apartment complex and made their way into their apartment. Once the door was closed they flew at each other; kissing passionately before slowly making their way towards their bedroom all the while still kissing. Slowly they pulled of each other's clothing layer by layer and lay down in the middle of the bed. Booth took his time exploring her body over and over again; he kissed down her neck to her breasts were he took a long time pleasuring her; nipping and sucking at her nipples an orgasm quickly taking over her body. He moved his way south and pleasured her for a long time making her orgasm twice. The feelings he created had her body limb and feeling like she had no control over anything anymore. She was still trying to get her breathing under control when he moved over her and with a slow and agonizing thrust into her. Her inner muscles were still contracting and he had to fight the urge to thrust in deep and spilling his seed into her. He bit his bottom lip and started a slow pace which she followed quickly; creating the most amazing rhythm.

When he felt her inner muscles contract around him again he stopped his hips; he snaked his hand down to where they were joined and drew small circles around her clit, his mouth making his was to her nipples and sucking softly; the added stimulation causing her to orgasm hard.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her neck and slowly moved his hips again. Brennan groaned in pleasure and felt the coil in her stomach come to life again so short after what felt like hundredth orgasm.

"I love you." She whispered and nipped his neck while trailing her hands down his back and landing on his ass; softly kneading his flesh. She knew that drove him crazy, she directed her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Come for me Booth." softly and huskily. And he was a goner; it drove him crazy when she said things softly and in that husky voice. He thrust into her deeply once more before spilling his seed deep into her; Brennan felt it deep in her womb and it triggered another small orgasm for her. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and they cuddled up together before sleep took them over; the last words spoken.

"I love you." Brennan said while snuggling closer to him.

"Love you too." And they joined each other into a peaceful slumber.

**B-B Brennan B-B Booth B-B**

**I again would like to thank my dearest Un-named friend for helping me writing this chapter. What do you guys think of Emily getting married on Saturday 25-09-10? I love it; first I was like no, married? Thought maybe rumours but now it's all over the 'internet'. But them again I will completely believe it when Emily says it herself =). Anyhow thanks for reading and please review; because they make me happy =).**


	25. Betrayal

**BONES BONES EMILY BONES BONES ~ Betrayal ~ BONES BONES EMILY BONES BONES**

Angela Montenegro was cuddled up to her husband and reading 'goodnight moon' to their baby; Hodgins was laying with his head on her stomach and reading the book to the baby while Angela was eating a pint of cookies and cream ice-cream and running her fingers through Hodgins' hair. Their little moment of pure happiness was broken by persistent knocking on the door and Angela knew who it was immediately. She walked to the front door and opened it with her arms wide; Brennan practically ran into her arms; crying her eyes out. Hodgins had come out of the bedroom and saw Brennan collapse against his wife and moved to their side. He stood behind Angela and threw his arms around both women; holding them tightly.

"Dr. B do you want to stay here tonight?; I can get Alexi to make up the guest bedroom." Brennan was sobbing into Angela shoulder and didn't know what to do so Angela just nodded her head at her husband before giving him a smile. Hodgins let the two most important women in his life to the couch and walked towards the main hall.

"I don't want to intrude Ange, I'll just go home." Hodgins who had walked back in spoke causing Brennan's attention away from her best friend.

"Nonsense Dr. B, you're important to the both of us; you're staying and nothing you say will change that." Hodgins gave her a wink causing Brennan to laugh slightly. Brennan looked back at Ange and cuddled closer to her friend.

"He's right Bren; you are the most important person to us. We wanted to ask you if you would be our child's godmother, but that can wait. I want to know what happened first."

"Booth and I were at the Founding Fathers having our after case drink like we always did, but Hannah was there too. I don't get it, Booth always said to me what's between us is ours and now he throws our after case drink away into his own beliefs what he told me. I can't take it anymore Ange; I can't work with him anymore. Everything he says or said he's working against. When I dated Hacker I wasn't allowed to talk about Booth but now he doesn't do anything but to Hannah. He's telling her everything that happened to me and I don't want her to know that; I just want him to keep it to himself like I did for him but now he's lying to me... not in the sense of lying, lying but he's doing exactly what he said I couldn't do, I just can't take it anymore Ange. I need to be away from him, I need to be away from it all." Brennan's tears had resurfaced and Angela was hugging her best friend tightly. Hodgins had taken the other side of Brennan on the couch and was holding her hand tightly.

"I know sweetie, but don't you think that he talks about you because you mean so much to him? I get where you're coming from Bren I do, but don't you think he talks about you because you are still the most important woman in his life; the woman he's in love with deeply. He may say he's in love with Hannah but Brennan I can tell you he's not as in love with her as he says he is. I see the way he looks at you, he is still madly and deeply in love with you sweetie." Brennan was shaking her head and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"No; if he loves me so much than he knows how much this hurts..."

"But sweetie, don't you think you hurt him too by saying no to him that night?"

"I didn't say no because I didn't want to Ange. I said no because he asked me to change my beliefs, he asked me to belief in what he beliefs and you know me Ange I can't change who I am. He said he wanted to give us a shot but that isn't saying that he loved me. He didn't say it Ange, and that is the reason why I said no to him, because he's expecting the whole package, the white picket fence, the marriage the two and a half kids, a dog; but I can't give him that Ange, I don't belief in marriage. Yes I do want to have children but that's all I want, I can't change who I am and who I've been my whole life."

"I know sweetie, and I think he didn't do it the right way either but he does love you sweetie, even though you can't see it he loves you deeply." Hodgins stood up and disappeared into the bedroom to appear minutes later with the pint of ice-cream, he settled it between the two ladies who laughed and dug in.

Two hours later at twelve thirty the three had relocated to the bedroom and were watching a movie when Brennan curled into Angela once more crying. They were watching 'The time traveller's wife' and it was at the point where the male lead had been shot. It reminded Brennan of when Booth was shot even though it wasn't the same but still. Angela was rubbing circles on her back and soothing her when she found minutes later a sleeping Brennan. Angela looked at Hodgins who just smiled and moved of the bed. He disappeared from the room so Angela could change Brennan into something more comfortable. When Angela opened the door Hodgins came back into the room and lifted Brennan in his arms so Angela could pull down the blankets; Hodgins placed her gently back on the bed and pulled the blankets up to Brennan's chin. Ange smiled and kissed her friend on the forehead and lay down next to her; Hodgins walking around the bed and laying next to his wife.

"Who ever knew I would share a bed with two beautiful women?" Hodgins joked; receiving a punch to the chest from his wife.

**BONES BONES EMILY BONES BONES a week later BONES BONES EMILY BONES BONES**

"Agent Booth?" A woman asked. Booth looked up from his work with a smile on his face and looked at the woman, what confused him was the jacket she was wearing; it was a jacket from the Jeffersonian.

"Yes." The woman walked into his office and handed him an envelope. "What's this?" he asked opening the envelope. He pulled out a stack of papers and began reading. The letter stated:

**FBI special agent Seeley Booth,**

**I hereby terminate our partnership, affected immediately. Please find enclosed the papers you need to sign and please give it back to the person delivering this to you. I do not wish to speak to you and would appreciate it if you could sign the papers and not call me anymore. If you have a case this will go through Dr. Clark Edison or Mister Bray.**

**Sincerely,**

**Doctor Temperance Brennan**

"What the hell is this?" he asked angered and the woman cringed back.

"I don't know Agent Booth; Doctor Brennan asked me to give this to you and for you to sign it." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Bones' number.

"Hello."

"Parker? What are you doing with Bones' phone?"

"Oh- hi dad. Bones asked me to answer her phone; I'm here for science club and mum dropped me off so Bones could help to with my homework. She says that she doesn't want to talk to you and frankly dad I don't think you should. You hurt her dad and me by coming back with Hannah." With that he heard the line go dead and the colour drained from his face. Booth grabbed the papers and addressed the woman.

"Thank you but I'll be bringing this by to Dr. Brennan." he stormed out of his office and made his was over to the Jeffersonian.

When he got there the sight before him took his breath away. His son was seated in his partners lap writing in his book while she was typing away at her computer. When he stepped into the office he found more and more things of Parker laying around. In the corner was a small desk with chair with his school things on it; his toys was littered over the floor and paper and pens of Parker were on Brennan's desk.

"What is this?" he slammed the papers on the desk causing both Brennan and Parker to jump up. Both Brennan and Parker stood up and looked at Booth with sad eyes. Parker stood in front of Bones; his head leaning on her chest. Parker had gotten so much taller since she came back from Maluku and was so proud of him.

"Those are papers to terminate our partnership." Brennan stated coldly, her grip tightening on Parker.

"Yes I know that. Why?"

"Because I do not wish to further our partnership." Brennan was breaking on the inside; she had talked to Hodgins and Angela about this allot for the last week and this was the only solution.

"Why, Bones?"

"It's Doctor Brennan." Parker said looking really mad at his father.

"That is something I do not wish to tell you Agent Booth, now if you can please leave I'm going to take Parker to his class and when I come back in don't want you here." She stated coldly and took Parker hand and walked out of the office.

"How long has this been going on, Bones?"

"How long had what been going on, Agent Booth?"

"Parker staying here with you."

"Since I came back from Maluku, Rebecca asked me to help with his school work and he's been coming here every Friday before his science class. Than afterwards we go out for dinner and he stays at mine for the night till Rebecca can pick him up."

"So you've been having my son on the weekends I'm suppose to have him?" He asked angrily.

"No dad, you lost that right when you came back with Hannah. I don't know how many times I have to tell you but I don't like her. I love Bones and I want to stay with her. I asked mum to organize it because Hannah takes away my time I have with you. She gets all the attention when I was there and Bones spends all day with me, she doesn't let someone else ruin the time we have together." Parker was getting angry and Brennan pulled him back to her.

"Parker..."

"No mom, he doesn't have the right anymore to speak to you." Booth stood there dumbfounded; but when he looked at Brennan he saw that she wasn't.

"What did you just call her?" He asked in a whisper.

"I called her mom, because that's what she is. She helps me with my homework, she is there when I need someone to hold me, and she listens to me when I need someone to listen to me. You don't; all you do is give your attention to Hannah." Brennan walked towards Parker and pulled him against her; the bent down and kissed his hair.

"Booth, this is for the best. When you said to me that what happens between us is ours. You broke that Booth, you told Hannah everything about me and you don't have the right to do that. You broke me and your son, this is for the best. Please just sign the papers and we don't have to be in each other's way to be happy anymore."

"NO!" he merely yelled that Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Clark came running down the steps and to Brennan's side. They all stood there looking at Booth with mixed expressions. Cam was looking sad; Angela and Hodgins were at Brennan's side holding onto her and Parker. Clark was looking at them like a tennis match but if he could choose he'd choose Brennan. "So this is it? You all gaining against me because I came back happy and in love?" He shook his head and hung his head.

"Seeley, you hurt us all. You told Hannah things about us that we didn't want her to know. You brought someone into our family that we didn't want in here. I know it feels like we are gaining up on you but what you did to us; it's unforgivable. Do you know what you felt like when Brennan said things about you to Hacker?" Booth nodded his head sadly. "That is how we feel. You betrayed our trust. I know Brennan did the same but you were alone. You betrayed all of us, every single person that you claim to be 'family'."

"You are family, but I understand how I made you all feel and I'm sorry. But I love Hannah, maybe not as much as I love you." He said directing his attention to Brennan; looking her in the eye. "But you hurt me too by saying no that night." Brennan had tears in her eyes and she didn't trust her voice.

"Booth, you have no idea what you asked of her; do you?" Angela said seeing her friend in tears. Booth looked at her with questioning eyes. "You asked her to change Booth. You asked her to go into what she's believed in all her life and you know as well as me that she can't change who she is even for you."

"I never asked her to change for me Ange."

"Yes you did Booth." She said in the calmest way. "You asked her to change, to love you for twenty, thirty, forty or fifty years, while you didn't say that you loved her. You asked that of her and she's always believed that love didn't exist." Booth stepped forward to Brennan but Parker stood in his way; defending his mom.

"Bones, I never wanted you to change, I love you for who you are and not for what you can be. I love you just who you are; nothing else." Brennan had tears in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too, but this is for the best Booth. You have Hannah now, I've got my family here; it's for the best if we don't work together anymore." Brennan whipped away the tears and turned around; Parker was standing in front of her and she dropped to her knees, hugging the boy tightly.

"Actually I don't think I have him." The voice of Hannah made them all look at the entrance of the lab. Booth turned around with tears in his eyes and looked at her. "It's okay Seeley, I always knew from the way you talked about Temperance it was hard to compete against her." She walked towards Booth and hugged him whispering in his ear. "Don't lose her Seeley, don't mess it up again." She pulled back and walked out of the lab. Booth turned around and searched for Bones who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bones?" he asked looking around anxiously.

"She's taking Parker to his class. Listen Booth, you broke her promise not to leave and her trust. Don't think it will be easy to get that back; from neither of us." With that the rest of the group walked away and Booth made his way towards Bones' office, he sat down and thought of all the things he did wrong over the past 2 months he had been back.

**Okay so this one was not what I originally write but I had to. I just saw the second episode of season 6 and it broke my heart the sad look on Brennan's face. I hate Booth and I hate Hart Hanson even more... But not as much as I hate Hannah!... Booth said everything that happens is between them, but when they were at the Founding Fathers both times in last episode Hannah was with them... isn't that was is suppose to be between THEM? Ugh I'm just mad... well if anyone agrees please let me know so I'm not the only one who feels that way =P.**

3 | Page


	26. The Winner Takes It All

**BONES BONES BONES EMILY ~ The Winner Takes It All ~ EMILY BONES BONES BONES**

Brennan and Angela were sitting at the emergency department; Brennan had been in an accident with a man at the bar they were at. A tall dark and scrawny man had come up to her and grabbed her ass; Brennan firstly let it go; not wanting to make a scene but when he attempted to roughly push her up against a wall and kiss her she kicked his shin. He had back handed her across her cheek and slammed a glass against her arm. Glass shards were imbedded in her arms and hit a vein causing Brennan to faint because of the blood loss. Angela had called an ambulance and they quickly came and took her to emergency. Brennan was currently laying on a bed with a blood transfusion while Angela called Booth outside her room.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" Booth answered his cell.

"Booth. It's Angela."

"Ange what's wrong? Is Bones alright?"

"Booth we're at the hospital, a guy at the bar hit her and smashed a glass on her arm, she's lost allot of blood and lost consciousness; they have her on a transfusion now but she's still unconscious."

"Alright I'll be right there."

**BONES BONES BONES EMILY - At Booth's apartment - EMILY BONES BONES BONES**

"Where are you going babe? I thought we were having dinner?' Hannah asked looking hurt.

"Bones uh- she's hurt... she unconscious and at the hospital I have to go." Hannah stepped in front of him while he tried to get out of the apartment. "Hannah I have to go, can you please move?"

"No Seeley, I don't want you to go to her. I'm your girlfriend, every time something is wrong with her you can't wait to drop everything your doing and go to her. I'm sick of it Seeley, I'm your girlfriend you're suppose to spend your time with me." Booth looked at his girlfriend with an open mouth.

"You know if anyone asked me if I had to choose between Bones or my girlfriend; I would choose Bones, Hannah, no matter what. She's my partner and best friend and I'm not going to let her be in a hospital and me not being there. We are close Hannah really close I killed for her and she killed for me and I wouldn't think twice if I had to do that again. So I'm asking you nicely now, can you please move so I can go and see my friend?" Hannah shook her head and locked the door tossing the key in the living room somewhere. Booth looked behind him and back at Hannah.

"No Seeley, you are going to stay here and have dinner with me. Let Angela take care of Brennan."

"Excuse me? You don't get to decide whether I'm going to see Bones or not Hannah. Bones and I have been close for over five years, we've been partners for five years and we would do anything for each other. Nobody is going to stand between us Hannah, not you not anybody." He stated angrily.

"But you are my boyfriend; I know what happened a couple weeks ago; after that hard case with that little boy. You confided in her but you're supposed to confide in me. I'm your girlfriend and that's what they do. Yes I admit I'm jealous but god Seeley she's got you wrapped around her little finger. You love me but you spend all your time with her."

"I love her more." The words had flipped out in his anger and he couldn't take them back; hell he didn't want to take them back.

"What?" She hissed.

"I love her, have for a very long time; before you came along Hannah; don't you see? The woman I talked to you about when we were in Afghanistan is Bones; yes I told her and myself that I had to move on; but I can't and I won't. I do love you but I love her more and if you're asking me to choose between her and you; then I guess were over." He hissed towering over her; he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door before moving Hannah away from it and walking out of the apartment.

"I won't be here when you come back, Seeley." Booth turned around.

"I don't want you here when I come back, nobody asks me to choose between them and Bones; because Bones will always come out the winner." With that he slammed the door closed behind him and ran to his car, he jumped in and turned on his siren and made it to the hospital in record time. When he ran into the emergency he saw Angela standing at the door and ran towards her; engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Hannah was being... let's just say were over." Angela nodded her head and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheek. "Where's Bones? Why are you not with her?"

"Hodgins is with her; I wanted to get some fresh air and wait for you." Booth nodded his head and hugged her again while walking towards the doors. Angela told the doctors who she was here to see and they opened the doors for them. Booth walked into the room; Angela had stayed outside; she couldn't see her friend in that bed again. Hodgins looked up and looked at Booth; his expression not happy at all.

"She's in and out of consciousness; the blood they are giving her isn't being taken up in her system. She's B- and they are giving her AB now but her system isn't taking it. I hope you have a good excuse that you took so long because she deserves a hell of allot more from you." With that he walked out of the room in search for Angela.

Booth had been sitting in the room for five minutes when a doctor walked in. "Hello, I'm doctor Sheppard." He extended his hand towards Booth and shook it.

"Seeley Booth." Dr. Sheppard nodded and looked at her charts; he walked around the bed and looked at her vitals when he sighed softly. "What? What's going on?"

"The blood that we are giving her isn't being absorbed by her system. We need someone with B- blood for her."

"I'm B-. Can't I give her blood or something?" Dr. Sheppard looked up and ran out of the room to return seconds later with a cart full of needles and lines.

"I need you to sit still; I'm going to insert a needle into your arms which will be directly lined with her needle. Drink and eat this straight." He handed him a can of soda and sugar tablets. Booth did as told; he had been sitting like that for three minutes when he started to feel woozy.

"Uhm, I'm feeling a little woozy here doc." Dr. Sheppard nodded and disconnected the line. Within second Brennan opened her eyes.

"Ange." He voice was hoarse and Booth was at her bed within seconds.

"Hej Bones, how are you feeling?" Brennan looked at Booth; she looked at him straight in the eye for a minute before looking away.

"Can you leave, please?" The doctor looked at Booth and back at Brennan like a tennis match. "Leave." Brennan said a little stronger; she looked at the doctor with pleading eyes and he nodded his head.

"She really needs to rest Mister Booth, maybe you can come back later. I'll let her friend know how she is." Booth looked hurt at Brennan; tears forming in his eyes. He nodded his head defeated and walked out of the room only to be stopped by Angela and Hodgins.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Booth nodded his head.

"I gave her some blood; she's conscious but she wanted me to leave. I don't know what I did but she didn't want me there." Angela looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"You don't know what you did? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" She screamed and Hodgins took a hold of his wife. "Let me tell you what you did AGENT BOOTH." She stated icily. "You came back with that monster. You ignored the woman who's been by your side for five freaking years. You took her to all your post case drinks. You said to Bren what happens between us is ours. Ever since you came back with her Booth, you've broken your own rule." She pushed him in the chest and stormed passed him into Brennan's room. Booth looked at Hodgins whose expression was pure hatred.

"You hurt her man; you hurt the one person in your life that mattered the most. She's my friend and I will stick up for her as much and as long as I need. "

"Hodgins I don't know..."

"Hannah came to the Lab today; she was screaming to Dr. B that she couldn't see you outside of work anymore. That you were her boyfriend now and that she should and I'm saying this in her words, fuck off. She told Dr. B that if she ever tried to call you again she would make her pay. She said you could never love her as much as you love Hannah. That she never had a change and never will; that the only reason you stay friends with Dr. B is because you feel sorry for her and don't give a rat's ass. That's the reason why they went out tonight, she screwed her up and you didn't even see it. You chose Hannah over your five year long partner and best friend." Hodgins was spitting fire and making Booth feel like the bad guy; the only though that came to Hodgins' mind was '_I REALLY DON'T CARE'. _A nurse came walking up to them and spoke into Hodgins' quietly. The only word Booth heard was 'Parker'.

"Why is my son here?" Booth asked in a small voice. Hodgins looked at him and scolded.

"Because he's been the only Booth guy that's cared enough for Temperance these days." With that he walked off; returning minutes later with Parker and Rebecca. Parker looked at his dad for a split second before following Hodgins into the room.

"Hej there my little man." Brennan's hoarse voice filled the room. Parker smiled brightly and ran up to the bed climbing on carefully before hugging Brennan tightly.

"I love you Bones." He whispered in her neck; she felt tears on her shoulder and pulled back.

"I love you too Parks, why are you crying?" She asked tenderly while wiping his tears away.

"I thought I'd lost you. When mommy said you were in the hospital I got so scared." More tears rolled down his cheeks and she looked at Rebecca who had a small and sad smile on her face.

"It's okay I'm here now and I'm okay, I promise." She reassured the ten year old. "Hi Rebecca." The other woman smiled and went to sit down in the other chair next to the bed before carefully hugging Brennan. Ever since Rebecca had been introduced to Hannah, she didn't have a good feeling about her; she confided in Brennan and they had become good friends. Parker even stayed over at Brennan's place a couple times when Rebecca had to work.

Booth stood in the doorway seeing his ex and his partner hug and his son telling her he was scared.

"How are you feeling Bren?" Becca asked while hugging Angela and Hodgins.

"I'm alright, my cheek hurts and my arm throbs a bit but other than that I'm good." Becca nodded her head and looked at Parker who lay with his head on Brennan's head; his eyes dropping with sleep.

"When can you get out of here?"

"Uh- they said they wanted to keep me for two hours, if I don't lose consciousness within those hours I can go home but need to be with someone for the next three days." Becca nodded her head.

"Well if you want you can always stay with me? Or I can drop Parker at yours and he can stay a couple days with you."

"Thanks Becca that would be great. "

"No problem." She smiled and looked at Ange.

"Me and Hodgins will be dropping by every four hours or so and we'll give Parker our numbers in case something happens." Becca nodded her head and looked at her now sleeping son.

"I'm going to step out and get something to eat Bren; I'll be back in a little while okay?" Becca stated standing up. Brennan nodded her head and waved to her friend. She snuggled back into the mattress and pressed her lips to Parker's hair; inhaling deeply.

"We're going to get something to eat too sweetie, do you want anything?"

"A chocolate milkshake and some French fries would be good." She giggled, Hodgins and Angela following soon too.

"Alright chocolate milkshake and French fries coming up; do you think Parker wants anything?"

"Just get him the same as me; if he doesn't want it I'll eat it." She laughed again and waved to her friends.

"I really love you mommy Bren." Brennan smiled; he had been calling her that since they started their little weekday trips to the lab after school. Brennan had asked Rebecca is she minded and the woman had given her a warm hug whispering in her ear. 'I'm so happy he calls you that, he deserves someone like you in his life.' Brennan had smiled at the woman and whispered back. 'You are an amazing mom Rebecca, don't ever forget that.' The two women had since then become great friends.

"I love you too baby." Brennan was dozing of when she heard someone walking in; she opened her eyes and saw it was Booth.

"Look Bones before you say anything I just want to apologise. I had no idea Hannah had come to the lab and said all those things to you and I'm so sorry. I broke up with her; she asked me to choose between her and you and that wasn't a hard decision to make. But I'm so sorry; I just wish I could take everything back; to turn back time. I love you Bones more than anything and I can't move on; I tried but I can't because you are too damn stubborn to leave my mind..." Brennan held up her hand to make him stop talking.

"I don't... I... I love you too... but I don't think I can forgive you that easily; you told me 'what goes on between us is ours' and you just shoved it in my face. I understand that I hurt you by saying no to you outside Sweets' office, but you asked me to change and I can't do that not when I've believed all my life what I believe. I can just give that up Booth."

"I know Bones, and I don't want you to change. I just want you; the person you are today and the person you'll be tomorrow. I love you for who you are Bones and nobody else." Brennan shook her head.

"I'm tired Booth, can we not talk about this now. I just want to sleep, please just..."

"Alright Bones, I'll stop by your apartment tomorrow, if you need anything please call me okay. I'm staying at a hotel tonight so just call my cell okay?" Brennan looked at him but nodded her head.

"Okay." She whispered. Booth stepped closer and kissed her on her head before walking out of the room; missing the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She kissed Parker on his head and inhaled deeply again before pulling him tighter to her test.

"I'm so happy I've got you Parker." she whispered not knowing the little although not so little boy anymore was awake.

"You'll always have me Bones. Always." He snuggled closer in her chest and let sleep take him over into a peaceful dream where Bones and his dad were happily married and had given him a little baby sister.

**Okay so I promised some people another Hannah hating chapter and here it is =). I hope you like it please leave a comment and I'll be writing more Hannah hating/ditching/bitching/killing Hannah stories. **

3 | Page


	27. The Pain In The Realization

**BONES BONES BONES BONES EMILY ~ The Pain In The Realization ~ EMILY BONES BONES BONES BONES**

"Bones are you sure? I can stay here if you want?" Brennan and Booth were sitting at the Founding Fathers having a drink when Booth got a call from Hannah. She claimed she wasn't feeling well and wanted Booth to come home. Brennan had looked sad at Booth that he had to leave; on the inside she was screaming but she knew he had to go.

"No Booth, it's alright you go be with her." Her voice was soft and pain was evident but Booth didn't hear it; like so much he didn't hear or see since he came home with Hannah. That woman had changed the Booth she knew for five years and worked together close with. The old Booth was gone and Brennan missed him; but she couldn't say anything because she didn't want to be the cause of pain she might cause him if she told him.

"Alright I'll see you Monday okay." Brennan nodded her head and waved him off. The normal Booth would have asked her if she was okay with a reaction like that; but the new Booth wasn't like that. He didn't care anymore if she ate or not, he didn't care if she stayed at the lab till God knows what hour.

Brennan downed the rest of her lemonade and made her way to her car; she got in and started it; slowly pulling out onto the road. She was driving at an intersection when a car came out of nowhere at high speed and crashed into the side of her car; it rolled three times till it came to a stop upside down. People on the sidewalk ran towards Brennan's car; a strong build man kicked open the passenger side door and pulled Brennan out. Her face was covered in blood and she wasn't breathing. "Somebody call 911 and an ambulance." The man called trying to get Brennan to breathe again.

It was now two hours later and Brennan was in surgery; Angela had been called as her medical proxy. Brennan had changed that ever since Booth came home with Hannah or it would have been him that they called. Angela and Hodgins were sitting in the waiting room; Angela crying and sobbing to Hodgins. "Where is Booth? Why wasn't he with her? I hate him, Jack. I hate him he doesn't care about Brennan anymore; he's changed so much Jack."

"I know Ange." Cam came running in the waiting room hot with Wendell on her tail.

"What happened?" Cam cried collapsing in Angela's arms.

"She... a..." A sob came from Angela mouth and she broke down again.

"A car rammed her, the man of the car was drunk and he ran a red light. She's in surgery now but the doctors don't think she'll make it." Hodgins told her sadly and Cam broke down too.

"Where is Booth?" Hodgins shrugged his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"My guess is where he's been all the time lately." Hodgins stated angrily. Cam nodded her head and angrily pulled out her phone.

"Booth." Booth chuckled. Cam could hear Hannah in the background and her anger intensified.

"Booth." She spit in the phone. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm home Cam." He chuckled again and Cam could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Wendell came to stand next to her and took the phone out of her hand.

"Booth, we thought you might want to know that Dr. B was in a car accident. She's in surgery right now but the doctors don't think she'll make it." Wendell told Booth angrily; Booth and Wendell had been good friends when they left but since they came back; he didn't know this Booth.

"What?" Booth whispered.

"You heard me Booth. If you can haul your bastard ass into the hospital right now you might be able to see her for the last time. You screwed up Booth, big time and don't think anyone of us will forgive you what you did to her." With that he hung up the phone and took his Cam in his arms hugging her tightly.

It was fifteen minutes later when Booth ran into emergency with Hannah. "Where is she?" Angela looked up angrily.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She asked angrily, making Booth back away from her.

"She's my girlfriend and was worried about Brennan; she wanted to come."

"To hell she cares. Did she tell you what she did yesterday; when you were at the Hoover? She came barging into the Lab yelling at Brennan to leave you alone. That you never loved Bren the way you love her." She spit out pointing her finger at Hannah. Booth looked at his girlfriend.

"Is that true?" Hannah looked up at him and he could see it all in her eyes. "I can't believe this. You called me because you said you weren't feeling well before. If you didn't Bones wouldn't be in the hospital fighting for her life right now." He merely shouted.

"Seeley, she was holding you back from me... I love you; I just want us to be happy." Booth looked away angrily before facing her again; towering over her.

"The only way I'm happy is if Bones is with me. If she dies tonight; I would leave town if I was you. NOW GET OUT!" Hannah was surprised at the anger in his voice and hung her head.

"I just did what was best for you, Seeley."

"The hell you did. GET OUT! WE ARE OVER!" Right at that moment Max ran into the emergency with Russ.

"Booth you son of a bitch." Max hit Booth square in the jaw knocking him on the floor. "You did this to my little girl, I will kill you." He was punching Booth over and over again till Russ and Hodgins pulled him off. "If she dies I will come after you."

"Max, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Shut up Booth. We've all seen how much you've changed. You don't even care when Brennan leaves the lab anymore, or when she eats. You are not the same man that left here a year ago. You are someone else that we don't know." Angela stated bitterly.

"I... d... I..." Booth stuttered.

"No, you don't deserve her. I don't want you in her room." Angela said while Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, Max and Russ came to stand behind her.

"You can't forbid me to see her; I'm still her medical proxy."

"Were" Hodgins said coldly.

"What?"

"Brennan changed it a month ago to me. " Booth looked at every single person he claimed family sadly; tears slipping from his eyes. He was about to speak when a doctor came walking in.

"Family off Temperance Brennan." Angela walked to the doctor with the rest of their 'family' leaving Booth standing there crying.

"Yes, how is she? Is she okay? Please let her be okay."

"She's out of surgery; she made it through. The next twenty four hours will be crucial but if she pulls through she'll be fine; she needs allot of rest for her bones to heal after that she will need to have allot of intense physiotherapy. She is still out of it but you can go see her two at a time." Everyone sighed in relief and Angela looked at Max.

"You go Max, she's you daughter." Max shook his head.

"No Angela you go; you've been there for her through and through." Angela nodded her head, she looked at Cam and held out her hand; Cam took it without thinking twice and together they walked into Brennan's room.

Booth looked around the room and saw Hannah still standing there. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked angrily speed walking over to her.

"I... uh-..."

"You've got what you wished for. She might not make it; I hope you're happy now." Tears were rolling down his cheeks and Hannah looked at everyone in the room. She felt very guilty but didn't think she could say anything that would make them forgive her.

"I never wished for this to happen. I'm sorry. I just wanted Seeley to myself." Hodgins walked over and looked her up and down.

"We gave you a change; now I see what a huge mistakes that was. Now get out, only family is aloud here." He turned around shot Booth an angry look before walking over where the rest was sitting.

Cam and Angela were both sitting on either side of Brennan's bed. Her face was cut up and her left wrist was in a cast. Her right leg had a brace on it and her skin was pale as the sheets that lay over her.

"Please sweetie, we need you to wake up, please, we love you so much." Angela sobbed while holding onto her hand softly.

Brenna heard voices calling to her but the darkness that surrounded her pulled her away from the voices. She felt someone squeeze her hand and she tried so squeeze back.

Cam shot up in her chair and looked at Angela before looking at Brennan. "What is it?" Ange asked.

"She squeezed my hand." Angela looked at Brennan and leaned over her.

"Sweetie, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." If Angela wasn't concentrating so hard on the hand she was holding she might have missed it but it was defiantly there; the barely there squeeze. Angela looked at Cam with a wide smile. Brennan could hear them; she tried with all her might to open her eyes but the blackness pulled her back. The machines went rigged and within second nurses and doctors were in the room; a doctor yelled for peddles; Angela and Cam were both standing in a corner with tears in their eyes. They saw the doctor pull down her robe and pressing the peddles to her chest.

"Charge to three hundred." They could hear the machine charge. "Clear." Everyone let Brennan go and her chest rose of the bed. A nurse pressed her finger to Brennan's neck and shook her head. "Charge again." again the machine charged. "Clear." Everyone again let go of Brennan; Angela and Cam were sobbing in each other's arms.

"What is wrong? She just squeezed my hand. What is wrong with her?" Angela sobbed to the nurse who was holding both her and Cam.

"I've got a pulse." The nurses ran around the room; Angela and Cam ran over to the bed and covered her back up.

"She's still in a crucial state but she's with us again. I'll have a nurse stay in here with her for the next twenty four hours to keep a close eye on her." Cam and Angela nodded their heads and sat down in the chairs again before shooting back up when the door opened with a loud back; in the doorway stood 'their' family. Max ran to Angela and hugged her tightly.

"What happened? We heard code blue and we ran straight here when a nurse told us we couldn't enter the room." Angela pulled back from Max and looked her best friend's father in the eyes.

"She flat lined. They had to use the peddles twice before they found a pulse. They are posting a nurse here for the next twenty four hours to keep a close eye on her." She sniffed and Max pulled her in a hug again.

"I'm so happy she's got you Ange. You are an extraordinary woman and I'm so glad she's got you; she told me that you are like a sister to her." Angela pulled back and looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Brennan." He shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"Call me whatever you want but that." He smiled at her and she nodded her head.

"Okay... Dad." They both smiled and hugged again before Angela walked over to Hodgins who took her gladly in his arms.

"Hi" an unfamiliar voice called in the room and Cam whipped her head around; a smile breaking her face. Her current boyfriend Paul came running into the room and took Cam into his arms holding her tightly. "Is she okay? I got you message. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here faster." Cam shook her head and kissed her quickly.

"She's okay for now, some drunken idiot ran into her. She's got a crucial twenty four hours ahead of her." Paul nodded his head and hugged Cam again tightly.

"I don't know her a well as you do, but since I have known her; she's a strong woman honey, she will pull through this." She nodded her head and placed her head on his chest; thankful that she had someone who she could lean on. They all heard someone sniffing at the door and turned. There stood Booth with tears running down his cheeks; his eyes red and puffy from crying and he was shaking; his arms around himself. Angela walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Heavy sobs escaped his throat and Angela pulled back.

"You still love her don't you?" She whispered and Booth nodded his head.

"You don't know how much." Angela nodded her head.

"I think I do." she pulled back and walked back over to Brennan. "Why don't we all leave and let Booth have a moment with her." Max looked at Angela and was about to protest when she held up her hand. "I know what you think of him dad but he loves her more than anything, please let him have this." Max looked at Angela than at Booth, he saw how badly beaten up Booth was about the situation; he nodded his head and walked back to Booth.

"If you ever hurt my little girl again or anyone from my family..." He looked around; meaning all the people in the room. "It won't be your face next time." Booth nodded his head and looked gratefully to Angela who just gave him a small nod. Angela and Cam walked over to the bed and bend over their friend.

"I'll be right back sweetie."Angela said kissing her forehead softly.

"Please wake up, I love you." Cam whispered before also kissing her head softly. They all walked out of the room and left Booth alone with Brennan. He took the seat Angela had been sitting on and took a hold of her uninjured hand carefully.

"Bones, please I need you to wake up. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. When I came back with Hannah; I didn't know how much I hurt you. I never moved on Bones, you are still the one for me, and I still know that we can love each other for twenty, thirty, forty or fifty years. I love you Bones so much. Hannah lied to me, she called that she wasn't feeling well but when I came home; she didn't look sick at all. I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I need you to wake up Bones, I need to tell you how much I love you and I need so badly to apologise for my behaviour; but I can only do that when I can see your beautiful eyes."

Brennan heard Booth talking to her; she tried with all her might to talk back to him but nothing came out. She tried to move her legs or arms but nothing happened. Then she felt something on her lips.

Booth had gently laid his lips on hers and could hear her heart rate go up. He smiled against her lips and kissed her again briefly before pulling back whispering in her ear. "I love you." Again her heart rate went up.

Brennan so desperately wanted to tell him she loved him too but the darkness surrounded her again. Booth gently laid his head on her stomach and closed his eyes; falling asleep easily with the steady rise of belly. The nurse in the room smiled at them before going back to the charts she was signing.

When Booth woke up he could see daylight coming through the curtain and for split second wondered where he was before last night came back into his memory. His eyes filled with tear before looking at Brennan. A gasp left his mouth when he saw the most beautiful eyes looking up at him. He smiled brightly and lunged himself at Brennan; hugging her tightly.

"Ah thank God you're awake." Brennan grunted but circled his waist with her arms as far as she could.

"I love you too." She whispered and he pulled back.

"You heard me?" Brennan nodded her head before laying back down with a sigh.

"I heard everyone." She whispered her voice hoarse.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed before laying his head back on her belly. She gently ran a hand through his hair. The door opened and a nurse came walking in.

"Temperance it's good to see you awake." The nurse smiled to which Brennan smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Painful." Brennan stated. The nurse nodded and wrote some things down in her charts before cheeking her vitals.

"The doctor will be here in five minutes, I can give you something for the pain after that." Brennan shook her head.

"No I don't want anything." Both the nurse and Booth looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Temperance its better you take something. The pain will get allot worse. It's a miracle you are awake now and able to speak. With all you injuries we didn't expect you to make it through the night." Brennan looked shocked at Booth and back at the nurse.

"She's a fighter, always has been and always will be." Booth said giving the nurse a smile before laying his head back down.

"Okay."Brennan whispered nodding her head. "It might be better if I do take something for the pain." The groaned when the pain became worse. Just as the nurse was about to leave the room a doctor came walking in with raised eyebrows seeing his patient awake.

"Temperance, it's good to see you awake, really it's a miracle." The doctor checked her over and told her what she was to expect in the next couple days. "You will be on painkillers for two days, after that we are slowly going to have you do some physiotherapy. They will give you a machine that you will have to place on your thigh to strengthen the muscles that got damaged in the accident. You will be going through some intense therapy but we will take it as slow as you want." Brennan nodded her head; she asked the doctor about her injuries and Booth smiled.

"You have a broken femur and fibula. There was some muscle damage that's why we need that machine to build them back up. You're radius is broken in two different places and Meta-carpals are fractured. The cast will have to stay on for a good seven weeks, after that allot of physiotherapy. We found a small bleeding in your uterus but that has too been fixed. One of your ovaries' burst and we had to remove it but you can still have children." Brennan nodded looking at Booth. The doctor told her he would come back in couple hours and left the room. It was quiet for a little bit before the Angela and Cam came bursting into the room.

"Oh thank God." They ran to Brennan and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried; you flat-lined and I thought you were gone." Brennan hugged them both back as best as she could.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. A nurse came walking back into the room with some pills and a syringe.

"I've got something for your pain; now you are going to feel a little drowsy but you will sleep well on it. If you take these; they will help against any nausea you may have when you wake up. We need you to take iron tablets and some vitamin c to bring up those levels." Brennan nodded and took the pulls swallowing them with water. The nurse inserted the syringe in her infusion and Brennan could feel it working; her eyes dropping.

"Booth maybe you should go." Angela said and Brennan's eyes shot open.

"No, Booth stays."

"It's okay Bones; your dad is here too he would want to see you. I'll be back later." Brennan shook her head.

"No, please." She pleaded. "Don't leave please." Her eyes were dropping and Booth moved over her kissing her gently.

"Okay, I'll stay here. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Brennan nodded her head and sleep overtook her. Booth looked at Angela who looked back with raised eyebrows.

"Since when...?"

"I don't know, she woke up and told me she loved me too and I don't know but I'm not letting her go now that I have her." Angela raised her eyebrows and looked at Cam. "Look I don't know how but I do know why. Please let me just have this, I will make all the shit I put her through up to her. I promise let me just have this, I almost lost her last night, we all did. Can't you just be happy for us?" He asked a little angry.

"Booth you have basically been ignoring Bren ever since your little slut came here. I saw how badly she was hurting and I don't want her to go through that again."

"I know Ange and I understand but I'm not going to put her through that again, I promise on my life." Cam laid a hand on Angela shoulder who looked at her. Angela looked back at Booth and nodded her head.

"If you ever hurt her again, you won't just have Max after you." Booth nodded his head and looked back at the woman he loved so deeply.

It was four hours later when Brennan awoke again. Booth again lay with his head on her belly but now he was watching TV. "Booth." She whispered her voice still a little hoarse.

"Hi Bones, how are you feeling?" Brennan shrugged her shoulder and looked around the room.

"Where's Alexi?" Booth raised his eyebrows and looked confused at her.

"Who?" Brennan looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Alexi; our daughter." Booth's eyebrows rose and he looked shocked at Brennan.

"We... don't... I... I'll be right back." Booth walked out of the rook in search of a doctor. He walked around the corner and saw Brennan's doctor talking to one of the nurse. "Excuse me? Sorry I didn't get your name."

"Sheppard, Derek Sheppard." Booth nodded his head.

"Uhm, Brennan she... uh... she's asking for her daughter." The doctor raised his eyebrows in question. "She doesn't have a daughter." He nodded his head and walked towards her room with Booth.

"I was afraid that might happen. She's had a reaction to the anaesthetic before. It says in her chart when she was seventeen she had her appendix taken out and she woke up confused too."

"What do I do?" They walked into the room and Brennan looked at Booth a little hurt and angry for leaving her alone.

"Booth, where is she?"

"Temperance; can you tell me what year it is?" Dr. Sheppard asked her, she raised her eyebrows.

"What does that have anything to do with me wanting my daughter?"

"Please can you tell me the year?"

"Yes it's 2012." She looked at Booth who had hung his head low and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Temperance it's the year 2010." Brennan looked at Booth a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Booth, where is Alexi? Where is she? It's 2012... Where the hell is my daughter?" More tears rolled down her cheeks and she started unhooking the leads that were attached to her.

"Please Temperance calm down."

"NO! I want to see my daughter, where the hell is she?" She was sobbing loudly and Booth came over to her gathering her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Honey we don't have a daughter. It's really 2010, there is no Alexi." Sobs were wrecking her body; the doctor walked around the bed and sat down on the chair. They sat like that for half hour before the doctor spoke up.

"Temperance, can you tell me what happened in your dream?"

"We... we were married... we had a daughter Alexi who was two and a half... we had a night club... Jared was there, Angela... Cam... Max...everyone. Was it all a dream?" She asked sadly her heart breaking. The beautiful little girl in her dream, she would never see her. The beautiful blue eyed girl with long wavy brown hair and a voice like an angel." Booth nodded his head sadly and Brennan sobbed again.

"No, No that can't be... Alexi... I want my Alexi..." she sobbed into Booth's shoulder. The doctor looked sadly at the couple on the bed. He signed to Booth he would be back later and left the room. Minutes later Angela walked in with Max.

"What's going on?"

"Bones, had... you remember what happened when I had my tumour?" Angela nodded her head. "She had one too." Angela looked at Brennan and sat down next to the bed.

"Bren? Sweetie, what happened?" Brennan looked at Angela with red puffy eyes.

"Was it really all a dream?" She asked quietly breaking all three their hearts.

"What sweetie?"

"The club, our daughter, our marriage... everything?" Angela suddenly remembered. After she deleted the book she read to Booth, she had writing further down the line when she was in Guatemala. Nobody had read it and Angela crossed the story accidently.

"Alexi?" Brennan nodded her head and Booth raised his eyebrows.

"Yes sweetie, you wrote that. After Booth's tumour, you wrote a story about you two owning a night club called The Lab, fisher was a cook, Wendell the door man, I was the hostess, Mister Nigel Murray was the DJ, Zack your assistant, Cam was a cob with her partner Jared, Caroline was the night clubs lawyer, and Max well Max was something special." She explained slowly and looked up at Max and smiled. "Sweetie you wrote that when Booth was in his coma, he dreamed what you read to him. After you found out he thought you were married you got scared and ran away to Guatemala. You wrote the next part of that story there. I accidently came across it when I burrowed your laptop and read it. I'm sorry sweetie, it was all a dream." She told Brennan sadly. The story she had written was the most beautiful she had ever read.

"I don't want it to be. I want Alexi, I want my daughter." She sobbed in Booth chest again. How can someone have a dream, think it's real life and then get told it was all a dream. How can she forget her little girl? How can she forget how happy they were?

"I'm so sorry Bones. I'm so, so sorry. This is my entire fault."

"How is it your fault?" Brennan asked softly still sniffling.

"Because if I hadn't left you; you wouldn't have had the dream. If you hadn't had the dream you wouldn't be so sad right now. If I hadn't come back with Hannah we had a big change of getting what you wrote."

"Who's Hannah?" Brennan asked confused. Booth looked sadly at Angela and Max and sighed loudly. For the next three hours the three of them told her everything that happened. What she is and what they did. "I remember." She whispered and looked at Booth with a hurt expression; pulling her hand out of his. "I need to be alone right now." Booth looked like he would break but reluctantly nodded his head and walked out of the room. Max kissed his daughter and walked out too; Angela stayed seated and when Brennan looked at her she could see the pain in her eyes and engulfed her friend in a tight hug.

"I want Alexi, Ange. I want what we had in the dream. We were so happy and another baby on the way." Angela nodded her head and hugged her friend tightly; laying down on the bed till Brennan fell back to sleep.

**Okay I now this isn't the best ending but I will be writing a sequel on this which will take place around six months later. I haven't started it yet but I will as soon as my muse decides to came back =). Did anyone see the wedding picture of Emily's wedding? I did it is gorgeous... =) well for those who haven't and want to see it - ****www. tinyurl . com/ ****38mo5pq**** without the spaces =) Please review and I'll be very happy. I would also like to thank Gemlily5 who recommended me this subject to write about and want to thank Lady-josie I will write about the subject you told me about =) thanks again and how you enjoyed it =) xx**

7 | Page


	28. Lost Little Girl

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Little Lost Girl ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Bones!" Booth walked into the Jeffersonian looking for his partner Temperance Brennan aka Bones. "Bones!" Looking around and not seeing his partner he walked up the platform. "Bones, where are you?" He walked into the direction of her office.

"I'm right here Booth." Bones' calm and quiet voice rang through the office, Booth walked in and stood in front of her desk where she was furiously typing away working on her book.

"Come one Bones, grab you kit we've got a case." Booth walked around the desk and hauled her up under her arms, followed by him pulling of her lab coat and helping her into her trench coat. All the while Bones just rolled her eyes in his alpha male behaviour and let him have this one, not feeling like arguing.

Half hour later they arrived at the crime-scene. "Female, late teens early twenties, pubic tells she's given birth not too long ago, blunt force trauma to the skull." Booth scribbled down everything Bones told him.

"Cause of death?" Looking at Bones who was crouched down next to the body in the apartment.

"Gunshot wound to the chest, punctured the lung causing it to collapse, her wrists and ankles were bound. She fought..." a cry stopped Bones from speaking while she looked around and then looked at Booth who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What Bones?" Bones held up her hand for him to stop speaking and stood up walking around the apartment towards the cry that was coming from the kitchen. Booth followed her and heard the cry too and looked shocked at Bones when she opened the pantry door and a little girl was curled into a ball, trembling and crying. Her clothes where dirty and her face was tear streaked from crying. Booth crouched down and smiled at the girl but she just crawled further into the pantry, crying more heavily.

"It's okay sweetheart, my name is Booth I'm an FBI agent." He pulled his badge out of his pocket and showed the little girl who looked up seeing Bones behind him. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with pain and Bones could tell she was scared. Booth was still trying to get the girl out of the pantry but he didn't have her attention, she was fully focused on Bones. Though her crying softened a little since she saw Bones, after a couple seconds the little girl started crying heavily again, she stood up and ran out of the pantry around Booth and collapsed against Bones' legs. Bones was shocked to say the least but her maternal instincts kicked in and she stroked the little girls head; her fingers running through the girl soft auburn locks. Bones looked at Booth and silently asked him what to do, Booth stood back up and made an attempt to pick up the girl but she pulled away and hid herself behind Bones' legs.

"Why don't you try to pick her up Bones, she is clearly calm with you." Bones eyes widened.

"No, Booth she's a little girl, I don't know anything about children. You're the one with the son why don't you try?"

"Because I tried and she hid behind your legs, just Bones pick her up; I'll tell you what to do once you've got her." Bones looked at him again and rolled her eyes; let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. She bent down so she was eye to eye with the little girl and smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie, is it okay if I pick you up?" She asked not really knowing what to do. To her surprise the girl threw her arms and legs around her neck and waist causing Bones to nearly fall back if it wasn't for Booth catching her. Bones looked up with a 'What now' look. Booth smiled at her and hoisted her up under her arms like he did in her office earlier.

"Just put your hand on her back and draw small circles and just talk to her; tell her she's okay and that she's safe and that you won't let her go."

"Booth I can't tell her that, I have to let go of her sometime tonight I can't lie to her Booth. I won't." Booth gave her a look which Bones knew; she wasn't going to win this and did as he said. She placed her hand on the little girls back and drew small circles. Her head was in her neck so she turned her head so her mouth was close to the girl ear and whispered comforting words in her ear. Both, Booth and Bones were surprised when after five minutes the girl was asleep; comfortable in Bones' arms.

"Alright let's go Bones." He guided her out of the kitchen and towards the living room where the body was.

"Pack everything up and send in to the Jeffersonian." Bones told the FBI techs who nodded and got to work. They walked towards the SUV and climbed in with Bones in the backseat with the little girl; they drove towards child services. Brennan got a weird feeling in her chest when they arrived as she climbed out, she couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't like it.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan..." Booth told the receptionist, who looked at Bones with the girl in her arms. "We just found this little girl at a crime scene." The receptionist nodded with a sad smile and told them to sit down while she got someone to talk to them.

"Agent Booth?" A young woman walked towards them and Booth stood up while Brennan stayed seated with a now awake scared little girl who was clinging to her neck.

"Yes." Booth shook her hand and introduced Brennan to her who also shook her hand; she guided them into an office where they were seated across the desk.

"I'm Arizona Slater; I understand you found her at a crime scene?" Booth nodded his head while Brennan calmed down the now softly crying girl.

"Yes, she was in the pantry, we don't know the name of the victim yet so we don't know if she's related to her or not." Miss Slater nodded her head and wrote some things down. Brennan's phone rang and she excused herself and picked it up.

"Brennan."She answered, still trying to calm down the girl.

"Dr. Brennan where are you?" Came the voice of Dr. Camille Saroyan.

"We are at child services, we found a little girl in the pantry at the crime scene."

"Okay, well we've got the I.D. of the victim and I don't think you're going to like it." Cam sounded worried and it made Brennan worry more.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just give child services the name Emily Keenan and they will tell you more." Cam said and hearing the name Keenan made Brennan's heart beat faster.

"Okay thanks Cam." Brennan didn't know what else to say and closed her phone. Booth knew that look and got worried.

"Bones what's wrong?" He asked and saw that she tightened her grip on the girl.

"Miss Slater can you pull up the details of Emily Keenan?" Brennan asked; Booth had a shocked expression and turned to Miss Slater who was ticking away at her computer.

"Emily Keenan, 22 years old, born may 27th 1988..."

"Is there a picture?" Brennan cut her off. Miss Slater nodded with a shocked expression and looked from Brennan to the computer and back again; she turned the screen towards Booth and Brennan.

"Bones that's... That's you." There in front of them was a picture of Emily Keenan a girl who looked exactly like her only years younger. She shook her head and looked at the girl who was looking at the screen as well. She pointed her little fingers towards the screen.

"Mommy." And turned back to look at Brennan's and touched her cheek. "Mommy."

"I... what... I'm... not..." She stuttered and looked at Booth who was looking at her with a questioning look. "Booth... I..." tears hit her eyes when the little girl touched her cheek again.

"Mommy sad?" Booth looked at the little girl; she really did think Brennan was her mother. He moved his chair so he was sitting close to them.

"Mommy isn't sad baby." Booth said to the little girl who looked at Booth and then back at Brennan.

"Mommy sad?" The girl asked again touching her cheek turning her attention on her.

"Bones." Booth said telling her with his eyes to just go with it.

"I... uh... I'm..." she looked at Booth again who nodded his head; she looked down at the girl in her arms and smiled. "I'm not sad baby." She moved the curls from the girl forehead and smiled again which the little girl returned. "What do we do now? I don't know this girl... I don't..." She looked at Booth a troubled look in her eyes.

"Miss Slater is there any change you can give Dr. Brennan here full custody to this little angel?"

"I can't give her full custody but we can see if she can be the little girl foster mother. Let me just see what I can do." Miss Slater walked out and closed the door behind her.

The girl turned in Brennan's arms and snuggled deeper into her chest. "Love Mommy." Bones looked down and back at Booth who just nodded his head; he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Just go with it, we need to find out who this is, we need to talk to your dad." She nodded her head and her attention was drawn to the girl again who tugged at her hair softly.

"Sorry baby, Mommy loves you too." The girl smiled a mega-watt smile and placed a kiss on her cheek causing Brennan to smile too and Booth to chuckle. Miss Slater walked into the room again with a stack of papers.

"Alright then, Dr. Brennan you can be the legal foster parent of Hayley Keenan but we need to have Agent Booth's signature for secondary caregiver."

"Hayley Keenan?" Brennan asked.

"Yes we found her information in her mother's file with a picture, that's how we know that's Hayley Keenan and Emily Keenan, is her mother." Brennan looked down at the girl in her arms, she tightened her arms around Hayley and the girl squealed in delight causing both her and Booth to laugh as well.

"So Agent Booth, can you sign as the secondary caregiver?" Brennan looked at Booth with pleading eyes.

"Yeah offcourse." He smiled, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright if I can just get you to sign these papers she's all yours till further notice." Miss Slater handed the papers to Booth but Brennan didn't take hers.

"If... what happens when... " She looked down at Hayley who was looking up at her.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"What will happen after? After we have solved her mother's uh... you know?" She didn't want to say murder in front of Hayley but Miss Slater understood.

"Well she'll be put in foster care if we can't find any other relatives and she will be put up for adoption."

"Hang on, if her mother looks like Bones than that means she's related so Bones will be able to become her legal guardian, right?"

"If a DNA test proofs that she is related to Emily Keenan than yes. Now if there is something else I can do for you I've got another appointment in five minutes." They shook their heads in no and stood up, shook Miss Slaters hand and walked out of the office.

"Alright so what do you want to do?" Booth asked once they were in the SUV, Brennan in the back with Hayley again.

"I want to talk to dad. How can he keep a thing like that from me, from Russ?" She said in frustration.

"Bones, we don't even know if you are related." Booth didn't believe himself so why would Brennan.

"Come on Booth. It was like looking in a mirror except a few years younger." She stated looking at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Yeah I know Bones... Well why don't we go to the Lab and tell Cam and the rest everything and you can call your dad and we can meet him at the diner, than after that we can go to the furniture store get Hayley a bed and set it up in the guest room." Brennan smiled at him when he looked at her in the review mirror.

"Alright, thanks Booth. I love you." Booth smiled back at her with a beaming smile.

"Love you too babe."

"Mommy me hungry." Hayley had woken up and snuggled closer into Brennan's arms who tightened her arms around her. Already falling in love with this little girl and she knew Booth was too; the way he looked at her like he wanted her to be his and her own.

"We'll get something to eat soon baby." She watched Booth dug into his pocket and pulled out a granola bar handing in to her who thanked him silently. "Here you go baby, eat this and then we'll have lunch soon okay?"

"Ok Mommy." Hayley said happily munching on the granola bar. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the lab and were cornered into her office by Angela, Hodgins and Cam.

"Sweetie why the hell does the murder victim look like you?" Angela nearly screamed once they were in her office. Brennan shushed her glaring at her friend. Only then did they see the little girl in her arms hiding in her long curls.

"Oh my God... you've got some explaining to do." Angela said pointing to Hayley.

"She's the victim's daughter."

"Mommy." Hayley cried and Brennan calmed her down rubbing her back.

"It's okay baby." She said and Angela gave her that look that said 'explain missy'.

"Hayley is Emily Keenan's daughter, as you may all have seen the victim looks like Bones here. We spoke to social services and we are Hayley's foster parents for now until we've found out everything. Now because Emily looks like Bones, Hayley thinks she's her mother." Booth whispered, they all nodded and looked at Brennan who was sitting with Hayley a big smile on her face.

"She looks happy." Angela stated looking at Cam who nodded her head. Angela walked over to the couch and sat down on her knees in front of them. Hayley who saw this pulled in more to Brennan's body and was hiding in her curls again.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Angela." She extended her hand towards Hayley who looked up at Brennan putting her hand on her cheek again.

"Mommy?" She looked down with a smile and nodded her head. Hayley gave a small smile and extended her hand slowly towards Angela.

"Ayly." She said, causing both Brennan and Angela to giggle at the way she couldn't say Hayley. She looked up at Brennan who kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby." She then tickled her sides causing Hayley to giggle and screech.

"Boo sawfe me... Boo." Hayley giggled causing Booth to look up; Brennan looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Here comes Boo." Brennan said still tickling Hayley. Booth ran over to the couch and pulled Hayley from her chuckling. The little girl threw her arms around Booth's neck and looked down at Brennan.

"Boo."

"Yeah baby, that's Boo." She stood up and hugged both Booth and Hayley who threw her tiny arms around her neck again, a yawn escaping her.

"Looks like somebody's tired." Brennan giggled with a smile to which Hayley shook her head.

"No Mommy, no tiwed." Another yawn escaping causing everybody in the room to laugh.

"Alrighty let's go Bones, we still need to get a bed for this little angel and we need to talk to your dad about Emily." Booth said while transferring Hayley to her arms where she snuggled into her neck and fell asleep.

"Okay." She whispered, they said their goodbyes and made their way to the SUV where Brennan again got in the backseat with a sleeping Hayley. "We need to get a car seat too Booth, I can't keep getting in the back with her." Booth looked in the review mirror and smiled nodding his head. They decided to first purchases the necessary things for Hayley's room; they went to a furniture store and found the most adorable princess bedroom set which Brennan knew Hayley would just love and so she bought it. Booth had told her she needed to have a TV now too and so they went to the electronic store and purchased three TV's; one for the living room, one for Brennan's bedroom and a combo TV/DVD for Hayley's room. Brennan also bought a whole surround/DVD set on Booth's request, his exact words where "Bones you have to buy a surround sound system and DVD player the sound will be so much better and we need to be able to watch DVD." So here she was with three TV's a surround sound system/DVD player, everything was going to be delivered to Brennan's apartment that same afternoon. They got back into the car and made their way towards Max's apartment. They arrived ay Max's half hour later with a now awake Hayley in Brennan's arms, Booth knocked on the door and when Max opened it he was not shocked to see his daughter there but he was about seeing Hayley. That look Brennan knew and she knew that he knew something about this.

"Dad?" Brennan asked confused and angry at the same time.

"Hi honey, uhm why don't you come in." Max said, Brennan looked angry but followed her father inside with Booth right behind her.

"Dad, what the..." She looked at Hayley and bid back the word she was going to day. "What is going on here? You know about Emily and Haley?" She asked still angry but more confused now. Max was about to speak when he was interrupted by Hayley.

"Mommy." Hayley ran over to Brennan; where she immediately climbed onto her lab and curled into her body. Brennan smiled down at the girl, feeling whole again now that she was back in her arms. She looked up at Max to see the same confusing written on his face that was on hers only minutes before. Brennan's hand automatically ran through Hayley's hair while rocking her lightly.

"Why does she call you mommy, Tempe?" Max asked still rather confused.

"No, no you don't get to ask the questions here dad, we do. How... why did you never tell me I had a sister? And a niece?" She whispered the last part so that Hayley didn't hear her.

"Honey, I was going to tell you but your mom told me not to. You were in danger and if you knew about Emily she would be too. I knew that once we told you that you would look for her and if you did, well you both could've been dead together with your mother."

"Emily is dead dad." Brennan told him sadly, now that she knew that Emily really was her sister she felt the emotions run freely and she pressed her face into Booth's shoulder, crying softly for her sister and her little niece who still thinks Brennan is her mother.

"I know; I got a phone call today from the person who looked after her for the last seventeen years."

"WHAT? Are you telling me that you abounded my little sister when she was three? Like you abandoned me and Russ?"

"We had to, Tempe. You sister was in danger, there wasn't anything we could do."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why not tell me and I would have taken care of her, kept her safe. Why... why..." her tears were running freely now, Booth's arms came around her and he hugged her tightly only loosening his grip when he felt Hayley trying to wriggle free.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Tempe. Not after what I did to you and Russ."

Hayley looked up at Brennan and saw the tears running down her cheeks. She climbed up and sat on her knees on Brennan lap and put her tiny hands on her cheeks. She looked at her with a small smile which Hayley returned but quickly disappeared when she remembered the tears on her cheeks. Brennan could see Hayley getting tears in her eyes. "No cwying mommy, mommy no sad." Hayley said while wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging her; Brennan brought her arms around the little girl and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"It's okay baby." She told her, placing kisses in her hair.

"Tempe? Why is Hayley calling you mommy?" Max asked again seeing the interaction between his daughter and granddaughter. Brennan looked up with an angry glare.

"Have you seen Emily since she was three?" Max sadly shook his head.

"No, I haven't."

"Then would you like to see what she looks like now?" Brennan asked still angry but with sadness in her voice. Max nodded his head expecting a picture. She stood up and placed Hayley in Booth's lap who snuggled closer to his chest. Brennan took something out of her purse and walked over to Max standing in front of him; she bent down so she was at eye level with him and handed him the paper she was holding.

"Why don't you just look in front of you?" Brennan said in a whisper. Max looked up at his daughter confused, but when she looked at the picture in his hand he looked back up at his daughter.

"What? This is a picture of you." He stated Brennan just looked at him; she took a hold of the picture and turned it over; on the back said 'Emily Keenan'. Max gasped and looked up at Brennan again. "She looks exactly like you." Max whispered and she nodded her head.

"Now do you understand?" She asked walking back over to Booth; she said back down on the couch where Hayley crawled back into her lap. Max nodded his head in understanding. Something clicked in Brennan's mind. "Wait if you haven't seen Emily in seventeen years how do you know who Hayley is?" she asked confused again.

"The people that took her in told me about her when she was born, they send me a picture only three weeks ago. I asked them not to send a picture of Emily because it would hurt too much to see how she'd grown up." Brennan and Booth nodded in understanding. "Are you going to keep her?" He asked pointing at Hayley who was laying down in Brennan's lap looking up at her with a tiny smile on her lips.

Brennan looked at Booth than back at Max nodding her head. "Yes I am. I'm her legal foster parent now and Booth her foster dad. I can only get full custody when they've done a DNA test proofing that Emily and I are related; if she is we are going to adopt her." Booth and Brennan had discussed it in the car and both came to the agreement to adopt Hayley and let her believe that Brennan was her mother; they would discuss if they were going to tell Hayley at a later age who her real mother was.

"Well, I've got her birth certificate if that helps you any?" Max asks, when Booth nodded his head he walked to the kitchen and pulled out a file. "Everything is in here." Max told them and handed it to Booth.

"Thanks Max. Bones, we have to go, the stuff will be at the apartment soon." Brennan nodded her head and looked at her father.

"I can't forgive you for that you did, what you did to Emily; but you will be able to see Hayley whenever you want." She told him and a smile appeared on Max's face.

"Thank you honey." Brennan nodded her head and stood up, shifting Hayley in her arms. "Say bye to Max baby." Brennan told Hayley and tickled her side causing her to giggle.

"Bye Max." She said to Max once she stopped giggling.

"Bye sweetheart." Booth guided Brennan out of the apartment with his hand on the small of her back. They jumped back into the SUV and made their way to the apartment, Hayley fell asleep not five minutes into the drive. When they arrived at the apartment the guys with the furniture were already waiting, Brennan apologised and offered the guys coffee, they said it wasn't a big deal but accepted the coffee. After they finished they brought the furniture up and put everything together ad placed it in the way Brennan wanted it. Just as they were leaving the people from the electronic store came, they brought everything into the apartment and installed it leaving an hour after they came. Brennan was having a long hot shower when Hayley awoke screaming for her mommy, Brennan who was under the shower didn't hear but Booth did. He ran into the room and hugged a sobbing Hayley but all she wanted was her mommy. Booth carried her to the bathroom and opened the door to the shower, Brennan turned around and looked at Booth and Hayley crying in his arms; reaching her tiny arms towards Brennan.

"She just woke up and she's sweating and all she wants is you." Brennan nodded her head and told him to take of her pyjama's, he did as he was told and handed Hayley to her who immediately threw her arms around her neck and buried her face in her neck. Booth looked at his girlfriend with the little girl in her arms, she was a natural. Brennan stepped under the water; taking Hayley with her. Booth was still looking at them when Hayley turned her face towards him.

"Boo." Brennan looked at Booth and smiled.

"Why don't you just come in Booth?" She giggled.

"Aha Bones, nah I don't want to scar that child for life." He stated.

"Come on Booth. I'm here naked and does she look like she's cares or be scarred for life." He looked at Hayley who was now sitting on the floor playing with an empty shampoo bottle, when Hayley felt eyes on her she looked up at Brennan and smiled. She patted Brennan's calf and tried to stand up but the floor was too slippery and she fell down on her bottom, giggles escaping her.

"Mommy up pwease." She said looking up and holding her arms up indicating she wanted to be lifted up. Brennan bent down and picked up Hayley and cuddled her to her chest. Booth shook his head and grumbled something.

"If that kid is scarred for life it's your fault." He undressed and jumped into the shower.

"Boo."

"Hi butterfly." He said kissing her forehead. When they finished their shower, Brennan dried herself and Hayley and went to get dressed while Booth dressed himself and got some clothes for Hayley; which wasn't many. When he walked into the room Brennan was laying on the bed leaning on one elbow and Hayley next to her covered with a towel. Brennan was holding her arm above Hayley's head while she was playing with the charm bracelet Booth had gotten her for their first anniversary. "Bones we have to go shopping, we have to get Hayley a new wardrobe and some child friendly food and games, some toys and all that." Brennan looked up with a smile on her face and nodded her head.

"I know; why don't we go to that store that just opened I think it's open till ten tonight?" She was revering to the new local store that had everything from groceries to clothes to toys and other different things.

"Sure, okay why don't you get butterfly changed and I'll go install the car seat in the car."

"Okay Booth, we'll see you in a bit." Brennan dressed Hayley and made her a cheese sandwich for lunch. When they got down to the car Booth was already waiting for them. Brennan put Hayley in the car seat without a struggle. "Why don't we go shopping? Than go for a bite to eat and go to the fair if it's not too late?" Brennan suggested.

"Sure." He smiled at her and she smiled back, he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Hayley happily looking out the window. "You ready to go shopping, butterfly?" Hayley nodded her head enthusiastically.

A few hours later they had all their shopping done and were headed home; not soon after they left the store Hayley fell asleep in Brennan's arms and so they decided to just head home and skip the fair. Once they were home; Brennan put Hayley in her pyjama's and tucked her into her new bed. Booth walked into the room with a small butterfly night light and plugged it in; filling the room with a soft yellow glow. He kissed Hayley on her forehead and walked out of the room with Brennan. When they got to the living room she saw that there was a message on her machine and clicked play.

"Dr. Brennan this is Arizona Slater from Child Services." Brennan looked at Booth with scared eyes and he came and hugged her from behind.

"It'll be okay." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm calling to tell you that I scheduled a DNA test for tomorrow at eleven thirty. You will need to report to the General Hospital in your area and they will take some blood from Hayley and yourself. We will compare Hayley's DNA with Emily's and yours with Emily's as well. The results will take around five days and I will contact you to make an appointment to come and see me. I hope I can tell you some good news when I see you, Hayley and Agent Booth again. Take care."

Brennan was shaking in Booth's arms and turned her head into his neck. "What if she's not Emily's? What if she's taken from us? I can't lose her now Booth, I just can't; I love her too much." She sniffed.

"I know babe, I love her too. How long will a DNA test take if Cam does it?" He asked curiously.

"Uhm around 2 days, why?" she looked up at him; her eyes were red and he kissed her cheek softly.

"I think maybe we need to ask Cam to do one, and then we know sooner." He said and Brennan nodded her head.

"I agree, but we still have to take her tomorrow don't we?" Booth nodded his head sadly.

"I'm afraid so. You know I don't like it anymore than you do Bones." She nodded her head and buried her face in his chest.

"I know." Her voice was the same as that day in front of Sweets' office; when he took a change and told her he wanted to give them a shot. Booth lifted her face up to meet his eyes; he looked deeply into her eyes telling her so many things without actual words being spoken. Brennan felt a spark in her heart and belly rise and tightened her arms around him. She lifted up on tippy toes and kissed him softly at first; but once she tasted him she passionately attacked him and he responded all too gratefully. Their hands were rooming over each other's bodies and Booth slowly backed Brennan into the bedroom. Booth kicked the door closed behind him while still kissing his Bones. His hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and he lifted it off her; revealing a black lacy bra. Brennan's eager hands started working on his shirt and belt buckle; and soon they lost their clothing. They made slow passionate love and fell asleep in each other's arms. Knowing that no matter what happened tomorrow and the day after; they would always have each other.

The next day Brennan was sitting on the couch playing with Hayley when Booth walked in. "Hey." She whispered and smiled at him, looking back at Hayley who was having fun with a princess book.

"Hi, you ready to go?" He asked, Brennan looked at him with a sad smile and nodded her head. "Hi butterfly." Hayley looked up and a brilliant smile lit her face when she saw Booth.

"Dada." She squealed and jumped of the couch and into Booth's legs. He looked up at Brennan who was just smiling at him.

"She's been saying it ever since she woke up this morning. I was looking through some pictures from last year and when I showed her one of us she pointed at you and said Dada." Booth had tears in his eyes and picked Hayley up cuddling her to his chest.

"Aah, I love you butterfly." He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. He looked at Brennan who was looking at the two most important people in her life and smiled happily. "Are you okay with that?" He asked carefully.

"What? That you love her? Offcourse, why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused. Booth just smiled; Bones will always be Bones.

"No I mean yes that too; but are you okay with her calling me dad?"

"Offcourse, I wouldn't want her to call anybody else dad but you Booth." She answered without second thought.

"Thank God, because I don't want her to call anyone dad but me." He told her truthfully.

"I know Booth and I'm so happy that she does." She stood up and kissed him quickly before walking to the kitchen and grabbing Hayley's, Dora bag and her purse. "Let's get this over and done with. I called Cam and once we're done at the hospital we'll have to stop by the lab and she can do her DNA test."

"Bones, do you want to poke your daughter twice in the same day?" He asked concerned.

"Good thing is that Cam only needs a little blood; so she'll just take a finger prick which she won't even feel. The hospital is another thing." She said looking down at her feet; Booth lifted her face up with his fingers under her chin.

"What, Bones?" He asked once she looked up at him. Brennan's hand found its way on Hayley's head who was still in Booth's arms smiling at Brennan.

"Can you go in with her? Please, I can't... I can't see her..." A tear slipped over her cheek and Booth wiped it away with his thumb.

"I will." He whispered kissing her forehead. They walked out of the apartment and stepped into the SUV.

Around twenty minutes later they were in the waiting area of the hospital waiting for Hayley to be called up. "Hayley Keenan." A young nurse called and Brennan's heart started beating faster. She looked at Booth who stood up with Hayley in his arms; he looked down at her and once she nodded he walked to the nurse and followed her into the room. It was five minutes later when Brennan heard Hayley let out a loud scream and tears slipped down her cheeks. She stood up in mind to just walk in there and hold her little girl; but she couldn't. She couldn't see her like that. The screaming continued and so did Brennan's tears when she heard Hayley.

"Mommy." Her voice was so tiny but powerful at the same time it made Brennan's heart ache. She pulled herself together whipped away her tears and walked into the room without knocking. Hayley was down on the bed with Booth standing at the head of the bed trying to hold down a crying Hayley. The nurse was trying to hold her arm still while trying to draw some blood.

"Baby?" Brennan whispered and Hayley's head shot up and she started to sob her tiny arms reaching towards her.

"Mommy... mommy... mommy." She sobbed and Brennan's heart broke, the tears that she willed away came crashing down again and she ran over to her sobbing girl. She pulled Hayley of the bed and into her arms; where Hayley hid her face in Brennan's neck, her arms holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't... I heard... and I..." Booth walked over and stood behind her hugging both of his girls.

"I know babe."

"Uhm, sorry but I really need to take some blood." Brennan nodded her head sadly but her grip on Hayley tightened.

"If it's any easier you can lay down on the bed with her." The nurse told Brennan who nodded her head. She lay down on the bed on her side supporting her head on her hand and turned Hayley on her back. Hayley turned her head and looked at Brennan who smiled warmly at her. She moved her hand to move a strand of hair of off Hayley's forehead when she gripped Brennan's wrist; playing with the charms on her bracelet much like that day before. Brennan looked at the nurse and nodded her head; she cleaned Hayley's arms and as soft as she could pushed the needle in her arm. Hayley only let out a small whimper; her attention completely one Brennan's charm bracelet.

"All done." The nurse said putting a Dora bandaid on Hayley's arm. Brennan climbed of the bed and pulled Hayley into her arms walking out of the room without saying anything. Booth smiled apologetically at the nurse who just nodded her head in understanding; he walked out of the room and catched up with Brennan who was waiting for him near the elevators.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't..."

"Shh, it's okay babe, I understand. When I had to take Parker for his first shots I reacted the same." Her head was turned into his shoulder and when she looked up at him with those eyes his heart longed for her so deeply he didn't know how he would ever survive without her.

"Really? It's not just me than?" Booth shook his head pressing a light kiss to her hair.

"No babe, it's not just you. Every single parents goes through this, and it's okay to feel defeated sometimes; it's part of life Bones."

"I know it's just when I heard her scream 'mommy' the only think that came to mind was to protect her from everything in the world that can harm her. It's not rational, I'm not her mother but..."

"You are." Booth cut her off before she could continue. "You are her mother."

"And you're her father." They smiled at each other and walked into the elevator. Brennan stood before Booth with Hayley in her arms; who was looking at Booth a cheeky smile on her face.

"Dada." She said and looked at Brennan. "Mommy." An elderly woman looked at them and smiled at Brennan.

"You've got an adorable daughter." She said; Brennan's heart swelled with pride and she smiled even wider.

"Thank you." They exited the elevator and made their way to the SUV. They climbed in and drove to the Lab where another test was awaiting.

"Sweetie!" Came the scream of Angela, she came speed walking towards Brennan, Hayley and Booth and pulled her best friend into a hug. "How did it go?" She asked her friend who got a sad look in her eyes the moment Angela brought that morning up.

"It was tough but we're good now." Booth told Angela; he had seen that look in Brennan's eyes and knew she just wanted to forget about it. Angela knew that look to; the same look she had when they told her that Booth was 'dead'.

"Ah sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Brennan shook her head.

"It's okay Ange; I just want to forget about it. It was the most terrible thing I had to do so please just, let me forget okay?"

"Offcourse hun. So how's the little Angel doing? I got her a present; it's in my office wait here and I'll get it." She gave Brennan a smile when she knew her friend was going to protest and walked away. Not twenty seconds later Angela came walking out of her office with a tiny box in her hands. She handed the box to Brennan who looked at her friend with questioning eyes. "Just open it." She told her and Brennan carefully opened the box while balancing Hayley in her arms. Once the paper was gone it revealed a small jewellery box. Brennan gave Angela a look saying she shouldn't have but didn't say anything. She opened it and a gasp left her lips. There in the box lay a beautiful tiny golden charm bracelet. Brennan lifted it out of the box and saw it had nearly every single charm on it that Brennan had too. Except on this one it had a butterfly and a half heart with 'mum' written on it. Brennan looked at Angela who just smiled at her.

"Booth told me how fascinated Hayley is with your charm bracelet so I thought 'why not get her one too.'" Booth extended his arm to her and in his hand was a half golden heart. Brennan looked up at him and took hold of the heart.

"Turn it around." She did and tears welled in her eyes. On the heart said 'daughter' and she knew it was one of those hearts that could fit together. "You can put it on yours and then you'll know you will always be together no matter how far away you are from each other." Brennan had tears rolling down her cheek and Hayley saw this. She extended her tiny hand and laid it on her cheek drawing Brennan attention to her.

"Mommy, no cry." Hayley said in a small voice. Brennan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm just happy baby." She said and handed Booth, Hayley's bracelet; Brennan took a hold of her hand and extended it towards Booth who put the bracelet on her tiny wrist. Hayley was mesmerised by it and was looking at it with big eyes.

"Same Mommy." She said while lifting Brennan's wrist which had her bracelet on it.

"Yes it's same as Mommy's." Booth said; he could see Brennan had trouble talking and smiled at her in understanding. Brennan leaned her nose into Hayley's hair and inhaled deeply.

"Can you say thank you to Auntie Ange." She whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Aunt Ane." She said in the cutest voice; they all laughed at the way she couldn't say Ange. Brennan looked over at her and saw the tears in her eyes; she looked back at Brennan who just nodded her head.

"Thank you sweetie." She said while hugging her friend and niece.

"No need to thank me, you're my sister and you're her aunt. That's just the way it is." She said smiling; taking both Booth and Angela by surprise when she didn't go into a lecture about how they couldn't be sisters because they weren't actually related.

"Dada." Hayley said through a yawn and Angela smiled.

"She started calling him Dada?" Angela asked and Brennan nodded her head while handing Hayley to Booth; who buried her head into his chest and fell asleep.

"Yeah ever since this morning; I was going through some photo's and showed her a picture of Booth and she just said Dada. And every time she saw him on a picture she said it too." Both women looked at Booth who was beaming.

"Look who's the proud daddy." Angela teased and Booth looked at her; sticking his tongue out.

"Yes, yes I am; you got a problem with that?"

Angela put her hands up in surrender. "No, no problem at all." She laughed; she walked away and gave a little wave before disappearing into her office.

"Let's find Cam and get this over with." Brennan told Booth who still had a sleeping Hayley in his arms; he nodded his head and followed Brennan towards the pathologist's office.

"Cam?" Brennan and Booth walked into the office; Cam looked up and gave them a smile and waved them over.

"Hi Brennan, Booth. How did it go at the hospital?" Brennan's face told her everything. "Never mind, I just need a little bit and she'll be done." Brennan nodded her head and gave a sad smile; she looked at Hayley and saw how comfortable she was, she didn't want to wake her up. Cam walked up to her with a small looking pen and handed it to her. Brennan nodded her head and grabbed one of Hayley's hands. She took a finger and pressed the pen to it; she looked at Booth with a sad look on her face and Booth laid a hand on her arm. Without actual words being spoken they had one of their conversations with their eyes. Brennan nodded her head and Booth carefully transferred Hayley into her arms; when she was in her arms Hayley buried her head in her neck and sighed contently; a smile forming on Brennan's face. Hayley let out a small whimper and Brennan knew Booth had just pricked her. Brennan had a tear running down her cheek and whipped it away quickly before Cam saw it. Cam walked over and filled a small tube with Hayley's blood and walked over to her computer; putting the tube down she walked back over to Brennan and put another band aid on her tiny finger. Brennan felt bad and tears rolled down her cheeks; she didn't care who saw it; she was just so emotional lately she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"It's okay Bones. She's fine." Booth told her and whipped away her tears. Brennan nodded her head and leaned into Booth; her head over his heart she breathed in deeply. Booth placed his head on hers and whispered into her ear. "Let's go home." He felt Brennan nod her head and they waved to Cam who was busy doing the DNA test already.

"We'll see you later Cam." Booth told the pathologist.

"Okay, I'll call you when I've got the results." Booth and Brennan nodded their heads and walked out of the office.

"Thanks Cam." They both called while walking out of the office. They walked towards the SUV and got in driving to the apartment with Brennan in the backseat with a sleeping Hayley.

It was three hours later and Brennan was sitting on the couch with Hayley in her lap while Booth cooked dinner. When they had gotten home Brennan walked straight into their bedroom and laid down with Hayley on her stomach; Booth offered to take her to bed but Brennan didn't want to let go of her nor let her out of her side for more than a minute. Booth walked into the living room with a plate and a small bowl with vegetarian pasta. He put the plate down on the coffee table and handed Brennan the bowl.

"Thanks, Booth." She said looking up at him and smiling. "I love you." He was walking back to the kitchen but her words made him turn back. He walked over to her and leaned over Hayley who had a book in her lap; he kissed Brennan quickly but passionately and kissed Hayley on her head; she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you too. And you too butterfly."

"Me too." She said smiling brightly. "Mommy too." She said turning around and kissing Brennan's cheek. Booth walked back into the kitchen and came back with another plate a zippy cup and two bottles of water. He set the bottles and zippy cup on the table and sat next to Brennan on the couch; they silently ate their dinner. Hayley was still sitting on Brennan lap who was eating her own dinner and feeding Hayley. Once they finished their dinner Brennan drew a bath for Hayley and took off her cute dress they had just bought the night before. She put allot of bubbles in the bath and Hayley was having a ball playing and blowing them at Brennan. Once the water grew cold she dried her of and put on her Miley Cyrus pyjama's on Booth's demand on. She walked into the kitchen and warmed up a bottle with milk for Hayley. Brennan walked over to Booth who was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He turned around when he felt her hand on his back and smiled at the pj's Hayley was wearing. When the microwave beeped Brennan handed Hayley over to Booth who lifted her up above his head and like an airplane flew her to her bedroom; Hayley giggles filing the apartment. Brennan grabbed the bottle and walked towards Hayley's bedroom. She said down on the bed and gave Hayley her bottle and pulled out a book which she handed to Booth and he started reading.

"Spot." Hayley squealed and sank into the bed with Brennan next to her. Booth was two pages into the story when Hayley fell asleep; Booth looked at her and smiled seeing that Brennan was asleep also. He tucked Hayley in and put the book back in its rightful place. He kissed Haley on her forehead and picked Brennan up from the bed.

"Booth?" She whispered when he was in the hallway.

"Shh, go back to sleep babe; Hayley's asleep and you can use a good night's rest too." Brennan nodded her head and snuggled closer into his chest. When he got to the bedroom he carefully undressed her and redressed her in her short and tank top. Booth took a quick shower and snuggled into bed; spooning Brennan and laying a hand on her abdomen under her shirt.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B**

It was two days later and Brennan had just received a call from Cam; she said the results were in and asked if she could come to the lab.

"Cam?" Brennan walked into the office with Hayley in her arms and Booth behind her.

"Hi, come in." Booth closed the door and sat down on the couch next to Brennan; Hayley was in her lap with her teddy bear 'Bones'. "Okay so I've got the results do you want me to tell you or do you wanna read it yourself?" She asked looking at Brennan; there was small smile on Cam's face but Brennan didn't know what it meant.

"Just tell me; I don't think I can read it." Her voice was shaky and quiet; Cam nodded her head and Booth took a hold of Brennan's hand tightly.

"Okay well long story short; Emily is your sister, so that little angel there is yours." Brennan let out a sigh of relief and happy tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned to Booth and kissed him deeply; they pulled back when they felt Hayley wiggling between them.

"Mommy? No crying." She said in a quiet voice; Brennan hugged her tightly to her chest and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright baby; your mommy is just happy." Booth said smiling at the little girl.

"Dada too?" Brennan and Booth nodded their heads.

"Daddy is happy too." Hayley smiled and threw herself into their arms.

"Me too." She squealed and kissed both their cheeks.

**B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Brennan phone rang and both she and Booth held in their breaths. It was three days later though they knew Hayley was her niece she was still nervous. "Brennan." She answered leaning into Booth more who was standing behind her; his arms around her waist.

"Dr. Brennan this is Arizona Slater, I've got the test results; Emily Keenan is indeed your sister and so Hayley Keenan is your niece. Now we've come across Emily's will and it states that she wants you to be Hayley's guardian. Even though you didn't know about her; she did know about you. I've got the paperwork here and if you want to come by today to sign it, Haley will be all yours."

"I uh,... Thank you. We'll be there in half hour." Brennan hung up the phone and turned in Booth's arms. "She's ours. Emily stated in her will that she wanted me to be her legal guardian. She knew about me Booth; she knew. I feel terrible, she knew about me and I didn't know about her. How must she have felt like? To know that you have a sister out there? But that sister doesn't know a thing about you?" Booth kissed her head and pulled her in tighter.

"I know Bones. I don't know how she must have felt like but I'm thinking she felt the same way you felt when your parents and Russ left you. You are not the bad guy here Bones; you are also a victim here, you just lost your sister it's okay to feel sad; but you are not the bad guy; nobody is. Your parents did what they thought was best; to keep you, Russ and Emily save. What would you do for Hayley? You would do exactly the same thing if you thought it was the right thing to do." Brennan was shaking in his arms; they heard small feet approaching, a just woken up Hayley stood sleepily in the hallway.

"Mommy?" Brennan looked up and saw Hayley; she was shaking and sweat covered her forehead. Brennan quickly walked over to Hayley and picked her up.

"You have a bad dream baby?" Hayley nodded her head and placed her head on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan kissed her hair resting her head on top of Hayley's. She turned to Booth; he had a small smile on his lips and she smiled back at him. "We have to go to Child Services to sign the papers." Booth nodded his head and walked over to her; he laid a hand atop Hayley's head and kissed her hair softly.

"Why don't you give her a quick bath and get her dressed while I'll make her a snack." Brennan nodded her head and moved to the bathroom. Ten minutes later they were sitting in the car; Hayley was happily munching away on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Booth made. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Child Services and were waiting to be called in by Arizona Slater.

"Dr. Brennan" Brennan looked up and walked over to her with Booth behind her with Hayley in his arms. The little girl was clinging to him badly; every now and then her body would shake but Booth would just whisper in her ear and she would relax. Miss Slater handed papers to Brennan who read them quickly before signing them and handing them to Booth. Hayley quickly transferred herself to Brennan. Once she was in her lap she gripped her tightly and laid her head on her chest. Booth read and signed the paper before handing them over to Miss Slater.

"Alright Hayley is officially yours. If you can give me her name I can put it in the system and than we are all done."

"Hayley Emily Booth." Brennan said proudly looking at her daughter; she looked at Booth and leaned into him kissing him softly before smiling.

"Alright then, I wish you all the best." They shook hands and thanked her before leaving the office. Hayley had her arms tightly wrapped around Brennan neck and she held her tightly as well.

"Love you mommy." Hayley said to Brennan and kissed her cheek; Booth stopped when he heard Hayley speak and pulled his two favourite girls in his arms.

"Hej what about me?" Booth pouted making Hayley giggle; she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek too.

"Love you too dada." Booth smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too butterfly." Hayley lifted her wrist and held the tiny butterfly on her braceletHHhhhkjdhfkjahsf.

"Utefly." She spoke proudly; Brennan smiled and giggled before kissing her on her cheek.

"Yes baby, butterfly. You are our little butterfly." They got into the SUV and made their way home with their daughter.

**B&B B&B A week later B&B B&B**

Booth, Brennan, Hayley, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Max, Russ, Amy, Hayley and Emma were standing around at the cemetery looking down at the casket being lowered down into the ground. Brennan turned her head into Booth shoulder and held onto Hayley tightly; sobs wrecking her body.

"Dada, mommy crying." She gave Booth a pout and her bottom lip trembled at seeing her mother cry.

"I know butterfly, mommy is sad." Hayley brought her hand to Brennan's face and made her turn towards her.

"Mommy no sad, please?" she asked in a small voice. Brennan hugged Hayley to her tightly.

"You make me all better baby." A tear slipped from Hayley's eyes and Brennan wiped them off her cheeks. "Why are you crying baby?" Hayley's bottom lip trembled and she put her head on Brennan's shoulder; she looked at Booth with raised eyebrows a confused look on her face.

"Mommy crying, I don't like mommy crying. Mommy sad; Ayly sad." Brennan smiled down at her daughter before kissing her head. Russ looked at his sister and his niece and smiled. Russ, Amy and their girls had come down today and hadn't yet met Hayley. They walked over to them and Brennan and Russ hugged for a second before pulling back when Hayley squirmed in Brennan's arms. She looked down at her daughter.

"What's wrong baby?" Hayley looked at Russ and back at her mother.

"Who's that mommy? You my mommy." Russ smiled; he knew Hayley thought Brennan was her mother but he had no idea how close they were.

"Hayley..." Russ's daughter Hayley's head snapped up at hearing her name.

"Yes aunt Tempe?" They all laughed and Brennan leant down to her niece.

"Sorry, I mean my daughter her name is Hayley too, how about we call you Ley; so we don't get confused." A big smile crossed Hayley's face while she nodded her head; already liking her new nickname.

"Hayley, this is my brother. He's your uncle." Hayley looked at Brennan than at Russ before looking at Booth.

"Dada?" Booth walked over to her and kisses her on her cheek.

"Yes butterfly?"

"Mommy's boter?" Booth smiled, loving how her grammar wasn't correctly yet.

'Yes butterfly; that's mommy's brother." Hayley looked back at Russ before smiling at him.

"Ayly" she said pointing to herself. She held out her arms to Brennan and Booth handed her over easily.

"Hi Hayley, I'm Russ."

"No, ucle Russ." Her grammar still a little rusty on the 'uncle'. Russ smiled and nodded his head.

"Uncle Russ." He smiled and looked at Amy who gave him a smile back. "Can I have a cuddle?" He asked sweetly. Hayley looked at Brennan; she nodded her head and Hayley looked back at Russ; softly she nodded her head and held out her arms. Russ took his niece in his arms and held her tightly. His eyes landing on his sister who had tears in her eyes; Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan who leaned into his touch easily. Hayley pulled back from Russ and smiled at him before framing his face in her tiny hands and placing a kiss on his noise causing everyone the laugh. Ley and Emma giggled looking up at their cousin.

Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets and Max all walked over to them and they fell in simple conversation; when Emma reached her arms up at Brennan she picked her up and gave her a big cuddle. "How are you sweet girl?"

"Good aunt Tempe." She smiled when they heard a cry coming from Hayley who was still in Russ's arms. Brennan walked over with Emma still in her arms. Hayley had tears running down her cheeks and Russ looked at Brennan not knowing what happened. Brennan stood next to her brother and addressed Hayley.

"What's wrong baby?" Her tiny arms and hands reached out to her mother while more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mommy... my mommy..." She sobbed; Brennan looked down at Emma in her arms and after a few seconds she understood. She gave Emma a kiss on her cheek before switching with Russ. Hayley threw her arms around her mother and held her tightly not wanting to let go. Tears still streaming down her cheeks; she looked at Booth and nodded her head to a bench; he nodded his head back and walked with them to the bench were they sat down with a Hayley who was calming down slightly.

"Baby, Emma just wanted a cuddle." Hayley shook her head and nearly crawled into Brennan; Booth's hand on her back drawing small circles.

"No... my mommy... please no leave mommy... please..." her bottom lips trembling and Brennan got tears in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you baby, I would never leave you; I love you." Hayley looked at Brennan with red eyes.

"You no leave?" Brennan shook her head and Hayley looked at her dad. "Dada not leave?" Booth shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"I would never leave you or your mommy, butterfly; never." Hayley nodded her head before a big yawn escaped her. She laid her head down on her mother's chest before sleep overtook her. They slowly walked back to everyone who were now at the cars.

"We are going to go put Hayley to bed; she's had a big day. Do you guys want to come over later? We'll get some take-out for dinner and we can catch up? I felt like I haven't seen you in ages." She addressed everyone who nodded their heads.

"We are going with Dad, get the girls something for lunch and let them have a couple hours rest. And then we'll come up to yours say around six-ish?" Brennan nodded her head and looked at Angela and the rest of the squints who also nodded their heads. They all split up in their respective cars before pulling away and going home.

Booth and Brennan quietly walked into their apartment walking straight to their bedroom where they put Hayley under the covers; Brennan turned on the bedside lap and smiled at the photo on her nightstand; it was of her, Booth and Hayley smiling brightly. Brennan turned the picture so that when Hayley woke up she saw it. Booth walked into the room with a shirt; it was a shirt of Brennan's that Hayley slept with; they found out a couple days ago that she couldn't sleep unless Brennan was with her. Max had told them that Brennan was like that when she was that age and had given her a shirt of her mother's to sleep with; so they gave Hayley a shirt of Brennan's and it helped. Booth laid the shirt next to Hayley's head who immediately pulled it to her chest; tucking her head and noise into it. Booth looked at Brennan and smiles.

"She loves her mommy very much." Brennan looked at Booth and smiled.

"She loves her daddy very much too. Look what she does?" Brennan walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his thank shirts; she laid it next to Hayley who again pulled it to her chest tucking her noise into it and letting a soft sigh escape her. Booth had tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know she did that, when?" He walked over to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yesterday, when I woke her up from her nap she had your dress shirt and my shirt tucked under her head." Brennan leaned back into his embrace and placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"Can you believe it that we have a daughter?" Booth asked in awe. He felt Brennan shake her head; she turned around in his arms and kisses him deeply for long seconds before pulling away.

"I have to tell you something." Booth's eyebrows rose and his heart started beating faster.

"What is it?" Brennan looked him in the eye; a big smile rising on her lips.

"I'm pregnant." Booth locked shocked for a nano second before a huge smile graced his lips; he lifted Brennan up in his arms and spun in circles.

"Really?" Brennan nodded her head and kissed him deeply.

"Yes, I've been so emotional lately and with all the stuff with Hayley. I was so busy that I only just realised two days ago that I hadn't had my period yet. I was a week late, so I get a test and it was positive." Booth smiled and picked her up again hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy. God I love you so much."

Brennan voice was muffled in his neck. "I love you too. Do you think we can lay down with Hayley for a while before the rest comes?" Booth nodded his head and lifted her up in his arms; bridal style. He carefully placed her on the bed and climbed in next to her. He set his alarm for five forty-five and turned off the lights before joining his family in a peaceful slumber; his hand on Brennan's belly and her on top.

**I started this fiction a long time ago but never got around to finish it; but I did =P... I started writing it before the whole season 6 issues and so Booth and Brennan are together happily and all. But my future fic's will no the like that anymore, I don't like the whole slutty-Hannah issue and I don't think Booth's deserves Brennan anymore, I'm rather hoping Sully or Andrew comes back Hell even David, or maybe just a really hot guy that sweeps her of her feet and make Booth so jealous hahahaha. Okay well I hope you like it and please review =)**

**xx**

14 | Page


	29. Loving Little Boy

**3 B&B B&B EMILY B&B B&B LOVE ~ Loving Little Boy ~ LOVE B&B B&B EMILY B&B B&B 3**

Parker Booth was currently sitting on the couch with his Dad and his new girlfriend Hannah. They were watching a movie or rather Parker was watching a movie; his dad and Hannah had been kissing non-stop and he knew that if he would walk away and into his room, his dad wouldn't even notice. He stood up and quickly grabbed his dad's phone before walking off and into his bedroom; when he got there he quickly dialled Brennan's number; Parker also noticed she wasn't on his speed dial anymore; he got a sad look on his face.

"Brennan." The voice of Dr. Temperance Brennan or known by Booth and Parker as Bones; though Parker thought his dad didn't deserve to call her Bones; he hated his dad for causing his favourite woman beside his mother so much pain.

"Hi Bones." Parker's voice was small and Brennan sat up straight.

"Parker, is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Parker got a big smile on his face; at least one person cared about him.

"I'm not hurt Bones, but can you come over?"

"Parker I can't you know what we talked about. You're dad has Hannah now, I can't just show up unannounced."

"Please..." His voice was quivering and Bones knew that little boy was in tears.

"Baby, why are you crying? Where is your dad?"

"Dad on the touch with Hannah; we were watching a movie or rather me; they have been kissing non-stop. I bet dad didn't even notice I left the room. I don't wanna stay here Bones; I want to stay with you."

"Parker, we talked about this..."

"Please? I'll call mom and let her know... please just come and get me Bones... please?" Parker had tears running down his cheeks and muffled his cries into his pillow.

"Alright I'll call your mom, you just stay put and don't tell your dad alright? I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Bones, I love you."

"Love you too baby." They hung up and Parker lay on his bed; reading the book Brennan had gotten him when she came back.

**3 BONES - BRENNAN - EMILY - BRENNAN - BONES 3 **

When Brennan hung up the phone with Parker she immediately called Rebecca; the two woman had become quite close since she came back from Maluku. Parker had called her a couple times when he stayed with his dad; asking if she could come and get him; he wanted to come home. Rebecca hadn't liked Hannah one bit and Brennan couldn't blame her. That woman had changed their Booth into a completely different person and they didn't like it one bit.

"Hi Tempe, is everything alright?" Rebecca answered.

"Hi Becca, Parker called me again." She could hear the woman sigh over the phone and closed her eyes.

"Tempe, we need to do something, this relationship that Seeley has, is affecting Parker both physically and mentally. He can't handle much more; his grades are slipping; he doesn't get the father/son time he needs and I don't like how he's become all quiet." Brennan took a deep breath.

"I know, but there isn't anything we can do. Listen I told Parker I would come and get him, but not to tell Booth. What should I do?"

"Leave it to me Tempe, I'll give Seeley a call, don't worry about it."

"No Becca, I can't have him be mad at you for something I do."

"No it's alright, I can't take it anymore and I need to get my words out to him. You can't do it but I can Tempe I will do everything for my son to make him feel better." Brennan took a deep breath again and a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, so would I you know that..."

"I know, you love him like he is your own. Now go get him and I'll give Seeley a call. Can you please just call me when you get home so I know you both are safe?"

"Course, bye Becca."

"Bye Tempe." The two women hung up and Brennan pulled on a jumper and grabbed her purse before walking out of her apartment and getting into her car. Fifteen minutes later she pulled up at Booth's apartment and could hear Parker crying. She knocked on the door loudly and Hannah opened the door; Parker was standing in the hallway with tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. When he heard the door open and saw Bones he ran around his father who looked pissed off and ran into her arms. She lifted the boy to her chest and hugged him tightly; his arms wounding around her neck and his legs around her waist; she would feel him tremble and she looked at Booth madly for making her boy cry like this; for making him feel like this.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked agitated.

"I'm here to take Parker home with me. He called me Booth, do you have any idea how upset he is; how upset you made him?" Booth's anger rose and he stepped forwards towards Brennan; who took instinctively a step back her hold on Parker tightening.

"You are not taking my son away from me on my weekend. You have no right."

"Actually I do; Rebecca's made me her emergency contact. She told me I could take Parker." Her voice stayed calm for Parker's sake but the anger was quickly rising.

"You are NOT taking my son." Brennan looked at Booth and shook her head.

"What's happened to you? Where is the old Booth, who couldn't wait for his son to be with him; to spend time with him? Where is the Booth that always made sure I ate and not stay at the lab to God knows what hour? Where is the Booth that cared for the people he worked with, but mostly who put his son first?" Booth was taken aback. "Parker is unhappy Booth, you are watching a movie but are you really watching?" She turned her gaze to Hannah. "Are you giving him your full attention? He called me crying Booth, said he wanted to come HOME; he wanted me to pick him up because he doesn't like to be here anymore; not since you came back. Now I'm taking Parker with me, if you'll excuse me." Booth was standing with his mouth open while Brennan passed him and walked into Parker bedroom. She appeared five minutes later with Parker's jacked around him; still in her arms and his bag. She walked to the front door; giving Hannah disapproving looks; before looking back at Booth. "You better change Booth, you better be the man you were before you met her; or you are going to lose not just me but you'll lose the squints; the people you claim your family AND Parker." She turned around and walked out the door and to her car. She put Parker in the backseat with his blanket and bear before hopping in herself and driving to her apartment.

It was fifteen minutes later when they arrived at Brennan's apartment; Parker had fallen asleep so Brennan carried him up. Once in her apartment she dropped his bags in her bedroom and put Parker on her bed. He tossed and turned seeking the warmth of Brennan before opening his eyes. Brennan could see the tears in them and she moved on the bed and took him in her arms without second thought. He cried softly in her shoulder; his body shaking with from the sobs.

"Why Bones?" Voice quiet and hoarse from crying.

"I don't know Parker. I really don't know." She buried her nose in his hair and hugged him to her tightly.

"I love you Bones, I'm very grateful that I've got you in my life; someone who understands and is there for me." Brennan had tears in her eyes and hugged Parker even tighter; his arms around her neck.

"I love you too baby, I'm very grateful I've got you too; you have no idea how grateful I am. I am always here for you okay; no matter what your daddy's says; if something's wrong and you need me I'm here okay baby?" Parker nodded his head and buried his nose in her neck.

"Can I have a shower mommy Bren?" Brennan smiled at the name; Parker had been calling her that ever since Booth started acting weird. She hugged Parker once more before breaking their embrace.

"Course you can, you don't even have to ask. You know when you're here you can just pretend you are at home, okay?"

"Okay mommy Bren." Parker kissed her cheek before hopping of the bed and getting some clean pyjama's and underwear before making his way into her bathroom, he left the door open and Brennan could hear the shower start. She lay back down on the bed; tears gathered in her eyes when she thought of Booth; the Booth she used to know. She didn't know how long she was laying on her bed, tears running down her cheeks; she didn't even hear Parker coming back into the room and sitting down beside her until she felt his head on her chest. Her hand went to his hair and waved her fingers through it soothingly while the other was on his back rubbing soft comforting circles.

"Don't cry mommy, he isn't worth it anymore." Parker told her sadly; he nuzzled closer into her chest and closed his eyes; sleep overtaking his little body within minutes, with the soothing hands of Brennan. She smiled at her boy and kissed his head before joining him into a peaceful sleep; or as peaceful as it could get.

It was around two am when Brennan got woken up by Parker; he was tossing and turning and whimpering for someone to help him. He accidently kicked her leg which woke her up; she turned on her bedside lamp and lifted Parker into her lap; rocking him back and forth. He woke up after two minutes with tears running down his cheeks. "You okay baby? You want to talk about it?" Parker shook his head and buried it in her chest.

"I don't want daddy to marry Hannah. I want him to become like he was before he met her; I want to spend the weekends with him like we used to with you." Tear gathered in her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. "I want my daddy back." He sobbed and the tears overspilled; Brennan had enough of this, she was going to take action and she was starting now. She grabbed her cell phone before pulling Parker closer to her. She dialled Booth's number and put it on loudspeaker so Parker could hear.

"Hello." Booth's groggy voice came.

"You know I would have thought you'd come here and burse into my apartment to get your son back. It's good to know that you think your son isn't the most important thing in your life and that you choose your..." She looked at Parker who was looking at her. "girlfriend. Parker's been crying ever since; he wants his old daddy back; the one who spend the weekends with him and give his all attention to him. You know I thought you would be the same; that maybe this was just a phase to get over me or something or to hurt me back; but this new man; I don't like him, to tell you the truth I hate him; everyone does. This has gone too far; and I don't care anymore what you do; just know that you lost both your son and your best friend or so I thought. Not only did you lose us but you lost Rebecca too. She is going to court and get full custody of Parker; and Booth I'm going to help her because you are not the man you used to be; you are not the loving father that gave his son his all attention and couldn't wait to spend time with him. Now Parker wants to say something and after that we will hang up and I don't want you anywhere near me or my family again." Brennan looked at Parker who took the phone.

"Daddy, I don't like how you are. Mommy Bren had been spending more time with me than you do and she's not even my real mommy. I don't like Hannah; she has changed you and you are not my daddy anymore." he finished a sob escaping him. Booth on the other line had tears running down his cheeks; he knew he had changed but he couldn't care until he saw or rather heard how much it affected the people he truly loves.

"Bones please..." he sobbed.

"No Booth, you don't get to call me that anymore; you lost that right when you came back with her. Now I'm hanging up and this will be the last time you'll ever hear from me. Goodbye." With that she hung up. Booth was sobbing his bed shaking while he punched his mattress over and over again. He grabbed his cell phone again; he knew Brennan wasn't going to answer her phone if it showed his number so he turned it to private and rang her phone. The voice of his son caught him of guard.

"Bones' phone, Parker speaking." He sounded terrified and Booth got worried.

"Parker put Bones on the phone."

"I can't; she's throwing up and she looks really pale daddy. I don't know what to do." he heard Brennan emptying her stomach and jumped from his bed already pulling on sweats and a shirt and making his way to his car. He arrived at her apartment in record timing; Parker still on the phone with him. Parker opened the door when he knocked and ran into the bathroom where Brennan was sitting on the floor; head on the toilet seat and her skin as white as paper. Parker came running after him and sat next to Brennan; taking her hand in his and cuddling closer to her. "Mommy, daddy is here." Brennan looked at Booth and he could see her eyes trying to focus on him but not really being able to.

"Parker can you get a cold flannel?" He looked at Brennan and back at Booth; he shook his head.

"No I wanna stay with mommy." He cuddled closer to her and Brennan weakly put her arm around him.

"It's... it's alright baby..." her voice was hoarse; Parker looked up and shook his head again.

"No I don't wanna leave you." He sobbed and Brennan nodded her head.

"Its okay baby, don't cry... I'm fine, real..." Before she could finish she reached for the toilet again and emptied more of her stomach contents.

"Okay buddy I need you to be brave for me now okay, can you get a cold flannel for mommy while I carry her to the bed." Parker began shaking his head when he felt Brennan's hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded his head; he walked out and Booth moved to pick her up when she stopped him.

"I don't care what you do to me; how much you have to hurt me to get back at me but if you ever hurt that little boy again I will kill you myself." Booth nodded his head and picked her up; he walked out of the bathroom and laid her on her bed. Parker ran back into the room with a flannel; Booth made a move to grab it but Parker jumped on the bed and placed it on her forehead. His other hand came up which contained another flannel and he carefully whipped the sweat of her chest and her neck before laying back down beside her; curling his body into hers.

Booth looked at the interaction between Bones and his son; tears prickling his lashes.

"I'm fine now Booth, you can go." Brennan told him weakly; cuddling Parker closer to her. Booth shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I'm staying."

"No Booth. I'm fine; I don't want you to stay. Not here, not now, not ever." Her voice got some of its strength back and Booth knew he should not push her but he wanted to stay.

"No, what if something happens?"

"Then Parker can call my dad or Angela and Hodgins. I don't want you here Booth, I thought I made that clear. And why do you care anyway?"

"Because it still lo..." Brennan held up her hand; tears gathering in her eyes, she looked at him like he grew a second head.

"No, no... no... you..." she stuttered." No..." she jumped from the bed and leapt into the bathroom to once again empty her stomach; Parker was at her side in seconds holding her hair from her face. Booth also ran into the bathroom and wanted to take her into his lap when she pushed him hard in his chest making him stumble backwards. Brennan looked at him; her eyes red, her cheeks tear stained and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bones please..." she shook her head.

"No Booth, you moved on; you hurt the people who cared about you the most; who loved you, but you lost that and you don't get to say you love me, you lost that right. I really don't care anymore how much you have to hurt me to get over me or something. But seeing my son like this..." his head snapped up when she said that." It's breaking my heart and I can't let you do that to him." She voice faltered and a sob escaped her lips. Parker stood up and planted himself on her lap; hugging her tightly. "Please leave." She whispered before burying her face in Parker's hair and shoulder.

"Bones..." he croaked out.

"Please just... leave." He stood up with tear rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you both." He whispered and walked out of the bathroom missing the tears running down both Parker's and Brennan's cheeks. Parker helped her get up and into bed before snuggling closer to her warmth, his arms around her waist and her head on her breast.

"Goodnight mommy." He whispered; his voice still full of sadness.

"Goodnight baby." She whispered back before kissing his head and falling asleep.

**Okay don't get mad I will post a sequel to this story as well as 'The Pain In The Realization'. I hope you like it all and I appreciate all the great reviews, THANK YOU =D... who saw the last episode... how good was it... and you know what made it better... NO FREAKIN HANNAH =D... and next episode where she gets shot =D I know I'm mean with saying this but YAY... okay well I won't be posting much in the next week or so, Tomorrow is my nephew's third birthday =D Sunday I do the 5.5 walk to Cure Diabetes =D and Monday I'm in hospital all day till Tuesday... Then more doctors on Wednesday so Probably won't be until Thursday or Friday =( sorry.**

**xx Tamara**

4 | Page


	30. Once A Month

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Once a month ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Once a month Temperance Brennan depended on someone, once a month she wasn't the controlled scientist who worked to the oddest hours, once a month she would let her emotion run free and show them to one person and one person only; the person she trusted with her life, the one person who would always be there for her in difficult and sad times; who broke down her walls and fought everyday for their friendship; once a month Dr. Temperance Brennan depended on FBI special agent Seeley Booth.

It was Thursday eight o'clock in the morning when Brennan woke up, she knew this was the day were all her emotion would run freely. The one day where she depended on Seeley Booth and it came to no surprise when she heard the key in her lock turn; his heavy footsteps the only sound in the silent apartment. Brennan was snuggled under the blankets with tears running down her cheeks. When the door to her bedroom opened and she peeked out from the blankest Booth was standing there with bags full of what she thought comfort food; his sweatpants low on his hips; a comfortable FBI shirt on his muscular chest that she knew she just had to steal from him.

Booth saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and he dropped the bags and walked to the side of the bed where Brennan already was sitting up; her arms out stretched waiting for his hug. Booth sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms; the sobs she tried so hard to keep in bobbled out of her throat while Booth soothed her. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here; you're okay now." He drew small circles on her back until she calmed down; Booth pulled back a little but Brennan tightened her grip on him. Booth smiled; he loved these times where she needed him and just him; okay it wasn't at all fun for her but he loved the feeling he got when she needed him. The woman that always told him she didn't need him or she could take care of herself. But once a month she needed and wanted only him and he is all too happy to give his time to her.

"Booth." She sobbed when she felt his grip loosen on her.

"Shh, I'm right here." He brought his arms around her hips; he lifted her onto his lap till she was straddling him and he could lay down on his back; Brennan laying on top of him; her grip only tightening on him. He shuffled around a bit to get comfortable before he moved his arms around her; resting his hand on her back. She snuggled closer to his chest; her nose buried in his neck. They laid like that for half hour when Booth could feel tears on his neck and shoulder; he tightened his grip on her waist and stood up with her still in his arms; her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He walked to the kitchen; grabbing the bags on the way while Brennan still clang to him. He pulled out a box from one of the bags and took two pills out of it; walking to the fridge he grabbed a bottle of water and handed the pills to Brennan while he supported her; his hand under her bottom. It always gave Brennan a shiver down her spine when he would do things like this for her; but the hands on her ass where the most thrilling thing she felt ever. When she looked at him he smiled and gave her a nod; she popped the tablets in her mouth and swallowed them with the water before giving the bottle back to him and resting her head on his shoulder again.

Booth walked to the living room and picked up a bag he left there when he came in before making his way to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed with Brennan still in his lap and searched through the bag for the movies he had stacked in there. When he found them he sat them on the bed and walked to the side of the bed laying Brennan down. When he was about to let go of her she tightened her hold around his neck and pulled him down, whimpering. "I'll be right back Bones, I'm just getting your laptop." Brennan nodded her head and let go of him. Booth walked out of the room and to her office; grabbing her laptop. When he came back in the room a big smile crossed his face; there on the bed was Brennan with his shirt in her hands; her nose buried in it. His bag was empty laying on the floor and its contents spread on her bed.

Booth sat her laptop on the bedside table; he grabbed his clothes and put them in the top draw of her dresser which always had been empty so he could put his stuff there for the 'once a month' time. He walked back over to the bed and sat down smiling when Brennan immediately curled into him. Without speaking Booth popped in a DVD and started it up. Brennan never spoke the first day and a half when she had her 'once a month womanly thing'; it started three years ago when they had been partners for a year. He hadn't known at the time but when he came to her at night she was all quiet and snugly. When he asked her what was wrong she told him she was getting her period, he got why she was acting that way. Ever since then he kept the dates in his PDA and would come by for a week; stay there until she was better. They would never talk about the week they spend; mostly because Booth thought Brennan felt herself weak if they talked about it.

They were half way through the movie when Brennan started moving around and whimpering. She grabbed his arms and cuddled it to her chest; Booth was always sad for her in these times. He rolled around and propped himself on his hand and rolled Brennan over on her back. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes; he moved his other hand to her stomach and drew small comforting circles; the warmth of his hand soothing the ache in her stomach; Brennan closed her eyes; enjoying the sensation it brought, within minutes she was asleep and Booth kissed her head before making his way to the kitchen and making them something to eat.

It was three hours later; Booth was sitting in the living room watching TV when he heard quick footsteps coming his way. He stood up from the couch and with open arms he walked to Brennan who nearly ran into his arms; tears streaming down her cheeks. Booth picked her up and walked to the kitchen; popped two tablets and handed them to her with a bottle of water. She swallowed the tablets and placed her head on his shoulder again. Booth walked towards the fridge and took out the pan of pasta he made hours earlier; he grabbed a bowl and put some paste in it before heating it up in the microwave. When it was done he took it and Brennan to the couch; sitting down with her in his lap. He caressed her hair to make her look up at him; which she did slowly.

"Come on Bones, you have to eat something." She looked at him then nodded her head. Booth smiled and put some pasta on the fork before feeding it to her. She chewed it slowly, still looking at him; Booth just smiled and scooped some more up before holding it up to her. When she had eaten everything she snuggled back into his chest and fell asleep soon after. Booth had been sitting with a sleeping Brennan on the couch for an hour when he felt himself get tired. He stood up with her in his arms and walked to the bedroom; he laid Brennan down on the bed under the covers before slipping in beside her; his body curling around hers.

Around two in the afternoon Booth woke up alone in Brennan's bed; when he looked up he could see the bathroom lights on, he climbed out of bed and knocked on the door softly; the only response was a sob. Booth opened the door and saw her laying on the floor in a tight ball. Booth scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the kitchen. He sat her down on the kitchen bench and filled the kettle with water to boil; walking back over to her he stood in between her legs and reached behind her for the pills; handing them to her she drank them down again with water. When the kettle finished boiling he pulled out a hot water bottle from one of the bags and put the water in it before lifting Brennan into his arms again and walking to the bedroom. He carefully laid her down and disappeared into the bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back he smiled; Brennan had pulled her shirt off and put his shirt on which he had managed to take off when he was asleep. Booth sat on the edge of the bed and rolled her over on her back laying the towel on her lower stomach before putting the hot water bottle on it. She sighed in relief of the pain that just washed away; closing her eyes she snuggled back into the mattress feeling sleep overtake her body. She felt Booth leave the bed and her eyes shot open looking around worried to see where he was; when she spotted him on the other side of the bed and tiny smile appeared on her lips. Booth got into bed next to her and smiled when she immediately rolled into his side; he pulled her closer to him with his arms and cuddled her closely; not minutes later she fell back asleep and Booth joined her soon after.

Later that night they were eating dinner when Brennan dashed to the bathroom; Booth could hear her emptying her stomach and ran after her worriedly. He sat down behind her pulling her hair away from her face. He knew this would happen; always the first night she would get nausea and wouldn't be getting much sleep at night. When she was done he pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth. She buried her face into his chest and cried till she thought she had no more tears left.

"Hurts..." she whispered and Booth kissed her temple lovingly.

"I know babe." He whispered back into her ear. "Come on I've got something for your nausea." When they stood up Brennan felt her knees fall from under her and collapsed against Booth who picked her up bridal style. "I've got you Bones." Her face was buried in his chest and he could feel her tears coating his shirt. He walked to her bedroom and laid her down gently before disappearing to the kitchen to return second later with a bottle of ginger ale and some plain crackers. She took the items gracefully and placed them on the bedside table before turning back to him and snuggling closer to his side once again. "Try and get some sleep babe, you'll be up all night." He felt her nod her head and placed the laptop on his stomach watching the rest of the movie. The night went on like that, Booth would bring her something to eat; feed it to her and get back into bed where she soon fell back asleep.

It was two in the morning and Booth awoke from the retching he heard in the bathroom. He got out of bed and walked in; sitting behind her and pulling her hair from her face. Once she was down she was shivering like crazy and he suggested her to take a bath which she agreed to. Once settled in the bath; Booth walked back in and sat down on the floor next to her. She opened her eyes which were filled with tears and looked at him; her mouth opened and closed before trying it again but no words came out. Booth nodded his head that it was alright and she leaned her head back with a sigh. Booth stood up lit some candles before turning of the light and getting in behind her; massaging her shoulder and lower back gently. Brennan knew he would join her and had her bikini on like Booth had his swimming trunks. Every single month would go like this and it was a simple pattern they soon adapted.

When the water was getting cold they got out and redressed in their pyjamas before snuggling back into bed. The rest of the night went uneventful till the next morning. Brennan awoke to the smell of eggs and smiled; putting on her robe she walked into the kitchen. "Hej Bones, you feeling better." Brennan walked into his open arms and nodded her head; he placed a kiss on her head and resumed his cooking with Brennan still around him. When breakfast was ready they sat on the table and ate in silence.

"Thanks Booth." she whispered and Booth nodded his head.

"You know you don't have to thank me every time Bones. It's okay you know I would do anything for you." Brennan nodded her head and tears filled her eyes. She felt weak and stupid but she couldn't help it. "Hej, why are you crying?"

She shrugged her shoulders and whipped away her tears. "I feel weak and stupid..."

"You are not stupid Bones; it's alright to depend on someone once in a while."

"But that's not who I am." She whispered. "I love how you take care of me in these times. And I can't seem to help but feel that I want that every single day, but I know that we can't; that you probably won't even feel the same way..."

"How can you say that? How do you know what I do and don't feel? These things I do for you Bones, is because I love you so much. I don't like to see you in any kind of pain and seeing you like this kills me. But I love that you want me, and only me. I love that you become all snugly; I love that I can take care of you and that you depend on me and I wish we could have that every single day too." She looked at him with tears in her eyes again and jumped from her chair and into his lap; burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered; laying her head back onto his shoulder. They finished their breakfast and lay back down in bed; Booth was putting on a movie while Brennan took a shower. When she came out she immediately got into bed and snuggled into Booths side who had the laptop on his stomach; he pressed play and kissed her head softly.

They were an hour into the movie when Brennan began to squirm; he knew what that said and pressed pause and walked into the kitchen to return later with tablets and a bottle of water. He handed them to her and Brennan popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them with the water before laying back down; cuddling Booths arm to her chest. Not mere ten minutes later she fell asleep and Booth smiled; glad that the painkillers were doing their job. He continued to watch the rest of the movie and when that was finished he took out his cell and dialled a familiar number.

"Hi daddy." Parker's excited voice came over the phone; bringing a bigger smile to Booths face.

"Hi buddy, how are you?"

"I'm great. I got an A at school today; we had to hand in that assignment that Bones helped me with."

"That's awesome buddy, I'm so proud of you." Remembering a week ago when Parker had stayed over at his dad's he asked him to help him with an assignment for school. When Booth asked what kind of assignment and Parker said science; only one person came to mind. He had called Brennan and asked her to help him; she immediately told him that he didn't have to ask and that she would do anything for Parker. They had met up at the Jeffersonian and Brennan had helped him label the bones of the human hand and feet and to separate the ribs on the correct position.

"Thanks dad, is Bones with you? I wanna tell her I got an A and thank her."

"Yeah she is buddy hang on a moment." Booth turned towards Brennan and gently kissed her cheek before making his way up to her lips; kissing her softly; she stirred a little and opened one eye. "Parker's on the phone and he wants to tell you something." When she moved up and wanted to rest on the headboard; Booth appeared behind her and she glad fully slumped back into his chest taking the phone from him.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Her voice still sleepy and Booth loved the sound of it.

"I'm good Bones; I got an A on that assignment you helped me with." She could hear the excitement in his voice and her smile grew bigger.

"That great baby, I'm really proud of you." She felt Booths hands around her waist and rested them on her belly; squeezing her softly.

"Thanks, but you helped me so I really have to thank you Bones."

"You did most of it on your own Parker; and you don't have to thank me, if you are ever stuck and your mom or dad can't help you; you know you can always ask me."

"I know, thanks Bones."

"You are welcome Parker." she smiled when she felt Booth plant a kiss on her neck and snuggled even deeper in his embrace.

"Bones? What is wrong with you? You sound really sleepy? Are you sick?" His worried voice caused tears to appear in her eyes. Like father like son she thought. They always knew when something was wrong and would always show their affection.

"I'm alright Parker, I'm not feeling too good but your daddy is here and it makes me a whole bunch better."

"Daddy has magic powers." Even though Brennan knew magic didn't exists she decided not to say anything.

"He sure does buddy, you dad wants to speak to you again; I'll see you soon okay."

"Okay Bones, I love you."

"Love you too baby." She handed the phone back to Booth and stood up indicating to him that she was going to the bathroom. She appeared five minutes later, settling down on the bed again.

"Parker asked if he could come by tomorrow? Rebecca has to work and Brent has a meeting so I have him till Monday."

"Offcourse, but I don't want to interrupt your time with your son, I'm alright now."

"No Bones we both know I always stay here for the week when you've got your womanly thing. Parker loves you and he wants to see you." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Only if you are sure." He nodded his head and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure Bones." The rest of the night was uneventful, they had dinner watched another movie and fell asleep. The next morning Booth woke up by knocking on the door and he got a smile on his face knowing who was on the other side. Booth pulled on a shirt and walked to the front door leaving Brennan still snuggled in the bed.

"Daddy!" Parker ran into his dads arms and they hugged tightly.

"Hi Seeley, thanks again." Rebecca said and Booth nodded his head.

"No problem at all." He took the bags from Rebecca and sat them down next to the door.

"I have to get going; I'll give you a call on Monday." He nodded his head and let Rebecca out.

"Parker, Bones is still in bed why don't we go surprise her." They quietly made their way to the bedroom and walked in. Bones was on her stomach; the sheets bunched at her waist and her hair spread like a halo on her pillow. Parker moved to her side of the bed and sat down softly and pushed some hairs from her forehead causing her eyes to twitch a little. Parker moved down so he was next to her ear and whispered.

"Bones wake up Bones." Booth got a huge smile on his face at the loving way Parker woke her. Brennan's eyes slowly opened and when she saw Parker a smile spread over her face; lighting the room.

"Hi baby" her voice still sleepy and hazy.

"Hi Bones." Parker kissed her cheek and lay down beside her; curling into her body; his head resting next to hers on her pillow. Brennan groaned and moved her arms to her stomach turning away from Parker a little. Booth was at her side within seconds and Parker looked worried at her.

"Bones... are you okay? What's wrong?" Brennan just kept groaning and curled into a tighter ball.

"Booth..." Brennan sobbed and whimpered in pain; Parker looked at his dad tears forming in his eyes.

"Daddy what's wrong with Bones?"

"I don't know buddy." he moved on the bed and took Brennan in his lap; she turned in his arms and gripped him tightly. A piercing scream filled the room and shocked both Booth and Parker who now had tears running down his cheeks.

"Parker I need you to get my keys and wallet and open the front door for me okay buddy. We need to take Bones to the hospital." Parker looked at Brennan; he didn't want to leave her but nodded his head and ran to the living room in search for his dad's keys and wallet. Booth pulled on a pair of sweats and dressed Brennan the same before lifting her out of bed and carrying her into the living room where Parker was already waiting with the front door open.

Within ten minutes they arrived at the hospital and ran into the emergency department.

"Help I need some help here please." Booth nearly yelled frantically. A nurse came up to him with a wheelchair but he didn't put her in it. "No wheelchair she can't sit up on her own." The nurse nodded her head and asked what was wrong. "She's got her period, she was fine when we woke up but then she started moaning and groaning in pain and curled into a tight ball; she screamed in pain and I didn't know what to do."

"Alright Mr..." The nurse looked at Parker who had tears running down his cheeks.

"Booth, this is my girlfriend Temperance Brennan and our son Parker." He didn't even notice that he called Parker their son. Brennan moaned in pain again and a half scream erupted from her throat.

"Alright Mister Booth, come this way and we will find out what is wrong." The nurse guided them into the emergency department and into a small room. Booth guided Parker into the room and told him to sit down on the bed before sitting down with Brennan in a chair; within seconds two doctors were in the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Derek Sheppard and this is Dr. Meredith Grey." Booth nodded and tried to smile.

"I'm Seeley, this is my girlfriend Temperance and our son Parker." he pointed to Parker who still had tears running down his cheeks. Again Booth didn't notice he called Parker their son and even if he did he didn't care because deep down he wished he was theirs.

"If you can lay Temperance down we can find out what happened to her." Booth nodded and told Parker to hop of the bed; he laid her down but as soon as he did she started to whimper and curled into a tight ball again. Parker hopped on his dad lap tears running down his cheeks. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"She had her period since two days ago, she always had them pretty bad but with painkillers she manages. Then this morning when we woke up she was fine until a couple minutes later she started groaning in pain and curled into a tight ball." Dr. Sheppard nodded his head and pressed on Brennan's stomach; she let out another piercing scream and Booth jumped up from the chair. Parker was sobbing next to the bed.

"Mommy...mommy..." he whispered holding onto her head. Brennan opened her eyes and looked at him; sweat covering her forehead. Booth looked at Parker hearing him calling her mommy and got tears in his eyes.

"I'm... okay... Park..." she managed to groan out; whimpering when the doctor pressed on her stomach again. Dr. Grey saw how upset Parker was and moved onto her knees in front of him.

"Hi Parker, I'm Meredith but you can call me Mer, why don't we go and get you something to drink and eat and we'll let the doctor take care of your mommy?" Parker looked at Meredith and shook his head.

"I wanna stay with mommy." He cried and Booth laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright buddy." he looked up at his dad then reluctantly took Meredith's hand. He walked over to the bed and kissed Brennan on her cheek.

"I love you." Brennan had tears in her eyes from the pain and the love she felt from this little boy.

"I ... love... you too." She managed to get out. Parker and Dr. Grey left the room.

"I think she may have what's called Endometriosis, it's when the tissue that normally lines the uterus is found outside it. The tissue commonly grows on the fallopian tubes, the ovaries of the tissue lining the pelvis. Endometrial cells from the uterus, which usually shed during a period, flow back along the fallopian tubes into the pelvis."

"And that's what causing her so much pain?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I don't know for sure we need to perform a Laparoscopy; we will make a tiny incision in her bellybutton; we'll go in with a telescope which will show us if she does indeed have Endometriosis." Booth nodded his head numbly.

"What happens if she does?"

"That depends how bad it is and if pregnancy is desired or not. There are different methods to treat this but first we have to do the Laparoscopy."

"Wait, this means she can't have any children?" he asked scared.

"It may be. We can't know for sure until the surgery."

"When?"

"I will book her in straight away, the sooner we know, the sooner we can do something about it." Booth nodded and moved towards Brennan.

"Bones?" Brennan looked up pain edged on her face. "You gonna be alright. They are going to do a Laparoscopy." Brennan nodded her head; she heard everything the doctor said.

"I want to still be able to have children, please do whatever it takes for me to have that." She told the doctor who nodded his head.

"I will whatever I can Temperance. I will get some nurses in her to prep you." Booth and Brennan nodded their heads.

"Bones, you want to have children?" She nodded her head. "But I thought..."

"I know what I used to say Booth." she grimaced and turned into a ball again. "But when you called Parker our son and when he called me mommy, I loved the feeling it gave me. I want that; with you." Booth kissed her deeply and pulled away when nurses started filling the room. Twenty minutes later Brennan was rolled out of the room. Parker ran up to the bed and started crying and sobbing.

"Mommy... no not mommy... where is she going?" Booth picked up Parker and hugged him tightly.

"They are going to make her all better alright champ. Go give her a kiss and you'll see her in an hour." He moved to the bed and let Parker hug and kiss her before they rolled her away; Parker still half screaming for Mommy.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Booth, Parker, Angela and Hodgins were now waiting in the waiting room. Booth had called Angela as soon as Parker calmed down and explained everything; she insisted coming down and she and Hodgins arrived ten minutes later. Booth was sitting with a sleeping Parker on his lap when the doctor came walking in.

"The damage was minor; we removed the scar tissues. She will have to be on bed rest for the next four weeks; but other than that she'll be just fine."

"And what about the...?"

"She can still have that, the damage was minor as I said; we got to it quickly." Booth nodded his head and thanked the doctor.

"Can we see her?"

"You can but only one at a time."

"But what about our son? Please he just wants to see his mother." The doctor looked at Parker who was now awake with red eyes.

"Alright." Angela looked at Booth with raised eyebrows.

"Booth why did you just..."

"Not now Ange please just... not now." She nodded her head and hugged Booth tightly.

"She'll be fine Booth. Go see her... bring 'her' son." She smiled and Booth returned it, the first smile in what felt like hours. Booth lifted Parker in his arms and walked to Brennan's room; when they got there Brennan was awake and a smile appeared on her lips when she saw her Booth boys.

"Hi..." She croaked out. "Do you know anything?"

"The doctor said there was minor tissue damage; they removed everything and you can still have children." Brennan's smile grew bigger and she lifted her arms indicating she wanted Parker in her arms. Booth smiled and put Parker down on the bed carefully.

"Hi baby." Parker put his head on her chest and hugged her tightly but carefully.

"I love you mommy." Brennan's head snapped up to Booth.

"He... I... when you got wheeled away... he was crying and kept screaming mommy... I don't know why but... I love it." Brennan nodded her head.

"Me too, but what will Rebecca say?" Booth shrugged.

"I don't know; I find I really don't care what she says." Again Brennan nodded her head. Parker wiggled in her lap and looked up at Brennan; tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Brennan asked worried.

"Are... you gonna ... be okay?" He asked sniffling.

"Mommy's gonna be fine buddy." Parker looked at his dad and back at Bones expecting an answer from her as well.

"I'm fine baby, really." Smiling at him; Parker smiled back at Brennan and lay back down with his head on her chest; quickly falling asleep.

"It's been a long day." Booth said indicating that Parker was soundly asleep. Brennan nodded her head and looked back up at Booth. "What is it Bones? What going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

"Booth you have no direct knowledge if my brain is beautiful or not." she told him confused; when he raised his eyebrows and looked at her in 'that' way she understood. "You were being metaphorical, okay."

"Yes. So what's up?"

"By that question I would say the ceiling is up but that's not what you're asking; I was just thinking that everything I believed in, me not wanting to have children; it's all disappearing now. Everything with Parker I just wish I..."

"I know Bones; but you can still have that; I mean if you want to that is off course."

"I just said I did. I want a child Booth... with you." Booth's smile lit the room and he leaped from the chair and kissed her passionately careful as not to wake Parker.

"God I love you woman, you amaze me every day."

"I love you too." Booth sank back into his chair and looked at his two favourite people with a smile on his face; Brennan smiled back at him and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Okay so I hope you all like it, as requested by many of you this is a fluffy chapter with B&B loving. Please review and if anyone has any idea's for a new chapter please let me know =)**

**xx Tamara**

9 | Page


	31. Friendship Is Forever

**I have nothing to say about the last episode because Booth is pissing me off so badly that I think I can talk for days about his stupid behaviour. So here a chapter about the ending of "The babe in the bar".**

**B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B Friendship Means Forever B&B - B&B - B&B - B&B**

"You know what Booth, I'm not going to lie for you to my friends." Brennan said when Booth walked away; stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" he asked slightly confused; only seconds ago she told him she would lie to their friends for him so he could go home to Hannah.

"I'm not going to lie to them." She stated once more and turned around looking away from him and towards her friends who she could see sitting on a table at the Founding Fathers; laughing.

"Why?" he asked once he reached her and stood in front f her.

"Because I think you are an idiot. You are willing to throw away a celebration with your friends who you've known for five nearly six years to go home to your girlfriend who you've only been seeing a couple months. You are willing to throw away a friendship; and I'm not going to lie to my best-friend so you can go home and have sex with Hannah; rather than to be there for them; for their baby." Booth was looking at her with her mouth open.

"Bones, Angela said if we couldn't pretend we didn't know than we shouldn't come..."

Brennan cut him off. "I don't care what she said; it shouldn't matter what she said; you're supposed to be there for them. You're supposed to be their family. You know a couple years ago when you told me there were different kinds of family; your real blood related one and the people you choose to be; I believed you. I believed when you said that you were my chosen family. But now I don't." Booth looked at her; seeing the tears appear in her eyes he wanted to hug her but she pulled away; holing her hands up to him. "You said you would never abandon your family; but you are doing exactly that by not being there for Angela and Hodgins when they tell us that they are pregnant. You are abandoning Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets..." she whipped away her tears. "and me." She whispered. "You said you would never be like my parents or brother; that you would never leave me willingly." Booth nodded his head remembering their conversation. "But you are doing exactly that." She whipped the tears away again and could see Angela walking outside towards them; a disappointed look on her face.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She asked coming to stand next to her best-friend and putting an arm around her.

"I'm fine." She whispered leaning into Angela, she looked at Booth and turned her attention towards Angela. "Let's go, Booth isn't coming." She was about to walk away when Angela stopped her.

"What?" she asked furiously. She thought she knew Booth but clearly she didn't; not since he came home from Afghanistan with _her_.

"Hannah came home; he wants..." Angela cut her off looking angry at Booth.

"I don't care... this is supposed to be more important. We are telling everyone I'm pregnant and you rather go home to have sex?" she asked him bitterly.

"Angela..."

"No, I thought I knew you Booth. I thought we; you're family; were important enough for you to be there when we tell everyone. To tell that you're little niece of nephew will be born soon into this world and that she/he has an uncle who would protect him/her from all the bad guys." Brennan looked at Angela than at Booth with tears in her eyes. "That he or she would have a family that thinks they are more important than anything." Angela had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought I knew you." She whispered and placed her head on Brennan shoulder burying her face in her neck. "This is important to me to all of use but apparently not to you." With that she pulled Brennan along with her and they walked towards the Founding Fathers where Cam, Sweets, Mister Nigel Murray and Hodgins were standing outside; welcoming them with open arms.

"I really don't feel like celebrating tonight Jack, can we all just go back to our place and sit around?" Angela asked when she walked into his arms hugging him tightly. Cam walked over to Brennan who willingly speed walked into her arms and cried. Cam to say the least was surprised but knew their friendship had gotten stronger.

**Start Flashback:**

"**Doctor Saroyan?" Brennan called when she walked into the Pathologists office. After their meeting at the Hoover Brennan felt bad and had followed Cam to the Jeffersonian to talk to her about why she left to Maluku.**

"**Yes Dr. Brennan." Cam said looking tiredly at the woman before her.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered; Cam's eyebrows rose in confusion.**

"**What are you sorry for Dr. Brennan?" **

"**For putting my own desires before that of my family." She whispered again and came to sit next to her on the couch.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." She said still confused.**

"**The reason I went to Maluku was because I was scared. You remember the case with that guy that died in Sweets' arms in the train?" Cam nodded her head. "After that Sweets asked us to read his book that he wrote about our partnership. Booth and I both read it and after that we agreed to meet him at his office to tell him what we thought of it. When we got there we told him that the case about Cleo Eller wasn't out first case and then he asked us to tell him about that case with Gemma Harrington. Afterwards Sweets told Booth he was the gambler and he told me that he wanted to give us a shot; as in becoming a couple. I was scared and I told him that I couldn't; that I didn't have an open heart like him." Cam noticed the tears on Brennan cheeks and took a hold of her hands; giving her comfort. "I got scared by the feelings I felt afterwards and I ran. When the Maluku project came up I thought it was the perfect time to get away from Booth and my changing feelings that I didn't think about what everybody else would feel."**

"**Brennan; I'm sorry I didn't know..." Brennan shook her head and looked her in the eyes.**

'**It's not your fault. But I am sorry that I didn't think about what would happen here when we all left." Cam shook her head and pulled her into a hug; surprising both woman. **

"**Don't worry about it; we are all here now. That's all that matters." That night the two of them went to Brennan's apartment at Brennan's insistence and talked the whole night about Booth, Angela, Hodgins; everyone. They had become great friends and closer than anybody could wish for.**

**End Flashback:**

Cam looked over Brennan shoulder towards Booth and shook her head at him angrily. She pulled back from Brennan and smiled at her. "You'll be okay." Brennan nodded her head and hugged Cam again before letting go and walked with her friends towards their cars and making their way to Hodgins' house; leaving a hurt Booth behind. Brennan went with Cam, Angela and Hodgins got into his Mini, while Mister Nigel Murray went home; not wanting to interrupt their family moment, and Sweets went to Daisy.

When they got to the house Angela grabbed some comfy clothes for Brennan and Cam who went into the guest bedroom and changed; deciding to stay the night. Hodgins and Angela did the same and within fifteen minutes they were all laid out on the couches with blankets in the theatre room. They were half way through a movie when the doorbell rings. Hodgins stands up and moves through the many rooms till he reaches the door. When he opens the door the smile on his face disappears.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked bitterly pulling the door close behind him; leaving it open at a crack.

"Is she here?" Booth asks. Hodgins nods his head but makes no move to open the door. "Can I see her?" he asks quietly.

"It's okay Hodgins." Both men hear and the door opens revealing a tired and hurt looking Brennan. Hodgins moves away and gives Brennan a hug whispering in her ear.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me." Brennan nods her head and moves outside closing the door behind her.

"What do you want?" She asks coldly.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and Brennan raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to Booth."

"Yes you are; I hurt you by coming back with Hannah and I'm sorry. I know I should apologise to Angela and Hodgins and the rest but I need to know that you forgive me for being a complete bastard, first. Because if you can't I don't think anyone else can; I don't think I can live with you hating me." Brennan shakes her head and laughs.

"You think I hate you?" Booth nods his head and Brennan laugh again. "Booth it would be easier if I hated you; everything would be so much better if I hated you." She whispers.

"I don't…" Brennan cuts him of.

"I love you too damn much." She states; her voice stronger. Booth's standing with his mouth open not knowing what to say.

"Bones…" she holds up her hand cutting him off again.

"It doesn't matter anymore Booth; you've got Hannah and I don't want to get in between you two. Just apologise to Angela she's the one that got hurt tonight; apologise and just…."

"She's gone…" Brennan looks up; a questioning look in her eyes. "She came back to get her stuff. When I got to the apartment all her stuff was packed and waiting by the door. She said she missed traveling to much and that she didn't want to be in the way of me being happy."

"But you were happy with her; didn't she know that?" Booth shook his head.

"No; not completely anyway; yes I was happy and I loved her but Bones I can never love her or anyone as much as I love you."

"Booth too much has happened; I know I hurt you but you hurt me too. I don't think I can so easily forgive you; especially after you were more willing to leave a celebration that was big news, tonight." Booth nodded his head.

"I know and I'm not asking you to forget everything that happened. I know I need to apologise to everyone for what happened these last few months; but I need to know that we can work things out; that we can be us and so much more." Brennan looks him in the eye for a long time before nodding her head.

"I'll try; but it's not going to be as easy with Angela and the rest as it is for me. You hurt her allot tonight Booth. She thought her baby would be a little more important than having sex with Hannah. She's family; she's my sister Booth and that what you did tonight will have me take longer than anything else." Booth nodded his head and took a hold of her hands.

"I know Bones, but you trying is all I'm asking for now." Brennan nodded her head and a yawn escaped her.

"It's late Booth, I'm going to bed. I'll see you when you've apologised to Angela and the rest." She moves to open the door but it's been pulled oped for her by Angela. When Brennan saw tears in her eyes she pulled Angela in for a hug. "Ange? What's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"I love you so much." She whispers and Brennan pulls back confused. "You can forgive him for what he did to you for so many months but you can't forgive him because he didn't want to come to little bubs celebration. That means more to me than anything." Brennan smiles a little and pulls Angela in for a strong hug.

"This baby means more to me than anything, Ange." Angela nodded her head and pulls back looking at Booth.

"Angela I'm sorry; I really am I didn't know how much it would hurt you that I didn't come."

"It did. You are family Booth and I want all my family to be there when something happens big in my life; and this little one will be part of that soon. I need to know what you will be there for him or her when something happens to Jack or me. We wanted to ask you guys tonight to be his or hers Godparents; and that you would rather have…." She couldn't say; but Booth nodded his head in understanding. "It cut me deep Booth."

"I know and I'm sorry I really am but I wanna be there; for everything I wanna be there for you and Jack and for your little one." Angela nodded her head.

"It's going to take more than sorry Booth; I need to know you are in this because if you aren't I don't think I can leave my child with you if something happens. And I know Brennan will loves this child unconditionally like it's her own; but it needs a male in its life."

"Ange I will do anything it takes for you to earn your trust back; and Hodgins'." Angela nodded her head and looked at Brennan who had tears in her eyes.

"You want me to be the Godmother?" She asked; her voice quiet.

"Offcourse sweetie, I wouldn't want my child to be with anybody else than you; I trust you with my life." Brennan pulled her into a hug again and tears of joy ran down both their cheeks. When they pulled back and looked at Booth they smiled. "Well we are all going to bed sweetie; I'll see you in the morning." Brennan nodded her head and said goodnight to Angela before turning back to Booth.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Can I call you tomorrow? Please?" He added.

"Do you wanna stay?" Brennan asked.

"Yes but I know you need time to process all this and I don't want to push you…"

"Booth all that needed to be done was Angela forgiving you and she did… partially. I do need time but I can do that as much with you here." She finished with a smile.

"Only if you're sure."

Brennan nodded her head and took a hold of his hand pulling him inside. "I am."

"You sure Angela won't mind?" he asked.

"She won't I've got my own room here Booth; and it's up to me who I invite in it." She told him with a smirk.

"You have your own room?" He asked not believing her.

"Yes, so does Cam … you do too; they just never had a change to tell you because you came back with…"

"Let's not talk about _that _anymore okay." Brennan nodded her head and pushed open the door to her bedroom. They stepped in and Brennan closed the door behind them quietly. Booth's mouth hung open at the size of the room. "Jesus Bones, is my room as big as this one?" Brennan shook her head.

"No but it comes close; I've got the biggest room of all of us because mine has a nursery in it." She opened a door and inside was a small nursery. Booth raised his eyebrows at Brennan. "They set it up just before we found out about you're tumour. I've had this room for about three years now; this room was a walk in robe first but when Angela found out I wanted a baby she made it into a nursery. I think she kinda wished we would have been together by now that's why you're room is empty."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I lived here for about a month after I came back from Maluku because… let's just say I was lonely and my apartment just felt so empty." Booth nodded his head and pulled Brennan to the bed when she yawned again.

"Go to sleep Bones; I'll take the couch." He indicated to the couch next to the French doors.

"But your back; we can share the bed."

"I don't wanna push Bones." Brennan nodded her head and moved over to where he stood.

"I know, but I just need to know you're back. I just need to feel you; can you please just hold me?" She asked in a whisper. Booth looked at her searching for any doubt before nodding his head.

"Offcourse." Brennan smiled and got into the bed; Booth got in behind her pulling her close to his chest. Just before Brennan fell into a peaceful slumber she heard Booth whisper. "I love you Bones." He kissed her bare shoulder before placing his head behind hers.

"I love you too." She whispered when she thought he was asleep but the squeeze she felt told her he heard. They both fell asleep with smiled on their faces. Both knowing they had allot to sort out but also knew nothing could ever break them apart again.

**Okay so I hope you all like it… I know it's allot and allot of fluff; I love Brennan and Angela interaction so I had to write this. Let me know what you think.**

**xoxo Tamara**


	32. Only One Can Have Your Heart

**B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Only One Can Have Your Heart ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Let her go." Booth shouted; Brennan was currently being held at gunpoint by their suspect, although not such a suspect as a killer now.

A few days ago a girl had been found laying in a ditch; she was raped before the sick bastard had shot her in the head. Their morning was quiet; they had gotten a call that the alibi their suspect had given was a fake. They had gone around to his house to question him; when he opened the door everything seemed fine until Booth asked why he had lied and that he was their number one suspect now. Booth found him suspicious and had his hand near his gun when their suspect pulled his own out and pulled Brennan to his front; pointing the gun at her head.

"LET HER GO!" Booth was aiming his gun at the man but couldn't get a clear shot because of Brennan.

"Booth." Brennan said; her voice trembling and a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"It's alright Bones." He looked her in the eye; Brennan understood what he was going to do. Six years of partnership made her understand allot of his body language and they often enough had conversations with their eyes. Brennan nodded her head and silently counted to three.

"One." Her lips were moving but now sound came out. "Two." Again no sound; Booth took his stand. "Three." Brennan closed her eyes and let herself fall forward and at the same time brought her elbow in his stomach. Brennan heard two shots being fired; one she knew was Booth's but the other was their suspects. She looked to her left where the guy was now laying dead; blood pooling from chest. A grunt made her look to her right and saw Booth laying on the floor clutching his shoulder; she jumped up and ran towards him. "Booth." She panicked and fell down to her knees next to him.

"I'm okay Bones, it's a flesh wound." Brennan's hands were trembling and tears were slipping down her cheeks. Booth took a hold of her hands and brought them to his lips; kissing her knuckles softly. "Bones, Bones... I'm fine... see." He showed her his shoulder and it was indeed just a flesh wound; nothing antiseptic and a bandaid wouldn't fix. Brennan wiped away her tears and helped him get up. "You okay?" Brennan nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Booth asked confused.

"That you had to shoot somebody, I know how much you hate that." Booth smiled and nodded his head walking out of the house.

"Yeah... I do, but it's fine, as long as you're fine; it doesn't matter."

"I am." They got to the SUV and Booth called for the coroner and a FBI team.

It was an hour later when Booth and Brennan were able to leave the scene and head home. "Do you wanna get something to eat?" Brennan asked while getting in the SUV.

"I can't Bones, I'm sorry. I promised Hannah I'd make her dinner and all." Brennan sadly nodded her head. She liked Hannah she did but she also hated her. She had changed Booth in so many ways and she wanted her old Booth back.

"Oh okay, well have fun. Can you just drop me of at the Lab I think I'll just work on some Limbo cases?"

"Sure Bones." There that was another thing that had changed. He never told her to go home anymore; never came by unannounced anymore bringing her late night Tai or Chinese. Booth dropped her off at the Lab before heading home himself. He was feeling down and just wanted take a shower and hang, but he knew he promised Hannah to cook. When he got home Hannah was on the couch on her laptop; she smiled when he came in but that soon disappeared when he just walked straight into their bedroom.

"Seeley what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a hard day." He took off his shirt and Hannah saw the bandage and was by his side soon.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Oh nothing just a flesh wound." He knew that look in her eyes. It was the same look Brennan gave him when she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Our suspect took Bones at gunpoint; he was going to shoot her." Hannah nodded her head. "I shot him."

"Well that's good isn't? I mean you got the bad guy."

"It's never good when I kill someone Hannah."

"But Seeley, he murdered someone. He was a bad guy; you did what you had to do."

"That means I'm a bad guy too than." Hannah shook her head.

"No that's not what I mean..."

Booth cut her off getting angry. "That's what it sounded like."

"Seeley; he was a murderer; he deserved what he got."

"It is never right to kill another person; even if I have to do it to protect someone. He was a person, a soul." He finished and only noticed than that he was wearing shorts and a shirt. "I'm sorry I really don't feel like doing anything tonight. I'm just going to the pool, get rid of my anger."

"Seeley please talk to me about this; you did the right thing..."

"KILLING SOMEONE ISN'T THE RIGHT THING!" He yelled and stormed out of the apartment. When he got to the pool the only place he realised he wanted to be was with Brennan; the one person who knew and understood what it felt like. He climbed the stairs back up to his car and got in and drove towards Brennan's apartment.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at her apartment and knocked on her door. The door opened and a very tired and surprised looking Brennan looked up at him confused. "Booth I thought you had plans with Hannah tonight?"

"I really just wanna be here if that's alright?" He asked; Brennan looked at him than nodded her head, she moved to the side to let him in and closed the door behind him. Booth sat down on the couch only noticing now the bags that were near the door. "Going somewhere?" Pointing to the bags.

"Oh no, they're just some stuff you left here, thought you might want them back." She picked up the bags and put them on the coffee table. Booth scooted forward on the couch and looked in the bags; he raised his eyebrows and looked at Brennan who just shrugged. In the bags were sweatpants, t-shirts, button down shirts, ties, boxers, his favourite crazy socks, shorts, tanks, three suits, a belt, his favourite coffee cup and some DVD's.

"Wow, I never knew I left all those here." Brennan nodded her head and sat down on the couch. "Why are you giving me back my coffee cup?" He asked holding up his black with dancing skeletons coffee cup.

"Well you're never here anymore so I didn't see any use for it here." Booth sadly nodded his head; he did notice he hadn't been in her apartment since the case about the gravedigger.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked confused.

"You know, we never do anything anymore. I hardly see you ever since we came back everything kind of just changed."

"Yeah well, you have Hannah now; I guess I'm not the ..." She stopped there catching herself before she said 'I'm not the person you go to anymore'.

"You're not what, Bones?"

Brennan nodded her head and laughed to herself before looking at Booth. "Don't you see Booth? You say you're sorry but are you really? I mean you're in a happy and healthy relationship with a woman you love and who loves you. Are you not seeing why we never spend time together anymore? How it is that all this stuff is here?"

"Bones I..."

"Booth, we used to spend every waking moment together. If we didn't have a case we still saw each other, every day we had breakfast, lunch and dinner together. The only time we weren't in each other's company was at night." Booth looked at Brennan she was now standing in front of the couch looking down at him. Booth though back to all those years; she was right, they never spend any time apart; they were always with each other. "We spend more time together than an married couple, Booth. And you are still surprised?"

"Bones..." he got cut off by a knock on her door. Brennan walked to the door and opened it to reveal Hannah. Brennan stepped aside and waved her in, pointing towards the couch.

"Is he here?" Booth heard Hannah ask before she came into view. "I thought you were going to the pool?" Booth nodded his head and saw Brennan walk towards her bedroom.

"Bones..." She held up her hand.

"Just leave it Booth, I can't take it anymore... just leave it." Hannah looked confused between the two.

"What's going on here?" She asked looking at the bags on the table. She moved towards them and looked at the clothes in the bags. "Are these yours?" She asked looking at Booth; he nodded his head. They heard a door click shut and when Booth looked to where Brennan was; he saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Yeah I left them here over the years."

"You left clothes here? At Temperance's place? Your partner's apartment?"

"Uh- yeah." His attention was on the hallway; one door in specific; Brennan's door.

"Why?"

"Huh-? He asked confused looking at her.

"Why are your clothes here? I mean I knew you two were close but this..." She pointed towards the bags.

"I didn't even realise I left them here, I guess we spend more time together than I realised." Hannah looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Enough Seeley." He looked at her about to ask what she was talking about when she held up her hand, stopping him from speaking. "Angela's told me all about your partnership; what she did for you and what you did for her. She says you guys were like a married couple, you just weren't having sex. Is that true?"

"Uh-..."

"Tell the truth Seeley, for once in your life."

"I guess we were." He defeated.

"Were?"

"Yeah- before we left I asked her to give us a shot; I knew she was the one for me right from the beginning, but she said no."

"Seeley, I may not know her as well as you but even I know Temperance doesn't give in easily. Did you tell her that you love her?" Booth looked at her 'how did she know?'

"No I didn't."

"Let me tell you something. Partners don't spend all their time together; they don't let their son call your partners mommy Bren. They don't leave clothes at each other's apartment." Booth looked at her with a confused look. "I've seen the woman's sweatpants in your dresser and the woman's sock, or the bras and panties." Booth knew what she was talking about. They were all there; it was just all so normal for them; they were like a married couple. Doing each other's laundry, having their clothes at each other's apartments.

"Partners don't eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together every single day. They don't meet your grandfather or go on holidays together." Booth again looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Angela told me about the vacation to Quebec with Parker and the holiday to Disneyland and to New York, oh and England." Booth let himself fall on the couch and breathed deeply. "Seeley, a partner doesn't ask for their sperm so they can have a child; they don't give it to them so they can have said child." Booth's head snapped up.

"Angela." He groaned and Hannah nodded her head.

"I understand it now. I didn't want to but I do. You love her and she loves you there is no doubt about that. Just don't torture yourself of Temperance any longer." With that she stood up and made her way to the door before Booth stood up.

"Hannah wait... I really do care for you but..."

"It's okay Seeley..." she looked towards the hallways were Brennan was standing with tears in her eyes. "Only one can have your heart. And it's already taken; has been for a long time." She opened the door and looked back one more time. "Take care of her, don't screw it up. And Temperance..." Booth looked back and saw Brennan. "Be good to him, he deserve it; you both do." Brennan gave a tiny nod which Hannah returned before she clicked the door closed behind her.

They stood looking at each other for a long time before either one of them said anything. Booth looked over at Brennan when he heard her walking towards the living room. "Bones?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"She's right isn't she? I mean I always knew people spread rumours about us, but we were like a married couple weren't we? Just not with sex?" Booth nodded his head and sat down next to her on the couch. "Did you think so?" she asked looking at her hands before slowly looking up at him.

He nodded his head. "Yes." He spoke softly.

"Why did you never say anything?"

"Because I knew if I said anything you would get scared and everything we used to have didn't exist anymore." Brennan nodded her head and stood up. "Where are you going?" Booth asked; afraid she was going to go away and think about this and then run.

"I'm going to bed; I'm really tired and all I want to do is just curl up under my sheets and go to sleep." Booth nodded his head and stood up.

"I guess I'll go to a hotel and stay there for a couple days till Hannah's cleared out of the apartment." He looked at her and made his way to the front door. "I'll see you Monday Bones." He opened the door before a soft voice stopped him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" he turned around and looked at her.

"Could you... can you please stay here? I just don't want to be alone right now and why would you get a hotel when I've got a perfectly good bed that no one ever uses." Booth closed the door and walked over to her; pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She nodded her head and took his hand in hers and let him to the guest room; where she kissed him goodnight on the cheek and moved to her own room.

It was two in the morning when Booth woke up by a scream coming from the room next to him. He jumped out of bed and ran towards Brennan. When he opened the door she was trashing on the bed and the sheets tangled at her feet. Booth ran to her bed and sat down carefully shaking her awake. "Bones... come one babe it's just a dream... come one wake up..." He saw how drenched her tank top was and cursed, shaking her a little harder. Brennan shot up; her eyes wide with fear and tears streaming down her face. When she saw Booth in front of her she let down all her walls and collapsed in his chest.

"Booth." A strangled sob escaped her.

"Shh, Bones, I'm right here... Shh you're alright..." he rocked her back and forward till she calmed down. When she calmed down enough Booth pulled back and moved a stray hair from her forehead. "You okay?" she nodded her head but curled deeper into his embrace. "You wanna talk about it?" she shook her head; her hands clawing at his back. "Bones you gotta let me go... I don't want scratches on my back." He chuckled joking. But Brennan didn't let go; she wanted to crawl under his skin so tightly was she holding him. "Bones?" he asked really concerned now; he pulled back loosening his hold on her.

"Booth…" She sobbed louder; he pulled her back into his embrace. Feeling her shaking Booth pulled her into his arms and lifted her of the bed and walked into the ensuite; turning on the shower and getting in with her. He sat down on the floor and just let the water cascade on and around them. It was a few minutes later when he felt Brennan stop shaking and he pulled back a little; looking in her eyes that were haunted with pain and fear.

"I'm right here Bones, I'm not going anywhere." Brennan turned her eyes on him; tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I can't Booth…." She sobbed. Booth leaned in and kissed her tears away before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"You can't what Bones?" he pulled back and looked at her.

"I can't let you go…" She whispered and crashed back into his chest; taking Booth of guard and his back hit the wall behind him with a thud.

"Bones… I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to let me go…" he kissed her head over and over again. "ever." He whispered in her ear and felt a shiver go through her.

"You promise?" she asked while lifting her head from his chest and looking in his warm reassuring eyes.

"I promise Bones, with all my heart. Nothing will ever come between is… ever, I promise." Brennan nodded her head and pulled Booth into her; their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Their tongues searched each other and caressed in a lovers dance. When Booth's hands found their way to the hem of her tank top Brennan let go of him and lifted her arms above her so he could pull it over her head. When Booth lifted it of her, her arms immediately went back around him; their bare chests rubbing together causing Brennan to moan. Booth pulled back and looked into her eyes searching for any piece of doubt; when he didn't find any his hand went to her shorts and pulled them of her legs exposing all of her to him. Brennan not wanting to be left behind pulled his boxers of and straddled his lap; Booth aligned himself with her entrance, softly and slowly he entered her, a loud moan escaping Brennan while Booth groaned and let his head fall into her neck. Brennan stilled above Booth; getting used to his size before slowly moving of him and down again, setting a slow and pleasurable rhythm.

Booth felt like he was in heaven and knew he wasn't going to last long and by the feeling of Brennan's walls contracting around him she wasn't either. When her pace picked up a little Booth knew she was really close and moved his hand to where they were joined and slightly touched her bundle of nerves sending her over the edge, her walls grabbed his shaft in an iron grip sending him over the edge with her.

When they both had their breaths under control Brennan turned off the shower and attempted to stand up only to fall back down again in a heap of laughter, Booth joining her. "Think it might take a while before my legs start working again." Booth chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah same for me." He pulled the shower curtain open and with a couple attempt managed to grab two fluffy bath towels, wrapping one around himself before wrapping one around Brennan who cuddled back into his chest immediately. After five minutes Booth stood up and lifted Brennan into his arms and walked back into the bedroom; laying her down on the bed and crawling in after her; he pulled her to his chest.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth." and soon they were both in a comfortable slumber knowing they were safe as long as they were together.

4 | Page


	33. Not A Loser

"You are not answering the question Bones! Answer my question." He was standing so close and the pain in his eyes; the pain writing all over his face was hurting Brennan like nothing ever before. "Do _you _think I'm a loser?" he asked again. Brennan got tears in her eyes and two escaped down her cheek; she shook her head.

"No…" she whispered and could see the relief cross over his face; but the pain was still there. "Booth I would never think you're a loser… NEVER!" she took a step closer to him but he took a step back.

"Why would you trust anything he says? After four years of partnership of our friendship, why would you believe him and not me?" his voice cracked and Brennan could see the tears in his eyes.

"I do believe you Booth, I believe you like no other person before…."

"Then why Bones?" he whispered and more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I can't have you…" she whispered back.

"What?"

"I want you but I can't have you so I went to the closest thing I could have. I know it was wrong; it is wrong but I couldn't stand not having you anymore."

"Bones… don't you see?" he walked over to her and pulled her into him; holding her face gently in his large hands. "You already have me… you've had me for four years Bones. I love you." His lips crashed down on hers and he kissed her with all the passion and love her had for her; leaving them breathless when they broke apart.

"I love you too." She whispered and softly kissed him again which turned heated when Booth caressed her bottom lip with his tongue. Booth pushed Brennan up against the glass wall from the interrogation room where Sweets was still sitting; he looked up when he heard a thud but turned back towards their suspect. "Booth" Brennan whispered when she felt his hands going under her shirt.

"Mmm…" he made his way down to her neck and placed wet open mouth kisses; marking her lightly.

"We can't…. not here…" she whispered losing herself in his kisses. Booth pulled away and lightly kisses her lips again; pulling away before it could get any more heated.

"I know, sorry… it's just you're irresistible." Brennan blushed and hid her head in his neck.

"So are you…" she whispered; she looked back up into his eyes and smiled. "Let's just get this case over with and after you're birthday party we will…." Booth nodded his head and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I love you too." She whispered back and pulled out of his arms; Booth looked confused but Brennan just smiled. "If I keep touching you…. I am _not _responsible for my actions." Booth grinned and advanced towards her, Brennan backed away against the window again. "Booth…" she warned but he just grinned back at her. "Booth we can't…. anyone can just walk in here…" Booth looked at her and stopped before walking to the door and locking it, he turned back around and slowly advanced on her again. Brennan looked at him than at the door and back at him before a grin spread over her face. She pushed away from the window and jumped into his waiting arms; kissing him passionately. Booth put her down on the table before ripping her shirt from her body leaving her in her bra that soon too was lost somewhere in the room.

He took both her breasts in his hands and caressed them softly before bringing his mouth to her left nipple; sucking lightly causing her to moan loudly; she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out again. Brennan's hands found their way to the hem of his shirt; pulling it of him quickly not wanting to wait to feel his skin on hers. Booth broke away from their kiss for a second to remove his shirt but soon his lips were on hers again. At some point they both lost their pants and underwear and were now both bare to each other's hungry eyes. Brennan pulled Booth on top of her on the table and hugged him tightly to her; pouring all her love and care into it. Booth shifted his hips and slowly entered her causing both Booth and Brennan to moan loudly. They set an easy slow and passionate rhythm, Booth felt her getting closer and knew he wasn't going to last long enough for her to come; his left hand creped down her stomach to her clit and drew small circles on the bundle of nerves.

"Booth" Brennan moaned; her breathing ragged.

His mouth sucked on her nipple while he sped up his thrust. It wasn't long before he felt her inner walls contract around him and felt her juices coat his shaft; with a final hard thrust he came in her causing Brennan to have another small orgasm from the sensation it brought when she felt his seed filling her. "Booth… Booth… Booth…" Brennan chanted and Booth smiled; feeling her still tremble.

After couple minutes their breathing turned back to normal and Booth looked into her eyes. "You okay?" Not trusting her voice she nodded her head and hid her face in his neck; kissing it softly.

"Never better" she whispered when she trusted her voice again. "You?"

"I'm in heaven…" he smiled at her and Brennan returned it; blushing slightly. A knock on the door caused them to jump up and scramble for their clothing. "Hang on." Booth called out and pulled his boxers and jeans on quickly. Brennan was frantically searching for her bra while pulling on her panties and jeans. When he saw Brennan still looking around he smiled and walked over to the computer where he bra lay, making his way over to her he turned her around and slipped her bra back on; kissing her bare shoulder. Brennan smiled at him and quickly pulled her shirt over her head and fixed her hair before nodding to Booth that he could open the door.

"Agent Booth, are you okay?" Sweets asked looking in the room and seeing Brennan blushing.

"We're fine." He told him before walking over to Brennan and slipping his arm around her waist. "We're going to the Lab and then to the Founding Fathers for drinks for my birthday, we'll see you there okay Sweets?"

"Sure, see you later." He replied looking at the retreating backs of the 'partners'.

**BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES**

It was two hours later when they were at the Founding Fathers having a drink; Booth was outside talking to Jared, Brennan kept glancing at her boyfriend and partner. '_hah boyfriend, I love the sound of that' _she thought while looking at Angela who was looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Sweetie why don't you just go out there and see if you man is okay?" Angela told her friend; Brennan nodded her head and hugged her quickly before walking outside.

"Why don't you go inside and enjoy your birthday Seeley, probably the only time you ever wind down." She heard Jared say to Booth and saw the pain written over his face. Both men hadn't heard her come outside; Booth lost his temper and came into Jared's face. Brennan thought it was the perfect timing to let her presence known.

"Booth…" she whispered; placing her uninjured arm on his back; she could feel the tension quickly dissipating.

"Bones…" he whispered and when he turned to her, she could see the tears in his eyes, she looked at Jared with anger in her eyes.

"I think it's best if you leave Jared." She spoke while coming to stand before Booth; leaning into his arms.

"Why and leave my big brother's birthday, nah I think I'll have another drink or two." He chuckled, he walked away but Brennan stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"No, you should leave." Brennan felt Booth's arms going around her waist; his hand resting on her stomach just below the sling.

"Aah I see, you two together now huh? Funny because yesterday she kissed me, did she tell yah? Was hot too." Booth knew Jared was drunk but he couldn't let his brother make fun of Bones like that nor hurt his feelings.

"I told him about that." She told him and looked over her shoulder at Booth. "But don't flatter yourself Jared, it was nothing." She turned around and stood on tippy toes before pressing her lips to Booth passionately; they both got lost in the kiss when they heard Jared laugh.

"How can you be with someone like him Tempe? He's probably going to turn out just like dad; a drunken fool who hits his children and wife, he probably is the one responsible for you shoulder."

"GO AWAY!" Brennan screamed leaving Booth arms and getting in Jared face. "Booth will NEVER be like your father, he's the most loving father I know and he would never EVER do anything to hurt Parker or the people he loves."

"Bones…. Just leave it… he's drunk…" Brennan shook her head.

"NO, I will not stand by when someone I love gets hurt."

"You love him?" Jared asked chuckling.

"Yes, I love him more than anyone can ever imagine."

"And you love her?" Booth nodded his head and pulled Brennan back into his arms.

"More than anything."

"Well than I hope you will be happy together." He told them not with allot of sincerity in his voice but Booth and Brennan nodded their heads anyway, Jared nodded his head too and walked back into the bar where they could see hem order another scotch. Booth let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall to Brennan's shoulder.

"Why won't he listen to me?" He asked; she could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I don't know Booth, but I do know that what he said isn't true, you are not your father and you would never do anything to endanger Parker or me or the rest of our family for that matter, so please don't dwell on what he said okay?"

"I hope your right… Bones promise me if I ever hurt you… hit me over the head with a jack hammer, please don't ever let me hurt you or any future children we may have, promise me?" it was a question and Brennan knew he meant it.

"I promise Booth but you will never do anything to us like your dad did to you Booth, _never_." Booth nodded his head and pulled Brennan in for a hug.

"I love you Bones." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Booth." she whispered back.

3 | Page


	34. The Right Booth

**BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - The right Booth - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES**

Brennan knew it was wrong; she knew what she was doing would kill Booth but for some reason she couldn't stop. She wanted Booth only she couldn't have him and this; the man that was kissing and nipping at her neck was so close to him that she couldn't stop. When Jared pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra and kissed her passionately; she pulled away. His kisses weren't right; the way he touched her wasn't right, she didn't want him nor did she want a replacement of the one person she wanted most. She wanted Booth and only Seeley Booth and if she couldn't have him than she doesn't want anybody.

"I can't." she whispered out of breath and pulled away from Jared; hugging her shirt to her chest.

"What?" he asked equally out of breath; he walked towards her and started kissing her neck again but Brennan pulled away.

"Stop, please." She pleaded and was grateful for the knock on her front door. Without looking through the peephole Brennan opened the door to a very surprised and hurt looking Booth; standing in her bra and shirt in her hand. Booth looked past her and saw Jared; he looked at Brennan – her shirt – her lips which were red and swollen from kisses. He shook his head and tears rolled down his cheeks, he turned away but Brennan's voice stopped him. "Booth." it was a sob and Booth turned around to see her sitting on the floor crying, he looked at Jared who just raised an eyebrow but didn't move to help Brennan.

Booth walked over to Brennan and lifted her of the floor and into his arms. Yes she had hurt him; but she would always come first. He walked with her in his arms to the couch; kicking the door closed behind him and sat down. "I'm sorry..." Brennan sobbed and Booth pulled away to look at her face. "I couldn't do it. We didn't…. I stopped him… he wanted…"

"Bones please stop…" he sobbed, Brennan shook her head and took a hold of his face; looking him straight in the eyes.

"I couldn't do it…. I love you… and only you… I couldn't, we didn't… I'm so sorry." She whispered and saw the relief wash over his face. "Can you leave?" Brennan whispered and Booth thought she meant him and the pain was back; the hurt was back but only for a split second when he felt her move in his lap and looked over at Jared. "Just leave please."

"Tempe…" Brennan shook her head and moved closer into Booth's chest.

"Just leave, I love him too much to hurt him; you will never be like him." Jared's face showed anger but he pulled open the door and slammed it closed behind him. Brennan sank further back into Booth's embrace and they sat like that for a while before Booth spoke up.

"Why didn't you?"

"He wasn't you… his kisses weren't yours; his touches weren't the right once; I didn't feel the same when you touch me when he did; I love you and if I can't have you than I don't want anyone else." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean you can't have me?" he asked confused.

"You would never; could never love someone like me." She moved to get off his lap but he held her where she was with an arm around her waist.

"I already love you Bones." He whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her neck causing a shiver to run up her spine. Brennan turned around and looked at him seeing the truth in his eyes she hugged him tightly; tears dripping down her cheeks of happiness.

"I love you too." Booth smiled and stood up with Brennan in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. Carefully placing her on the bed and crawled in behind her; enveloping her in his arms.

"Go to sleep Bones, I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her cheeks softly and felt her breathing even out. He stayed awake for minutes just watching the peacefulness on her face before joining her in their slumber.

**END….**

**OMG who saw the promo for the new episode for next week, I cried so much; Emily is amazing and I bed her performance for nest week should win an Emmy =)… Finally she says something to Booth… though I hate him now I still wish he would open his eyes and realise she is all he needs… OMG I am still crying and it's been what like 3 hours ago since I watched the promo =P yes people I am a Bones Softy =P…**

**Well please review and let me know what you think of this chapter =)**

**xx Tamara**


	35. It Was All Worth It Sequel To TPITR

**Okay so here is the sequel to 'The Pain In The Realization', I know I promised it sooner but I've been so busy with work and getting back on my feet; also my muse has seemed to left me for a while; I tried writing but everything I wrote just sucked so I hope this is better. Let me know what you think.**

**B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ It's All Worth It ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B**

It was two days later and Brennan hadn't seen Booth since. Angela told her he had called her and that he wanted to speak with her but Brennan wanted to wrap her head around everything that had been going on and needed time away from Booth to do that.

Brennan was currently laying in the hospital bed; she just had physiotherapy and it had drained her. To make matters worse she felt empty inside; she wanted Booth; she wanted her daughter, but most of all she wanted to feel whole again. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts; she looked up and smiled when she saw Angela walking in with flowers and balloons.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" she sat the flowers down and sat down on the chair next to Brennan's bed.

"I'm alright." Her voice was small and Angela knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked concerned. Brennan looked at her with tears in her eyes and Angela saw her best-friend curl into a tight ball and started crying. "Sweetie, it's alright." Angela moved on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"I want Booth." She sobbed and Angela nodded her head in understanding. Booth had been the same after his coma; the only thing that he wanted was Brennan and Brennan alone. Angela pulled back and kissed her friend on her forehead.

"I'll be right back sweetie." Angela left the room and Brennan felt even more alone than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Five minutes later she heard the door open and a wide smile crossed her face.

"Bones?" Booth looked like he hadn't slept in days' he hadn't shaved and the bags under his eyes told her exactly that.

"Booth..." She sobbed and it took only seconds for him to run towards the bed and take her in his arms. When she felt his arms around her she let herself relax and the tears rolled down her cheeks. The empty feeling inside quickly filled with love and warmth. Booth was whispering something like a mantra but Brennan couldn't hear what it was. "What are you saying?" she whispered still holding onto him.

"I love you." Brennan's eyes went wide but a smile crossed her face and she kissed him.

"I love you too." She whispered when they pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could give you what you want… I'm so sorry…. Please forgive me, please, please…" He kept repeating.

"Booth…" he didn't respond and just kept saying he was sorry. "Booth!" She said a little stronger and Booth looked up at her. "It's alright." Booth shook his head.

"No, no it's not alright. Because of me you are in here. Because of me you were in a coma and had that dream and…." She silenced him with a long and passionate kiss.

"It's not your fault. Will you please stop saying that!"

"But it is Bones, if I just stayed with you, this wouldn't have happened. If Hannah hadn't lied to me than we would've stayed at the Founding Fathers and had couple more drinks, and... and..." Brennan placed her fingers on his lips to silence him.

"It's not your fault Booth, the only person we can blame is that driver of the other car. We can't blame Hannah, she wanted you home; she wanted you to spent less time with me so she could have more..." she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm here now... alive... we are here and we can start living the life we both want so badly." A tear rolled down her cheek and Booth wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you..." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her again deeply. When they pulled apart Brennan nodded her head.

"I love you too."

**BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES - BONES**

**B&B - One year later - B&B**

"BOOTH!" Brennan all but screamed.

"What Bones?" Booth came running into the living room to see his fiancé standing in a puddle of water.

Brennan looked up "My water just broke." Booth looked at her and a big smile spread across both their faces until a painful contraction hit Brennan and she screamed out in pain. Booth was by her side in seconds and guided her to the door; grabbing the hospital bag that was near the door for the last five days. The ride to the hospital couldn't have gone any quicker with Booth putting on his siren and driving like a mad man. They wobbled into the emergency walking up to the nurses' station.

"My fiancé's water just broke." Booth said while helping Brennan through another contraction. The nurse nodded her head and ran to get a wheel chair before wheeling her into a room; where she got told to dress in a gown while she got a doctor.

**Eleven hours later.**

"Alright Temperance we need to get that little baby out so one the count of three I want you to give one hard big push." Doctor Stein told her and Brennan nodded he head through her exhaustion. She looked at Booth who kissed her forehead and took a hold of her hand.

"You can do it Hun… I'm right here… I love you." Brennan nodded her head and sat up.

"Alright Temperance… one… two… three… big push." Brennan gave the biggest push she could give and screamed out in pain. "Great job, again on the count of three… one… two… three…" Again she gave a big push; screaming. "You are doing great Temperance." Booth grabbed the cold washcloth and whipped her forehead; kissing her softly. "Alright Temperance again… one… two… three… push…" She did again but she was exhausted and fell back onto the bed shaking her head.

"I can't…" she whispered while burying her face in Booth's neck. Being in labour for eleven hours wasn't easy; she had been pushing for the last eight of them and was exhausted.

"You can Hun… I know you can… think of Alexi… think of our baby… you can do it… you are the strongest woman I know Bones, you can do it…" Brennan looked at him and nodded her head through the tears. She sat up again and her thought were with Alexi and that got her strength bag.

"One… two… three…" Brennan gave another strong push and felt the head of her baby pop out; she hit her face in Booth's neck trying to silence her pain but when she felt the shoulder of her baby girl come out she cried out in pain and then her whole body relaxed; hearing her baby girl cry. As soon as the baby was on her mother's chest she calmed down, slowly trying to open her eyes but the harsh light to strong for her new born eyes and she closed them again.

"Congratulation Temperance… you have a healthy little girl…" Dr Stein told her and gave her a smile. Booth kissed her deeply before looking at his beautiful baby girl.

"I'll clean her for you and bring her back straight away." Alice her nurse told her and Brennan nodded her head. Booth immediately pulled her in a hug as well as he could.

"I'm so proud of you… I love you so much…" she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." They stayed in their embrace for a while; they pulled apart when a tiny whale filled the room. Alice came walking back and handed the perfect little girl back to her mother.

"What are you going to name her?" Alice asked while hugging Booth. Alice had been like a daughter to them; they had gotten to know her a little over a year ago when Brennan was released from the hospital; she was a nurse in training and Brennan took her under her wing when she heard that she was in the foster system. She had just turned eighteen when and needed someone to look out for her and Brennan was that person. They took her into their home and wanted her to be there when their little girl was born. She even looked like Brennan; dark auburn curly hair that reached down past her shoulders, bright blue eyes and fair skin; the squints called her mini Brennan.

"Alexi." Brennan whispered and accepted the hug Alice gave her.

**LOVE - LOVE - LOVE**

It was an hour later; Brennan was laying in the hospital bed with Alexi in her arms. She had beautiful bright blue eyes like Brennan; a mob of dark brown hair; a mixture between Booth's and her hair. Fair skin like her mother's; a miniature of her father's nose and lips that are heart shaped perfected her little face.

Alice came walking and in smiled at Booth who had fallen asleep on the chair next to the bed. "Find it for Seeley to fall asleep while you've been in labour for nearly twelve hours." Alice laughed. "We need to see if she will breast feed." Brennan nodded her head and looked at Booth. "I can get someone else in here if you don't want me…"

"NO! Don't be crazy, I love you like a daughter why wouldn't I want you in here, its Booth never got to see all this and experience it when he had Parker I just want him to experience it all now." Alice nodded her head and moved over to where Booth was.

"Yo dad…" Alice said and Brennan laughed out loud.

"Mmm…" Alice looked at Brennan and winked at her.

"You daughter wants to eat, now if you want to see…" and he was up within seconds,

"Hmm what I'm awake…" both Brennan and Alice laughed.

"Did you just call me dad?" he asked confused.

"Uh yeah, sorry…"

"No no it's okay… well come on let's get you little sister fed…" he waggled his eyebrows and sat on the bed while Alice took Alexi in her arms so Brennan could undo the gown.

Alice placed Alexi back in Brennan arms and carefully guided her tiny mouth to her breast, Brennan looked at Alice who nodded her head; understanding her concern when Alexi didn't suckle straight away. Alice moved to the closet in the room and pulled out another pillow. "Lift you arm." Brennan did and Alice placed the pillow under her arm; when she did that she placed Alexi on the pillow so her body was under Brennan's arm and behind her back. Brennan again guided her to her breast and let out a sob when she felt Alexi suckle. Brennan looked at Booth and saw he had tears in his eyes; she moved her hand and placed it on his cheek; smiling at him.

"Thanks Bones…" He whispered and Brennan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What for Booth?" she looked at Alice who between them both like a tennis match.

"For giving me this, for sharing this with me… for giving me the most precious girl in the world…" Tears were running down his cheeks and Brennan whipped them away with her thumb.

"Booth I love you… I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you." Booth nodded his head and stroked his daughters head carefully.

"I love you too… so much… you don't know how much."

"Well if it's any more than I love you than I do know how much." She smiled at him and laughed when he pulled her into a deep and tender kiss; careful not to squash Alexi. When Alice cleared her throat they broke apart.

"Sorry" Brennan mumbled and Booth turned red.

"Hey don't apologise this is a happy time for the both of you… though I gotta say seeing your parents kiss is kinda weird but aye I've gotten used to it…" she smiled at them and when she saw the tears in their eyes she raised an eyebrow much like Brennan did when she was confused. Booth looked at her and laughed.

"Now that…" he said pointing towards Alice's confused face. "she's got from you." He said to Brennan who looked at him smiling.

"You mean it?" Brennan asked still looking at Alice.

"Offcourse, you've been the only people that have taken me in for who I am; you've treated me the best way I've ever been treated and I couldn't have been more thankful for that." Brennan had tears rolling down her cheeks. Alexia through all this had fallen asleep but through that she kept on eating. "I love you like you are my parents." she stated. "You are my parents." She whispered. "That is if you want me…"

"You are out daughter Alice; we just never knew you felt the same way towards us as we feel towards you." Alice nodded her head and let a couple tears fall down her cheeks. "We love you Alice so much."

"I love you too." When Brennan felt Alexi stop suckling she covered back up and burped her before holding her out towards Alice.

"Meet your little sister." Brennan said with proud and Booth nodded his head when Alice looked at him. She took Alexi in her arms and cradled her like she was breakable. "I love you Alexi." She whispered before she sat down next to Brennan on the bed. "I have to get back to work but I'll see you guys after my shift okay." Brennan nodded her head and pulled Alice in a hug when she handed Alexi to Booth.

"I really love you." She whispered in her ear causing more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too mum." She whispered back and felt Brennan hug her a little tighter before pulling back. Booth handed Alexi over to Brennan and then he pulled Alice into a hug.

"I love you baby girl." Alice hit her face in his neck and tightened her hold on him.

"I love you too dad." She kissed her little sister on the head before moving out of the room.

"Who knew we would get two daughters today." Brennan whispered not wanting to awake Alexi.

"I know… you want me to put her in the bassinet?" Brennan nodded her head and gently laid her in Booth's arms. He placed her in the white bassinet Alice had bought to the room and laid her down carefully; kissing her forehead.

"When are Angela and the rest coming?"

"They went to get some breakfast after I told them she was born; they will be back soon." Brennan smiled and sank back into the mattress; laying her head on his shoulder. "Get some sleep babe, you had a tough night." Brennan nodded her head and already felt her eyes fall closed; within minutes she was deep asleep and Booth smiled; pulling her closer into his body; thinking how this day couldn't get any better. He had a fiancé he loved deeply and two beautiful daughters he couldn't love more; there wasn't anything he wanted more in life than his three beautiful girls.

**THE END- okay so tell me what you think… I didn't put the rest of the squints in this one because I wanted to focus more on B&B and their daughter and Alice… she just popped into my head and I had to write her into this chapter.**

**This is what I imagine the baby will look like =) /23sg3sr**

4 | Page


	36. Hiding Behind Bones

**Hi all, just a little shot that I came up with while watching "The Goop on the Girl" =) it's the same scene but it years later so I kinda happens again, hope you enjoy it because I am doing this on my holiday in England =).**

**xx **

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Hiding Behind Bones ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

"Dude where's your chest hair?" Hodgins asked while walking up the platform. Booth looked up at Hodgins and noticed a group of women standing behind Hodgins staring at him. He moved his head backwards towards Bones who leaned in.

"Why are those women staring at us?" he asked speaking from the side of his mouth. Brennan looked at the women and whispered back her breath caressing his ear causing all attention to his lower region.

"They're not staring at us; they are staring at you." Brennan stated finishing picking Santa bits out of his hair. "Let me get you a lab coat and you can sit in my office while waiting for your clothes." Booth nodded his head and looked back at the women behind Hodgins who seemed to have multiplied within the last minutes.

"Uh- Bones?"

"What?" she asked while putting evidence in bags.

"Can you come here for a second?" Brennan walked over to Booth who pulled her in front of him getting a couple of disapproving growls from the group of woman. Brennan looked confused back at Booth over her shoulder.

"Booth what are you doing?" she asked when he started walking backwards with him still hiding behind her.

"I'm hiding while trying to get to your office."

"Hiding?" she asked. Booth nodded his head. "Behind me?" again he nodded his head. "Why?"

"Because you can kick their ass if they come near me." Brennan laughed and looked at the group coming closer to them.

"Oh for God sakes." She pulled of her lab coat and handed it to Booth who held it in front of him to cover himself up as best he could. "Go back to work he's taken." The group of women looked at each other but didn't stop walking towards them.

"Seriously I am taken." Booth stated while pulling Brennan against his chest; his hands resting on her stomach. Again they looked at each other but didn't falter their steps until they were only a meter away from both Brennan and Booth.

"Oh what the hell…" Brennan turned around and kissed Booth passionately on his lips. When they pulled back and looked at the group there were some disappointed looks and nasty growls. "Now go back to work and stop ogling my partner." The group of women walked away; Booth and Brennan made their way to her office. Once they were in her office Brennan closed the blinds and locked the door and pushed Booth up against it kissing him passionately. Her lips claiming his, her tongue caressing his bottom lip asking for entrance which she got granted without second thought. Booths hands fell to the swell of her bottom and lifted her up easily; eliciting a loud moan when his erection made contact with her hot centre. "Do you know how hard it's been for me to see you like this for the past half hour?" Brennan asked between kisses.

"About as hard as it was for me to see you in that wonder woman suite." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me." She crashed her lips back onto his and moved her hips over his creating the most delicious friction and quickly building up towards an orgasm. When Booth felt her trembling he guided his kisses towards her neck and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Our baby." He whispered kissing below her ear on 'that' spot that send her into a strong release. When he felt her relax he carefully pulled himself from the door and walked over to the couch and laid them both down; Brennan sprawled on his chest. When her breathing returned to normal she looked up at Booth with a smile.

"You know I lose it when you say and do that." Booth nodded his head and smiled; kissing her nose playfully.

"I know." He kissed her forehead before kissing her lips and smiling at her. "How is _it_ doing?" Brennan looked at him with a smile.

"_It_ is doing fine… _it_ needs to get fed so daddy needs to get us something." Booth laughed.

"How about mommy gets daddy some clothes? So he can get something to eat for mommy and _it_." Brennan rolled her eyes and got off his chest; the stickiness between her legs giving her an uncomfortable feeling, she shifted a little looking at Booth who raised his eyebrows with a hot smile on his lips. She walked over to the small closet she had in her office and pulled out another suit for Booth.

"Here you go daddy." She handed it to him, smiling he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again quickly and placed his hands on her four and a half month pregnant belly. "Seriously how is she doing?" Booth and Brennan had been together for nearly a year and were expecting their first child. It wasn't planned, but it wasn't an accident either.

"She's doing fine Booth." she loved it when Booth worried about their baby girl.

"Okay well let me get dressed and I'll get the both of you some food." Brennan nodded her head but looked down at his erection.

"What about that?" she purred while softly stroking him.

"Well now that you're doing 'that' it won't go away until mommy takes care of daddy." He laughed. "Seriously it's fine Bones. You can pay me back tonight." Brennan looked at him with that looked that told him 'are you sure?' Booth nodded his head and kissed her again before making his way to the little bathroom and got dressed. Half hour later they arrived at the diner to get some lunch.

"I'm just going to the…" she pointed towards the restroom and when Booth nodded his head she walked away.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asked when he sat down at their table.

"I'll have cheeseburger and some extra fries with a vanilla milkshake, a grilled cheese sandwich and a chocolate milkshake please." The waitress wrote it down and nodded her head before walking off to get their order.

"Seeley?" a voice came and Booth looked up to see one Hannah Burley standing before him.

"Hannah?" he asked surprised, when he was recovered he stood up and shook her hand. "Sorry how are you?" he asked politely and say Brennan just walking out of the restroom; his smile lighting up the room.

"I'm good and you?" she asked while looking over her shoulder at Brennan who was now walking towards them.

"I'm great." Brennan came to a stop next to him and looked at Hannah.

"Hi Hannah." She said politely and smiled at Booth when he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Temperance." Brennan put down her coat and that when Hannah saw her belly. "Wow, I see congrats are in order." Brennan nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

"Yes thank you." Brennan looked at Booth and smiled when he kissed her temple softly. Hannah saw that she was pregnant but it didn't occur to her that the child was Booth's.

"So who's the lucky man?" she asked and Booth's smile faltered a little.

"The lucky man is me." He said squeezing Brennan shoulder when he felt her head lean on his shoulder. Hannah looked surprised at Brennan and then back at Booth.

"Oh… well congratulations." Booth nodded his head and looked at Brennan when she gasped. She quickly pulled his hand down to her stomach and placed it where their baby at just kicked. Booth's smile grew when he felt the tiny nudge on his hand; the world and people fading away.

"Order for Burley." A waitress called and Hannah nodded her head.

"Well I better go, congrats again. Bye." Booth and Brennan both nodded their heads and said bye before sitting down at the table. His hands still on her belly and hers on top; nothing mattered but the feeling of their little girl kicking.

**A/N: well this turned out to be different then I thought…. I hope you still liked it though and don't forget to drop me a line =)…. In the meantime I'm going to continue enjoying my holiday and there will be some more chapters coming soon =). Thanks for reading =)….**

**xx Tamara**


	37. The Word That Changed Everything

Hi all, I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry. My muse seemed to have left me for a while and I just couldn't come up with an idea or write anything. I hope you can all forgive me and that you all like this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES, because if I did Booth and Brennan would have done the naughty a long time ago =).**_

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B The word that changed everything B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B **

Booth, Parker and Hannah were at the diner; it was the first time Hannah and Parker met. They all sat awkwardly looking at each other silently before Parker broke it; looking at his father. "Is Hannah gonna be my second mom?" Hannah choked on the sip of tea she just took coughing loudly. She looked at Booth terrified before looking at Parker.

"She might; would you be okay with that?" Parker shook his head looking hurt at his father.

"No I don't want a second mom." He stated not noticing how much he hurt Hannah by saying that. Booth turned towards his girlfriend and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He's just eight Hannah; he doesn't know what he's saying." Hannah nodded her head lightly and took a deep breath. The bell above the door rang and Booth looked towards it seeing his partner walking in the door; Parker saw his dad looking at the door and turned around a large smile spreading across his face.

"MOM!" Hannah's head shot up at the name and was shocked when she saw Brennan; she looked at Booth who hadn't even notice it because Parker had been calling her that for a long time now. Parker jumped from his chair and jumped into Brennan's awaiting arms.

"Hi baby." Brennan said while walking towards the table with Parker on her hip. "Hi Booth, Hannah how are you?" Hannah looked at Parker hurt, but the little Booth only had his eyes for Brennan.

"Uhm, good I'm good and you?" Hannah answered squeezing Booth's thigh.

"I'm good." She smiled down at Parker who had laid his head on her shoulder; Brennan motioned to the chair "Can I sit?"

"Sure, go ahead." Booth said looking at Hannah. Brennan thanked them and sat down with Parker on her lap.

"Seeley can I talk to you?" Hannah asked Booth who nodded his head and stood up.

"We'll be right back Bones, Parker you stay with your mom okay." Parker nodded his head and dug into his fries; Brennan every now and then picking one from him and making him laugh.

"Seeley, he just said he doesn't want a second mother but he calls Temperance mom?" she asked confused.

"He's been doing that since he was three Hannah, I can't ask him to stop calling her that when he's seen Bones like his mom for like his entire life and she sees him like her son." Hannah took a deep breath and glanced at Brennan and Parker before looking back to Booth.

"Seeley this isn't working, I mean Temperance she's everything you need. I see the way you look at her and the way Parker looks at her. She's a mom to him something I would never be. She's in your life more than you know Seeley. Your apartment is filled with picture of you two and of her and Parker. When I just moved in I found the spare toothbrush and the hairbrush in your bathroom."

"How do you know they were Bones', they could have been someone else's." Hannah looked at him and Booth sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, they are Bones'." He looked back at his son and partner then back at his girlfriend. "Look Hannah me and Bones we've got a history; we've been partners for six years and best friends for nearly as long. Bones has been a mother to Parker ever since Rebecca died; I can't change the way that is or nor do I want to because she's the only thing that always been constant in my life, the only thing I can really count on to be there for me no matter what happens. Yes she broke my heart and you know all about that but I still care for her allot."

"I get it Seeley I really do but I don't think I can compete with her; I don't really want to compete for your love with Temperance. She's my friend and I don't want to have to fight for someone with a friend."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this isn't working… let's not kid ourselves anymore Seeley, you love her and I can clearly see she loves you and more importantly Parker loves her. She's in your entire life Seeley, your thought, your dreams; you don't even know how much until someone tells you." Booth looked stunned at her.

"My dreams?" He squeaked. Hannah nodded her head and smiled.

"You've been calling out her name every time you have a nightmare. She's on your mind all the time because work is on your mind all the time. I get it Seeley, it's alright."

"I do love you Hannah, I guess I never knew how much I loved Bones more though." His thoughts were with the woman currently sitting with his son on her lap who had seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Booth?" Brennan called before looking over her shoulder and motioning him to her. Both he and Hannah walked over to her and both smiled when they saw how Parker had fallen asleep. His head was resting on her chest above her heart in the crook of her arm, his left hand fisted in her shirt on her stomach and his right wound around her waist; holding onto her shirt on her back; he had fallen asleep like a baby would in their mother's arms.

"Yeah Bones?"

"I think I'll take Parker home and put him to bed at mine it looked like you and Hannah were in a pretty serious conversation." Booth nodded his head and handed Parker's backpack to Brennan who got up from the chair and took it from him.

"Parker's got an own bed at yours?" Hannah asked Brennan who nodded her head and the look on her face told Hannah that she though it was the most normal thing; to have a room all set up at your home for your partner's son.

"Yeah, he's had it since he was…" she looked at Booth. "what about four?" she asked him and Booth nodded his head looking at Hannah with a smile.

"See what I was talking about." Booth nodded his head again and kissed Brennan on her cheek.

"I'll come over tonight and see what Parker wants okay?" Brennan nodded her head and moved to hug Hannah carefully not to crush Parker. She walked towards the door when Booth's voice stopped her. "Oh and Bones…." She turned around. "Thanks" Brennan nodded her head and smiled at them before walking towards her car; once there she carefully buckled Parker in and drove off towards her apartment.

**Later that afternoon**

A knock on Brennan's door rose her from her light sleep; when she and Parker had gotten home she had laid down on the couch with Parker draped over her and had fallen asleep by the soft snoring of her son. She carefully laid him down on the couch before answering the door. "Booth hey, come in." she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and moved to the kitchen to grab them something to drink.

"Dad!" She heard Parker say and a smile appeared on her face. "Mom, dad's here." Brennan laughed and brought three bottles of water to the living room; ruffling Parker hair while she plopped herself down on the couch.

"I know baby." She laughed and laid her head back down on the back of the couch sighing deeply. "How'd things go with Hannah?" she asked opening one eye and looking at him.

"We broke up…" Brennan sat up straight and looked genuinely sorry for Booth but he just smiled and shook his head. "Don't be sorry Bones…" He could just see the apology in her eyes. "She told me she could see I was in love with someone else…" Brennan who had been playing thumbs with Parker looked at him. "and she is right." Brennan raised an eyebrow at him. Booth looked at his son "Can you go play in your room buddy?" Parker looked at Brennan who nodded her head at him. He got up and gave Brennan a hug before walking off to his room.

"Booth who do you love because the only person I can remember you having a relationship with is Cam and she's with Paul so unless you still have feeling for …" her mouth formed a 'o' while she looked at her feet. "You still love me?" she rose her eyes to him and released the breath she was holding when he nodded his head.

"Thank God, I love you too." Brennan nearly jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately. Booth to say the least was surprised but that didn't stop him from kissing her back just as hard.

"MOM!" the scream broke them apart and they ran towards Parker's bedroom. Once they got there they could see Parker laying on the floor next to shards of glass. Brennan ran towards him and picked him up, walking towards the bed and sat down with him.

"What happened?" she asked him and saw Booth lifting up a photo frame that held a picture of the three of them in it. He turned it around and showed it to Brennan.

"I dropped our picture." He sobbed and snuggled closer into his mother's embrace.

"It's alright baby. Are you hurt did you cut yourself with the glass?" Parker nodded his head and laid his hand in her hands showing the large cut in his palm.

"I'm sorry mommy; I didn't mean to break it." he sobbed and looked up at Brennan. "Please don't be mad." Tears streamed down his cheeks and Brannan wiped them away.

"Baby it's okay, we can just get another one; now let's go clean up that cut okay." Parker nodded his head and snuggled into her chest again. "Booth he needs stitches." Brennan whispered into his ear looking concerned at him. Booth nodded his head and took his son from her arms.

"Buddy we need to go to the hospital okay; you probably need some stitches." Parker looked at Brennan with terrified eyes shaking his head.

"No, I don't wanna go to the hospital. Please mom don't make me. I've seen you stitch dad up before why can't you do me too."

"Because I don't have strong enough anaesthetic, they'll have better one at the hospital." Parker shook his head.

"No I want you to do it. I'll be a big boy I promise." Brennan looked at Booth who nodded his head and the three of them walked towards the kitchen where Brennan set up the supplies while Booth cleaned Parker hand under some lukewarm water.

"Alright Parker I'm going to give you some numbing stuff okay?" Parker nodded his head and hid his face in his father's neck when he saw his mom guiding the needle to his hand. "It might hurt a bit." Brennan guided the needle towards his hand but hesitated; she looked at Parker then at Booth and he could see the pain in her eyes. Booth guided his hand to hers and took the needle from her; he lifted Parker of his lap and settled him into Brennan's lap.

"It's alright Bones…" she couldn't do it, she couldn't hurt her son but she knew it must be hard for Booth as well. Parker hit his face in her neck and let out a scream when Booth pressed the needle into his palm. Brennan rubbed his back and whispered soothing words in his ear. Booth took Parker in his lap again so that Brennan could stitch the cut. She waited five minutes and grabbed a clean needle so she could feel if his hand was numb enough.

"Parker can you feel this?" she asked while poking the needle in the cut.

"Feel what?" He asked; his face still hidden in his father's neck.

"It's alright, never mind." She smiled at Booth and began stitching the cut. Once she was done she carefully bandaged it and drew a smiley face on it writing 'love mum' on it. She handed the pen to Booth who wrote 'love dad' on it. Parker lifted his face from his father's shoulder and looked at his hand. "Do you have any pain?" she asked Parker who nodded his head.

"A little it's starting to get worse mommy." He sobbed and crawled into her lap.

"I know baby… Booth can you get him half a Vicodin?" Booth nodded his head and walked towards the bathroom, coming back couple seconds later with the little pill and a bottle of water.

"Here buddy take this it'll take the pain away." Parker took it from his dad and swallowed it before laying his head back down on Brennan's chest. "Alright let's get you to bed." Booth could already see Parker's eyes starting to drop and smiled down at his son and partner. "Why don't you get him changed while I go and clean up the rest of the shards?" Brennan nodded her head and waited for Booth to hand her Parker's pj's before making her way towards her bedroom and changing a now sleeping Parker. Booth walked into Brennan bedroom and smiled when he saw Brennan tuck their son into her bed.

"I don't want him to sleep in his own room tonight." She whispered and Booth nodded his head. Brennan grabbed another pillow from her wardrobe and carefully placed it under Parker's hand. Booth turned on the bedside lamp placing the room in a soft yellow glow. He walked over to Brennan who was standing next to the bed looking at her son. Booth stood behind her and wound his arms around her waist his hands resting on her stomach, Brennan sighed and leaned into him while placing her hands on top of his.

"Come on Bones." He walked them out of the room and led Brennan into the living room. He sat her down on the couch before making his way to the kitchen and getting them a glass of wine. On his way back to the living room he dimmed the lights and turned on the stereo; the room filled with soft sounds of birds and the ocean waves crashing to shore; Booth knew how much she loved doing this at night. He made his way over to the couch and sat down at the head bringing his legs on the couch and pulling her in between; her body immediately relaxing into his embrace.

"What's gonna happen now?" Brennan asked quietly, casually sipping her wine.

"Hannah is packing her stuff now and she's going to move out in the morning; I told her she didn't have to tonight, I was kinda hoping I could crash here tonight." Brennan nodded her head and looked up at him.

"Course you can you don't even have to ask." She smiled and kissed his jawline before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Bones?"

"Mmm." Booth could see that her eyes were closed and that she was dozing off but he needed to know.

"What are we now? What are we going to do?" Brennan breathed in deeply and opened her eyes; she turned around in his arms and looked at him with a smile.

"We" she kissed his right cheek. "Are" And then his left cheek. "In a" she kissed his nose making him laugh. "Relationship" and last she kissed his lips deeply. When they pulled back she could see the huge grin on his face that made her smile too. "But I want to take this slow, you just got out of a relationship and I don't want to jump into something while that is still fresh." Booth nodded his head and kissed her forehead guiding her head onto his chest and her ear to his heart.

"I know Bones, but know I'm in this for the long haul." Brennan nodded her head and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I know Booth, so am I" She whispered sleepily, Booth's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

"I love you Bones." He whispered into her ear causing goose bumps all over her body.

"Mm, love you too." Were the last words that she spoke before falling into a comfortable sleep. Booth smiled down at the woman in his arms and new nothing could get better than this. He kissed her hair on last time before joining her into a restful slumber.

**FIN**

**Alright to let me know what you though =) and if any of you have idea's for me to write about let me know =). And isn't everybody just happy that Hannah isn't in the picture anymore, I know I know how terrible am I to say that but I really didn't like her, no matter how hard I tried. And poor Booth he looked to defo but I'm happy that she's out of the picture =).**

**Tamara**


	38. Be With The One You Love

**B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Be With The One You Love ~ B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B**

Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Booth, Hannah and Parker were currently sitting at the diner having lunch. The past week had been hard on Brennan with her admitting she made a mistake by saying no to Booth and seeing him still together with Hannah. The words '_she's not a constellation price' _going through her mind over and over again.

"Dad I have to use the bathroom." Parker looked at his father. He was about to get up when Brennan stood up and took his hand.

"I have to go too; I'll take him." She smiled down at him and then at Parker who had the biggest smile on his face. Just when the two disappeared into the bathroom the waitress comes over.

"Hi what can I get you all?" she asked.

"Oh- uh, there just two people that have gone to the bathroom can we order when they get back?" Hannah asked but Booth interrupted her.

"It's fine; Bones will have the ceaser salad and can you please take out the bacon and chicken and add some olives and a vanilla milkshake. And for Parker some french fries and a vanilla milkshake as well and for me the all burger and some fries and a chocolate milkshake." Hannah looked at Booth, how he knows what Brennan likes but then again they had been partners for nearly five and a half years. Hannah also ordered the ceaser salad, Angela ordered french fries and Hodgins got the all burger with extra french fries for Angela. Just shortly after their waitress left Brennan came walking back with Parker on her back; they were laughing and having a ball.

"Parker get off Bones' back." Booth laughed at his son while he helped him getting of Bones' back, in the process he accidently caressed the side of Brennan's breast; she sucked in a breath and worked hard not to let a moan escape her. Angela looked at her friend with a smirk on her face. When Booth looked at Hannah he saw that she didn't see anything but when he looked at Angela he knew she knew what had happened. Booth quickly got Parker of her back and they sat back down.

When their lunch arrived Parker was looking at Brennan salad and Hannah saw this. "Park you want to try some of my salad?" She asked and Parker shook his head still looking at Brennan's salad. Brennan looked down at Parker and smiled when he looked up at her; she scooped some salad onto her fork and held it out to him; he looked up at Brennan and smiled before opening his mouth and taking the bite offered to him. Hannah looked hurt at Booth who looked back at her with a comforting smile. When parker was finished with his bite he smiled at Brennan who smiled back down at him; she winked at him and he nodded his head. Parker looked at his father who looked hurt at his son, Parker's cheek got red and he slit down his chair a little afraid of the look his father gave him. Brennan saw this and laid her hand on Parker's shoulder; he looked up at her and she could see the tears in his tiny brown eyes; he leaped from his chair and jumped into Brennan's lap and cried into her neck.

Angela laid a comforting hand on Brennan's shoulder while she drew small circles on Parker's back; Booth looked at Brennan with a sad expression. Brennan stood up with Angela and the three of them walked towards the restrooms.

"Parker?" Angela called while guiding Brennan into the small restroom. He lifted his head from the crook of Brennan's neck and looked at his auntie. "What's wrong?" he laid his head on her shoulder and Brennan laid her head down on his.

"I want Bones to be with daddy." He looked up at Brennan who smiled sadly back at him and kissed his forehead. Brennan looked at Angela with sad eyes; her friend moved in and hugged both Brennan and Parker as well as she could with her belly in the way. They heard footsteps and knew Booth was walking in their direction; Angela pulled back and opened the door just when Booth knocked on the door. He looked into the room at his son who was still in Brennan's arms.

"What's wrong Parker?" Booth had walked into the room and was now standing next to Brennan. Parker looked up from Brennan's shoulder and lifted his head.

"I don't like Hannah; I want you to be with Bones." Booth took a step back shocked and moved a hand over his face.

"Maybe I should go." Brennan said while trying to put Parker on the floor.

"NO!" Parker turned his body in Brennan's arms and hid his face in her neck while tightening his hold on her with both arms and legs. Brennan looked at Booth who just nodded his head that she could stay.

"Buddy, why don't you like her?" he asked his son while directing Brennan onto a chair in the small rest area.

"She doesn't want babies of her own. She won't give me a little sister; she doesn't really like kids." Booth was shocked. He and Hannah hadn't talked about that yet but he thought she did want to have children of her own, Booth did and; he really did and now that he knew that his girlfriend didn't want any of her own he didn't know what to do. He looked at Brennan; the love of his life.

"When did she tell you that?" Booth asked his son.

"When you introduced us; she told me she doesn't want children of her own because the world is overpopulated and that she would want to adopt if she ever considered becoming a mother."

"So; that means you can have a little sister." Booth told his son who shook his head.

"No I want a real sister; I want a sister that is half you and half Bones." Brennan looked shocked down at Parker and at Booth.

"Buddy; Bones and I are just friends; I love Hannah. You have to accept that; she might become your step…"

"NO!" He screamed at his dad and tears fell down his cheeks while he buried his face back into Brennan's neck. She could feel Parker's lips moving on her neck and could hear him whisper. "I want Bones to be my mommy… I want Bones to be my mommy… I want Bones to be my mommy." He whispered and looked at Booth to see if he heard as well and the look he gave her told her he did.

"Parker you have to start accepting that Bones isn't going to be your Mommy. If anyone will ever be it's going to be Hannah…" He looked at Brennan and saw the tears roll down her cheeks while she hid her face into Parker's hair. Booth placed his hand on her shoulder but she took a step back; tightening her hold on Parker and turning her face towards him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm leaving." She stated and walked out of the room with Parker. She nearly ran to the table and grabbed her coat, purse and Parker's coat without thinking and started to walk out.

"Bren? Sweetie where are you going?" Angela asked while standing up together with Hodgins.

"I'm sorry Ange but I can't do this… I'm just gonna go for a walk." She tried to walk out again but Angela stopped her.

"Bren, you still got Parker in your arms sweetie." Brennan now looked down at Parker; she had wanted to walk out of the diner with her partner's son without really knowing it; it all felt so natural that she only just realised. Brennan loosened her hold on Parker just as Booth came walking back.

"Parker you have to let me go." Brennan whispered in his ear but just got a head shake.

"No I wanna stay with you." He stated while tightening his hold on her.

"Parker you can't go with me, it's your weekend with your dad."

"No I wanna stay with you mommy." He whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear; even Hannah and Booth.

"Parker" Brennan stated with a sigh and looked down at the sad brown eyes staring back at her. "You can't call me that, you heard what your dad said; I'll never be your mother. It's not that I don't want to be baby-" The baby slipped out because when she was with Parker everything rational seemed to slip her mind. "I would be honoured and so proud to be your mother but your dad… he doesn't love me, if anyone would become your stepmother it would be…" Parker laid his hand on her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"I only want you to be my mommy." He stated and looked at his father. Booth looked at Hannah who looked more sad than ever and his heart broke for her; but when he looked at Brennan and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks he knew that she was the only person who would be good enough for his son… she would be the perfect mother for Parker.

"Bones can you take Parker for the day, I just… Hannah and I need to talk about some things." Brennan nodded her head and immediately walked out after giving Angela and Hodgins a hug.

**- Booth's apartment -**

"Parker told me you didn't want to have children of your own?" It was more a question than a statement.

Hannah shook her head. "No I don't." She looked up at Booth sad expression.

"I don't think this is going to work Hannah. I love you I really do but I want children of my own and you don't; I don't think I can live with it to not have another child of my own. And Parker he…"

"He wants Temperance to be with you and not me; he wants her to be his mother and not me." Booth nodded his head. "I don't want children of my own Seeley, never did and never would. My work means too much to me to take on that responsibility, I'm just not made to be a mother and I really don't want to be one." Booth looked at her like she's grown a second head. She knew before they started their relationship that he had a son and that she would possible be in his life and be his step mother and now she telling him that she doesn't want to be a mother.

"You knew Hannah; you knew right from the beginning that I had Parker and that there would be a big chance of you becoming his stepmother. You were okay with that, you said you would love to be his stepmother; and now you're telling me you don't even want to be a mother. Did you just tell me you loved becoming his mother to be with me? To get me into bed with you?" their whole relationship was built on a lie and Booth couldn't be more disgusted and disappointed.

"I didn't think I would love you as much as I do; but I can't be a mother Seeley; I've always said I wouldn't wanna be a mother and I don't want to change that."

"So you just used me?" it was more a statement than anything.

"NO! I do love you I really do…"

"Then why did you say you would love to be Parker's stepmother… why did you accept that it could be possible?"

"I don't know…" she sighed. Booth stood up from the couch and ran his hand over his face.

"I can't do this; if you really don't want to be a mother than that's it. Parker's in my life forever and I'm not going to throw that away just because you don't want to be a mother. Bones! She's not even my girlfriend and she loves Parker so much like he was her own. I never had to ask her to do anything for him; she does it out of love and she doesn't even think she's any good with children but with Parker; she's a natural. She never wanted to have kids but Parker changed her mind. She does want to have children now; she even asked me to be the father of her child and I denied her the one thing she wanted the most in this world. Someone that was part of me and her; she wanted a little brother of sister for Parker; to make him happy, to make herself happy but most of all to make me happy. She knew how much I wanted another child; but I told her no; but now I see that was the biggest mistakes I could ever make. I can't do this Hannah; we are done."

"I really do love you Seeley; but I can see you love Temperance more."

"Offcourse I love her more she didn't use me like you did. She didn't lead me on by pretending she was happy to be a mother… because she already is one to Parker. She is his mother and the best I could ever hope for; for the one thing that's always been constant in my life." Hannah nodded her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry Seeley, I'll be out of her by tonight."

"No it's alright take your time I'll find a hotel that me and Parker can stay at." He walked into his room and started packing a bag before making his way to the front door. "I really loved you Hannah and I'm sorry this didn't work but I can't, I won't choose anything or anyone over Parker." Hannah nodded her head.

"I know and I don't want you to. I really love you, I'm sorry." She walked into the bedroom and started packing her things. Booth didn't wait and opened the door and walked out making his way to his car; getting in and driving to Brennan's apartment; to the two most important people in his life.

**- Brennan's apartment -**

Brennan was sitting on her couch with a book in her hand while Parker rested his head on her lap; sleeping soundly. A soft knock sounded on her door and her heart leaped in her throat knowing it was Booth but now knowing what he was going to say or do. She carefully lifted Parker in her arms when he didn't let go of her waist and made her way to her door; opening it and letting Booth in.

When Booth walked in her could see Parker in his partners arms and smiled; he carefully lifted his son out of her arms and laid him down on the couch before pulling Brennan into his arms; startling her.

"Booth?" she asked confused; pulling back a bit to see his face. Booth just shook his head and kissed her deeply; their tongues caressing, touching softly, almost shyly before they let loose of both their desires that had been pinned up for years. When air became mandatory they pulled back; Brennan looked up at him with questioning eyes and Booth just nodded his head and kissed her softly again.

"I love you Bones, so much." Brennan's eyes lit up and tears spilled down her cheeks before she pulled him back to her; hugging him tightly to her chest.

"I love you too." She whispered into his shoulder pulling back. "What happened?" She wanted to know what happened and what made him tell her he loved her; she wanted to know what was going to happen with Parker and if Hannah was really out of the picture.

"We talked, I asked her why she all of the sudden didn't want to have children. She said she never wanted to become a mother which shocked me. I told her that I had Parker when we first met and she said she loved kids. I asked her why she said she loved kids and would love to be his step mother. I asked her if it was just a rouse to get me into bed with her; she told me she really loved me but that she would never change her mind of becoming a mother. I didn't know what to say because she said she loved Parker and loved to be his mother; I told her nothing could ever take me away from Parker and I would never choose anything above Parker because he is my world. She really had to try hard to get Parker to like her and it surprised me because it didn't take you anything for him to love you. I know you always said that you weren't good with kids and you never wanted any; but Parker took to you so easily after you first met him, that I knew right from then that you would make the perfect mother for any kid but especially to Parker; I was hoping for that and now I just wish you want the same."

Brennan was looking at Booth speechless, not knowing what to say and found herself stroking Parker's hair. "Booth I..." she looked down at Parker who stirred a bit and buried his head into her stomach; letting out a soft sigh. "I love Parker like he's my own Booth and I know you're not supposed to feel that way about your partner's son but I do." She looked back down at Parker, "I do want the same that you do." She looked up at Booth and smiled at him. "And I want a child that is you and me." She whispered.

Booth's smile lit up the room when she said that. He moves closer to her and pulled her lips down onto his and kissed her passionately for a while until they felt Parker shift between them. "Daddy?" he asked shifting till he was under Brennan's arm and his head was on her chest.

"Hi buddy, you had a nice nap?" Brennan looked down at Parker and smiled when he looked up at her with sleepy eyes. The love she felt in her heart for this little boy was something she had never felt before she met Parker Booth. She never thought she would feel this way about someone that wasn't her own; and now she felt so much love for him that she only wanted to have something like him but that was part her and Booth.

"Uhuh," he looked at Brennan "I'm hungry mommy." He whispered and Brennan's smile grew at the little name he started using when they got to her apartment. She looked at Booth who leaned into her and kissed her softly.

"I'm hungry too mommy." He said causing Parker to belly laugh and Brennan to roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright what do you want?" she asked while getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

"Mac and Cheese." Both Booth boys/men replied. Brennan started dinner and heard the TV being turned on and not seconds later she felt two large hands wrap around her waist and rest on her stomach. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked while placing kisses down her neck and over her shoulder.

"You did but I don't mind hearing it again." She whispered leaning back into him; enjoying his kisses a little too much.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Booth…" she moaned softly before looking at the living room at Parker who was emerged in Sponge Bob. She turned around she pulled his lips down onto hers and kissed him deeply; poring all her feeling into the kiss; trying to tell him how much she loved him. When they heard Parker giggle they pulled apart to see him standing in the kitchen looking at them. "Uh-….I…." she stuttered. Parker laughed and ran over to her and hugged her tightly around her waist placing his head on her lower stomach. Brennan looked down at Parker and stroked his head before looking up at Booth with a smile on her face. Booth moved to stand behind Brennan and wrapped her arms around her; hugging the two most important people in his life.


	39. Baby In Maluku

**Hi my Angels, I'm so very sorry for not updating any sooner I've just been so busy with work and my 4 week old niece that I haven't found the time to write =(… what did everyone think of the last episode… you think they finally did something or not? I think so because of the little looks between Angela and Brennan I mean common it's pretty obvious right? But so so mean of Hart Hanson to not let us see if they did or didn't you know =(…. I keep saying Hart Hanson is MEAN!**

**Bones is not mine because if it was these two would have a million babies by now lol.**

**B&B B&B B&B B&B LOVE ~ Baby In Maluku ~ LOVE B&B B&B B&B B&B**

They had sex. And not just the normal kind of sex; they had made love; steamy, hot, passionate love. Learning each other's body like it was the last day on earth; slow kisses and caressing touches. They both had given their heart to each other; they knew they could never go back to the way things were before. And yet here they stood facing each other; saying goodbye to each other for a whole year. A year as long as it takes for the sun to travel around the earth; 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days, 8766 hours, 525.600 minutes, 31.556.926 seconds.

She had asked him not to kiss or hug her; she told him she couldn't handle it if he was to hold her and then let go; she would be afraid that she couldn't let go. He had reluctantly agreed with her, that he couldn't handle it either but here they stood holding hands in the busy airport surrounded by their friends. Brennan tried her hardest to not cry, to not yell at him and tell him to please hold her.

"One year from today." He stated.

"One year from today." She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. It took everything in his might not to pull her in his arms, to wipe her tears away and kiss it better, to not say 'to hell with it I'm going with you'. And it took all of her might to let go of his hand and walk away. She looked back one more time; images of that night before playing in her mind.

'_What are you doing Brennan, you can't do this, why are you doing this?' _She thought turning around, she dropped her bag, screamed his name and started running towards him. Angela had turned around when she heard her friend scream and had tears tolling down her cheeks when she saw Brennan jumping into Booth's arms; holding him tightly, afraid to let go.

"I love you…" She sobbed into his ear; placing kisses wherever she could reach. "I love you so much… I can't go away… I don't want to leave…" Booth pulled back and placed kisses all over her face while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too so much… but we both made commitments, it's only a year Bones… we can talk as much on webcam as we want… we'll write to each other… I get two weeks of I can come down… I don't want to leave you either baby but we have to." Brennan looked deep into his eyes before bringing her lips to his in a slow and sensual kiss.

"You promise?" she whispered when they pulled back for air. "You promise you will come down?"

"I promise baby… in the meantime…" He made sure her legs were locked around his waist before he removed his hands from her bum and pulled his Saint Christopher medal from his neck. "Wear this please?" He put it around her neck and followed the chain to where the medal rested between her breasts. Brennan looked at his hand and nodded her head. She pulled her own necklace of her neck; removed the heart shaped locked that Booth had gotten her for Christmas, placed it on the necklace with his medal; took of her mother's ring; hung it on her necklace and put it around Booth's neck. He looked up at her with tears and love in his eyes.

"Only if you promise to wear this." She whispered back and kissed him when he nodded his head.

"_Passengers for flight 358 to Indonesia please make your way towards the gate as the plane is now boarding." _Brennan sobbed when she heard that; it was her flight. She had to let go of Booth; had to move from his arms; the only place where she felt safe.

"I love you" Booth whispered in her ear while placing sucking wet kisses on her neck.

"I love you too" Brennan whispered back and slipped from his arms. With a strangled sob she turned around and made her way to Daisy who was waiting for her. She looked up to see Angela in Hodgins' arms tears slipping down her cheeks. She risked one more glance towards Booth over her shoulder and blew him a kiss before disappearing.

Two months, that's how long it took for Brennan to realise she was carrying something very special, something she would always share with the love of her life. The afternoon found her hanging over the toilet with Daisy holding her hair up from her face.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it can hit you at any time?" she whispered to her intern when she flushed the toilet and sank to the floor. Daisy smiled at her mentor and handed her a glass of water.

"Have you told Agent Booth?" Brennan shook her head and sighed deeply.

"Not yet, I'm seeing him tonight on the webcam; I'm going to tell him then." Daisy nodded her head and moved out of the bathroom; when she looked up she screamed and covered her mouth with her hand. Brennan came running out of the bathroom to see why her intern screamed and nearly fainted. Booth; he was standing there, a big smile on his face. Brennan slowly walked towards him; her arm outstretched, her hand seeking contact with his skin. When she touched his face a sob escaped her. "You're here?" she whispered before pulling him towards her; hugging him tightly.

"I'm here Bones… and I'm not leaving." He whispered into her neck. "I can't do it baby, I can't stay away from you, they released me… I'm staying here till you're done… I don't want to be away from you one more second." Brennan pulled back and kissed him deeply. When air became mandatory they pulled back. Brennan looked over her shoulder towards Daisy who nodded her head and walked out of the tent.

"I'm so happy you're here… but I have to tell you something." The smile on Booth's face disappeared and Brennan quickly took his hands in hers. "It's nothing bad Booth… it's something really really great." He let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head for her to continue. Brennan took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" she whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered. A big smile spread across his face when she nodded her head. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly; standing up and twirling her around causing Brennan to giggle. "Oh my God, we're going to have a baby?"

"Yes Booth, we're going to have a baby." Booth laughed out loud and put her on the floor before kneeling down; he lifted her shirt to just below her breasts; exposing her belly to him and placed a loving kiss to it.

"Hi baby, I love you so much… and I love your mommy very much too… I cannot believe we created you our first time together…" he whispered to her belly, placing his ear over it. "I wasn't here when mommy found out about you but I will be here for everything else… I won't ever leave again." He stood back up and wiped the tears from Brennan's cheeks and eyes before kissing her deeply.

They pulled back when the need for air became too much and Booth placed his lips on her neck, placing soft sucking kisses all the way to her collarbone. Brennan moaned deeply when she felt him make his way lower to her breasts and placed her hands on his head; keeping him where she wanted him. Booth's hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. His lips travelled lower; leaving little love bites on the swell of her breasts. Brennan's hands roamed in his hair and over his back moaning loudly. He quickly undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the garment away tossing it somewhere in the tent. Placing his lips over her right nipple he sucked lightly, feeling Brennan tremble and moan loudly he looked up and say pure bliss on her face; her cheeks flushed and he knew she just had a powerful orgasm.

"That was quick" he whispered smiling against her left breast wanting to give it the same attention as its twin.

"Hormones" she hoarsely replied before pulling him back up to her lips; she kissed him while walking him backwards towards the bed and pushing him down onto it, straddling him she pulled his shirt over his head and undid the button of his pants.

When he felt she was about to caress his hard on he grabbed her hands and rolled them over; pinning them above her head; hear chest heaving in anticipation. He slowly leaned down; sucking on her lower lip while his hands caressed her creamy skin. He moved his lips towards her breasts and undid the button on her shorts; sucking her left nipple in his mouth he heard her groan and moan deeply; her back arching of the mattress. "Oh God…not again…" Booth smiled and sucked harder, her back arching; pressing her chest into his face and let out a scream.

"BOOTH!" he kissed his way to her neck while his hands rid her of her pants and underwear. "This is so not fair…" Brennan whispered while shedding him of his clothing.

Booth laughed and kissed her softly. "Seems to me you're having a great time." He whispered onto her lips and felt her smile.

"Oh believe me I am but what about you?" They shared slow and passionate kisses while their hands caressed each other's bodies.

"I think we can do something about that." Brennan laughed and rolled them so she was on top of him. She took a hold of his hands and placed them above his head; their fingers intertwining. She leaned down and kisses him while moving her hips; her sex hovering over his. She pulled back and slowly moved down onto him; they both let out a loud moan and Brennan quickly placed her lips on his again; swallowing his groans and moans. Booth could feel her tremble and pulled back; looking into her eyes. "Bones?" Brennan opened her eyes and tears escaped down her cheeks. He pulled her down on top of him and hugged her tightly to his chest; he rolled them over and moved slowly in and out of her.

"I can feel it… I can feel our love…" Brennan gasped and grabbed one of his hands in hers and placed it over her belly where their unborn child rested. "I love you" she whispered before arching her back; the most powerful orgasm washing over her; she felt Booth stiffen and felt his release deep in her womb.

"I love you so much Bones." He whispered in her ear before falling down beside her and pulling her into his arms.

…**THE END… or… To Be Continued…**

**Let me know what you guys think and again I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I want to make a promise if I get more than ten reviews for this chapter I will write a sequel to it if not than that's alright too =).**

**Love Tamara**


	40. Sad Little Boy Prequel To TWTCE

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been so busy with work and deciding to go back to school and my 4 week old niece. So this is a prequel/sequel to 'The Word That Changed Everything' it kind of explains why Parker calls Brennan mom and why he has a room there. It explains how Rebecca died and how Brennan became Parker mother. Thanks for all the nice reviews, story alerts and favourite stories they mean allot to me, thanks again for reading and let me know what you think =). I'd like to thank "Nyre The Black Rose" for beta reading this chapter =) Go check out her stories she's amazing**

**B&B B&B B&B LOVE Sad Little Boy LOVE B&B B&B B&B**

_**Previously: **__"We" she kissed his right cheek. "Are" And then his left cheek. "In a" she kissed his nose making him laugh. "Relationship" and last she kissed his lips deeply. When they pulled back she could see the huge grin on his face that made her smile too. "But I want to take this slow, you just got out of a relationship and I don't want to jump into something while that is still fresh." Booth nodded his head and kissed her forehead guiding her head onto his chest and her ear to his heart._

_"I know Bones, but know I'm in this for the long haul." Brennan nodded her head and snuggled deeper into his chest._

_"I know Booth, so am I" She whispered sleepily, Booth's heartbeat lulling her to sleep._

_"I love you Bones." He whispered into her ear causing goose bumps all over her body._

_"Mm, love you too." Were the last words that she spoke before falling into a comfortable sleep. Booth smiled down at the woman in his arms and new nothing could get better than this. He kissed her hair on last time before joining her into a restful slumber._

_**B&B B&B B&B LOVE B&B B&B B&B**_

**Present: **Brennan dreamt of that dreadful day when Parker lost his mother, silent tears slipping down her cheek for the sadness and pain her little boy and partner went through.

**Four and a half years earlier.**

"Come on Bones we've got a case, get your gear and let's famosh." Booth said to his partner while walking into her office. Brennan was about to get up when his cell phone rang. "Booth!" Brennan could see his entire body change from happy to sad and weak; his eyes became empty while silent tears slipped down his cheeks. Brennan never one to know what to do listened to her heart; she jumped from her chair and directed a numb Booth to the couch and sat down with him. "When?" Was the only thing he asked the caller. She looked at him when he stopped talking and took the phone from him, putting it to her ear to hear that the line was dead, she closed it and took his hands in hers; making him look up to her.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded concerned.

"Rebecca… she…." More tears slipped down his cheeks while he pulled Brennan into him and cried into her neck. Brennan was shocked when he pulled her into him but laid a comforting hand on his back, stroking his hair while whispering soothing words in his ear.

"Whatever it is Booth, we'll get through this alright?" When she felt him nod she pulled back slightly and looked at the sad, tear streaked face of her partner. Booth could see the unspoken question in her eyes; taking a deep breath he told her what the caller had told him.

"Rebecca had a car accident… she didn't make it Bones." He sobbed; Brennan pulled him into her again and shushed him. She didn't know how long she sat with him like that but when she felt him stop crying and his breathing turned soft and regular she pulled back and carefully laid him down on her couch; draping the blanket laying over the back of the couch over him. Brennan walked over to her desk and called Cullen to tell him that he had to send other agents to the crime scene because something had come up. Cullen not one to argue with Brennan simply told her to sort out whatever it was, to take their time and let him know when they would be back.

Over two hours later Booth woke up and remembered the phone call from hours earlier; tears escaping down his cheeks again. Brennan who had been typing away at her computer heard Booth crying; she stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him and wiping away his tears. "I have to go and get Parker." He looked at her tears leaking from his eyes still. "What am I going to tell him?" Brennan smiled sadly at him and took his hands in hers.

"Parker's with Angela; I picked him up from school." Booth looked at her with all the love in his eyes that he felt for her and pulled her into a hug. "I can be here for you if you tell him, if you want?"

"Thanks Bones." Brennan nodded and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking out of the office towards Angela's to get Parker. Two minutes later she walked in with a sleeping Parker in her arms; she carefully laid him down on the couch and draped the blanket over him while sitting down on the other side of Booth.

"They've been playing hide and seek; he fell asleep ten minutes ago." Booth nodded his head and laid it down on her shoulder; drawing in a shaky breath. Brennan didn't know how long she sat there but found herself being shaken awake an hour later by Parker. The little boy crawled into her lap and cried into her chest; his arms wound tightly around her neck. She looked shocked down at him at first when she heard sobs coming from the floor; she looked down and saw Booth laying on the floor; tightly holding onto her lower legs. "Booth?" He looked up at Brennan; eyes red and puffy from crying and his cheek tear stained.

"I told him… he was asking why you picked him up from school… I had to tell him…" He whispered and she nodded her head. Her arms went around Parker; cradling him like a baby.

"Why don't I drive you home and you can spend some time with him." It was more an order then a question; Booth nodded his head.

"I've got to call Drew first…" Brennan smiled sadly at him nodding her head. He walked out of the office to make the call. Five minutes later he came walking back in; tears still evident in his eyes. "He's organizing everything; he wanted to know if he could still see Parker?" It was more a question then a statement and Brennan raised her eyebrows in question.

"Why are you asking me?" Confusion was evident in her voice.

"I don't know…" He stated, fear in his voice though he didn't know why. "I don't know what to do Bones." He sobbed; Brennan stood up before placing a sleeping Parker on the couch and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be alright Booth."

"I don't know what to do with Parker. He's three and now doesn't have a mother, how can that little boy not have a mother anymore?" Brennan looked sadly at Booth; seeing his pain only made her pain worse.

"I don't know Booth, it's unfair but you got to keep strong for him okay? You have to be there for him, and I'll be there for you if and when you need me."

"I always need you Bones, and I know Parker will need you too. You're only the most important woman in his life now other than his mother." Her eyes betrayed her fear and Booth pulled her into a hug. "Please Bones don't be scared, he looks up to you; he needs you as much as I need you." She breathed in deeply and nodded her head.

"Okay." She whispered softly before burying her nose into his neck; inhaling his scent.

"Mommy… no mommy…" Parker sobbed from the couch, the partners broke apart and looked at the boy sitting on the couch now awake and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's alright buddy, come here." Booth beckoned his son who crawled into his father's lap. People always say that children are too young to understand the death of a loved one, but Parker knew exactly what had happened. He cried into his father's chest; Booth thought his crying would never stop and tears escaped down his own cheeks again for his son's pain. Brennan who sat down beside them drew small circles on Parker's back; the warmth of a woman; a woman that loved him drew Parker away from his father and into her arms. She looked at Booth; could see the pain in his eyes he just crawled into her lap; seeking comfort from her and not from him; but she could also see the love in them.

"Booth maybe we should take him back to yours?" Brennan whispered, her nose buried in Parker's hair and making soothing shushing sounds.

"Yeah that's maybe a good idea." They stood up, Brennan with Parker in her arms and Booth with her stuff in his. They walked out of the lab catching everyone's sad eyes for the pain the little boy in her arms was suffering.

When they arrived at Booth's apartment, Brennan wanted to put Parker down on the couch but he clung to her; his arms tightly around her neck and soft whimpers escaping. "No… Bones don't go please…no." Brennan looked at Booth silently asking him what to do.

"Why don't you stay for a while, we'll watch a movie and when he falls asleep you can go… or stay." He added not wanting her to leave for the same reason Parker didn't want her to leave; her presence so soothing that they felt as though she was a pain reliever.

"Alright." She relented and sat down on the couch where Parker again crawled into her lap and cuddled into her chest. She brought her hands up to his back and held him tightly; pouring all her love into the little boy; wishing she could take his pain away.

Later that night after they had dinner and Parker was put to bed; Brennan got up to leave when Booth pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Bones, for being there for him… and for me." Brennan laughed softly.

"Off course Booth anything for you." She pulled back smiling at him before grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

**2.34am Brennan's apartment**

Brennan awoke with a start to the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Brennan!" She answered her voice groggy.

"Bones you have to come over… Parker's he hasn't stopped crying since he woke up twenty minutes ago, he's asking for his mommy… please he needs you… I need you." Brennan had already kicked the covers off of her when she heard the panic in his voice and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and shirt before grabbing her keys and purse and getting into her car. Ten minutes later she arrived at Booths apartment and used her key to get in. When she got in she practically ran towards Parker room where she could hear the crying of the little boy. "Bones! Thank God I don't know what to do… I can't get him to stop…" His voice shaky Brennan nodded her head and moved onto Parker's bed taking the small trembling boy in her arms.

"Shh... Parker it's okay baby… shhh…" she whispered in his ear while rocking him back and forward. To both their amazement Parker calmed down after five minutes snuggling deeper into Brennan's warmth.

That's how it went every single night for the next two weeks; though Brennan now stayed at his apartment so she didn't have to keep on driving because they both knew it would happen again him calling her because he couldn't calm Parker down; though he didn't have a spare bedroom they were professionals and had shared a bed before so they could do it again. Every morning she would wake with Parker against her side and Booth spooning her; though they never said anything they knew this was not something partners did. The funeral came and went; Parker clinging tightly to both Booth and Brennan; it was a sad day but they had everyone there supporting them; Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam.

One month passed; Brennan hardly came to her apartment anymore; she had practically moved in with Booth though not really. One day when Angela pointed her out on it she made a decision that she knew would break both her Booth boy's hearts; but she had to, she liked living with them but she also needed her independence, her freedom.

"Booth I'm going back to my own apartment." She stated one night when they were watching a movie. "I've practically lived here for the past month." Booth looked at her with his mouth open and shook his head.

"No Bones, Parker needs you…" He knew he was lying to her and himself because he needed her too.

"Parker hardly wakes up at night anymore Booth, and if he does you can calm him down; you don't need me anymore." The point was she didn't want to leave but this wasn't something partners did; they didn't just move in together; that was something lovers did and they were not lovers; they were partners.

Tears gathered in Booth's eye though he would never be able to tell why. "No Bones, please he needs you, please don't leave please… he needs you… he needs you…" he whispered like a mantra. "I need you." Brennan didn't know if she heard him right.

"What?" she whispered; shock evident in her voice.

"I need you Bones." He moved closer to her and slowly descended his lips upon hers. Brennan was shocked at first but that didn't stop her from responding. Their lips met, their tongues danced with each other and without either of them knowing they were in his bedroom on the bed with both their shirts lost along the way. When Brennan realised where she was she quickly pulled back from Booth; gasping for breath.

"We can't Booth… we're partners…"

"Bones just shut up and stop thinking… I need you… I want you." Brennan felt her will slip away hearing those words. She saw how dark his eyes were and drowned in them; the arousal and hormones coursing through her body taking over her actions. She crashed her lips upon his; kissing him senseless until a scream from the other room broke them apart. Brennan quickly grabbed the nearest shirt she could find which was Booth's and pulled it over her head while following Booth towards Parker's room. "Hi buddy, are you okay?" He whispered while taking his son in his arms.

He shook his head and tried to pull away from his dad. "Mommy?" Booth got tears in his eyes; Parker hadn't woken up screaming for his mum for the last week.

"I know buddy, the pain will go away soon." The little boy shook his head and lifted his arms towards Brennan.

"No, no, mommy." Booth looked at Brennan while carefully lifting Parker of his lap and into her arms. His tiny arms wound tightly around her neck. Booth looked at Brennan with a smile on his face; yes it hurt that he had called another woman mommy but he was glad it was Brennan; because what she had done for him for the last month, was exactly what a mother did. He could see the shock in her eyes and shook his head.

"It's alright Bones." Brennan nodded her head and shushed Parker back to sleep. They walked into Booth's bedroom and layed the little boy down in the middle before they both dressed down to their pj's; Booth in boxer and a tank and Brennan in her sleep shorts and Booth shirt. They slid in either side of Parker who immediately cuddled up against Brennan. "Bones about before…"

"Booth…" She whispered. "I don't want to lose what we have now. I don't want to risk being in a relationship with you and it then ending. I don't want to lose you or Parker. I just can't do this right now." Booth sighed and closed his eyes; tears stinging his eyes.

"Alright Bones, but you will one day… I know we will be together one day, and when that time comes; I'll still be here and so will Parker." Brennan nodded her head and soon found herself falling asleep by the soft snoring of the little boy curled against her side.

The next three weeks flew by; Brennan moved back to her own apartment. Parker didn't want her to go, he kept crying and crying when she was packing her stuff and would sit down on her lap when she was packing. Brennan didn't want to leave Parker, he had just lost his mother and now another important woman in his life would go away. Booth and Brennan sat him down one night and told him why she had to move back to her own apartment. The little boy cried and cried why?

Booth walked into the lab with a beaming Parker on his hip; once he sat the little boy down her ran straight to Brennan's office screaming. "Mommy… Mommy…" People around the lab had gotten used to Parker calling her mommy; though she and Booth still had to get used to it; it was a nice way of knowing her little man was here.

"Hi baby." Booth could hear Brennan say; when he got to her office he saw that Parker was seated on Brennan's lap facing her; telling her what happened at school that day. When she heard Booth chuckle she looked up with a smile. Neither had spoken about that night; where they almost made love; she didn't want to talk about it and Booth tried as hard as he could to not burst out he loved her every time he saw her with his son.

"Hi Bones" he greeted her and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Hi Booth…" she looked down at Parker who had started scribbling on her desk pad. "Is everything alright?"

"I need to ask you a huge favour." She stood up with Parker and sat him down on her chair rolling him in and grabbing his colouring things she kept in her desk draw. After that she made her way over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Is everything alright? Is Parker alright? Did the school say anything?" Brennan asked concerned knowing that he had a parents meeting at school.

"No, no he's doing great at school; thanks to you." He smiled at her and laughed when he saw her cheek go red. "No, Cullen asked me, well actually he ordered me to go on an undercover assignment." Brennan nodded her head indicating for him to continue. "I'm going to be in New York for at least two weeks." She raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Parker. "I wanted to ask if you could take Parker for me?" He asked nervously.

"Booth you don't even have to ask; I would love to take Parker." She smiled down at him reassuringly. "But we would have to go shopping for a bed then because I don't have a spare one."

"No Bones you don't need to do that I'm sure he can sleep on the couch or something."

"No Booth, I will not let Parker sleep on the couch for two weeks. It's fine; we can buy some furniture; make my spare room his bedroom for when he needs to stay over more."

"Bones really you don't have to."

"What if you have to stay longer; what if he wants to stay over during the weekend or something? Or when we have to work late one night; if he had his own bedroom he will be more comfortable and he can stay whenever he wants to and so can you."

"You want to make your spare bedroom into a bedroom for Parker?" Brennan nodded her head.

"And I want shared custody." She joked giggling; Booth laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Bones; are you sure you want to make your only spare bedroom into Parker's room though?"

"Yes Booth I'm one hundred precent sure." Booth nodded his head and kissed her temple causing a shiver down her spine.

"Alright then; when do you want to go shopping?"

"Well I'm nearly done here so if you don't have to go back to the Hoover I guess we can go now."

"No I don't have to go back to the Hoover. Hi Parker, what do you say we go shopping for a new bed?" Parker raised his eyebrows.

"But daddy I only just got a new bed; remember?" He hoped of the chair and sat down between Booth and Brennan.

"I know Parker but this one isn't for in our apartment; but for your room at Bones' place." A huge smile spread across his face.

"Really? I get to stay with mommy more?"

"Yeah you do kiddo; remember when daddy told you I had to ask Bones if you could stay with her for a while; because daddy has to go away for a little while?" When he nodded his head Booth continued. "Well you are going to stay with Bones and she wants to make her spare bedroom into your room so you can stay whenever you want." Booth didn't know why around Parker he sometimes still said Bones because Parker would correct him anyhow.

"Daddy, its mommy not Bones." Both Booth and Brennan laughed and Booth nodded his head.

"Sorry buddy." Parker nodded his head and placed a kiss on his cheek before doing the same to Brennan.

"So what do you say baby? You wanna go pick out a bed and everything?" Parker nodded his head enthusiastically and jumped of the couch taking Brennan's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Whoa baby, I still have to finish something so why don't you and daddy go colour in your book so I can finish."

"But moooooom…" He drew out a got a look from Brennan telling him not to argue with her. "Sorry" he said with his head down. Brennan smiled down at her boy and lifted him onto her hip.

"It's okay baby, I'll only be a little while okay?" Parker placed a kiss on her cheek and she sat him down on the floor before making her way to her desk and finishing her work.

It was five hours later when Booth and Brennan plopped down on the couch; both exhausted. They had purchased everything for Parker's room and more. Brennan even bought him a desk, bookcase, nightstand, nightlight, new wardrobe, small things like paintings, teddies and books, she even went and got him a small TV with build in DVD player and a WII that they would set up in the living room. When they walked back into the apartment Parker let out a yawn and told them he was tired. Brennan smiled at the boy and asked if he wanted to sleep on the couch or in her bed. Both she and Booth smiled when he said in her bed because 'It smells like mommy'. As soon as Parker was asleep they both went into the guestroom and went to work in transforming it into Parker's bedroom; and so five hours later they sat on the couch.

"You hungry?" Brennan asked him while cuddling closer to his body. Though they weren't together they did share someone really special, they stole a few kisses here and there. They would find themselves waking up in each other's arms but every time Booth brought it up Brennan would say that she didn't want to risk losing him or Parker; that she needed time to adjust to everything; time to think what she wanted.

"Yeah, why don't you check on Parker see if he wants something to eat." Brennan smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek before getting up and walking to her bedroom where her special little boy was curled up in her sheets.

She carefully pulled down the sheets and got tears in her eyes when she saw him dressed in one of her shirts. She moved some of his blond curls away from his forehead before placing a soft kiss on his brow. "Parker… baby wake up." She whispered and smiled when he curled into her and cuddled her arm to his chest.

"Mom?" His eyes opened slowly revealing the brown eyes she always lost herself in.

"Hi baby… you sleep okay?" Parker yawned while nodding his head and rolled on his back, he held out his arms and Brennan smiled leaning down she hugged him tightly; bringing him into her lap. "I love you buddy." She whispered in his ear and kissed his head.

"I love you too mommy." He whispered back tiredly and placed his head on her shoulder. Brennan got up and grabbed a blanket putting it over his little body and walked out of the room.

"Hi tiger, you sleep okay?" Booth asked his son when they appeared in the living room. Booth got up from the couch and pulled Brennan in his arms so he could whisper in his son's ear. "Wake up…" Parker giggled and turned his face into Brennan neck; trying to hide from his dad. "If you don't wake up the tickle monster will come…" he chuckled when Parker lifted his head up from Brennan's shoulder and hugged her tightly around her neck.

"No daddy, not the tickle monster… mommy don't let the tickle monster get me…" He giggled and broke into a fit of laughter when Booth brought his fingers to his son's side and tickled him. "Mommy…" he giggled and Brennan loved the sound of it. Brennan turned her back from Booth and curled her body around Parker while Booth tried to get to him again.

"Oh Bones you are so getting it…" Brenna straightened back up and looked at Booth.

"Booooooth…" She drew out trying to warn him but it was too late and he attacked her with his fingers in her side causing her to laugh and fall to the floor with Parker on top of her giggling as well. They continued till all three were out of breath and lay on the floor still laughing. Parker had rolled back onto her stomach and curled into her nearly falling asleep again. It was an hour later when Brennan carried a freshly showered Parker into his new room. Brennan had whipped up some mac and cheese for dinner which Parker and Booth ate with delight before taking a shower.

"Woooooow…" Parker was in awe of his new room and smiled hugely at Brennan who grinned back at him.

"You like it?" she whispered while setting him down on the bed.

"I love it mommy." She grabbed his bag and pulled out his pj's and helped him put it on before flicking of the big light and turning on his little dinosaur nightlight warming the room with a soft yellow glow. Brennan pulled back the sheets and Parker happily climbed under; he looked at Brennan with a questioning look which made her look worried at him.

"What's wrong baby?" He looked down and back up again.

"What if I have a bad dream? What if I can't find you?"

"I'll be just down the hall baby; you can just come into my room anytime, your dad will be here too tonight…"

"But I won't be able to know you're here… I always sleep with nighty but I left her at daddies." Nighty was one of Booth's old shirt that Brennan had been sleeping in for nearly a year; Parker had grabbed it when he couldn't fall asleep a night after Brennan had left to go back to her apartment, it smelled like her and it comforted him but now he didn't have it with him because it was still at his dad's house.

"Well why don't I give you another shirt just for tonight, will you be okay with that?" Parker nodded his head shyly and Brennan smiled; kissed his head and made her way towards her bedroom to grab another shirt. When she came walking back she heard Booth talk to his son.

"Where's your mom buddy?"

"She went to get a different nighty so I can sleep tonight." Booth smiled and nodded his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Booth asked his son who nodded at him. "Why do you want something that smells like Bones with you at night?"

"Because it makes me feel like she's here with me, she makes me feel safe and when I have nighty with me I can smell her and then I know I'm safe; mommy would never let anything happen to me. And I love how mommy always smells so nice… I just want something of hers that I can always have with me, is that wrong daddy?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Offcourse not buddy, I love the way you're mom smells too."

"Then why don't you have a nighty too?" Booth laughed and Brennan had to put a hand in front of her mouth to stop her from laughing as well.

"Well because I can still smell her on my pillows so I already have something that smells like her and I always know that she's going to be here because she loves you and she would never leave you. And sometimes I'm so lucky that I get your whole mommy at night like you sometimes have when you're sad and she cuddles you till you fall asleep." Brennan had tears rolling down her cheeks by Booth's words and just realised how much she loved Booth.

"Do you love mommy, daddy?" her head came up and she couldn't stop herself from leaning against the door to hear his answer.

"Yeah I do buddy…" he whispered back. "I love her very much."

"Me too" Parker whispered. Brennan walked into the room with tears rolling down her cheeks and took Parker in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too baby… so much… and I would never leave you… no matter what." She whispered and saw Booth looking at her. She mouthed 'I love you too' and saw the shock in his eyes when she did. Brennan handed the shirt over to Parker and he soon fell asleep to the soft singing of Brennan.

"Bones…"

"Booth I love you I really do but I…. I don't want to hurt you or Parker if this doesn't work out… I don't want to lose either of you…"

"You'll never lose us Bones never…."

"Can we not talk about this tonight please, you're going to be gone for two weeks on Friday and I just want you to hold me tonight…. Please?" Booth sighed and nodded his head. He pulled her in his arms so her back was to his chest and they walked into the bedroom, both dressing down to their pj's and climbing into bed.

The next two days went on as normal. On Friday Parker and Brennan brought Booth to the airport and said a teary goodbye. They knew they would see each other in two weeks and for Brennan it was irrational to feel this way but she had become so attached to Booth she couldn't bare to not see him for even hours let alone two whole weeks. Parker had lifted his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up and Brennan did so, cuddling him close to her chest. Booth looked at the two most important persons in his life; smiling he leaned in closer and kissed his son on his head before quickly placing a soft peck on Brennan's unexpected lips. He gasped and Booth took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth; duelling with hers until they heard Parker giggle. They pulled back and Booth could see the flush on her cheeks and smiled; risking another soft peck on her lips.

"I'll see you guys soon okay." Brennan nodded and Parker waved while his father walked to the gate and disappeared.

"Daddy will be back soon mommy." Her son whispered in her ear and laid his head down on her shoulder.

"I know baby, I know." She whispered back and walked back towards the car.

**Six weeks later**

Brennan's cell ringing pulled her from her afternoon nap with Parker. "Brennan…" when she heard the voice she sat straight up causing Parker to wake who was resting on her chest. "BOOTH… where the hell have you been, do you know how worried we've been?"

On the other side of the line Booth could tell Brennan was upset that he hadn't called her, what meant to be two weeks away had turned into six weeks. "Bones I'm so sorry, I couldn't call you, we nearly got caught… Cullen assured me that someone would ring you, he did didn't he?" Brennan heard the worry in his voice and lowered her voice.

"Yes Booth. Cullen called me but that was two weeks ago, not hearing anything from you and not getting anything out of Cullen made me worried sick. What's going on? Why are you not home yet?"

"One of the undercover agents got compromised and shot, they needed someone with military training to finish this case and Cullen ordered me. I told him I couldn't do it, that I couldn't stay away from you guys that long but I didn't have a choice. I wasn't even allowed to call you…." She heard him sigh andlay back down with Parker on her chest again who was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I was so worried Booth…" she whispered; stroking Parker's head. "I didn't know if anything bad had happened to you and if I would be a single mother… I…."

"Shh Bones, I'm alright….."

"When are you coming home?"

"Now…" Brennan eyes widened when the door to her bedroom opened and saw Booth standing there with flowers in his hands. Both Parker and Brennan shot of the bed and launched themselves into his arms. Booth could feel tears on his neck and pulled back to see Brennan's red eyes. "I'm fine Bones, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner…"

"You bastard…." She whispered before crashing her lips onto his, before it could get heated she pulled back and looked down at Parker who was still clinging to his dad's legs. They had shared a kiss here and there, Booth knew it was just a way for Brennan to say she was happy to see him or to tell him how she really felt but he knew she wasn't ready yet; but it still took him by surprise every time she initiated a kiss.

"I love you daddy…" Hearing Parker broke him away from the shock he was still in from the kiss and pulled his little boy in his arms.

"I love you too buddy." He burrowed his nose into his son's hair and pulled Brennan into the hug. "I love you Bones…"

_**Present day**_

_Brennan woke up from her dream to Booth kissing up her neck and smiled. She knew what she said before; that's he wanted to take it slow but the dream she had made her realise who slow they had been going to the last four years and she didn't want to take it slow anymore; she wanted Booth, all of Booth. "I love you, I can't believe how stupid I was to not enter a romantic relationship with you sooner." She whispered and crashed her lips onto his. "So stupid." she murmured before deepening the kiss and rolling on top of him._

"_I love you too and yes you were stupid but so was I…" Brenna giggled and leaned down again, kissing along his jaw to his ear where she pulled his lobe in her mouth and sucked; drawing a groan from Booth. "Oh, I love it when you do that." Brennan laughed and sat up, slowly she brought her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head; leaving her in the most sexy black lace bra Booth had ever seen._

_Booth sat up, holding Brennan in his arms while he explored the creamy skin of her chest. She held his head to her chest with her hands on his head and moaned when he sucked her nipple through her bra. _

"_I need you…" but Booth didn't listen and continued sucking. Brenna roughly pulled his hair so he would look at her. "NOW!" Booth smiled and undid the clasp of her bra before throwing it somewhere in the room._

"_I though you wanted to take it slow?" he asked but didn't stop from exploring her skin._

"_I had a dream, I realised that we've been taking it slow for the last four years and I want all of you." She pulled back from his mouth and looked him in the eye. "All of you… make love to me Booth." He nodded his head and slowly and sensually kissed her. Within matters of second they both lost their clothing and Booth was reaching into the bedside table for a condom. The feeling of Brennan shaking her head made him pull his hand back thinking that she didn't want to do this. "No protection, I want nothing between us…"_

"_You on the pill?" Brennan looked in his eyes and shook her head._

"_I want a baby with you… I mean if you want…." _

"_Are you kidding, I would love to have a baby with you…"_

"_I know we've got Parker but technically he's not mine I love him like he's mine but he's not really mine and I want something that's half you and half me… "_

"_Parker is more you then anyone can ever be Bones, you might not share the same DNA but he is still half you and half me not matter what." She looked in his eyes and saw the truth there and nodded her head._

**THE END**

**Alright it think that is enough for this chapter =) I will be writing a sequel to this sequel lol what is that called a triquel? Does that word even exist? Well let me know what you guys think and again a special thanks to Nyre The Black Rose =)**


	41. The Girl In The Bush

**I know it's been a long time since I last added a new chapter; I seriously have no excuse for it except I was lazy ad simply forgot to post anything. I hope you can all forgive me and as a apology I post this chapter which is I think one of the longest I've written. Please let me know what you think =)**

**The Girl In The Bush - RaraBonesGirl**

It was a quiet afternoon for Brennan; she had been at the Lab all day but nothing had come up yet. Angela had come by for lunch with baby Michael and the three of them headed to the diner.

"So sweetie what's been going on with you and Booth?" Brennan who had been holding Michael who had fallen asleep in her arms looked up with a smile; a smile Angela only had seen a couple times.

"I'm not suppose to say anything but as seen as you are my best friend and all and you were the one who told me first when you found out you were pregnant I guess I can tell you that..." She got interrupted by a loud squeal from Angela who quickly apologized when the whole diner looked at her.

"Oh my God you are pregnant?" She asked amazed. Brennan nodded her head and laughed when Angela nearly threw herself over the table to give her a hug.

"But please don't tell anyone yet we wanted to wait until I reach twelve weeks just in case" Brennan told Angela seriously.

"I understand sweetie and it won't past these lips until you say so." She smiled at Brennan and looked at her son in her best friends arms. "I'm so happy for you Bren; now I know where that glow is from." Brennan's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Well ever since you and Booth slept together you've been having this glow; like there is a light inside of you that just doesn't want to go out. First I thought it was because you and Booth finally took that step but then a few weeks after it was still there. I just thought maybe you and Booth decided to start a romantic relationship and that you've been having hot heavy sex but then I thought that you would have told me so..."

"We only had sex the once Ange and yes you would be the first to know if Booth and I would enter in a relationship and no we haven't yet, or we haven't really talked about it yet. The only thing we've been doing lately is he comes by after work; he'll either lay with his head on my stomach talking to the baby or we're actually sleeping." The smile that crossed her face told Angela how happy her friend was.

"Aw sweetie that's great. Hodgins did that too when I told him I was pregnant. It was the best part of the day for me." Brennan nodded her head in understanding.

"To tell you the truth; and you know how much I love my job but when Booth comes by and talks to the baby is the best part of my day too. These past two and a half months have been the best time of my entire life." A tear slipped down her cheek; she let out a light chuckle and whipped it away looking at Angela who had a gently smile on her face and an understanding look.

"You look really happy Bren. I'm so happy for you." Brennan nodded her head and looked down to the little boy in her arms.

"I'm really happy Ange... happiest I've ever been."

Later that day Brennan was in her office doing some reports when Booth came into her office. He rolled her chair from the desk and knelt in front of her and placed a loving kiss on her stomach out of habit. "Booth..." Brennan giggled.

"Hi baby; its daddy again... I missed you so much today and your mommy too." Brennan smiled down at Booth and gently ran her fingers through his hair like she did when he'd talk to their baby. Booth stood up and pulled Brennan up and into his arms. "I missed you allot today." Booth hugged her tightly and this made Brennan confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly in his ear while running her hands softly over his back.

"I just missed you allot..." She pulled back and looked him in the eye; she could see he wanted to say something but he kept quiet.

"I know I'm not the best at reading people but Booth I can tell something is bothering you."

"There is but I'm afraid you'll run if I tell you" he whispered softly; fear in his eyes.

"I can see it's eating at you Booth, you can tell me anything and I'll promise not to run. Cross my heart and hope to fry." Booth laughed softly.

"It's 'cross my heart and hope to die' Bones..." he looked at her again and sighed softly. "You promise you're not going to run because I cannot have you run away from me; I'd rather keep this in then; because I wouldn't survive if you left."

"Booth please you're scaring me just tell me what it is... please..." when she saw him still hesitating she lifted her hand and held her pinkie out to him. He lifted his eyebrow in question how she knew what it meant. "Parker showed me" she simply told him and he nodded his head and linked his pinkie with hers making their silent 'pinkie swear'.

"I love you" he whispered holding onto her pinkie so tightly still afraid she was going to run away. Brennan let out a relieved sigh and chuckle causing Booth to look up confusion written over his face. She slowly placed her lips over his in a soft and gently kiss.

"I love you too" Booth smiled his mega-watt smile and lifted her into his arms; twirling her around laughing while Brennan giggled. "I thought you were going to tell me something was seriously wrong; that maybe your brain tumour was back or something. Don't ever scare me like that again Booth." She scolded him and kissed him deeply. Their moment of happiness was interrupted when Booth phone rang.

"Booth!" he smiled again at Brennan before listening to the other person on the line. "Alright where?" he quickly wrote down an address and hung up the phone.

"They found some bones in Arlington; don't know anything else. They haven't touched anything just closed off the perimeter" Brennan sighed in relief and retrieved her bag and let herself be guided out of her office by Booth.

**AT THE SCENE;**

"These are dog bones Booth. A rather large one; I can't believe they couldn't tell that by just looking at them" she told him frustrated that they had called them here for nothing.

"Yeah well not everybody is a genius like you Bones; what do you say we go back and get some..." A cry got both their attentions and Brennan quickly looked at Booth before pointing to a pair of bushed not five feet away from them. Brennan stripped of her gloves and walked behind Booth to where the cry came from.

"Oh God" Booth turned to Brennan with sadness in his eyes. "Bones it's a girl..." Brennan raised her eyebrows in confusion to why Booth stopped walking. "She's naked Bones... she's covert in bruises." He told her sadly. Brennan stepped around Booth understanding why he didn't want to put the girl in that position and let Brennan tend to the girl. She carefully sat down on her knees a foot away from the girl so as not to scare her. She had long brown hair and her eyes were just a tint darker then Brennan's. Her face was round which high cheekbones and a small button like nose. Brennan knew if it wasn't for all the bruises this girl would be stunning.

"Sweetie?" she knew that when Angela called her that she felt loved and thought this was the best way to get the girls attention. The girl crawled into a ball but looked at Brennan; her eyes bloodshot and red from crying. "I know you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you alright" She saw doubt in the girls eyes and sighed sadly. "My name is Brennan and I promise I'm not going to hurt you." When the girl nodded her head Brennan smiled kindly at her. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Kate" The girl whispered.

"Hi Kate" Brennan smiled at her and the girl returned it slightly. "Is it alright if I come closer?" she asked carefully and held her hands up when Kate moved further back away from Brennan. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you alright." When she saw her nod her head Brennan carefully moved closer to Kate. Once Brennan was closer she could see that her entire body was covered in bruises and saw streaks of blood on her thighs; seeing this Brennan knew she had to get her to a hospital soon. "Booth can you get me a blanket"

"Already got one Bones" Kate scurried back when she heard Booth's voice and Brennan held out her hand again.

"It's alright he's not going to hurt you. He's my partner; we work for the FBI we only want to help you Kate." Brennan carefully stood and took the blanket Booth held out for her before sitting down on her knees again. "Alright Kate you've done very good so far but I need you to come to me alright so I can wrap you in this blanket and we can get you checked out and I promise again I won't let anybody hurt you again alright?"

Kate didn't know what it was but she trusted Brennan and quickly nodded her head. She crawled over to Brennan slowly trying to hide her nakedness from Brennan but knew it wouldn't get her far. She looked at Brennan again with fear in her eyes and Brennan understood straight away. Before she had a change to reassure her; the girl stood up on shaky feet and collapsed into her arms; Brennan quickly wrapped the blanket around her and hugged the sobbing girl tightly to her chest.

"It's alright you're safe now." She felt Kate nod her head and stood up helping her baring some of her weight. When they came out of the bushes Booth looked at Brennan with proudly. Booth was about to speak but they heard commotion behind them and they both turned around to see dozens of flashes going off in their faces making Kate scurry back behind Brennan. Booth slowly walked over to Brennan so he was facing Kate.

"Hi I know you're scared but I'm not going to hurt you alright"

Kate nodded her head "Brennan told me" Booth smiled at the girl and took of his long trench coat and held it out.

"If it's alright with you I'm going to lift you up and cover you with this okay; I don't want them seeing who you are and putting your picture in the paper. But if you're not comfortable with it just let me know." Kate had clenched her arms around Brennan's waist who looked at her nodding her head.

"It's alright Kate; he's not going to hurt you I promise." Kate turned back to Booth and nodded her head. She let go of Brennan and stepped towards Booth slowly. He carefully and slowly lifted her into his arms and nodded to Brennan to cover her with his coat which she did quickly. They made their way through the mass of paparazzi and quickly walked to the car where Brennan got in the back seat with Kate while Booth drove them to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL;**

Brennan and Kate were seated in a small room waiting for a doctor to arrive. Kate hadn't let go of Brennan for one second; even when she was told to put on a gown and Brennan wanted to give her privacy the girl had cried and latched herself onto Brennan; scared that someone was going to hurt her again.

After waiting for ten minutes a female doctor came into the room and smiled gently at the girl who was seated on Brennan's lap. Brennan smiled at the woman who had been her doctor ever since she found out she was pregnant and who had also been Angela's doctor.

"I know you're scared but I need to ask you a few question okay?" Brennan felt her tremble but was proud of her when she nodded her head.

"Can you tell me your full name?" the doctor asked.

"Kate Bane."

"Kate" the doctor smiled "My name is Sheri" the girl smiled but drew closer to Brennan. "Kate can you tell me where your parents are?"

"I'm a foster child" the girl cried softly and Brennan wrapped her arms around her hugging her softly knowing what it felt to be a foster child. The doctor smiled sadly at both Kate and Brennan.

"Do you life in a foster house of with foster parents?"

"House" she answered in a whisper.

"Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Sixteen"

"Alright Kate you did very well; but this is going to be the hardest part Dr Brennan told me she saw some blood on your thighs and bruises on your arms and legs. I'm going to need to ask you if you were raped?" Brennan felt Kate stiffen and a loud sob escaped the girl; Kate turned around in Brennan's arms and cried into her neck while nodding her head. Brennan held the girl tightly rocking her softly.

"Kate; I need to do a rape kit. So we can get some evidence and put the man who did this to you away for good so he can't hurt you or anybody else again. Now I know you're scared and if you want you can have Dr Brennan with you but its very important for me to do this. I only want to you help you honey and I'm so very sorry this happened to you."

Kate's cries became louder and louder while she clung to Brennan. She looked at the doctor sadly tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll give you a couple minutes." Sheri whispered and Brennan nodded her head gratefully.

Once the doctor left Brennan turned her attention to Kate. "Honey I'm so sorry." She whispered in her ear and smiled sadly at the girl when she looked up.

"I don't want to get the rape kit done" she told her softly.

"I know honey but you have to... don't you want this man put away for good; so he can't hurt you or some other girl anymore?" Kate nodded her head while more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Can you stay?"

"Offcourse I'll stay as long as you want me to alright" Kate nodded her head and leaned her head on Brennan's shoulder. They heard a soft knock on the door before the doctor came back into the room with a package in her hand.

"I know you don't want this done Kate but I need you to lay down on the bed for me" Kate nodded her head and stood up from Brennan's lap and lay down on the bed. Brennan stayed seated in the chair but when she heard Kate sob her name she walked straight over and held her hand tightly. She was directed to put her legs in the stirrups and she did so hesitantly and crying loudly.

Half hour later the exam was done and a crying and trembling Kate sat on Brennan's lap again.

"Kate I need to ask you one more question" Brennan looked at the doctor with pleading eyes to leave the girl alone after all that she'd been through. Sheri sighed softly and wrote something down on a piece of paper showing Brennan '**pregnancy! need to know if she's had her period yet'. **Brennan sighed softly and a sob escaped her while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kate... sweetie?" Brennan spoke to her softly. When Kate looked up at her she looked at her with sad eyes not wanting to ask this question but knowing she had to. "Honey how long have you been menstruating?" Kate's eyes went wide as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Four years" she sobbed not wanting to think what she was thinking at all. Brennan felt her own body tremble as tears rolled down her cheeks still. Kate's body trembled so badly that Brennan started to get worried; when her breathing became loud and un even the doctor went into action and gave her a mild sedative. Not long after Kate was quiet and asleep in Brennan's arms.

"I need her to come back in two weeks so we can determine if she's pregnant or not" Brennan nodded her head and buried her face in Kate's hair.

"I know. Is there anything else?"

"I've got some mild sedatives for her; if she ever feels like she's going into another panic attack; have her take one. She needs to take antibiotics; while I did the exam I could see some swelling and redness so that where the antibiotics is for and just in case something went in there..."

"I found her in the dirt" the doctor nodded her head.

"There is a cream which had to be applied to her genital area to help her heal quicker and for any discomfort. And you might want to see to that she sees someone." Brennan nodded her head sadly.

"I'm not her foster mother I can't make these decisions for her; the home has to know all these things."

"While I left you two alone I had your partner look up what home she's in. I've contacted them and a social worker should be here soon; but I will be requesting that she stays with you while she recovers. I can see how much you care for this girl Temperance. She needs someone like you to help her recover she needs you especially if it turns out she's pregnant. I know how you feel about foster children and maybe you should think about taking her in until she can leave the system."

"Thanks Sheri I'll let you know. I have to talk to Booth about this." Sheri nodded her head.

"Do you need me to get a wheelchair for her or...?"

"No it's alright if you can get Booth to come in here he can carry her" Both woman shared a smile before Sheri went in search for Booth.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you anymore Kate I promise you..." she whispered softly while rocking her back and forth.

"I know..." she heard Kate whisper.

"Kate I need to ask you something..." she felt her nod her head and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "If I can arrange for you to be adopted would you want to? Would you want me to..."

"Yes" Kate whispered without second thought taking Brennan by surprise.

"You can think about it but just know that if you want to I will make it happen."

"I want to. You've been the only person who's been really nice to me and doesn't look me down for being a foster child. I want to be adopted by you if you'll have a broken child."

"You are not broken Kate; don't let anyone ever tell you that alright"

"But that's what I am now" Brennan shook her head violently not liking the word broken one bid.

"No you are NOT broken... you are not broken okay?" Kate could see the love and sadness in Brennan's soothing blue eyes and couldn't do anything but nod her head. "If you want me to adopt you I will... but you know Booth" Kate nodded her head "He's my partner and my boyfriend and the father of my unborn child... if I was to adopt you I would want him to adopt you too; so you have a family."

"You're pregnant?" Kate whispered trying to get out of Brennan's lap so she wouldn't hurt the baby but Brennan held onto her.

"Yes I am and don't worry you're not hurting the baby. Just relax. But I need for you to trust Booth I know it's hard after everything you've been through but I need you to trust him because he's going to be your family..."

"He'll be my father?" She asked hopefully "and you'll be my mother?" a glint in her eyes Brennan hadn't seen yet. "I just never had a family; I've been in foster care since I was two I've never had a real mother or father; never had someone interested in wanting to adopt me." She spoke softly and sadly.

Brennan didn't know what it was about this girl but she felt like she needed to protect this girl from anything that could hurt her in life. She felt so much love for Kate that she knew she was going to adopt her one way or another; nothing would or could stop her.

"Don't worry Kate; you are wanted." Booth spoke from the door causing both Kate and Brennan to look up with surprised expressions. "And I'll be your father if you want me to be." He smiled kindly at her and she could tell she was safe if she was with Booth. "So Sheri told me I had to be your personal carrier today." He joked and drew the first laugh from Kate since they found her.

The rest of the day had been filled with more tears. Booth had to take her to the FBI to get a statement and poor Kate had to relive everything again. She had not been away from Brennan more than a second and always wanted to have skin contact with her, the touch of Brennan gave her a feeling of love and safety and she didn't want to loose that.

When they had gotten home to Brennan's apartment things didn't go much better. Kate had to take a shower but seeing her body covert in bruises only made her feel disgusted and she had rolled herself into the corner of the shower and cried until Brennan came and got her out. Then it came to putting cream on her private area; Kate had did it herself but she did it with trembling hands; when Brennan knocked on the door she found her curled up on her bed sobbing heavily her breathing irregular and knew that she had to take a sedative to help her relax.

That night both Booth and Brennan hardly got any sleep nor did Kate; she kept having nightmares and didn't want Brennan to leave her alone in the guestroom so Kate had slept for two hours in bed with Booth and Brennan; Booth had said he would take the guest room but Kate felt safer with him there and had told him that too; but not wanting to make her uncomfortable Booth had taken his side with Brennan next to him and Kate had taken Brennan's side.

**TWO WEEKS LATER;**

The two weeks had by gone quickly but not smoothly. Kate had been having nightmares every single night where she would relieve everything and the poor girl hadn't gotten any sleep nor did Brennan and Booth. Today was the day where they had to go back to the hospital to find out if the guy who had sexually assaulted her had impregnated her. Brennan and Kate were both nervous but Booth was boiling with rage and anger. When Brennan had told him that there was a possibility that Kate was pregnant Booth had taken it upon himself to find the sick bastard who did this to the girl he had grown to love as his own.

Sheri came walking into the waiting area and smiled at the little family "Come on through Kate" she stood up and looked down at Brennan who could see the fear in her eyes and smiled up at her before standing up and taking her hand walking into the room.

"How are you doing Kate?"

"Alright I guess" she looked at Brennan who smiled sadly at her.

"She's been having nightmares and she hardly gets any sleep." Sheri nodded her head sadly and scribbles some notes in Kate's file before pulling out a small urine sample jar.

"I need you to give me a sample of your urine so we can do some tests and to see if you are pregnant Kate." Brennan felt Kate's hand start to tremble as soon as Sheri said pregnant but got up anyway and into the bathroom. It wasn't long before she came back out and handed the jar to the doctor who then did a series of strip tests. Kate had transferred herself into Brennan's lap and had her face hidden in her neck not wanting to know the results.

Sheri did the last strip tests which was the pregnancy test and took a deep breath when she looked down at the strip again after waiting three minutes. She sighed deeply and turned around before giving Brennan a sad smile and a small nod telling her that Kate was indeed pregnant. Brennan let out a sob and pressed her face into Kate's hair feeling the girl tremble and sobbing herself.

"I'm so sorry Kate... I have to ask what you want to do..." Kate lifted her face from Brennan's neck and looked the woman who had cared and loved for her since all this happened. Tears slipped down both their faces; they just sat looking at each other for what felt like hours; Kate had felt that she could always find an answer in Brennan's eyes and was looking for one now.

"Honey you don't need to decide now..." Knowing what Kate was doing she wanted her to know she didn't need to decide now; that she could take her time.

"No I... even though... I... I don't want to decide... I'm against abortion but... circumstances..." more tears slipped down her cheeks and Brennan nodded her head. Kate didn't know what to do; she's always been against abortion against killing an innocent life but she had become pregnant with someone's child who had raped her and she didn't know what to do; she'd always wanted children but she didn't want it to happen this way; no one wanted it to happen this way and yet she knew there were woman out there that kept babies who were conceived through sexual assault. She never thought as herself strong but that was when she was alone and had no one who loved her; now she had Brennan and Booth and soon she would meet everyone at the Lab and she would have a whole family to herself; a family that would love her for who she was and she knew she could do this as long as she had Brennan with her; and Booth. "I don't want to kill an innocent life" She whispered to Brennan scared of what she would think. "I never expected this to happen I guess no one does but..." tears rolled down her cheeks again and she held onto Brennan's hand tightly not wanting to let go ever. "I don't want you to think less of me..." She whispered "If I decide... to keep... keep the baby... I don't want you to leave me... I don't want to be alone..."

"Shh Kate you don't have to decide now... but now that if you would keep this baby I would never leave you alone. We; Booth and I are your family now honey... I will stand one hundred percent behind you if you decide to keep it..."

Kate nodded her head and hugged Brennan tightly before turning to Cheri; she swallowed deeply and felt like her heart was going to shoot out of her chest with the next words she spoke. "I... I wan... keep the baby..." she leaned back into Brennan who wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly to her. Sheri nodded her head and scheduled an ultrasound when Brennan came in next for her own ultrasound. Kate had gotten a prescription for prenatal vitamins and was told to come back in six weeks for her first ultrasound.

When they walked out of the room Booth was quickly to spot them and stood up waiting for them to reach him. He could see the sad look on Brennan's face and the folders in Kate's hands about pregnancy and knew it was true. That bastard had impregnated her and Booth saw red.

"That BASTARD!" He screamed in rage and collapsed onto a chair, his head in his hands sobbing loudly. Both Kate and Brennan quickly got to his side and both placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Booth..." Kate whispered. "Offcourse it's not alright but I've accepted it" Booth looked up at her tears rolling down his cheeks still. "I need you to not leave me please... you're the closest thing I've got to a father... I need you too... I need you to be here for me and my baby please..." She whispered while she buried her face in his shoulder.

Booth looked over at his girlfriend who nodded her head sadly. "She needs us Booth" Booth sighed loudly and nodded his head before wrapping his arms around both of his girls.

"I'll be here for you Kate whatever you do..."

"I'm keeping it... I can't kill an innocent life dad..." It was the first time she had called him dad and Booth felt like a warm blanket was wrapped around his heart and he pressed a kiss to Kate's head. "I've got an appointment with mom in six weeks." That also was the first time she had called Brennan mom and Booth could see tears slipping down her cheeks. Kate chuckled lightly causing both Booth and Brennan to look at her. "I hope you're ready to be grandparent's" she joked lightly seeing the pained look on their faces she quickly spoke. "Can we please just forget that I got pregnant out of assault... I know it will take a long time for me to get over it but I need to stay strong for my baby and I need my parents for that... so please can we just be happy for once..." When both her parents still didn't nod their heads tears slipped down her cheeks again. "Please..." she whimpered standing up and nearly jumping in Brennan's lap.

Brennan didn't understand how Kate could forget what happened to her so easily. She knew this girl was smart and that she would do what her mind wanted her to do and once she had her mind set to something she would accomplish anything. In a way she was allot like Brennan. But she was afraid that Kate would compartmentalise like Brennan had done allot when she was her age and she didn't want her to become like Brennan before she had met Booth. She wanted Kate to have fun; to go out; make friends. But she knew this girl needed to do what she thought was best and that was keeping this baby no matter how it was conceived and she needed Brennan to do that. So Brennan compartmentalised for the last time and hugged Kate tightly to her before whispering her agreement in her ear.

"I'll always be here for you Kate... but can we refrain from calling me grandmother please..." She joked "I mean I'm about to have my very own first child... And I don't think you father wants to be called grandpa either yet." She smiled at Kate who smiled back.

"But you'll be his or her grandparent's right? You're my parents... well I know technically you aren't yet but when the adoption papers are put through you will me right?" Brennan had contacted the house Kate was in two days after the event and filled for adoption straight away.

"Offcourse we will be..." she saw the confusion in Kate's eyes and smiled at her in reassurance. "I would love to be your baby's grandmother" she saw Kate's eyes glow with happiness and smiled at her. "But your dad is not as easy to convince as me sweetie" they both looked at Booth who was looking shocked at both his girls and they laughed quietly.

"Don't worry dad; you don't look like grandfather yet but you'll be one in eight months or so"

"Ha-ha" Booth said sarcastically causing both girls to laugh harder.

"Come on let's go" Brennan said and the little family soon left the hospital.

**SIX WEEKS LATER;**

Brennan woke with a start to hearing her daughter throwing up in the bathroom and quickly jumped out of bed to tend to her. When she came into the bathroom she saw her daughter hanging over the toilet; her breathing heavy. Brennan kneeled behind Kate and held her hair out of her face; rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Ugh I hate morning sickness; please tell me it'll be over soon." Kate was now eight weeks pregnant and Brennan was nearly four and a half months pregnant and only now her morning sickness disappeared. Often Kate would confide in her mother asking about her pregnancy but for Brennan this was all new as well and so they often went to a book store to buy some more baby books.

"I don't know sweetie, mine only just stopped a couple weeks ago; everybody is different. But at least we know the baby is healthy." Kate flushed the toilet and collapsed against Brennan; snuggling into her chest. "How about we get dressed and go shopping; I need to get some more clothes because my jeans don't fit me and all I have is Angela's maternity jeans and I really need more than just one."

"My jeans don't fit either" Kate told her mother with a smile.

"Well tell you what you try on my jeans see if they fit" Kate and Brennan often shared clothes seeing they only had one size in difference. "my jeans will be a size to big for you but with your stomach growing with a little life I think it'll fit."

"Okay but I need more than one pair too mom"

Brennan laughed and hugged her tightly. "I know hun; I just got an advance pay on my next book so we can go all out shopping. So let's get dressed and we'll get going." Kate nodded and stood up carefully looking at herself in the mirror when a gasp left her lips causing Brennan to step back into the bathroom with worry.

"What's wrong?" Kate stood in front of her floor length mirror and lifted her sleep shirt up to her breasts exposing her small rounded belly.

"I'M SHOWING!" She nearly screamed causing Booth to run into the bathroom

"What's... Whoa Kate!" he quickly covered his eyes when he saw his daughter with her shirt below her breasts. "What's going on?" Booth asked.

"I'm showing" Kate whispered softly turning to Brennan who smiled at her. "It's not all that much but you can see a little bump."

"Yup you are defiantly showing..." Booth said still with his eyes covered "you think you can pull your shirt back on now Kate" Kate and Brennan both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Dad you'll be seeing allot more later on; you can uncover your eyes" Booth did as he was told and looked in awe of the little bump that contained his grandchild. Booth turned to Brennan and smiled at her before walking behind her and pulling her into his chest; his hands covering her own four month baby belly.

"I find it funny how you're so prudish when it comes to talking about sex or nakedness but in the bedroom..."

"WHOA! Whoa Bones!"

"Yeah mom I don't want to hear about you and dad's sex life I mean I love you both to bits but no... don't wanna know"

"Alright alright... well let's get dressed so we can go" Brennan said clapping her hands once.

"Do you think we can ask Aunt Angela to come as well? I've missed my nephew" Brennan smiled and nodded her head. When Kate got introduced to the lab family everyone had taken to her so easily especially Angela. Kate had gotten attached to Michael from the first day she saw him and babysat him quit often too if Angela and Hodgins wanted a night for themselves. Only Angela knew about Kate's pregnancy which was her own decision; she wanted to wait until she was out of the woods to tell everyone else. In the process of both Brennan and Kate's pregnancy all three woman had gotten closer than ever. Though Brennan and Angela already were like sisters; now they had something to share; something that they both experienced. So it only took a matter of a week for Kate to start calling Angela her aunt.

"Sure I'll give her a call"

"Hey what about me?" Booth whined and pouted his lips.

"No offence babe... but we need some girl time. You understand right?" Brennan turned in his arms and kissed his pouty lips. "Why don't you go do something with Hodgins; I know something that you can do." Booth raised his eyebrows to Brennan when she walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen; she grabbed a leaflet and handed it to Booth.

"You serious?" he asked looking at the paper in his hands with dozens of Plasma TV's on it.

"Yes; I realised that now that we've got Kate and two little ones on the way we need something big to entertain us" she walked towards her bag and grabbed her purse to hand Booth her credit card. "I got an advance pay on my next book so go get whatever you need" She laughed loudly when Booth lifted her in his arms and spun her around in circles. "Oh Booth I don't think you offspring likes to be jiggled around" Booth put her down and whispered into her ear.

"It didn't seem to mind last night" Brennan laughed and winked at him before kissing him quickly and getting her cell phone to call Angela.

It was after noon when Booth arrived at the diner; Kate and Brennan had left an hour after they had called Angela. Brennan texted him around eleven telling him they were nearly done and if he wanted to meet up with them at the diner for lunch; to which Booth agreed. So here he was waiting for three woman; '_huh three woman who could have guessed I would be waiting for three beautiful woman' _Booth thought to himself smiling; even though there would be one very cute little boy too. Booth was in his own little world that he didn't notice the blonde woman entering the diner.

"Seeley?" The voice of the one and only Hannah Burley waked him from his day dream.

"Hannah?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows before quickly standing up "Hi, how are you?" he quickly recovered.

"I'm good how are you?"

"Great" he said smiling "Never been better. What are you doing back in DC?"

"Story" Booth nodded his head. He was about to say something when he cell phone rang.

"Hi honey" He spoke to the caller smiling broadly when he heard Bones chase him for the nickname.

"_We're just leaving the mall we'll be there in ten" _Brennan said with a smile; even though they had only been gone for half the day Brennan felt herself missing him still.

"Okay see you soon"

"_Love you" _

"Love you too bye" he hung up the phone and smiled at Hannah when she looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. "Would you like to sit?" he didn't really want to see his ex after all that happened but he was a gentleman after all.

"Sure but aren't you meeting someone I don't want to interrupt?"

"It's fine" he left out the part that it was Brennan who he was meeting, his sixteen year old adoptive daughter and Angela with little Michael. "So what have you been up to?" He tried to make small talk instead of heaving that heavy awkward silence hanging over them.

"Not much; just chasing stories mainly. What about you?"

"Same old same old; still fighting crime, putting the bad guys away. Being a hero as Parker would say" his smile lit up when he said his son's name.

"How is Parker?"

"He's great; top of his class and wants to became a scientist like Bones but also wants to be like the bug guy so I'm in trouble" just as Hannah was about to speak the bell above the door rang announcing the arrival of Brennan, Kate, Angela and Michael. Hannah saw him looking at the door and how his face lit up and smiled sadly knowing it was the person he was waiting for and a little bit because he never seemed to light up the same as when they were together.

"Bones!" He waved over to them and smiled when she saw him and a big smile crossed her face.

"God who knew shopping could tire you out so much." Booth laughed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Where's Kate and Ange?" he asked looking behind her to see where his daughter and friend was.

"Kate had to go to the bathroom and Ange had to feed Michael." Booth nodded his head in understanding. Only when Brennan turned around she saw her boyfriends ex sitting at the table.

"Hannah hi" she put on a smile but Booth could see it was forced; after all this was the woman who had nearly taken Booth away from her.

"Hello Temperance"

"Here let me take this form you Bones" just then when Booth took away her shopping bags did Hannah see that Brennan was pregnant.

"Wow" she said shocked looking at Brennan "Uh congratulations" Brennan looked at Booth then back at Hannah with a smile on her face.

"Thank you"

"Dad!" Kate came half running down the diner with bags in her hands which she dropped when she was in front of Booth and hugged him tightly.

"Wow Kate what's going on?"

"Nothing I just missed you" The little family hadn't spent so much time apart since they became a family so both Kate and Brennan felt like they hadn't seen him in days. Brennan laid a hand on her daughters shoulder in comfort knowing how she felt before turning back to Hannah who had a God smacked look on her face.

"Sorry Hannah how rude of us. Kate this is Hannah and Hannah this is Kate; our daughter" Brennan introduced everyone with a large smile on her face. Every time she said out daughter something brewed inside her that made her whole body feel like it was glowing.

"Daughter?" she whispered. She could see that Kate and Brennan had some things in common but didn't think she would leave such a big thing out of telling her.

"Yes, we adopted her five months ago" Booth said proudly looking down into his daughter blue eyes with a big smile.

"Wow allot had changed since I left huh?" Both Brennan and Booth nodded.

"More than you think" Kate broke away from her dad and turned around looking at Hannah who looked like she was going to faint.

"Is there something in the water" she indicated to Kate's little baby bump; Kate turned to her mother and snuggled deep into her chest; she was happy that she had kept the baby but every now and again that horrible day would come back and it would hit her hard and all she wanted to do is crawl into her mother's skin where she felt the safest.

"Hannah don't" Booth warned and she could see the hurt and pain in both his and Temperance's eyes. Hannah looked at Brennan who had a silent tear running down her cheek 'I'm sorry' she mouthed and Brennan nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry Kate" she said laying a hand on the younger girls shoulder "Congratulations" Kate lifted her face out of her mothers neck and looked at the woman standing before her.

"Thank you" she said genuinely grateful. "How do you know my mum and dad?"

"That's a long story honey and your dad and I will tell you but not now" she could also see a different kind of pain in her mother eyes and knew not to press her into telling. "Beside I think someone wants you" she smiled when she saw Angela coming out of the restroom with a whimpering Michael. Kate turned around and smiled at Angela and excepted the baby that was handed to her.

"Seriously I don't know what it is that calms him down so easily with Kate but I do know that she will make a great mom" Angela said hugging Booth and turning to Hannah.

"Hi" she said a bit coldly.

"Hi Angela how are you? And Congratulations on your baby boy"

"I'm great and thank you"

"Well seeing your company has arrived I shall be going then..." Hannah said standing up "congratulations again, bye." They all said bye and the four sat down at the table and ordered their lunch.

"What was she doing here?" Brennan asked Booth.

"I was sitting here when she came in... she asked how I was and how Parker was... you have no idea how happy I was when you came in when you did. I could see she was about to say something..." Brennan looked at him with raised eyebrows before it hit her.

"You're not..."

"Bones NO!... I love you... we're having a baby I would never leave you...or our baby or our daughter... you're the only woman I love... the only woman I will ever truly love." A big smile crossed Brennan's face and Booth chuckled before pulling her into him; kissing her lips softly.

It was later that afternoon when they came back to the apartment; Both Brennan and Kate were exhausted so Booth excused them to the master bedroom to watch a movie while he prepared something for dinner. He was just cutting up some vegetables when he heard Kate calling him. When he walked into the bedroom he laughed loudly; both Brennan and Kate were laying on the bed on their backs with a little onesie on their stomachs. He dropped down on his knees on the side their heads were and gave Brennan a soft kiss on the lips and Kate a kiss on her forehead.

"You like them?" Brennan asked in a husky voice looking him up and down; enjoying that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Booth knew she was tired and incredible turned on seeing him without a shirt on. _"Damn pregnancy hormones" _Brennan thought when she once again looked him up and down and licked her lips.

"I love them..." Kate smiled sitting up she stretched her back before crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"Kate what are you doing?" Booth asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Shh Booth she's meditating" Brennan too sat up stretched her back and sat across from Kate who took a hold of her hands and they both closed their eyes again.

"Great to make a guy feel wanted honey's..." Both Kate and Brenan snorted at the sarcasm in his voice.

Brennan spoke with such love and calmness in her voice that it made Booth turn to pudding. "We've noticed that when we meditate together we synchronize our breathing and the babies are more relaxed."

"Like they feel each other?"

"Yes it's like they comfort one another, we don't know why either but it is and so we try to do it every day..." Kate spoke and Booth heard how relaxed she was only trough her mother's touch alone.

"Well while you ladies do that I'll finish dinner..." Both Brennan and Kate sighed and nodded their heads. Booth was just out of the room when Brennan spoke her voice still husky.

"I love you Booth..."

"I love you too dad..." Booth snorted.

"I love you too" Kate heard his footsteps walk away from them and her eyes shot open; Brennan felt it because their breathing wasn't in sync and her baby was starting to get restless. Brennan looked at her daughter and saw the fear in her eyes which clouded over with tears.

"Booth!" Brennan's panicked voice rang through the hallway; Booth was at their side in seconds. He looked at his daughter seeing the scared look on his face he turned to Brennan.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I could feel her tense... Booth it's like before... like she's having a night terror but she's awake" Just then a shrilling scream filled the apartment and Booth shot out and took Kate in his arms; holding her arms away from her in case she hurt herself.

"mom... no... get off me... mom... dad... no please... no..." Kate whimpered causing tears to fall down Brennan cheeks. It had been a month since Kate had her last attack and it scared her to what had caused it to suddenly come up again.

"Kate wake up honey... shh you're safe..." Booth was struggling to keep her hands still and keep her in his lap; Brennan saw his struggle and took a hold of her hands which she placed in her lap. Before either of them knew it Kate placed her hands on Brennan's stomach. Brennan froze but a tear rolled down her cheek when she felt a strong kick and was even more surprised when Kate went limp into Booth arms.

"What happened?" Booth asked; Brennan shook her head in amazement.

"I don't know she placed her hands on my stomach and the baby kicked... like it knew their sister was in trouble and she just stopped..." Brennan looked down at her hands covering her daughters and smiled when another kick came.

"Aryanna..." Kate whispered; both Booth and Brennan gasped. It was the name they had picked out if they would have a girl... a name neither had spoken to Kate. Brennan looked up just in time to see her daughter launching herself into her arms.

"Kate... are you okay?" Kate nodded her head into her mother's neck and cried. "What happened?"

"Whe... when I ... I ... I I ... I heard dad laugh... it sssssounn... sounded like... like that man... and I saw it happen all again... and then... I felt Aryanna and I knew everything was alright."

"Kate how did you come to that name?" Booth asked while stroking her hair.

"I don't know... it just kind of came to me I guess... why?" she lifted her face from Brennan's neck and looked at them.

"It's the name we picked if we have a girl..." Brennan whispered.

**TBC I promise =)**

**x RaraBonesGirl**


	42. That Night

**That Night**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with me while my muse has gone on holiday to who knows where =). A special and BIG thanks to ****daffodil101**** who and inspired me to write this chapter and who gave me the big 100 review =) so THANKS =). Now on with the story; Nope still don't own Bones =( and in no way am I making any money out of writing about it. Please review and a big AUSSIE CHEERS =)**

Brennan had been awake for most of the night thinking back to the previous day; thinking back to Vincent how he looked at her and kept saying '_Don't make me go, don't make me leave' _she knew he didn't mean to direct it at her but that didn't make Brennan feel any better. She needed reassurance; and the kind that she could only get from Booth. She quietly got up from the couch and moved over to Booth's bedroom door; she put her ear to it listening for any kind of noise. When she heard none she carefully opened the door and poked her head in; she was shocked when all she could see was Booth shooting up and pointing his gun at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry" she held her hands up as in surrender and walked further into his bedroom.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry; did you hear something?" he asked still pointing the gun at her and looking around the room while trying to move from the bed.

"No, no" She said while looking into the living room; to the couch where she had laid down for five hours thinking.

"You want me to put the gun away?"

"Yes" She whispered quietly and looked at the floor; Booth knowing Brennan knew something was wrong and put the gun down on the nightstand.

"Okay" he sighed "What's wrong?"

Brennan walked further into the bedroom; getting closer to Booth; the closer she got the safer she felt. "He kept saying; don't make me go."

"What?" he asked confused and furrowed his brow when he realised her eyes were red and puffy.

"Vincent! He was looking at me and he kept saying don't make me leave." Booth looked at her; pain in his eyes. "He said that he... that he loved being there" she sobbed; tears silently running down her cheeks. "Why would he think I'm the one making him leave?" She asked confused as more tears made their way down her cheeks. "What kind or person am I?" she sobbed.

"No no no no" Booth took her hand and make her sit next to him. "Come here. Bones you got that all wrong; alright you got that all wrong."

"No I heard him; you did too" she sighed looking at her hands. "_'Don't make me go' _that's what he said." Booth felt her pain; he had heard what Vincent said and he knew that Brennan would take it personnel.

"He wasn't talking to you" Brennan looked at him dumbfounded.

"I was the only one there. And you; he wasn't talking to you." She sighed; Booth looked away not knowing how she would take what he had to say next.

"He was talking to God; he didn't want to die."

"No Vincent was like me Booth; he was an Atheist"

"Okay; maybe he was talking to the universe then" he saw more tears running down her cheeks and he so badly wanted to take her in his arms. "He didn't want to go, he wasn't ready Bones; he wanted to stay" Brennan breathed deeply the pain in her chest not fading. Brennan closed her eyes and let the tears roll; not knowing what else to do but show her pain through tears.

"Well if there was a God than he would have let Vincent stay here with us"

"That's not how it works" Booth whispered he saw the vulnerability in her eyes and knew it had taken allot for her to come to him in the middle of the night. He saw her process his words and knew when she accepted them.

"Could you just..." she whispered and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and let them fall back onto the bed.

"Yeah; that's what I'm here for" sobs escaped Brennan; all she could feel now was Sadness and Love; Love she didn't know she deserved. "I'm here Bones" she buried her face in his neck and let more sobs escape.

Booth didn't know how long he laid with Bones but when he looked over to the clock it read 6:47. He softly ran his hand trough her hair and kissed her head softly. Brennan breathed in deeply and felt that stirring in her chest she always got when Booth touched her. She leaned up on her elbow; her right hand still on his chest.

"You okay?" he asked; his hand resting on her hip and the other moving her hair from her face.

"Yeah" she whispered and closed her eyes when his hand touched her cheek; she slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry for keeping you awake"

"Don't be sorry; you're more important than sleep"

"But you have to kill Broadsky" Booth cut her off before she could finish.

"I don't care Bones; it would have killed me to know that you were out there taking this personnel. I'd rather stay up a million nights with you then sleep" Brennan looked at him as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"But what if Broadsky kills you because you didn't get enough sleep; that would be my fault; I couldn't live without you Booth... I couldn't..." She sobbed and let herself fall onto his chest.

"Bones shhh... he's not going to kill me... shhh"

"You don't know that" she voice was muffled by his chest and shirt.

"I do know that Bones because I'm going to get him and put him behind bars once and for all"

"But what if..." Before she could finish Booth had pulled her face towards his and placed his lips upon hers; gently kissing her. Brennan pulled back first with a gasp and looked at him before slowly bringing her face down to his again and taking his lips into a passionate kiss. His hands roamed over her back before slipping under his sweatshirt sending shivers down her spine. Brennan's hands found their way under his neck and held him tightly to her; afraid that if she let go he would be gone.

Booth pulled back and pulled the sweatshirt from her body; Brennan quickly followed his lead and ripped the shirt from his chest earning a groan from Booth. Before she knew what was happening she was pinned on her back; Booth placing sucking wet kisses down her chest. "Booth" she moaned; arching her back and pushing her chest further into his face. He slowly kissed around her nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking gently. "Oh God" her hands found purpose in his hair; keeping him in place. He slowly kissed his way up her chest and claimed her lips with his.

His hands slowly made its way into her yoga pants; he slipped a hand into her panties and rubbed her clit softly. Brennan moaned and writhed underneath him; he moved his hand down and slipped a finger into her; Brennan was amazed when he found her spot right on and before she could warn him a powerful orgasm sped its way through her body. He slowed his hand on her clit; bringing her down from her orgasm before pulling her pants and underwear off. Brennan was still breathing heavily and before she could react Booth had pulled off his shorts and boxers and was on top of her again.

"I love you" he whispered when she look at him; tears fell down her cheeks and Booth kissed them away; kissing away her pain and bringing her love.

"I love you too" she sobbed; closing her eyes she rested her head onto his chest and breathed in deeply.

"You sure you want to do this now?" she kissed his chest and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Yes, are you?" he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Always Bones" with that he slowly slipped inside her; they set a slow but passionate rhythm. Each stealing kisses from the other; sharing words of love and happiness; until they both reached that point they neither wanted to walk away from.

**A/N: Again this is dedicated to ****daffodil101**** hope you like it =)**

**xoxo **


End file.
